The Risk A NH Story
by SluttyDeb
Summary: NH fanfiction: So many things have kept them apart. Is there any reason to be together?
1. Chapter 1

**The Risk**

Rating: M

This is an au fiction.

_You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them.Desmond Tutu_

Chapter 1

Nathan Scott braced himself as the taxi hit another pothole. The bump agitated the tender area of his abdomen where reluctant stitches had been removed only days prior. While taking pictures of Sudanese refugees fleeing from Dafur, he had been caught in the crossfire of rival factions. The error had nearly cost him his life. He was lucky enough to have gotten out of Africa with only a pair of bullets in his gut.

An exchange of gunfire wasn't uncommon during his work, especially in the war torn country. A NPPA award winning photojournalist, Nathan's free-lance career has taken him around the world several times over. His work has been seen in newspapers worldwide, many award winning documentaries, and leading news magazines, gracing the covers often.

It had taken eight months to compile the photos, accurate paperwork, background information, and required documents demanded for his current project, a coffee table book citing the devastation, hunger, and despair of the Sudan's genocide. Whether the Dafur Liberation Front, the Justice and Equality movement, or the Janjuweed militia would ever live peacefully was a subject Nathan wanted to keep at the forefront of the worlds minds.

Looking out the back side window of the cab, he watched the tall pines and bare dogwoods sway in in the breeze as the car zipped down US-17. He left his window down absorbing the mild temperatures he had rarely felt on the dark continent.

Home is where the heart is. That's what was leading Nathan to his destination, Haley. It seemed like forever since the last time he had laid eyes on her and even longer since he had allowed the heaven of being close to her.

He yelped as a sharp pain ripped through his side.

"Yes, young man?" The elderly dark skinned man caught a vexing glimpse of his fare in the rearview mirror.

A rare smile pulled at Nathan's lips. He had made some quick getaways in his line of work, from the way this senior citizen raced down the highway this might not be any different.

"Nice day." Nathan commented more as idle chatter than a true testament to the weather.

The old man's salt-n-pepper whiskers twitched on his beard as his bowlike full lips drew into juvenile grin. "Yes, Sir. Can't believe we just had a bad storm on Tu…."

Nathan spent a month in the hospital. The coastal scenery was a welcome sight from the hospital room decorum he had grown accustom to. Although the first week was spent in a medically induced coma that more than likely saved his life.

It had been less than forty eight hours since his release from a Bethesda Maryland hospital, but it felt too soon. He was exhausted and felt older than his thirty-one years. After a first class flight to his home in Manhattan for necessities and a very unpleasant nights sleep, he returned to LaGuardia and hopped the first flight to Wilmington, North Carolina.

Lying back in the vehicle, he spread his long legs further apart and brushed his short cropped raven hand with his right palm. For the bazillionth time that day , he wondered if visiting Haley was a wise decision. He had been careful over the years to steer her from the danger associated with his career. She had created a new life for herself-one without agonizing reminders of the family she left buried in Florida. Nathan was the exception.

He was only staying until he recovered. That's it, a week at the most. He shouldn't be going. The smart thing to do would be to turn his ss right back around and head back to New York or anywhere far from Haley…….. Far from temptation.

"Damn! He needed to be in her presence, needed to spend quality time with her. "Only a short stay with Beautiful. I promise." He vowed to himself.

When Haley James, a peachy complexioned woman with long dark blond hair, usually left in it's natural waves and big brown eyes entered the foyer of the preschool she owned and operated, she ignored the gestures Brooke Mcfadden was giving her. The secretary hung up the telephone as Haley marched to her private office and shut the door. She went to work on something that needed her immediate attention, a cup of her private stash of herbal tea. It was good to be boss, sometimes.

Barging in, the high spirited assistant spoke. "I know you're wrapping up for the day, Hales but we have a problem." Looking at Brooke, you would never guess the sexy dark haired and dark eyed beauty was a wife and the mother of a twelve year old. Haley didn't blink when she contributed. "Goodbye, Brooke."

Brooke had been there since they opened the nursery five years ago and Haley depended on her confusing, yet sage advice, her perkiness, and her genuine love for the staff and students. Their working relationship soon became a deep seeded friendship.

"Romeo Gatina, I still can't believe his mother named her son, Romeo. Good, Lord!" Haley rolled her eyes, tapping her mug of hot liquid impatiently. "Anyway. Romeo tried to tongue kiss Jasmine Edwards right in front of me. A four year old! Jasmine isn't a whiner, so she kneed him in the stomach ……. A four year old trying to tongue kiss!" Brooke frowned with disgust. "I swear he gets that from his mama." She ranted and Haley looked shocked. "He lied about right to my face. He was crying when I put him in timeout, but that maybe from getting kicked from Jasmines cute pink paten leather shoes."

"I told you Pre-K was dangerous." Haley chuckled. "Thanks for subbing for Mrs. Marley."

Brooke shrugged. "See how grateful you are when I wash Romeo little mouth out with soap." She laughed, leaning on the door.

"After he apologizes to Jasmine, explain to him again about personal space and I'll set up a conference with his mother for some time next week. Hopefully all the teachers and students will be back from this rapid spreading virus by then. I don't know how much longer I can take Mrs. Marsh's terrible two year olds."

"Haley James, talking bad about babies! What's this world come to?" Brooke gasped and slapped her own cheek.

"Oh hush, was Romeo and Jasmine's fight the only thing you wanted to discuss?"

Snapping her fingers the energetic secretary remember her other reason for disturbing her boss. "Oh yeah, Tim Smith called again. He said this stomach virus still had him down for the count. He's sorry he didn't call earlier."

"At least we know he's alive. He's hasn't called all week! He use to be such a good worker. He needs to straighten up. ……. Bevin, Sweetie, we know you're there." She called to the eavesdropping cook and current substitute with the infants on the other side of the door. She stuck out her tongue before coming in and taking a seat.

"I would love to stay and help you take the little ones home, but I've been doing the teacher/secretary thing for the last two weeks. I haven't made it home before seven once. Mouth said if I'm not at tonights hospital function, I was going to receive a divorce decree! Haley, he's way too good in bed for that! I can't stay." She performed emotionally.

"That was wayyy too much information, but I understand. I'm grateful for all the hard work you already put in. I don't know what I would have done without you or Bevin these last few weeks. I'm going to have to look into hiring some more staff."

Haley wouldn't confess her admiration of Brooke and Marvin's (Mouth) McFadden's healthy marriage, but she envied them. In the last six months, Brooke Mcfadden and Bevin Taylor had tried to play matchmaker with Haley and every single man in the tri-state area either of their husbands knew. They were sure the last choice had been a love connection.

"You, rock! It's about time we got some help around here. I told you to do it last month. I'm worn out by the time I leave this place every day. That means Skills doesn't get worn out at night. Hubby don't like that and I don't either!" Bevin revealed giving Haley a wink and Brooke a high five. _Haley was starting to hate women with wonderful husbands, or anyone with somebody to go home to, bitches!_

"It's just that I like the small, family unit we have here. I really like to know my employees. I don't want to loose that, but Tree Hill is growing and we have to expand soon." Haley sighed.

"You've done a great job creating this facility, Boss. Every preschool parent in town wants their kids to attend Mr. Waffles Learning Tree. It's hot, Hales. Expansion is inevitable." Brooke preached and Bevin nodded in agreement.

"I know, but we'll talk about it later. I doubt we have more than fifteen more minutes and Mr. Johnson and Ms. Mosinov are got to have a break down stuck in there alone with the bus riders."

"I'll round up the troops." Bevin offered on that way out the door. "Tell that adorable man of yours I said hi, Brooke. We can make the suggestions for the upgrades next week, when everyone should be back. See in a few, Hales." She left.

"We can have the work done by the time the kids return from the Winter holiday." Haley thought out loud.

"Don't you mean summer break?" Brooked said dryly before they booth laughed. She knew Haley needed that extra push and she was perfect person for the job.

Haley checked her watch, almost time to go. "T G I F!" She smile rinsing her tea cup.

"You're going out with Marcus Cortez this weekend, right? Somewhere romantic?" Brooke gushed dreamily.

"I have paperwork to catch up on, Brooke. I don't have time for him." Haley quickly stuffed a few files in her computer bag, along with her laptop."

"Could you block this place out of your mind for a few hours and have some fun …. Preferably the hot, sweaty, sex kind of fun?" The brunette suggested.

Haley ignored her friend.

"Come with me and Marvin to the mixer at the hospital tonight. I've introduce you to some many of his co-workers, you should feel right at home. Marcus with be there." Brook enticed.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll take a rain check."

"Why not?" Brooke pouted with dimpled cheeks.

"Maybe Marvin wants to be alone with his wife since I've been hogging all her time lately. Ever thought of that Mrs. McFadden?"

"Oh, please. You know he would be into a threesome. Especially with hot chicks like us."

"Brooke!" Haley blushed. "It's definitely no now!"

"Oh my God! You dropped Marcus. It's all over your face." Brooke accused.

"We didn't want the same things out of our relationships, so what was the point of continuing to see him?"

"You could have tried . Maybe things would have changed." She urged, really wanting a special man in Haley's life. She deserved it more than anyone she knew.

"He wants to be loved and I'm not able to give him that." She didn't eye the photo on the third tier of her bookshelf. It wasn't necessary. She knew its place, just like Nathan Scotts was in her heart.

"But.."

"Goodnight, Brooke. Kiss Jersey for me." Haley thought of her friends twelve year old, who did odd jobs around the preschool.

"Okay! I'm leaving. Later, Hales"

The yellow taxi turned off a state road and onto a rural pass. After five minutes of being toss like a salad, pain ridden Nathan was near tears. His thoughts went to how he evaded kidnapping in Iraq, survived thirty days of prison in Siberia and a foot march across part of the Gobi desert during a sand storm only to possibly die in a car crash in rural North Carolina. Unbelievable!

"Are we almost there yet?" Nathan quizzed, focusing on his surroundings as if they were familiar. "Just a little ways yonder." The man smiled. "I'll get you home to the little lady before supper is on the table." He promised with twinkling eyes in the rearview. Nathan ignored his assumption, although his mind was certainly on a little lady.

Ten minutes later, they paddle up the long driveway to Haley's compound. It was a couple of miles from the shore of Siren Beach and consisted of a renovated commercial barn that had been turned into Mr. Waffle's Learning Tree. To the left, a playground, fenced in and currently covered pool and a flower garden, still stunning in winter. The previous owner's servants quarters now served as a gorgeous four bedroom Tudor styled home with a courtyard in the middle. Nathan wondered if Haley ever dreamed of filling it with a family of her own.

"We're here!" The driver informed him as they came to a complete stop. Nathan couldn't get out of the car fast enough, paying the drive a sizable tip and removing his own luggage from the trunk with great difficultly. He just couldn't let the old man struggle with his heavy suitcase and camera equipment.

Taking in the view across the long stretch of parking lot to a shiny red school bus with brown bears doing cartwheels across it's sides, Nathan watched two women hold the barn doors open as a bushel of children skipped out to the school's side of the drive way. The shorter of the two grabbed his interest as he sat his items down and took a breather on the trunk of Haley's Cranberry Mercedes. _Nice wheels, Beautiful._ His eyes locked on her and didn't falter.

Haley's face was expressive as she and the other woman lead the bubbly preschoolers to the bus. Nathan watched, waiting for her amazing smile to light up his world. His wish was granted in a matter of seconds, taking away what little breath the ill man held on to.

He examined her girly movements, just as he had eight months ago. She had not been aware of his presence then either. He had taken every precaution to prevent that.

Some men were addicted to gambling, strip clubs or narcotics. Nathan Scott's poison, Haley James. Every blue moon he had to see her, bask in her beauty and sweetness. Unfortunately, his need today was overbearing. He couldn't remember a time when he was so desperate for all that was uniquely Haley.

"Jeffrey, pleas stop trying to jump over Sharon's head. I'm sorry honey, but you're not really a stunt man. You could hurt her, young man." She tenderly warned the grey eyed blond as he dropped his head and followed Sharon's long red pigtail onto the bus. "They've been a handful today." She whispered to Bevin. "I can't wait to go home and have a long bubble bath and curl up with a good book. I'm going to sleep like a baby."

"You can't do every job the nursery needs! You're overextending yourself again, honey!" Bevin made sure each child was secured in their own safety seat. If she wasn't so busy she would shake a finger at her friend. Instead she reprimanded her with flashing dark brown eyes.

"I'm just tired and irritated with Smith. I'm going to have to give him some kind of discipline action soon."

Neither woman caught the man easing himself off the trunk of Haley's car in front of the parallel parking garage. Three hundred feet from where they were preparing to drive away.

Bevin was already belted in when three year old Carmen started crying and trying to get out of her seat, suddenly aware her favorite toy was missing. " Poppy! I left Poppy Pig." She screamed. "Shhh, Carmen. It's okay" Haley soothed her hand over the child's forehead as she settled down. "I'll go get her. I'm sure she doesn't want to stay here all weekend by herself." She teased and the toddler nodded with her mitten covered left hand stuck in her mouth, only the tiny thumb sticking out.

Haley had just made it back to the entry of the preschool and unlocked the door when Nathan rounded the school bus. Intuitively, she felt someone watching her. She turned to check the area around her.

The petite woman froze. Emotions swirled through her body, swarming her mind and making her heady. She didn't think. She charged back down the steps and down the drive way, strapping her legs around his middle and flinging her arms around his neck.

"Nathan!" She squealed. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? How long have you been here? When did you get back in the states?"

The enamored man buried his tan face in the crook of her neck, letting blond waves shower his face and inhaling her intoxicating scent. His weakened six foot two frame seem to gain strength as he held on to her as long as possible.

"I see you're still rambling, Beautiful." His gravelly voice hummed softly along her neck as his fingers traveled her satiny golden locks. He loved her hair. He fought to ignore the way her breast pushed against his chest or how his other arm cupped her firm round bottom. He refused to recognize the immense love and primal passion he harbored for enchanting mistress. Under the circumstances, he was firmly aware of the fact they could never be together. He couldn't give her the stability and safety she required. Besides, he lost the privilege to even wish for a love affair with her years ago.

"And you're always the same, never a real answer to my questions. I need to stop asking, period. ……. Oh, Nate. I'm so relieved you're back here safe and sound." Her voice soft, yet heavy with love and sincerity. Unwrapping her legs from his waist, the little female stood on her own two feet, but resting her body as close to him, not quite ready to leave the warmth and masculine scent of the man she loved for many years.

Nathan managed to keep his ever present pain under control as Ms. James held him and snuggled into his chest. "Is there room at the inn for a couple of nights, Beautiful?"

She took a few steps back to get a good look at him with those big brown eyes. He returned her gaze as his heart rate accelerated and his body tightened. She was so beautiful.

"For my favorite guy, there's always room." She gave him a brilliant smile before it fell from her face and she threw her hands up. "Oh! I forgot about the children!" waving at the cute little faces peeking from the bus load. Her students were usually the center of her world. "I really don't want to hear them tell their parents why Ms. James was late when I bring them home late. Tree Hill is a small town. ….. One moment, I'll be right back."

At breakneck speed, Haley tore the door open and sprinted down two hallways until she reached Carmen's classroom. She grabbed the pink pig with purple polka dots and from her resting place in the girl's cubby.

She was out of breath when she rejoined him. Her cheeks were ruddy from the chilly weather and her wavy hair bounced around her like a halo.

"I thought you wrote that you hired a bus driver? Where is he?" Nathan didn't want her out of his sight for a moment and he knew it would take much longer than that to drop off all the those kids.

"Tim had been dependable until a few weeks ago. He's skipped the last couple of Fridays, all of this week and disappears for large periods of time when he does show." She panted. Haley saw the frown his brows were forming and stroked her fingers over his large hand. "I'll handle it. Don't worry." She reached into her pocket, then place a set of keys in his palm tilting her head in the direction of the house. "Go inside and relax. You're welcome to anything you want. The guestroom is upstairs, first room on the left. I won't be long. We can catch up as soon as I get back." She gave him a quick kiss on his broad nose and ran backwards to the doors of the bus. "Welcome home, Nathan!" He gave her a killer smile. With a skip and a hair swing, Haley was gone…….

Pamela


	2. Chapter 2

**The Risk**

Rating: M

_"If I could have one wish, it would just be this, I could take you to my soul and show you all the love there is"Chely Wright_

Chapter 2

"Finally!" Bevin bounced in her seat, having waited for the last child to be delivered safely home before she raced back to the bus for an explanation. "Who is he?"

"Nathan Scott," Haley smirk before pulling back on the road and heading for the preschool.

"Hmmm, that's Nathan." Bevin appraised in a heavy sigh. "He's "Mr. Best Buddy" you've been talking about forever?"

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce you two. If he's still here next week, you'll be the first one he meets." She put in the last part as an admission to herself more so than Bevin, her fingers clutching the gear shift.

"He'll be here." Bevin reassured sensing her friends insecurity.

"You never know with Nathan."

"Stop being a Debbie Downer, Hales. He just got here! Honey, I know you're crazy about him. I always assumed there was some reason why you keep beating off any other guy with a stick. Looks like I just saw it back at the school. Hell, I thought Nathan Scott was this romantic image you had conjured up. I thought him shooting prize-winning photos all over the map was just an excuse for us to never actually meet him and because you weren't getting any for so long you created a fantasy man, but looking at him." Bevin smiled devilishly.

"Bevin Taylor!" Haley blushed.

"The man is fine, Hales. I wouldn't mind dreaming or posing for…"

"Bevin! If Skills heard you talking like this, he'd …. he'd spank you!" Ms. James stammered not wanted to be reminded of Nathan's man wonder physical attributes.

Bevin raised a brow. "Girl, you act like that's a bad thing."

Mrs. Taylor had been teaching kindergarten at the school since it's opening. Brooke, Bevin and Haley worked well together and had a great camaraderie. Like her secretary, the sweet blonde was constantly trying to hook Haley up with her husbands friends and co-workers. She wanted her to be as happily married as she was.

"I was as stunned as you to see him on the doorstep. Nathan lives by his own rules. I never know when he'll send me a ticket to meet him in New York, Atlanta, or Seattle to name a few. Although he has a house in Manhattan, he's been a nomad for years. But if I need him, he's there in a hurry. He's my family, Bevin. That's all that every really mattered."

No longer did she dwell on the depressing years when they were apart. Gratefully, that time was in the past.

Haley continued to ignore Bevin's remarks on her own feelings for Nathan. She refused to analyze them. She realized years ago that the magnitude of her feeling for Nathan was something she couldn't let herself examine closely. She couldn't.

"It's good he's here, Haley. I'm happy for you. Maybe you can have brunch with us on Sunday. I'm sure Skills would love to meet him." Bevin offered as Haley swung into the driveway and parked in the driveway of the modern Cape Cod home the childless couple had shared since they wed right out of high school.

"I would love to Bevin, but I can't answer for Nathan. His plans can change at a moments notice. I've learn to take him on a day to day basis." Haley looked anxiously at her friend. She was dying to get back to Nathan, but she tried to appear subtle.

Bevin stepped off the bus, turning to her dear friend. "We'll try to set something up later. Have a great time with Nathan." She blew her a kiss, fighting her concerns. Happiness was all she wanted for Haley, but Bevin wasn't sure Nathan Scott could provide that for her.

"Goodnight." Haley chirped backing out as Bevin yell to the side window.

"Don't forget to look into finding a new driver!" She shouted.

Haley nodded, shifting gears and heading back to her estate. She had chosen the isolated location purposely. It had a beautiful view of the ocean, that could be use fun classroom excursion. The other side held a lush forest that she and the children could explore for exercise and education. She was amazed how many parents drove the extra mile five days a week to have them enrolled at her preschool. She and the children were very happy here.  
Tree hill was home.

"Steaks and spuds!" Haley did a little head bop. Nathan was without a doubt a meat and potatoes man. She stopped at the local Publix and grabbed the essentials for a hearty home cooked meal. The bachelorette was giddy about cooking for him. He didn't even know she could work magic in the kitchen.

When Haley and Nathan were together, the were usually in hotels and resort, each with their own room. They took all their meals at a variety of nearby restaurants. The safety of numbers held a buffer the strong attraction that prevailed between them. They had made a vow ages ago: to love each other, yet to never become lovers again.

It had been a little less than a year and half since she had seen him. Yes, he telephoned , but infrequently. It was not the same as having him in the same room, staring into his oceanic eyes and masculine good looks. That's the only time she could let her guard down and know he was truly safe and sound.

"Somebody has hooked her a man, woo wee!" Crystal Moore said, placing the items in the bag and snapping the chewing gum in her mouth as she totaled my purchase. The downright nosey mother ofa pair of the preschool's, three and four year olds was managing cashier for the food store. She knew all the town gossip.

"He's someone special." Haley said honestly as she scanned her debit card and pushed in her PIN. She had grown use the small town observations and found it rather charming.

"It ain't Wayne Grissom, that new police officer that just transferred in?" She asked bluntly and loudly with a strong southern drawl. "He had me making him dinner Tuesday night. Well, that's until his wife showed up from Charlotte. I guess a job wasn't the only thing he left there!" She pursed her lips and twisted a few strands of her hair that had been dyed several different shades of brown. "Don't trust him. He's a doggone manipulator!" She warned.

"It's for an old friend from out of town. But I'll be sure to stay clear of Wayne." Haley promised taking her bags.

"Did Shandy ever stop biting those kids at the school? I put her in time out for that, like Mrs. McFadden told me." She yelled, wondering about her middle child's behavior as her customer reached the exit. "She even stopped biting the dog."

"She's been a blessing, Ms. Moore. I'll see you when you drop the kids off Monday. Bye!" Haley called back, giggling all the way to the bus.

Haley decided to open a school in this sleepy Carolina town for several reasons, but young working mothers like Crystal Moore were a prime factor. She didn't want them to loose promising careers or steady work because the didn't have affordable child care.

Thinking about her job caused Haley to wonder about Nathan's career. She never went into detail about his career, because honestly she feared the brutal truth behind what he had to see and go through in any days work. His life was in constant danger for a picture or a story. She stopped burdening him with questions that left even more frightened for his well being long ago.

Haley's chill bumps had nothing to do with the November day and the whipping wind tapping against the bus. She had spent a many sleepless night wonder if he were safe. He was stuck in some foreign country with now one to care if he lived or died. Over the years, she had become an expert at keeping her fears hidden. Nathan had enough to handle without worry about her.

She almost pinched herself. Nathan was at home waiting for her. That's all that mattered. Tonight was special. She blocked out reminders that he had not really kissed her. She knew why he did not …. They both knew why he could not.

Nathan marveled in the luxury and beauty Haley had created in decorating her home. The sunroom was something out of a magazine. The spacious living room had cinnamon walls and butter crème carpet that matched the drapes. There was a flat panel television with satellite and Tivo. The kitchen was fully equipped and stocked as well as the laundry room. He could only image how lovely the rest of the huge domicile was.

Everywhere he looked he saw the warmth and shine that was so much part of Haley. Despite the agonizing pain pounding in his abdomen, Nathan crossed the room to the picture filled end tables on either side of the chocolate leather sofa. He studied the James family oil painting centered behind the couch. Lucas had been about sixteen and Haley thirteen when the portrait was done.

Nathan remembered how nervous he was the first time he met the James. Although popular and talented, Nathan had been distant and a loner when he met Lucas James, his roommate at a high school senior summer journalism program. The golden haired boy was outgoing and extremely bright. He was well liked and gradually able to penetrate the walls that Nathan had put up. Finally, Nathan had a person in his life he could trust. Lucas's friendship had come to mean more to Nathan than he could ever put into words.

The artwork had once hung in the James' opulent home and was one of the rare items Haley had not auctioned off a little over five years earlier, after her parents died when their RV careened down the side of the Colorado Rockies. She rid herself of the grand estate and it's priceless antiques and memories- just to painful for her to hold on to. The table were filled with silver framed family photos. Everyone was gone now, except Haley.

Nathan saw his own image in various frames. There was one with Lucas in the middle, his arm draped around Nathan and Haley's shoulders. They had spent that day golfing. The picture was a gentle reminder of last excursion the threesome shared. The next day, Nathan and Lucas rushed to cover devastating earthquake in China.

Nathan and Lucas shared a bond stronger than friendship. After high school graduation, they continued their education together at Stanford, roommates at the school of journalism. Lucas focused on writing the story and Nathan took the photographs. After graduation, they journeyed the globe together, fearless and determined to get that all important stories. Not only were they successfully, but they made a name for themselves in the industry at the ripe old age of twenty-two.

Seven months after the ideal summer, Nathan carried Lucas's ashes home in 24kt gold urn. Nathan's hand shook as he return the frame to its rightful place. Time had help him cope and accept the loss, but nothing could soften the terror of watching your best friend murdered and not being able to do a damn thing to prevent it.

Mr. Scott easily found his quarters. He sat his bag down on the mahogany hardwoods. Although the room was inviting with its warm greens and deep gold, it held no interest for him. He continued down the corridor to the closed French doors of the room at the end of the hallway.

Ignoring the fierce beating of his heart, he entered Haley's bedroom. He had no right to be here. But damn, for years he had resisted the simple pleasure of being in her home or having her visit his. Now, he was where he yearned to be, surrounded by her things. He treated himself by soaking in the sight of where she slept and performed the most intimate of tasks.

Perhaps his brush with death had been too close this time. Maybe that's why he felt so compelled to come. His light eyes ventured over the heavy wood of the queen-sized platform bed covered with a blue/brown handcrafted quilt and matching pillow shams.

He walked over and studied the wooden vanity-peppered with her lotions, fragrances and moisturizers in much the same fashion in which he would have paid close attention to each detail of an assignment. He inhaled sharply, immersing his male senses in her strictly feminine domain.

"You are so whipped, Scott," He spoke aloud with no one to hear his thoughts. He had been in love with Haley since she was a teenager. Once in the years since they had grown close did relinquish power. That grandiose error nearly cost him what he consider most sacred, his place in her life.

White satin lay at the corner of the changing screen, the built-in book shelves that covered the wall behind the bed were filled with books on every subject imaginable, an entertainment centers, along with DVDs, and a wide selection of music. Each piece held sentimental value for him because they belonged to Haley. A political thriller lay open on the table beside the chaise with a brocaded throw spread across it.

Carefully, he bent to retrieve the scrap of satin in front of the screen, his mind refusing to stray from it for long. He raised the delicate material, brushing the sating cloth over his clean shaven chin, up over his mouth and resting below his nose.

"Beautiful…." He moaned her name hungrily aloud. It held the scent of her softly curvaceous body. His own body becoming hard despite his weakened state.

"Shit! What the hell am I doing?" Nathan unconsciously bawled the lingerie in one of his large palms. "Why torture myself this way?"

There was no reasonable explanation, just an unquenchable thirst to loose himself in her and the sweet goodness that was an intricate part of her personality. His heart thumped heavy in his chest as he placed the undergarment on the vanity's chair and stormed from the room.

In the guest room he stood in front of the window, staring out at the Atlantic ocean. A dumb mistake! Why had he not made that all important stop in Manhattan before leaving for North Carolina/ Sixty minutes with a woman would have relaxed the throbbing in his groin, although the thought of coming to Haley drenched in another woman's smell and touch was disrespectful and disgusting.

He laughed in spite of himself. His body was making demands that were impossible to fulfill. Well, all his body parts were definitely still in working order. Honestly, Nathan hadn't wanted another woman for a very long time.

He nourished himself with small doses of Haley. He had tricked himself into believing that was enough. It had to be, there wasn't any other option open to him. With a frown, he accepted his fate. That was why he was here. He needed another fix… of her light tresses….. Her gorgeous mocha eyes ….. Her breathtaking smile …. Her giggle ….. And her natural kindness.

It wasn't much, but it kept him sane. Nothing could be as horrendous as the three years they spent apart. He knew how fortunate he was she forgave him for that one hurtful error in judgment. He learned long ago not to pressure her for more than she was able to give.

_Stop!_ The things he desired from her was a weakness he couldn't afford. If he had been using his head instead of his heart, he wouldn't have come here in the first place. It was a dumb idea on his part, especially in his present situation. The time in the hospital had left him feeling lonely and empty inside. This wasn't his first brush with death, but his nearest.

After Lucas' death, he'd concentrated on writing aspects of his work, refusing to let his loss be in vain. He refused to work with a partner. He wouldn't set himself up for that type of heartbreak again. He was a natural at the photography, but he had to work diligently to craft the writing and discovered a talent for it. Over the years, it had flourished in depth and intensity. His articles were riveting an his photos visualized the human suffering in worn-torn areas words could not express. His first book on Bosnia had create a buzz and became the basis of an award winning documentary.

His long awaited book on the Sudan, would, he prayed, make a change and shed some light on a genocide of people that were being ignored.

But he was exhausted …. So exhausted. Nathan finally relented and lay across the firm bed. The pain he had fought for hours, he could no longer hide. He frowned at his helplessness, resting his head on the fluffy pillow.

A months recovery, then he would complete the job he left unfinished. The political situation was constantly changing. Although he had a pricey and swanky penthouse in Manhattan, Nathan never felt at home there. It was just a place to leave his dirty boots, which had become a rarity in the last three years. He kept working, and moving- trying not to dwell on his bittersweet urges and touching needs that could never be met.

Haley had made a new place for herself her in North Carolina. She had certainly stomached enough tragedy in her small lifespan, having lost everyone she deemed precious. Now his bull! She didn't need this! What had he been thinking coming here? He hadn't been using his head.

He couldn't let her know how badly he was injured, it wasn't fair. Nathan poured two painkillers from the prescription bottled he took from his pocket and popped them in his mouth. As his drowsy eyes drew close, he knew Haley would be disappointed when she learned he was only staying the night.

The house was peaceful when Haley let herself inside. She put the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. Looking up the back staircase, she could see the guest room door ajar.

"Nathan?"

He was spread across the middle of the bed. His wide shoulders and thick chest was covered in a cobalt button down with a white tee shirt underneath. Dark denim hugged his muscular legs, and trim waist.

Haley giggled when she notice he had been to fatigued to remove his black Timberland boots. Tip toeing over to the bed, she gently tugged one and the other shoe free, all without a peep from him.

He had aged and looked weary, she decided with a scowl. She covered him with the thick fleece throw from the ottoman. Only for a moment did she permit herself the luxury of really feeling him. Mildly, she soothed her fingers across his forehead and down the bridge of his strong nose outlining his plush mouth. She grew a deep shade of pink, remembering how often she dreamed they would feel against her naked skin, before she hurried the fantasy away. She caught her breath when his lips parted, but only to draw a deep breath. She slipped out of the room, easing the door closed behind her.

"Eats or treats?" She giggled at her own vanity as she skipped to the bedroom. She planned to be more attractive than a porterhouse steak and a fully loaded baked potato tonight.

She shed the green v-neck sweater and gray slacks she had worn to work.

Money had never been a problem for Haley, nor important to her. She had been born into it, fourth generation southern blue blood. What mattered was family and goals she set for herself.. Nathan was her only family. She had worked hard, getting her masters in Early Childhood Educaton to achieve ownership of her crown and glory, Mr. Waffle's Learning Tree. It was one of the premier day care facilities in North Carolina and served the community well.

She ran straight for the shower, turning the water on full force. At the end of the day, she usually she cared for a long soak, lounging in bubbles with her head upward, watching the stars through the skybox in the ceiling. But tonight Haley didn't tarry.

The diminutive beauty caught sight of herself in the full length mirror. Although tired, her eyes were still bright like her smile. Her spirit was flying high. There was only one explanation for her jovial mood ….. Nathan Scott.

She sang to the song on the radio as she moisturized her skin with a lightly scented lotion and pulled on a soft blue teddy. A flowing, low cut white blouse covered it and a pair of her best fitting jeans. A simple silver clip held waves of blonde away from her pretty face. A swipe of mascara, a dab of lip gloss, and a pair of diamond studs for ears and she was off.

Was it May the last time they had seen each other? They had met in Los Angeles. He had missed all the major holidays and her birthday: in April. They ended the rendezvous sipping champagne for the "new" year and trading gifts. Forgotten was the lonely Christmas that had passed or the empty birthday: his coming up in July and important occasions that lie ahead. She and Nathan and Haley were together, and that's what they celebrated.

Now, after many years, Nate had come to Tree Hill. It was a surprise, a wondrous gift to have him sharing her home. She wouldn't ruin it by crying. He was here. Soon they would share a meal she prepared for them.

As she marinated the thick steaks, she determined not to ask the questions that filled her head. She would ask not one of them. She didn't need the specifics on the danger he faced. He wasn't in the Sudan or Beirut. She laughed at how sappy and girlie she had been feeling. She was just so elated to have him here. It was typical Nathan to show up without warning, unannounced, so like him.

"Mmmm! I guess somebody finally learned to cook. Eh, Beautiful?"……

Pamela


	3. Chapter 3

**The Risk**

_You love simply because you cannot help it.By Kim Anderson_

Chapter 3

Haley ran around the kitchen's center island, happiness reflected I her eyes. A smile lit her peachy skin and rosy lips. A tomato rested in her left palm.

"Grilled steaks, baked potatoes, and salad, want some Nate?" She winked holding up the red fruit at the childish grin that illuminated his strong masculine face.

"You wouldn't tease me, would you, Beautiful? You know I'm a man that takes his food very seriously." He said, his lip twitching with mischief. Haley's addicting giggle sprang forth, dispersing tingles throughout his tall frame. Lord help him, he had missed her.

"Want a bite?" She taunted handing him a cucumber slice from the salad bowl.

"Mmm .. Real food," he moaned, "Scrumptious!" He planted a loud playful kiss on her forehead. "When's dinner ready?"

"As soon as you set the table, Mr. Scott. You have to earn your keep around here!"

He grinned wider, "I'm on it."

"Beautiful that was delicious. I can't recall the last time I have had such a great meal. I haven't had a home-cooked meal in…. in-" Nathan paused realizing what he had mistakenly let slip.

"Since Mrs. Roe made spaghetti the night my parents and I celebrated your return from Bosnia." Haley didn't falter from his questioning stare. "It's okay to talk about my parents and Lucas, Nathan. Time has taken away most of the hurt. I have a lifetime of good memories of them to share." Her smile was bright. "Have I told how stoked I am to have you here? I get to show you how great of a cook I am." She reached over and rubbed his earlobe, a fetish of hers. "Would you like more salad? Rolls?"

She ignored the bursting excitement she got touching his tan flesh. Her breath hitched despite her efforts to control her underlying attraction to him. No. Now wasn't the time to remember how is calloused hand had felt on her breast and hips or how the way he licked his lips made her long for his tongue in her mouth making he quiver with pleasure.

"I'm stuffed and thanks for having me. Little Haley James, chef extraordinaire. What a world?"

Nathan felt the chemistry, his body hot with awareness he must shelter. He reached for his beer, casually freeing himself while fight back thoughts of how her petite figure fit perfectly against his long lean physique.

Haley giggled. "I had to beg Mrs. Roe for months to teach me." Her brown eyes sadly expressive when she said "Mom was totally pissed. Good old "domestic" Haley was such an embarrassment to her. She always took the opportunity to remind me. My hobbies were a little too Suzy Homemaker for her liking: cooking, gardening, charity work, and then the final nail in the coffin so to speak, I chose to be an educator rather than a company scientist or VP like the rest of the James women. She never quite grasp how such a liberated female such as herself produced a traditional daughter."

"Lydia was never disappointed by you, Beautiful. She was one of your biggest fans."

"Maybe…" She sighed indifferently. Nathan saw the skepticism in her face. "I know she loved me, she always made it clear despite her and Daddy's hectic work schedules. It's that she set such high standards for me."

"Goals that didn't interest you."

"Yes. I'm so glad Daddy was different. He got me. She couldn't see why I didn't want the same things in life as she did or why I had no interest in the science of creating and advancing feminine hygiene products like the James women and men before me. They approved of Lucas's interest in journalism. That's one of the main reasons they liked you so much. You were good for Luke. Beside that you shared their fascination with all things foreign and exploration. I was the outcast."

"You weren't, Hales. They loved you for who you are. You're special, so don't ever change." His eyes glowed with a deep intensity that she found impossible to look away from. Nathan was feeling such a stew of emotions he in turn had into safe and sober channels. He took another sip of his beer, hoping she didn't detect the shake in movements. He rubbed his clammy hands together.

"How's the book coming?" She forged ahead even though she knew he didn't like talking about his career. She rarely knew where he was half the time and only found out the magnitude of the danger he was in after the fact.

He grumble. "Gradually."

"That's it?"

He picked at his half eaten roll, refusing to continue with more details.

Haley sighed, knowing when to give up. She was so sick and tired of him handling her with kid gloves. "Pound Cake?" She offered busying herself by collecting the empty beer bottle from the table rather than draping her arms around his neck and clinging to him for dear life. She could only imagine the dangers he had faced since their last visit. Un uh, she wasn't going to linger on that. He was here with her now. That's all that mattered.

The pair knew the was no way to penetrate the wall they had built between them. Years ago they had excepted their individual lives as part of their relationship. Yet Nathan was the only man Haley was capable of being in love with, and Haley was the only woman he couldn't have. They each silently caution themselves, let it be.

"Homemade?" He asked hopefully.

"Sara Lee," Haley laughed with glee. " But I did spring for whip crème."

Nathan added to her joyous spirit. "Haley James and whip crème. I think you just left me speechless." He couldn't hide his flirtation. "Sorry, I couldn't eat another bite. Why don't you relax while I clean the kitchen? You've done plenty today." He insisted, tagging behind her like an obedient servant with the salad bowl in one hand and two used plates in the other. They strolled into the orange and chrome kitchen with a rooster theme. It was totally Haley. The small lady took the items from him and place them in the hot soapy water that filled the sink. "Not a chance, Mister. I'm going to pamper you until you turn to mush tonight. Tomorrow, you're on your own, buddy."

"But-"

"If you want to be helpful, light the fireplace while I finish up in here."

"On my way." He grinned satisfactorily.

The wind blew strong outside, swirling the little that was left of multi-colored tree leaves off their branches and scattered them across the lawn like a beautiful blanket. With the turn of the gas, a couple of logs and a match, Nathan had the fire ablaze. His mind filled with worry. He assured himself how pleased he was to find her loving life here in Tree Hill. Unfortunately, his soul ached with loneliness and the dread she had already found or was going to find a man to complete her world here. A guy who didn't share a complicated past with her that had already gotten in the way.

"All done" Haley chirped, removing her apron. "Come have a seat."

Nathan moved from his perch in front of the fire to a cozy spot on the recliner. Haley sat across from him on the sofa. She amazed him when she twirled the charm (a compass) on her platinum chain between two fingers. "I didn't get a chance to thank you for my gift yet. It's lovely, Nathan."

He nodded bashfully. "I glad you like it. It reminded me of you." He had sent it just because last month. "Hey, Hales? Do you still eat a bagful of Skittle every time you go to the movies?"

"Ew, no they're too sweet! I hate them now!" She giggled. "I can't believe you remember that!"

He shrugged.

Haley laughed off her flattery. "Television?" She reached out the remote, but he waved it away while Haley try to appear unaffected that he chose not to sit close to her on the large sectional.

"You have a wonderful home, Beautiful. You really belong here."

"Thanks. Your opinion really matters to me"

"You love it here? Don't you? You found what you've been missing."

Hazel brown eyes connected with light blue deep blue ones. "I think so. Well, most of it. You never know what the future holds."

"The future. You done everything you could to put the past behind you, haven't you, Haley? From what I see the only things left are the painting and some photographs."

"A few precious mementos, I just couldn't part with. Yes, the rest is gone. I sold the property and auctioned its furnishings. I had no choice." She swallow the lump in her throat and fought the mist in her eyes. If only her loss and sorrow could be left behind.

Nathan came up the arm of the sofa where she was perched. His hand coaxing her shiny hair before resting it on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you, Beautiful. I wasn't thinking."

"Don't apologized," She said, lifting her hand to stroke his rugged cheek. "You love and understand me like no one else. You my best friend…my family."

"And you're mine." Nathan cleared his throat in hopes of disguising the huskiness of his tone. He so loved this woman.

"Now tell me more about your school. From what I can see, the place is incredible. You've outdone yourself!" He congratulated, resuming his seat and leaning back into the plush cushions trying to alleviate some of the pain throbbing in his gut. He casually threw his leg up on the nearby ottoman, refusing to give into his bodies demand for sleep.

"I've been blessed." Her face glowing with pride.

"Right. You've worked your ass off- you're still giving it your everything, I bet."

"Hard work never her anyone. Truthfully, I'm not keeping up with the demand for our services. I didn't think we would do so well so quickly. I've been fighting a loosing battle to keep the facility small and family oriented."

"Wasn't the idea to be profitable…..successful?"

"Not this big. Nathan. You know I don't need the money and I can certainly live with the headaches of an expansion. I have my hands full with the administrative aspects of the business. Lately, I've spent the greater part of my time substituting for absent employees with a flu virus going around than doing my own work." She bit her bottom lip. "I guess that's part of being a small business owner. Sometimes it makes me want to come out of my silent partnership of the family business. Corporate has been looking good lately. Okay, so I'm lying." She mused and he chuckled.

"How many people does it take to run a daycare?"

"Let's see- We have a nurse, a cook, a drive/maintenance man. Ten teachers and their assistants and a secretary. That's twenty-four not including myself and my secretary's daughter, Jersey, who does odd jobs after school like raking leaves and refilling supplies for the teachers. The biggest problem is we have a two-year waiting list."

"Sounds like you're definitely in demand. Why not open another location!"

"Nope! Never! I know all my employees, each child and their parents. I intend to keep it that way. I want to provide the best possible developmental and educational platform for the children. I'm going to make sure their needs are being met. I'm willing to expand here, but only a little."

"But? He prompted.

"The community is really pressuring me to enlarge. Am I being selfish, Nate?"

Nathan shook his head." Outspoken, pigheaded, hot tempered …. A little, but selfish…. never. Stand your ground. You know what your doing, Beautiful. It will benefit all of Tree Hill's young children in the long run." Nathan was impressed by her extreme devotion and talent in her career choice, but hardly surprised. He expected the best from her. After all, she was a James.

"Thanks." She was comforted by the understanding in his eyes. His opinion mattered. She enjoyed sharing her work with him. She hated that she resented his hesitation to do the same with her. His work was an extension of him and she wanted to know his every part.

Nathan was a rich man in his own right. His photographs of war widows and AIDS orphans worldwide were awe inspiring. His one-man showings in Paris and New York had been high successful. Also, he had wisely invested much of his money. He could live very comfortably if he chose not to work another day in his life and indulge himself in whatever his delight. Nathan also donated a considerable amount from his free-lance work to universal children's charities. The starving children in Asia and Africa had left an everlasting impression on the generous man. However he never forgot home, giving freely to Children's hospitals, community centers and many other American charities.

Money didn't drive him and it certainly wasn't the reason he constantly risked his life. Every new assignment, whether it's a magazine article, or a National Geographic documentary is what challenged him and kept him going.

"I don't know why I'm rambling on about this. I told you about it in one of my letters."

"Humor me. I never get tired of the sound of your voice." He teased sincerely, determined not to let his gaze stay on the softness of her glossed mouth and dainty facial features.

Her skin was a creamy peach, unblemished and smooth as butter. She was like that from head to toe. Her breast were perky and a full C cup, her nipples a rosy pink, the color of raspberries. iShit! Snap out of it Scott! It's a faded memory now/i If he didn't clear his mind he would be remember how silky the curls of her neatly trimmed womanly garden were. He had to get a grip right now. He was already semi-aroused.

"Nathan?"

"Yes? You've got my full attention, Beautiful."

"I hated it when Mr. Durham, our nurse's husband had to take an early retirement and quit driving the bus last year. I had to go to temporary service to replace and employee for the very first time?"

"Tim Smith, right?"

"Yes. He use to be so dependable. But lately he's frequently late when he does show up. He smelled of alcohol a couple of times and I refuse to let him drive the bus. He's distant and private. I just can't seem to get to know him like the rest of my staff. He so cold and defensive some times, Nathan." Haley told, having no idea of the frown on her face.

"I can try to find out more about him if you want?"

"No. Thank you, but I'm probably being overly sensitive. I checked his reference and they're fine. I'm worrying over nothing." She curled her feet up in the chair. "Why am I telling you all this? We have so much catching up to do." She didn't wait for him to remark. "So what's been up with you? How long are you staying?" was her attempt at being nonchalant, knowing his answer was extremely important to her. She was desperate for him to have a long stay.

"I'm taking the first flight out in the morning."

Over the years, he had sheltered Haley from the dangerous side effects of his job. He gave her minimal information: where he was station, an a emergency contact number. She never knew his actually activities until they were over, then he sent her a copy of his finished work. She had lived through enough hell, some of it his own fault without him adding insult to injury.

Nathan rubbed his forehead. There was no way he could stay without finding out he had been shot. He didn't want to go, but it was necessary. It had taken all his strength to appear fine during their visit thus far. He was cramping and needed to take another pain pill. Damn, he should have thought this through before he left New York this morning. She couldn't see him through a bout of delirium because he was still fighting a serious infections and had refused to stay in the hospital any longer. But, he couldn't fight his body much longer. He had to get some rest or face some very unpleasant consequences.

Haley looked at him with those beautiful tiger eyes. The sadness he saw in them filled his heart with grief. "You've only been here for a few hours. We haven't caught up. At least stay the weekend. I want you to see the school and meet my friends. Can't you wait until Monday. You look exhausted, Sweetie. You work way too hard and you don't take good care of yourself. Stay here and rest. If you're going to work, I know you laptop is around here somewhere. I won't bother-"She spite bitterly.

"Don't make it harder than it already is, Beautiful." Damn, this is what he didn't want. He was hurting her yet again. He shouldn't have come.

"But, Nathan. We rarely get this kind of time together. It's so precious." Haley whined aware of the high pitch and tremors in her voice despite her best efforts to shield them from her best friend.

His visit had been long enough for him to know he still wanted her. Like and idiot, he had given in to his addiction, his need to see her, be near her. If it weren't for this ache that altered his common sense, he wouldn't have taken such huge risk in the first place. He would have come once he was stronger, after he completed his work in the Sudan. Then he would have sent her a ticket to meet him in Amsterdam, Beijing, or Nashville- anywhere but his or her home. He had to leave before he destroyed the balance that was their relationship.

"I enjoyed our time together. Dinner was delicious. I'll come back soon. I promise."

"Liar! Don't patronize me. I've known you for too long, Nathan! Soon to you may means six months, a year, hell even two. That's if you make it through you next assignment. Why do you act as if you job isn't dangerous? I'm not some naïve kid! I know the atrocities going on all around the world, Nathan! It's not like you're some novelist, writing in the basement of a safe and sound farmhouse. You risk your life every time you go on one of your task."

"I won't let you worry about me!"

"So you're a magician now? Well that's a hell of a lot safer than a journalist!" She smarted and he narrowed his eyes at her. "How are you going to stop me from caring, Nathan! I love you! You're the only family I have left." She turned from him but he knew tears were brimming in her eyes.

She had just proven he was doing the right thing by leaving. She was too sacred to him. He wouldn't upset her with his injuries, and that's exactly what would occur if she found out. Hell no!

"Beautiful…" He started, still unsure on how to continue.

"You don't need to say anything. I apologize. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. I know you're doing what you must. Your last book on the changing political situation in Lebanon was brilliant. I guarantee the next one with be even better. Please, just ignore me. I was being too sensitive. I just wish you'd stayed at CNN. You were great at covering stateside news. You got so much admiration from your peers and viewers. We got to see each other more frequently. You were enjoying it."

She was referring to the three months he had worked for the national news channel covering the brutality of a tornado that swept through Kansas. One of his mentors had grown ill. As a favor, he had replaced him temporarily. He did like it- especially a weekend here and there with Haley. He watched her, his hooded eyes heavy.

"Coffee?" She interrupted, knowing he rarely touched the stuff. She had spoke out of turn. Photojournalism was his calling, his passion everything or one else was second best.

"None for me, I think I'll call it a night."

She tried to get up to but he held out his hand in a halt. " Stay. Enjoy the fire. I know you haven't had your tea. I'll see you in the morning. I'll let you cook me breakfast." He gaffed.

Haley agreed, plastering on a smile. "Frozen waffles and burnt bacon for you, mister!"

He laughed lightly in hopes of softening the blows the rumble gave his tense abdominal muscles.

"As long as I get to make the omelets. I know my way around a frying pan too." He rose, cautiously approaching her with slow determined steps to hide his discomfort. Carefully bending at the waist, he place a lingering kiss at her temple. His eyes tightly shut as he battled dizziness and nausea. Sweat glistened off his bronzed skin as he said. "Sleep well, Beautiful."

"Goodnight." She whispered, her hands underneath her hips so she wouldn't reach out and pull him to her heaving chest. She wanted the impossible, to be held in his strong and loving arms.

She kept silent or she would start begging him to stay longer once again. She had so dreamed he would be staying for a full weekend. Their departures were always hard, but this one was going to be a grand disappointment in a long list of separations. Five long years of partings since their reconciliation.

Unconscious of the tears streaming down her face as she sat alone, Haley knew he made his choice a long time ago. Yes, she hated it! However, in the morning when he left, she would give him her brightest smile and warmest hug and pretend her heart was breaking.

After making herself some tea, she really wasn't drinking. She placed it on the coffee table and lay back on the sofa, her thoughts going back to the first time Lucas brought Nathan home. It was during their camps Fourth of July break.

He had been so handsome, cool and confident, intriguing to a fifteen year old girl. Later, she would come to recognize how unsure and nervous he had been meeting her parents that first time. Accidentally, he had trampled Jimmy's prize tomatoes and broke Lydia's nine iron, but they still adored him.

The both knew the dedication it took for an emancipated boy to succeed without any support from friends or family. Haley was the only one jealous of Nathan's appearance in their lives. She was envious of his closeness with Lucas and planned to hate him forever.

Mature beyond his years, Nathan was kind and patient with her. He never complained when she tagged along with them and would sometimes offer an invite upfront.

During their college years, Nathan spent every break at the James estate. He and Luke worked well together. Their friendships was steadfast. So after college it wasn't surprising they would choose to become free-lance partners. Not only were they good at journalism, they thought they were invincible. Getting the story was all that mattered. As Haley grew from a silly high school girl to smart co-ed, her feelings changed and grew for Nathan Scott. He created a strong bonded with all the James and he became family. Reflecting back, she knew she had been in love with Nathan Scott since she was fifteen.

Stop! She couldn't think like that. She had wasted too much time on the past. Nathan was in her home now and she was grateful. He had taken time out his busy schedule just to see her. The rest was water under the bridge. She would leave it alone. She had a successful preschool by moving forward…. No turning back.

Concentrating on the positive, Haley did her nightly ritual of making sure the doors were locked, putting out the fire, and cutting off the lights before heading to bed.

Light crept from the underneath the door as she past Nathan's room. After changing into her flannel nightgown, Haley remembered she didn't feed the fish today. She hurried to the sunroom and threw a few pinches of flakes in the saltwater tank.

When she returned to the stairs, Nathan's light was still on. Placing her ear to the door, she could hear his light snoring. He was worn out, she thought, as she gently turned the door knob. Her slippers barely made a sound as she crossed the room to cut of the bedside lamp.

"OHMYGOD!"

Haley's short scream caused Nathan's lashes to fly open. Instead of the stress evading his system, it spiraled as he studied the fear embedded in her youthful features. He didn't have to follow her line of vision. He knew she was staring at his nude chest, A little below his belly button, where his tightly wound bandages started and end low on his trim hips. ……..

Pamela


	4. Chapter 4

**The Risk**

Thanks for reading and the replies.

_God made woman beautiful and foolish; beautiful, that man might love her; and foolish, that she might love him.Anonymous_

Chapter 4

"I was just going to cut off the light." She murmured.

"I'm alright, Beautiful. It's just a brace, some padding."

Haley, presently immobile, held on to the nightstand for strength. Letting out a held breath, she regained her faculties and wiped her nose with a Kleenex, tears continued to lightly peppered her face. "If you weren't already half dead. I would kill you myself, Nathan Scott!" She rubbed her thumb across his jaw line. His skin was so clammy. "You have some nerve, trying to hide something like this from me. Let me guess, this is the latest fashion, like a girdle!" She said, poking hard at the wide white bandage that closed on his side with Velcro. He curled up, writhing with pain at just her touch. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't." She was crying loudly now.

"Shh… shhh. Don't cry, Hales. It was just a cramp. It passed. See." He reassured, trying to stretch his long frame back across the bed, but folding his body back up in a matter of seconds.

"Stop lying! Damn!" She released the clasp on the bandage and let it fall open. Examining the two healing scars about five inches apart, Haley felt faint. "You've been shot? You had surgery? Didn't you?"

Silently, Nathan licked his dry lips, his eyes never leaving her heartbroken face.

"Answer me!" She was so angry at him, but terrified too. He was so pale no, so weak.

"Yes. I was shot." He choked, his throat drier than the Sahara.

"When? How?"

"I got caught in a little crossfire in Juba. I guess someone forgot to tell the bullets I was just there to take some pictures." He tried to joke. "Haley-"

"How long ago?" She didn't get a phone call, a letter, nothing!

"Doesn't matter." It was hard to try and dismiss the situation or argue when it feels like the Pittsburg Steelers were trampling your belly.

"Why wasn't it on the news or the papers? It should have been on the front page!"

"I called in a couple of favors and asked my press friends to keep it on the down low. It's not that bad. I'm almost better, Beautiful."

"That's a load of crap!" She fussed, pressing her small palm to his cheek and underneath his chin. "You're burning up and you're weak as wet toilet paper."

"It's just a little fever from the infection. I just took my antibiotics, just give it time to work." He groaned, laying spread eagle. The sheet and the comforter inched further down, below his knees now. "I'm so hot. Water …. Please, Haley." He whimpered, kicking his feet from underneath the bedding.

"Pull the cover back up. You have a fever." She coaxed tenderly as she pulled the linen over his body. Quickly, she returned from getting him a glass of water in the private bathroom. She had to hold his head and the cup as he took short hungry gulps, finishing it in four swallows. Since he arrived that afternoon he had been hurting and not made a peep. If she had not come in to cut off the light, he would have left the next morning as if nothing were wrong. What a crazy jackass move!

"I'm calling an ambulance." She grabbed the cordless of the nightstand.

"Don't." He said, tugging at the telephone with amazing power. "It took my pain pills and antibiotics. I'll be fine by sunrise. I just need a little rest. I just overdid it today. I've only been out of the hospital a couple of days."

She gripped the phone tightly. She was ready to knock some sense into him. "They let you out in this condition? Nathan you need to go back and infection is serious."

"No……so tired of the hospital." His hand covered hers. "No more doctors. All I need is sleep. No ambulance …..hair swear.

iWhen Haley was busted by Lucas and Nathan sneaking at 4 am drunk after a holiday party during Winter break her Senior year, she asked them to pinky swear they wouldn't tell. The manly men, refused to do the girlie vow. Lucas decided each of the threesome had great hair, so instead they sealed the pact an any other following with a pull of each others hair and the Hair Swear became history./i

In his current state, Haley felt Nathan had no right to expect her to keep promises. "Sweetheart," She dab his face, neck and shoulders with the cool damp wash cloth she had also brought from the bathroom along with a thermometer. "You're so hot. We've got to bring your fever down."

"In hospital too long… won't go."

"Let me just take your temperature." She pleaded and slipped the digital device under his tongue. It sounded in a matter of seconds and she removed in time for him to ramble deliriously.

"Hate hospitals ….. Love, Haley….No more doctors." He persisted, although his voice had grown shallow. "Fine, no hospital." She gave in and finally wrestled the phone free and placed it back on the mount.

Haley was scared out of her mind, but if he wanted her care, she would not deny him. She was honored.

Slowly, she got him to take in some fluids little by little and frequently she sponged him down with the cool cloth.

"Hot ….. Real hot," He mumbled.

"I know, my love," She pampered, laying the fresh cloth to his forehead and chiseled cheeks.

The sweet gentle sound of her voiced continued to keep him company although he wasn't coherent. His restless body kept his tossing and turning all night and mid Saturday afternoon. When his dehydrated body reached 103 degrees, she urged him over and over again to fight his infection and fever. She reminded him he was stronger than this, that he had to get better. She refused to loose him too. It was after 4pm when his fever finally broke and he rested peacefully.

Even though Haley's body shook from fatigue and her eyes were bloodshot, she took a clean braces from Nathan's backpack and replaced the sweaty drench one that was still wrapped around his middle. She worked at a fast pace, not reacting to the slightly healed bullet wounds. Her task was quickly finish without no noticeable disturbance to the patient. Afterwards, she sat in the armchair, covering herself with the throw.

She closed her eyes, but sleep still didn't come easy. The two long scar from the stitched flashed in her mind like a neon sign. They ran across his midsection, from his navel to his gall bladder. It was a permanent reminder of how close he had come to dying. Briskly, she wiped at her eyes until she cried herself to sleep.

Neither woke during the night. He woke first the next morning. His groans breaking her from her slumber. Her muscles were stiff from the chair and she was cranky, but she rushed to his side, climbing into bed with him.

"Is it another fever?" She bent over him, checking his temperature on his face with the back of her hand.

"Haley." Heavy bags lay under his eyes, but they showed great clarity. " I didn't mean-"

"Hush, Sweetheart …. It's okay," she whispered to his cheek

Turning on his side, he lay his head in her lap, his arm draped across her legs and returned to a much needed rest. Haley tried to slip away, but his body moved in closer and his other arm moved behind his head and around her waist since she was in a sitting position. Too worn out to fight, she leaned back against the head board. They both slept the morning away.

Haley woke and took a long bath. She changed into a long-sleeved tee and sweats.

"Good morning," she sang as she carried in a lunch tray with a mug of warm chicken broth and a grilled cheese sandwich.

She helped him sit up, stuffing three pillows behind him for the utmost comfort.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he grimaced, still in a lot of agony. Gratefully, he took his medication from her and swallowed it down before filling his body with the food.

His legs were wobbly as she guided him into the bathroom and removed the brace/bandage so he could clean up. He scurried her out, insisting he could do it by himself. She paced the floor, her stomach a ball of nerves as he washed his hair, showered, and brushed his teeth. He could fall or bump into something. She didn't calm down until he was crawling under the covers of the bed, clean sheets and all.

In no time, the chills started. She could cover him with comforter after comforter, blanket after blanket, throw after throw, and turn the thermostat up to its highest setting, but he couldn't stop shaking or droning on about he was "sooo cold …..I'm freezing." as his teeth chattered.

Haley was at her wits end and ready to call 911. She could only think of one other thing to do. She rid herself of everything but her matching cotton panties and bra and got into bed with him. Facing him, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and her legs around his thighs, bringing her body almost flush with his, hoping he would absorb the her body heat.

"Haley." He questioned blearily.

"I'm right here, Sweetheart." She kissed his nose. His head rested against her breast and minutes later, the shivering stopped. They remained in the intimate position as the day flowed into night.

Nathan woke to an unknown object heating his side. Blinking several times before opening his blue orbs, he realized the smoothness against his thighs was Haley's firm butt. Spooned against him while she slept. His long arm was angled under the swell of her left breast, leading downward his fingers trailed her bare tummy, inching down to the elastic of her bikini underwear where he recalled she house a mound of gold curls between her satin legs.

For the first time since his bodies complete break down, Friday night, Nathan was lucid and his senses aware. His response to Haley's closeness was intimately physical, he was erect and throbbing. He understood and felt within every fiber of his being, how tender and tasty she was despite the limpness of his limbs and the steady ache in his gut.

Again, he was feverish, but the cause was different and the diagnosis, incurable. He wanted this woman …… wanted to dive into her tight deep center. Alas, he forced himself to lay stiff, filling up on her feminine scent. He undergarments were made of fine spun cotton, but had no comparison to her the feel of her peaches n crème skin. He didn't have to touch her to remember what she felt like. It was etching in his heart, mind, and soul for eternity. Haley James was supple and welcoming all over. He licked his lips, wishing he could quench his thirst for this beauty.

How many times had he fantasized about her being back in his bed? Could he even count that high? However, he never thought it might be too ill and weak to do anything more than cuddle. Life was a bitch!

Unmoving, Nathan didn't want to disrupt their proximity. He closed his eyes and for a brief time he soaked up the precious moment.

"Brrnnnggg!"

The telephone on the nightstand rang, breaking the quiet. Haley turned over, snuggling against him, her tiny hand splayed against the hard ridges of his chest. To add more torture, her shapely thigh slithered between his suddenly ultra receptive hairy calves. His chest was pounding and his erection pulsing so vigorously he was about to give into that brick wall of self control he prided himself on maintaining.

"Brrnnnggg!"

She sighed, but did not wake. Sick of the noise, he answered the phone.

"James residence."

The thick timber of his voice near her earlobe brought Haley from her delicious dream.

"Who called?" Haley yawned as Nathan set down the phone.

"I think she said her name was Brooke, your secretary. She was wondering why you hadn't come to work yet? I told her you were sleeping in. That's okay?" He asked as naturally, as they had woke a every morning together.

Haley blushed, shyly. Fully awake, she couldn't believe she let him find her half naked. She was suppose to wake before him and put her pajamas back on. Keeping the cover shoulder high, she reached over to the arm chair and grabbed her fluffy robe. Underneath the sheets, she slipped her body into it, trying to play it cool the entire time.

"How are you? No more chills or fever?" She asked as she ran her hand through his close cut dark mane before stopping briefly to check his temperature on his forehead.

"Drained, but alert. …. ok Thanks. You to really good care of me, Beautiful." He knew she had been his remedy. "I can't believe I was in and out that long. It's Monday."

"Tell me about it." Her eyes were full of relief and love. "You scared me." She admitted sitting on the side of the bed, she absently straightened the sheets. She was waiting for him to ask why she was there, with him, practically naked. Yet, her concern for his well being trumped her embarrassment. "I was so afraid and you would let me call an ambulance or a doctor."

"Haley, I shouldn't have come in the first place. You were never suppose to see me like this," he growled rudely.

"Don't tell me that!" She bit, exploding. She shot up, nostrils flaring, but trying not to let his crushing words stick with her.

She would study his words later, when she was by herself and he was gone again. Currently, he was much better, the fever and chills had disappeared. That was the important thing.

"Haley-" He caught the tips of her fingers before she could leave.

"Not now, Nathan. We'll speak about your pigheadedness another time. Right now, I'm late for work."

"Just let me explain. I never-"

"Stop while you're ahead! You made yourself abundantly clear, and I'm not up to discussing it this morning. I think we need a little time apart, to clear our heads. Will you be hear when I get back this afternoon?"

Nathan's eyes were like gas flames as he hurriedly spoke up. "I'll be here. I owe you that much." He didn't add that, she had seen him at his lowest or the fact his ass was too hurt to go any damn where. There was no point of trying to rush out of Tree Hill now. The truth, he needed her more than ever.

"We're family. You don't own me, shit!" She turned her back to him so he couldn't her weep. But his fingers climbed up her hand, gently stroking her dainty wrist.

She knew she should leave it alone, but the words were practically jumping off her tongue. "How could you let me found out like that? How could you hide your injury from me? You were shot, Nathan! Twice I might add! From the looks of things, you should probably be dead!"

"See! That's exactly why I didn't say anything," He sweep the tears away from her cheeks with his thumb. "I didn't want to upset you. I scared you. I'm not worth the heartache." She had suffered plenty. He didn't want to bring her more pain.

"That's for me to decide!"

"Haley, please. Don't be mad."

"How long were you in the hospital?"

"Why does-"

"Tell me, Nathan!"

"A month, alright! Are you happy now?"

"You were there all that time and I didn't even know you were sick. Didn't you tell your secretary to call me?" She glowered at him.

"You had been through enough. I want you to be happy."

"That's your excuse? Well it sucks like and Electrolux! You had no right to keep this from me. If I would have done the same thing ,you would have a fit!"

"Yeah, but you're different." he trailed off wishing he had bit his tongue when her eyes started to bulge and her hands when to her hips. He had been shielding her for so long, it was second nature. Besides, he knew the real reason she wasn't notified. He could only handle her in small intervals. Any long periods and the hunger he had for her that bubbled just below the surface would spill out and create havoc.

"I want a better explanation, Nathan Scott. We adopted each other a long time ago. Has something changed I didn't know about?"

"Even as a teenager you were bossy," he said edgily. "Stop looking at me like I betrayed you. I was protecting you!" Perhaps it was him he was really protecting.

"Don't raise your voice at me! I'm the one that has the right to be pissed, not you!"

He dropped his head timidly. Haley was scary when you ticked her off, but very hot too, Nathan thought.

"I had a right to know." She communication with a calmer demeanor and no more crying.

"I know that." He vowed lowly. "The facilities in Africa weren't more than a clinic. There was a lot of damage. I lost a lot of blood. I had to be flown to United States if I had a chance at all. It seems there was some doubt I would survive. I was put in a medically induce coma for the first week. It was weeks before I was in my right mind. I was finally healing when the infection set in. I couldn't watch you go through another loss, Beautiful."

"You're full aware that I'm a woman, Nathan Scott. I see how you look at me." She dared, making him blush. "What happened was a long time ago. We can't take it back. I accepted it as an unfortunate part of our history. I thought we've moved on."

They glared at each other. Nathan clinging to his need to keep her from any type of sorrow or sadness, and Haley completely bothered by his coddling ways. Not to mention, numbness from the sobering truth of what he risked just to do his job on a daily basis.

Finally, Haley gave in. "I'm going to get dressed." Her body rigid with ire as she left him staring after her…..

Pamela


	5. Chapter 5

**The Risk**

_"Change is inevitable, but a broken heart is preventable!"_

Chapter 5

It was Monday afternoon, before Haley got a chance to meet with Tim Smith. As he sat rocking in his chair and rubbing his hands together anxiously, she thought maybe she should let well enough alone. However, she had little patience left for him and his issues needed to be addressed.

Haley sat at her beautiful desk with her back to floor length window. The bluish green waters of the Atlantic ocean foaming as they hit the rocks along the shore could be seen from one side. The thick pines, weeping willows and sturdy oaks of the forest were seen out the far end of the other window. The rest of the walls were covered with bookshelves and file cabinets, perfect furnishing for a daycare owner/manager.

"Frankly, Mr. Smith I'm puzzled. You're action of late have been very irresponsible and selfish. In the past couple of weeks, you've missed several days and when you did show up, on occasion you were tardy or inebriated. Our children's families as well as the staff has been unconvinced by your thoughtlessness. Not to mention; the poor reflection your behavior has brought on the school."

Tim was posted in one of the trio of chocolate armchairs that sat directly in front of Haley's desk, irritated that he wasn't even man enough to look his boss in the eye. His wasn't intimated by her calm head and professional demeanor, but her beauty. Good looking woman got under his skin and Haley had from his first day on the job. She reminded him of his step mom, Sharon, the only mother(or father) he had know. She had been so pretty, like a Disney princess to a little boy….so amazing, so perfect.

"Tim?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" The short stocky man sat up straight, twisting his hands in his lap. His eyes were dull and his light brown hair was choppy and poorly cut. His skin was flush and his lips dry. The only thing distinctive about the thirty year old was the large piece of missing flesh from his left ear.

"I want clarification, please."

"I caught that nasty bug all these snot… all the little kids had. I guess from driving the bus, you know all those germs. I was sick." He lied. He couldn't sleep last Sunday night so he downed a whole bottle of vodka and a half of Jack. When he rose Monday morning, he had a major hang over. His cure was to continue his drunken stupor. Every time he nodded off the flashbacks, the screams and laughter filled his head. He would have nightmares and the voices returned, laughing, screaming, sometimes both: Sharon's voice, Todd's voice, the other's voices ….. all screaming at him.

"I hired you without any North Carolina references. But, Mrs. Thompson at the temporary agency in Brunswick recommended you, citing your work history with them. She convinced me you were reliable. Until recently, I agreed with her and found your work performance exemplary. I was proud…"

Tim may have been moved by Ms. James positive re-enforcement if he hadn't blocked out her words, caught up in his own thoughts. Sharon use to wear her hair in a loose bun like Haley's, tendrils spilling out here and there to shape her pretty face. She had been blonde too. He just realized that. His mouth turned down as he remembered how she disappeared at days on end. Young and innocent, he worried that she was hurt or lost. He refused to believe she spent her days filming low class pornography in some shabby hotel in the rough part of Birmingham and her nights shooting up meth with any lowlife willing to cover her fix when her money ran out. She had forgotten about the two boys she vowed to raise at his father's death bed. Tim had been left with his older brother, Todd. Smith could feel the bile rise in his throat. Make it go away! He didn't want to remember his brother, the awful things he made him do, the things he did to him. Todd hurt him and made him swear to never tell a soul. Tim always obeyed his big brother, the devil himself.

"Well?" Haley stopped.

"I swear it won't happen again," It was the first thing he could think of. "If we're done, I need to get back to work on the playground. I have to put in the new slide and swing set."

Haley knew she had lost reign over the meeting early into the conversation, but she wasn't sure how it occurred. Point-blank, she didn't much care. For the first time since she had started her business, her personal life overshadowed work.

She had been able to focus on much of anything but the incredible man, hopefully getting his much need rest in her home. She was distressed by her outburst this morning. It was an unwise error to let Nathan see her fright and dismay. How was she going to prove that he was wrong about her- that she didn't need his guardianship, but his loving support?

"Ms. James?"

"I'm giving you a written warning, Tim. I want to see an immediate change. Without improvement, I will be force to let you go. I would like to be able to depend on you and keep you as a vital member of my staff, but that's your choice to make……. You can go back to work now."

"I won't let you down. You'll see," He grinned tightly, his eyes eerie and his voice cold as marble. He closed the door as he backed out of the room.

Haley sat for minutes, reviewing the talk. Tim made her feel uneasy.

"You're just drained." she told herself as her mind drifted. She was also miffed that Nathan had no qualms about finding her in his bed clothed in her unmentionables. Trembles of excitement surged through her body as she remembered his touch, those hands. She couldn't dwell on it.

Why stir up those passionate feelings? They had made love so long ago. Nathan considered the incident a humongous error and a grave lapse in judgment brought on by weakness that he would forever regret. Haley's opinion was extreme opposite. It had been a night of pure bliss, physically and mentally. Yes, she was young, but she was sure of her feeling for him. Things would never have gotten to that point if she didn't love him.

Nathan was sleeping so soundly when she brought him up a tray at lunchtime, she hadn't the heart to disturb him. She left a note on the nightstand and placed the cover plate inside the microwave in the kitchen. He needed all the rest he could get.

"Enter." the boss yelled in reply to the rapping on the door. She was reading the last page of the psychological evaluation, Antwon "Skills" Taylor, Bevin's husband, had prepared for one of the ADHD students.

"I need you to sign these for the copier guy. He had to be at his next job by five. The last slip is ours. He fixed the machine and threw in some free toner and paper." She flashed her beautiful dimples.

"It's that late already?" Haley checked the wall clock above the door. "The children have already left. I could have come to the supply room and done this." She scribbled her signature and pulled the yellow perforated sheet from the trio, handing the remaining to Brooke.

"You finally set Smith's straight, I wasn't going to interrupt that! Besides, CopyGuy is hot!" She giggled.

Haley laughed too. Brooke was always dependable when your spirits needed a lift. "Your married, remember?" She teased, closing the folder and filing it.

"But not old and blind. ….. Speaking of appearances, why do you look like hell today? I define "sleeping in" as a good thing …. A damn good thing." She winked.

"I'm just tired." Haley ignored her innuendos.

"Haley your spreading yourself too thin again. If you don't start trying to do everything yourself, you're going to crash and burn, big time," Her concerned friend warned. "I'm sure anything else can wait until tomorrow. Why don't you call it a day?"

"I just need to make one quick phone call to your sister-n-law, Myra. She the dean of the Early Childhood development department at UNC-Wilmington. They have a class graduating next month. I want her to recommend a few new hires."

Childishly clapping her hands and bouncing up and down, Brooke beamed. "I like the sound of that. Make sure she sends over that student that moonlights as a stripper, the Lone Stallion. Everyone around here loves horsy rides!" She whipped her arm above her head as if she had a lasso.

Haley cracked up. "What am I going to do with you?"

Brooke's eyes sparkle with mischief. It was time to find out the scoop. "So when were you going to tell about your houseguest? Word is he's around thirty, tall, dark and sexy as guy in a Mariah Carey video. I was hoping he would walk you over to school, so I could make sure Bevin didn't leave out any juicy details. Mmm …. Mmm … his deep voice gave me chills this morning. I had to check myself for wetness like the two year olds! So, when do I meet him?"

Haley blushed despite an attempt to act as if she wasn't interested in Nathan that way. "Bevin just can't keep her pie hole closed, especially about a man." She huffed, but wasn't really upset that her two most trusted friends had this discussion. Haley knew how much they cared about her happiness- which meant getting her hitched in their blissful wedded minds. She was exhausted telling them her lifestyle suited her and she didn't need a man to define her.

"Just like I told Bevin, Nathan is an old friend. He's family, Brooke." She paused to make sure Brooke was really taking in her words. "Unfortunately, he is healing from major surgery."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Hales." Brooke said sincerely, watching her employer's sullen disposition. She would never forget the kindness Haley had shown her. She had given her a change, even though she hadn't worked a day in her life.

After marrying the summer of her sophomore year in college, Brooke took time off to spend with her daughter. As Jersey reached school age, she found little opportunities for employment in the small town. Haley let her abilities shine, giving her pride and the knowledge that, if necessary, she could survive without a man, a truth she had been denied at a young age by her mother. She wasn't just a wife, a mother, and a socialite anymore. Her work was important and she was spectacular at it. She was her own person.

"I hope Nathan stays until he's well." Haley sighed worriedly, but knowing him it was doubtful. The combination of all their time together in the last five years barely filled a fortnight. That's how they managed to maintain a rein on their passion and unwavering love for each other without confrontation, they were close, but still worlds away.

"If that's what you want, I'm sure you won't have a hard time convincing him." Brooke soothed, positive that Haley was hiding her true feeling for Nathan. They may see each other as family, but hers was certainly in the husbandly sense by the way her eyes lit up when she spoke of him and the way she brushed her fingers across her lips as she thought of him. Whether she was ready to admit it or not, Haley was completely in love with this man.

As Brooke strolled back out the open entrance and over to the reception area, she said, "Oh yea. Jersey asked me to tell you she has chess and audio visual club today and dance team practice every afternoon this week. She can't restock the inventory in the classrooms until Saturday.

"Saturday is perfect." Haley said, dialing the number to the college and praying Brooke was right, Nathan would stay until he was healthy.

Are you sure you're up for this? Brooke will understand if we don't show. She's always throwing these cocktail parties." Haley nervous gaze left the road shortly and peered at Nathan's side view.

He directed his attention out the window, intent on keeping his lustful eyes off the ravishing woman in the driver's seat. He considered himself a reserved man, usually relaxed with his solitude. Yet, he turned to Haley during his most vulnerable time, never skeptical of her wholehearted welcoming. His trust in her was conclusive. She followed his lead, giving of herself just as easily and expecting nothing in return. Their relationship was basic, but in many ways knotty.

Underneath the concern in her voice, he recognized the anxiousness. This evening was important to her. She wanted to introduce him to her friends, her colleagues, and her new world. How could he deny her, especially when he knew his approval meant everything to her?

He said gently, "I would love to meet your friend, Beautiful. Besides, you been hidden away in that house all week nursing me. You're too awesome for that."

The serenity of their subdued evenings together these last couple of weeks had been a rare treat, and an overwhelming form of torture for him. His craving for her enslaved him, much more than ever before. He couldn't comprehend why it was so dominate this time.

It wasn't as if they never visited each other. They spent quality time together. However, since the reconciliation, the time had never been like this. There was always separate hotel rooms and public activities. He felt a primal ache that constantly left him awake for hours, replaying every moment of the day that they spent together. What made this meeting so different? Was it his near-death experience? Or had something else changed their course and he just wasn't aware of it? Was this Haley's issue …. Or his?

"I've enjoy our time together." She was elated that he was finally healing, honored that she had taken such great care of him and eternally grateful that he had let her. She knew she would have been crushed if he had kept his injury under wraps and recovered on his own in Manhattan.

They conversed easily, discussing a variety of topics, nothing heavy. Finally, she turned the Mercedes right on Cotton Circle.

"The McFadden's home is in the middle of the cul-de-sac. It's the dark brick one with the red door."

Nathan whistled. "I guess doctors don't do bad in small towns either." He noted looking at the magnificent structure.

Car's lined both sides of the street and filled the driveway. Haley had to circle around and park a block away from the lovely home.

"Brooke is the perfect party planner, although she surprisingly humble about it. Her husband, Marvin is a plastic surgeon, mainly does reconstruction on accident victims or people with abnormalities. I know you'll like them both. They've become so dear to me."

She spoke with such admiration and conviction.

She slipped out of the car, putting on her coat, before joining on the sidewalk and making their way to the festivities hand in hand.

"I don't think your secretary needs a job." He nudged her playfully.

"Well too bad, I would be lost without her." She hip checked him giggling loudly as they reached the stately porch and rang the bell. He tickled her sides, shining down on her. Her gaze linger on his full pink lips and stellar blue eyes.

"You look really beautiful, Beautiful." He hummed against her ear, one thumb blushing the light redness of her cheek from the mild autumn/winter weather.

Haley's beauty was natural. It came from deep down in the furthers parts of her soul. It was a combination of her warm spirit, sharp mind, kind heart and glorious body. Nathan learned early on to cherish it.

As his own body recovered, so did his sense of drive. Soon, he would be returning to the Sudan to finish his assignment. The problem was that for the first time, he was hesitant. He didn't want to go. Why remind himself how different and far removed his life was from hers?

Haley took in his elevated height and muscular build with unvoiced pleasure. The light blue crew neck tee and the v-neck navy cashmere sweater brought out his eyes. His dark trouser hung off his lean legs perfectly. He had dropped weight during his illness. It was obvious in his midsection and lean face, but the man was still deliciously appealing.

Brooke opened the door, greeting the pair with hugs. The party was bustling, enveloping Marvin's and Brooke's colleagues, a number of parents with kids enrolled in the nursery that worked for the hospital, neighbors and close friends. In such a small community, everyone knew or knew of each other. Haley was thrilled to introduce Nathan around. It had nothing to do with his celebrity status, but personal relationship. No only did she love this man, she admired and trusted him.

Marvin McFadden was a moderate, easy-going man. He had come from meager beginning, but since he was a young child, there was never a doubt "Mouth" would be successful. His humble power and average looks was a perfect contradiction to his elegant and charming wife.

The two men immediately hit it off, discovering their mutual interest in politics and love of golf.

When Haley was sidelined for the tenth time, Nathan went in search of peace and quiet, feeling a little claustrophobic and cornered by several guest, many of the female persuasion. He dipped inside a room at the far end of the main corridor Marvin had explained it was the game room.

"Excuse me." Nathan said when he noticed it was already occupied by a stunning young lady. She already had her mother's smoldering looks and her daddy's light eyes. " I just wanted some air."

"Ooo, hot-older-guy. I'll-call-you-back-Selena," She attempted to whisper unsuccessfully, hanging up the cell phone in her palm. "Have a seat." The girl urged. "I'm Jersey Mcfadden. I was just watching the Panther's kick the Falcon's ass. Ooops, don't tell my parents I cursed." She begged, batting her eyes, with a dimpled smirk.

"I didn't hear a thing." Nathan left the door wide opened, raised his hands in defeat, taking a seat in one of the luxury stadium seats positioned in front of the sixty inch plasma television. A pool table was off to one side, a air hockey game the other way. A bar with beer on tap sat in the corner and four different video game systems and their accessories housed the entertainment system shelves along with a stereo system. "I'm Nathan Scott." He held out his hand, but the energetic girl continued to flutter around the room.

"You're Ms. Haley's friend from New York. The other night, Mommy was telling Daddy you were sick. You don't look sick to me." She blatantly leered at him.

"I'm much better, thanks." He openly blushed at the child's boldness and consideration for his well being. That was one of the appeals of a small town.

"I work for Ms. Haley like mommy. I take care of the garden, restock classrooms and make sure all the audio visual equipment stays in working order. I'm saving up for a movie camera. I'm going to be a director or a star one day."

Nathan predicted Jersey age at around thirteen. She was short, but puberty had already set in. Although her face clear shows her juvenile age and innocence.

"What the hell! Atlanta just scored. I hate Michael Vick!" She huffed tugging at the feminine cut Delhomme jersey she was wearing.

Nathan was fully relaxed and amused since they arrived at the party.

"I heard you were a photographer. Do you think I'm photogenic?" The exuberant girl face him, giving him simple pose showing her left side, then the right. " Mommy says I have good bone structure."

"I don't think your parents would think you asking a grown man that was cool." Nathan said rather paternally.

Jersey rolled her eyes in annoyance. "It's not like your some pervert interested in me. You're into Ms. Haley and you guys are shacking up.. I'm not a kid. I know exactly what that means." She griped as if were common knowledge.

"I'm not-"

"I see you escaped some of those scavengers we call the single ladies of Tree Hill." Marvin laughed, stepping in the large room. "What's the score, Princess?"

"Twenty-seven to thirty-one. I was telling Mr. Scott how I was working for my movie camera, Daddy."

"I never doubted it." He smiled with an apologetic look Nathan's way before eyeing the game again. "Field goal! Panthers! Yeah, baby!" He high-fived his gleeful daughter, his eyes still on the screen. "Brooke has a buffet fit for a king spread out in the living room."

Nathan would have stayed and enjoyed the comforts of family life, but begrudgingly gave into fate, not wanting Haley to think him rude. "Thanks for letting me hang out for a while, Jersey."

The giddy girl waved at him and kissed her father's cheek.

Neither man noticed the gloomy figure detach himself from the picnic bench in the backyard, where he had been seated, stalking the premises. Nor did they see him take five hearty swigs from the brown bag covered bottle in his shaky hand. Smith drank deeply from it, tensing his face as the hard liquid went down his throat. Oblivious to his chill surroundings, the droopy eyed voyeur's attraction was strictly the young girl doing a victory dance around the family room completely engrossed in a sporting event.

Once Nathan and Marvin were in the hall, the father chuckled. "I hope Jersey didn't talk you to death. She so much like Brooke, loves football and loves to talk. But they're my girls and I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"Jersey's a great kid and Brooke's amazing. You're very lucky, Mouth." Nathan admitted with a bit more envy than he wanted to share.

As they tread through the hordes of party goers and into the sparsely occupied dining room, Nathan scanned the room for Haley. He had been missing her most of the evening and was in dire need of a fix. Spotting her, his heart clenched and he was filled with a violent sense of panic. She was cornered near the china cabinet by the same man she had been deep in conversation with when she slipped away earlier. He was the only one she had chose not to introduce to Nathan.

"Who's that with Haley?"………..

Pamela


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you guys like this chapter. It's definitely leading to something important in the story.

**The Risk**

_Don't ever give up if you still want to try, don't ever wipe your tears if you still want to cry. Don't ever settle for an answer if you still want to know. Don't ever say you don't love him if you can't let him go."Anonyms_

Chapter 6

"That's Marcus Cortez. He's a gynecologist at the hospital. The woman just looove him." Marvin elbowed Nathan with a devilish grin.

Out of the blue, the curious man remembered answering the phone at least twelve times in the past week when the shorter gentleman with a medium build, brown hair and eyes had called to speak to Haley. His best friend had politely excused herself and shuffled off to her bedroom for some privacy.

Haley twisted her head, looking over her shoulder. She had sensed Nathan's stare. She glowed with mystery, giving him the nod. However, Nathan's focus had cut to her chaperone. Marcus's eyes were pleading and never leaving Haley.

Nathan didn't need a yellow brick road to tell which way this was about to go. Although his hands remained relaxed at his sides, his face was tight and his jaw set. Sure, he knew there were other men in Haley's life. She was a total catch, how could they not be after her? Yet, the reality of seeing one of them was unsettling. He never considered there would be a chance of running into one of the bastards when he agreed to come to this stupid ass party.

The journalist watched the story unfold. Marcus ogled Haley with a subtle but primal lust and Nathan's relaxed demeanor was shot to hell. How serious was their relationship? Were they dating? Were they having sex?

"Enjoying yourself?" Brooke asked as she and Bevin joined the men.

"Fantastic. You have a beautiful home." Nathan grinned despite the impromptu grudge and hatred twisting his stomach into knots. Marcus's wanton male greed for Haley was undeniable, for it matched Nathan's own physical appetite for the delicate siren. Ah hell, he was jealous!

Alas, Nathan knew how gravelly he wanted worship and cherish Haley for himself, there ever after couldn't not be. Eventually, another man would fulfill her life. He truly wished her all the happiness in the world he couldn't give to her. So why did he feel like chopping this guy up in tiny little pieces with a Samurai sword and feeding him to a shark?

"Thanks." Brookes smiled harder, her dimples denting her pretty face. "Will you excuse us, Nathan? I need to borrow my husband for a moment. Bevin has graciously volunteered to steer you clear of the old ladies with the cheap perfume and the young ones, that are just cheap."

"I don't need a bodyguard." Nathan confirmed once they were by themselves.

"Oh yes you do." Bevin disagreed. "If I leave you for thirty seconds these man hungry single bimbos are going to be on you like a pack of hyenas on a lion's kill."

"Well, since you put it so eloquently." He grimaced.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Ummm ….. So … were you born and raised here?"

"Hell yeah! Skills and I are high school sweethearts. I know it sounds kind of cliché. We got married a month after graduation. He got a scholarship to UNC-Chapel Hill. We both got our degrees there. We lived in Durham for five years." She continued to tell him their life story.

Nathan listened half-heartedly. His visit to North Carolina had been a luxury. He had allowed himself the comfort of Haley's nearness, knowing full well once his energy and well being returned so would his carnal yearning for her. Night after night he lie awake consumed with impure thoughts of her in the bed just down the hall, his penis hard and ultra sensitive. Planning to do nothing about his secret torture, he prayed that the evidence be gone by her waking every morning. He wouldn't surrender to his own needs, not with her. But there wasn't anything holding Marcus back from the ultimate pleasure of Haley. For Christ's sake, he was going to be sicker than he already was!

"Where were you hiding?" Haley said, slither her arm around his narrow middle. Her chocolate dress plunged slightly at the neckline revealing the perfect amount of cleavage and the pink ribbon belt tied around her slim waist, accented her soft curves made the outfit sparkle.

Nathan tried not to go weak at the smell of her enchanting fragrance and the seducing pleasure he was getting as her right breast polished his arm. He was openly upset, his hard-on achingly clear, and his irritation evident.

"In the game room with Jersey and Mouth. How about you, Haley?"

"Rambling to anyone in five feet of me." She giggled. "Having a nice time, Bevin? I can't believe Skills caught the stomach virus that was going around the school!"

"I know! My poor baby is so sick. It getting late. I should be getting home so I can take care of him."

"Nathan, we should probably be going too. I don't want you to wear yourself out. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I'm not really the partying type anyway. I'll go get the car, while you ladies get your coats." Haley handed him her keys and the pair of women watched him stalk away.

Once they were alone, Bevin whispered. "Please tell me why you acting all buddy buddy with Marcus and leaving Nathan to fend for himself. There are single women crawling all over this place. Were you trying to make him jealous?"

"Bevin, you know I don't play those games. Marcus was practically stalking me. He's been begging me to start seeing him again for weeks. He took the party as an opportunity to really plead his case. I swear, I went to the bathroom twice and he was waiting outside each time!" She ran her hands through her straightened tresses. "I really didn't want to make a scene, with Nathan here. The guys just doesn't understand the word no. Besides, maybe he's right. It's not like have any other prospects."

"I would feel bad for him, if he didn't act so desperate. He's got a lot to offer a girl. Too bad you aren't the one." Bevin shook her head. " He decides to fall in love with you when the man you really want comes to visit. Damn, he has bad timing. Hales- you aren't feeling guilty about this?"

After Haley finished putting on her coat and Bevin got her wrap, they said their good-byes and went outside to meet Nathan.

"Kinda. I dated him for months, Bevin. I made it clear from the onslaught that I just want to have fun, nothing sexual or serious. We really had a good time together. Do you think I should have given it more? Do you think I lead him on? "

"Oh, honey no. You never slept with him.." She rubbed Haley's hand, hoping to alleviate the sadness in her tone. "You didn't even kiss, not in the romantic sense. You did nothing wrong."

Haley sighed heavily. "A lot of good it's done me. Every single time he's called since we broke up, Nathan's answered the phone. Then Marcus had the nerve to act as if he's my boyfriend, questioning my relationship with Nathan. He threatened to lie and tell Nathan anything to ruin our friendship if I didn't start back dating him. He totally freaked out."

"What? You let him get away with that bullshit?"

"Heck no. I handled him. Let him know he was lucky just to be in my presence." She squared her shoulders confidently before slumping them right back. "Bev, do you think Nathan noticed Marcus was the only one I didn't introduce him to tonight?"

"Are you joking? Girl, yes he noticed! The man isn't blind or stupid. Just tell Nathan about Marcus because right now it looks like your trying to hide something from him. That's so not cool."

"It's not like Nathan and I have something going on either." Haley said defensively, eyeing her Mercedes as it came into view a couple of hundred yards down the street. Her disappointment was evident. This is how Nathan liked their relationship, so there was nothing left to do.

"If you want more from him, make it happen." Bevin scolded with concern. She had watched Nathan watch Haley. Apparently, he cared deeply for her. Why the chose to remain friends when it was obvious they were so much more was mystifying. They were crazy about each other.

"We can't talk about this now. He's going to pull up any second."

"No he won't. Marvin just stopped him, he's showing off his newest motorcycle. Haley, you're dripping in love for that man. After the way I saw you two interact tonight, nothing or no one can convince me it isn't mutual. When are you two going to do something about it?"

Bevin was right. She was ass backwards in love with Nathan Scott since she was teenager. Neither, distance, time, lost or the stubbornness of the man himself could alter her feelings for him. What her friend didn't understand was that some things weren't up for discussion. They had made a pact when they reconciled ….friends for life, nothing more. Somehow, she had to stick to her vow.

"Why did he have to show up on my doorstep? I was doing fine until then. I told myself , I was accepting of the limits place on our relationship." Haley pouted unhappily. "Oh, Bevin." She whispered. "Living with him, having dinner together, curling up on the sofa and watching a movie, being able to take care of him, just having him close has made a major difference in how I view what Nathan and I have. It's not nearly enough. I can no longer settle for a piece of his world. I want to be the center of his universe and vice-versa. Unfortunately, Nathan is pleased with our current state and has made no inclination that he wants to change it. His life is in another galaxy, far, far from me and Tree Hill.

"He wasn't looking content when he was watching you with Marcus a few minutes ago. I say he was feeling downright hostile. He looked like someone was moving in on his woman and he was a second away from kicking some serious butt. Talk to him, find out what's really going on in his head. Maybe he wants the same thing you do now."

"You think?" Haley queried. There was so much Bevin didn't know about them. So much Haley could never explain.

Bevin evidently understood her silent fears. "I just want you to be happy. In my heart, I feel Nathan is the only man who can give you that. He's in your soul. Skills fills me the same way. I'm not good with words, but it's there and I accepted it long ago." Bevin continued. " I know advice is like assholes, there's plenty of them and most of are full of crap ….. Or something like that. I just want you to give it a shot, whether it's painful or not. You deserve it, Haley."

Haley nodded. She suspected Bevin was thinking of her battle, that with motherhood. She and Andre had been unable to conceive. Haley completely understood the longing they felt. The couple remained hopeful that someday they would have a family, a child of their own. Until then, they shared their joy of life with each other and their friends.

"I know I don't always tell you, but thanks for caring." Both women smiled, fingers locked in friendship. Bevin headed for her automobile, waving at Nathan reached them.

Nathan parked the car and walked around to help the lady inside and out of the chilly night. It suited his icy mood. "I'll drive."

Haley watched his demeanor. "Are you sure, Sweetheart? You're not one hundred percent."

"I'm fine." He said, urging her inside the vehicle.

"You look a little tired, Sweetie." The endearment slipped from her lips again before she could think about it. "I kept you out to long. I should made sure we left by nine-thirty."

"Stop worrying, Beautiful." His voice was low and sexy as his fingers twisted a few strands of her luscious golden strands. He wasn't going to give in to his negative emotions. He hated seeing her with another man, but there was nothing he could do about it. He had no say where Haley was concerned. "Your friends were nice. I enjoyed the party."

Haley smiled, lounging back in what she considered comfortable silence. The ride was slow and smooth on the starry night.

They would be left with nothing, if they didn't maintain the balance in their relationship, she thought. They had both worked hard over the years to preserve their precious bond. She had been so happy to put him back in her life, she didn't argue restrictions. She hadn't planned to go beyond their pact. Was it worth the risk? Was she strong enough to live with the outcome. They were so good for each other and so good together. Didn't that mean something? Yet all the hesitation didn't squelch the sweet hope she had tenderly, secretly nourished. Perhaps it was time to come clean.

Like Haley, Nathan was pensive. He knew he was putting way to much energy in trying to decide whether Haley and Marcus were lovers. Rarely would a man continue to date a woman for months, especially someone as incredible as his Beautiful without a little S E X to keep it interesting. In fact, he knew of only one such looser, himself.

Marcus was completely into Haley. That was crystal clear in a crowded room. Yes, she turned him on, but he also hung off her every word and the mule couldn't stop touching her, brushing the tips of her fingers or running a digit down her cheek or cupping her elbow. He was smitten. But had he won her heart and would he make her his? A commitment? Engagement? Marriage in the near future? Was she unsure? Was that their problem?

Nathan swore under his breath as he gripped the steering with so tightly his knuckles were white. She introduced him to everybody but Marcus. He was spiting fire, needing an explanation.

Dude, let it go! In a week, two at the most he would be on his way. Marcus could easily move in to claim her. Nathan grumbled to himself that his presence hadn't been a deterrent. Haley's boyfriend didn't appear intimidated by him in the least. How serious were they? Is that why she didn't introduce them? Was she afraid, Nathan wouldn't approve of him? The whole damn town knew he was staying with him, why make a point of not letting him meet Marcus. Ugh!

As they reached her home, Nathan parked in front of the house instead of the wrap around driveway. "You go ahead in, I'll put the car in the garage.

Haley entered the side door. She cut off the alarm and switched on lights in the front hallway assuming Nathan would soon follow. When she saw him heading down the drive, in the direction of the beach and her private boardwalk, she left her coat and jacket at the foot of the coat rack, then scurried after him. She had to run to catch up with him.

Nathan heard her sexy boots tap against the pavement and waited for her to reach him. "You don't have your coat. It's too cold out here for you."

"A hot cup of tea would hit the spot right now." She leaned into, playfully patting his chest with her palms. "But if on a night like this, you would rather walk on the beach, I'm game."

What could he say to stop her? That he would like to be alone to waddle in his own self-pity, stew with stinging despair over things he couldn't change? He needed time to examine the fierce rage and jealousy ripping him apart?

Who was he trying to kid? Spending time with Haley trumped his hissy fit. It would make for sacred memories, no matter how brief. He could store them away and they could be brought out in the wee hours of the morning when he lay awake, unable to sleep, dreaming of her … all she's said and done. He starved for her womanly essence. His aroused body kept him up long into the midnight, letdown growing with each new day break.

One magical night was the sum of their whole existence as lovers, sixteen hours, twelve minutes and three seconds, give or take a few. Yet the memory was as fresh as if had happened yesterday.

The air was thick with the smell of pine and salt water, the sky bright with lights, the light breeze danced around them. Although, November was actually fall, the coastal area felt wintry.

Haley strolled beside him, confused by his silence.

"How's the Smith situation?"

"Much improved, since our talk. He's following the rules. I know he's still drinking, but he's keep on his own time and remains sober during working hours. I don't approve, but the man has a right to privacy outside the school. Do you think I've been too rough on him?"

"On the contrary, you've been more than fair. Besides, you have the children to consider."

"They are my utmost concern."

He stifled a groan when she wrapped her arm around his bicep, leaning her pretty head against his shoulder. He told himself he didn't want to feel her softness. Told himself he didn't want to be reminded of what he couldn't have … what belonged to Marcus. What he couldn't explain to himself or anyone else is why he wouldn't dare pull away.

They walked in solitude and he waged war against his impulse to petition to make her his alone. She fretted that Bevin was correct and she needed to clear up the Marcus situation.

As the approached the thicket at the end of the wooden planked path, they stopped, facing the vast ocean. "What's in you're head?"

"Hmm?"

"What on you're mind. You're obviously distracted. You're so quiet. Are you in pain?"

"No, just a little tired. But I can't build up strength lying in bed all day and catching up on the best sellers list."

"Don't rush it. The past few weeks have given you some much needed rest. If you weren't here, you would be going non-stop on your book, rather than regaining your strength. Admit it!"

"Probably.'

"Nathan- what is it? Don't you dare say it's nothing. Something is bugging you. I sense it." She made herself continue. "Are you agitated with me because I didn't introduce you to Marcus. I had a very good reason for that."

"It did seem odd." He said carefully.

"It's complicated."

"Then simplify it for me." he said firmly.

"You're not making it easier."

"You've been seeing each other for a while, right?"

"I guess." She stopped, knowing this was the last thing she wanted to discuss with Nathan.

Nathan just stared at hers as if she had grown two heads. "Well how serious is it? Did you neglect to tell me you guys are getting married soon?

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"Dude is always calling you at home, where you skip off to talk to him like a silly little fourteen year old. I could have stayed here, because you spent most of the evening with him." Nathan said, his fist balled at his sides. He wanted to punch something, Marcus's good looking face. "Was it unwarranted? Should I have intervened? I assumed his company was welcomed."

"Marcus and I date five months, but lately he's more from the relationship than I'm willing to give. We stopped seeing each other right before you came to visit. Tonight he was bothered by the fact that you're staying with me and was acting irrational. I felt it was best that you two not meet."

"Dating? Is that a polite way of saying you two were a couple? Are you still screwing him?" Nathan asked bluntly, loosing control over his emotions. Did she want to be exclusive and Marcus refused? Was she in love with the son-of-a-bitch? He had to know if another man had stolen his place.

"Nathan!

"Just answer the damn question, Haley!"……..

Pamela


	7. Chapter 7

**The Risk**

_"Not everything that is faced can be changed, but nothing can be changed until it is faced." James Balwin_

Chapter 7

Haley stuck her chin out defiantly, folding her arms tightly around her chest. Yellow sparks were shooting through her caramel eyes like flaming arrows. "You have some nerve asking who I'm sleeping with, Mr. International man of Mystery! Well you better not hold your breath because I'm not answering you!" She shied away from him at first, appalled by his audacity. "For all I know you have a sweet piece of ass in every port waiting for one of your little visits! I'm just a speed bump until you can get to your girl." She muffled loud enough for him to hear.

"Whatever, Haley." He barked. "You know I'm not like that."

"I thought I knew you, but I know nothing! Besides, If you are "seeing" someone, it's still none of my business! Nosy ass, tall, overprotective-"

After pacing part of the boardwalk a few yards away, Haley returned with a composing and cleansing breath. "Shit! Nathan come on. This is nuts. You know the ground rules we set five years ago. Hell, it was you that insisted on them or have you had yet another lapse in memory?"

No response was made. There was no easy answer for his rude and demanding attitude and very little logic behind it. Ouch, he was in pain- his current ailment not related to his recovery but the tension between he and Haley that he had started.

"Nathan?" Haley tugged at his shirt tail, crossing her arms over her body to battle the lost of heat from the dropping temperature. His muteness was disturbing, even more rattling than his smoldering rage. Had Bevin hit a bulls-eye? Was Nathan as fed up with the parameters of their current relationship as Haley was?

"Are you sleeping with Marcus?" He requested once more with clenched teeth. The unknowing was eating him alive. He wanted to let it go, but he couldn't stop the words from coming out, the anxiety from filling him, the envy from maddening him.

"Alright! What if I am?" Haley exploded. Nathan wobbled, dizzied by the mere suggestion. He bit his lip, praying his food would stay down. Haley raked her hands through her hair, cupping the sides of her head. "Wake up, you idiot! I'm not sleeping with Marcus. Our relationship is strictly platonic."

"I see the way he eyes you, Haley. The man wants a heck a lot more than a handshake or a pat on the back from you."

"So it's a crime for a man to find me attractive? You would be the first one arrested!" She provoked coolly. "Gah! What's wrong with you?" Haley wanted to shake him. Why was he being such a jerk? What difference did it make to Nathan what Marcus wanted from her?

"We're both going to have pneumonia in the morning. Let's go inside, Haley." He stalked down the boardwalk and she trailed him.

"I can handle the cold. It's time we have a serious talk, put everything out in the open, Nathan ….. nothing left unsaid."

"Leave it alone!"

"I can't! …… I don't want to!"

He kept moving, there was no way he could erase that night from his mind. Heart-stirring, sexy and captivating, he took her to his bed, a sweet college girl. Her brother, his staunch friend had trusted him with her and he corrupted her. Her parents included him in there family, their second son and behind their backs he defiled their pride and joy, Haley. He was old enough to know better, but he was thinking with his heart. Hell, he wasn't a player, but he had healthy and consistent cohabitation. Haley had been limited to her first love affair her senior year of high school and a steady boyfriend her sophomore year of college. He would never forgive himself for betraying them, especially Haley. He never deserved her. He took her trust and used it for his own selfish gain. In the end, that night almost destroyed her forever.

Despite his best efforts, his thoughts locked on that faithful night they made love. They had scattered her brother's and his best friend's ashes over the beach at Coral Cove Park, Lucas's favorite place. Then they placed his urn in the family crypt after a beautiful ceremony. Thousands were in attendance, proud to pay their respects to the amazing man. After the harrowing day, they were both consumed with such pain and grief it was natural to rely upon each other. Nathan recalled his own loss had certainly equaled hers.

Lucas may not have been his biological brother, but was in every other sense of the word. He was the one that had everything to live for … a nurturing and loving family. Nathan was completely removed from his menacing father and prescription drug enabled and long-time absent mom. He had raised himself long before his emancipation at sixteen. After all these years, neither parent had tried to improve relations with him. He's the one that should have died.

"When are you going to forgive yourself? Forgive me?" Haley shouted pleadingly as tears mist her lashes.

Nathan heard her. Pausing, he let out a roll of profanity before going back to her, bringing her into a loving embrace. His chin rested atop her weary head. "You're blameless in this. I was older. You were suppose to be able to depend on me to protect you, but I deceived you whether it was intentional or not."

"You didn't force me."

"Almost." Flashbacks of the blinding momentum of his fervor for her and how consumed him. It had encompassed him.

"We were in love." She backed away slightly, looking up at him. "You can't deny it." Her voice border lined on desperation as she fought to remember it all, and finally, hopefully … accept it.

He knew exactly what he had been doing. She, like the others before her had no resistance against his sexual seduction. He was apt at pleasuring a woman, realizing early on it gave him a more heightened gratification. He knew how to make her wet for him, make her quiver deep in her core with anticipation, her body humming, eager for him to extinguish the flames he lit that set her body and mind on fire. What chance did a thinly experienced co-ed have against a grown man who's explorations charted not only the world but a bevy of females that had shown him exactly what they wanted?

"Can I please jump down from this ridiculous pedestal you have me on now? It's like a wear a halo around you. Newsflash, Nathan! I'm no angel! ….. You think I didn't know what was happening that night? Ha! I let you be in control because it turned me on. I wanted you to make love to me that night and long, long before that. I could see the passion in your eyes, the white hot lust in your touches and the stirring in your own body. You wanted me to want you. You got your wish."

"I never should have come near you. It's my worst regret. I didn't even break long enough to wrap up. You were barely twenty-one, in college. ……. Let's change the subject. I've had enough of this one. Come on, Hales. Let's leave this all in the past, where it belongs."

His steps were big and determined as he made a trail through the yard with the house in plain sight. He held her hand this time, leading her. He tripped over a fallen branch, his body bending. Haley reached out for his waist, trying to steady him, but they both tumbled to the ground. He twisted to the left, taking the brunt of the fall. His thoughtfulness saved her, but drew sharp pains to his middle, he gasped, wheezing for air.

Haley raised her head from where it landed in the middle of his chest.

"Sweetheart?" She listened, hovering over him. "Are you hurt?"

He grunted, unable to speak. As he struggled to catch his breath. "Nathan, talk to me. Should I call 911?" She lifted herself, frantically showering his jaw line and neck with kisses.

"I'm fine." He finally heaved externally as her mouth migrated close to his. "How about you? Did I break your fall?"

"I'm good. I wasn't the one riddle with bullets not long ago. You don't sound fine to me. You were healing so nicely and now this. I pray this won't be a setback. Oh, Nathan. Please let me take you inside and make you haven't re-injured anything."

He found her incessant rambling and affection for him sexy and gracious.

She wiggled against him, trying to rise. "Nathan." She ground when his arms held her closer.

"Be still for a second. I need to catch my breath."

"I knew you were hurt. If you hadn't blown up and paid attention to where you were going, none of this would have happened?" She vented.

"Shh." Nathan coaxed, his mouth inches from her ear, his minty breath tickled her nose and she giggled. The pain was subsiding, but in it's place a rush of acute yearning.

The roundness of her breast on his stomach, the shapely curve of her thigh between his legs, shipped flames of uncensored desires throughout his system, insulating him from the cold seeping through his pores. The demand to possess and profess dominated his sense. Apparently, seeing her with another man had unhinged these emotion he had held under lock and key. He couldn't hide the hard piping of his manhood against her midriff.

Nathan loosened his hold on her, but did not free her. Instead he clasped her by the waist and propelled her up so they were face to face. One hand moved to her disheveled mane. "You are absolutely breathtaking, Beautiful." He was captivated by her, starving to reach her delectable mouth. Suddenly, his compulsion for her was all that seemed to matter. He had to sample her fully or expire from pining.

When she welcomed him, her lips opened beneath his and he partook in what he had denied himself of for so very long. There was no hesitation on his part. He pressed his mouth against her soft plump lips, his tongue thrust hotly in and out of her mouth with precision. He ravished her, sipping the essence that was hers alone. No other woman had ever tasted as good as Haley or felt so perfect in his arms. She belonged to him. He cherished her …. He was a shell without her.

Haley was secured possessively against his length. Her feminine center was mere centimeters from his pulsating tent. Her pointy nipples were had against the plains of his abdomen. As she breathed in his manly scent, she trembled with magical indulgence of being in his embrace. The heady wonder of once again experiencing his obvious masculine appeal left her rocky with readiness.

"Holy hot guys and high heels! ….Yes! …… Good Lord, yes! ….This is what she had been waiting a lifetime for …. dreaming about …. It's the reason she had been created ….. to love him and be loved by him. The passing of years or being in separate hemispheres, nothing could sway what they felt for each other.

As surprisingly as the kiss started, Nathan tore his mouth from hers. Her absence so noticeable he painstakingly, cradled her neck, caressing it before tilting it down and concealed her lips with his for the second time. He wailed his pleasure, his mouth moving insistently. His movements were carnal and raw. His actions no longer his own.

Like charcoal briquettes on a grill, Haley burned, dissolving against Nathan. Her mouth was ripe, like a luscious strawberry, bruised and swollen from his attention. Her heaving chest lifted her breast with each breath, her nipples clearly outlined. She was both the picture of girlish titillation and frustration.

Without warning, he pushed her away and sat up, then wrestling with the return of his pain, but bringing her with him.

"I must be insane. I've completely lost it," he told himself as he eased her off him so he rise. "Why did you let me do that?"

"Let you?" Haley sounded when she finally got her bearings. She shoved away the hand he held out to her.

"It was a crazy thing to do," he yelped, holding his stomach.

Haley hadn't budged, having relished in the moments spent in his arms but hating his hostility. "The only thing crazy around her is you, Nathan Scott! You're a stubborn old goat! Once you set your mind to something, there's no changing it. Even when you are and always have been wrong about it!" She fussed.

Standing now, she tenderly held his sides. "Can you make it?"

He nodded. He was beat and didn't have the energy to cover it up. Their steps slow, stopping often so he could rest. Inside, the stairs took even more effort. Nathan groan in relief when he finally sat in the armchair by the bed.

"Thank you." He almost smile as Haley removed his shoes.

"A hot shower will do your muscles some good and then get in bed."

"It's barely eleven. I couldn't fall asleep if I tried right now so don't worry." Viewing her wearily. "Besides, we're going to finish that conversation tonight and close the book on it. Then we can forget it ever existed."

"Goat!" Haley went downstairs to the sunroom, knowing it was a waste of time to ask if he wanted to see a doctor.

Once she fed the fish and watched them for a while, having a calming effect on her antsy disposition, she went to her room to change. She was glad to hear the shower going in the guest bathroom. Miracle of miracles, Nathan listened to her.

Her heart was immersed in grief and her head was clouded with regret, disappointment and bittersweet memories of the past. It was for the best that they end their talk tonight. She wouldn't haven't gotten any sleep either. So after her bath, she changed into pajamas that consisted of a lavender v-neck tee and ankle pants, both trimmed in satin instead of one of the enticing little chemise gowns she loved to sleep in.

When they met in the living room, Nathan was sprawled out on the sofa, with his eyes closed. He had changed into flannel pajama pants and a maroon tee shirt. His long muscular legs covered most of the chair and Haley couldn't help but notice the size of his bare feet with a blush. Sparks and light playfully ran along the wood of the fireplace.

She carried two glasses of wine. "Don't move." She warned when he tried to get up and retrieve his drink. "Did you take anything for the pain."

"Nah. The shower helped. I'm sick of pills."

His blue eyes baked despite his fickle mood, as he studied simple beauty. Haley was his impairment. She alone could tear down his defense, and spill forth a wealth of emotions he had trained himself to keep locked away. He never should have kissed her, twice no less. For a few wonderful minutes, he had left behind everything …..the oath he made to himself …. The vow he made with her once he was let back into her life.

After watching her all night, hunger had consumed him and mixed with jealousy. The combination was worse than a narcotic. It confused, dictated and destroyed. Unfortunately, It was done and he could only try and forget his brief lapse. He pacified himself with the thought that Haley and Marcus were not yet lovers.

Thankfully he had regained his composure. He looked out the ceiling to floor windows, smiling. "The one thing I love most about this part of the country is the landscape. It could spend my life here and never get tired of taking pictures."

She was curled up in the recliner, her legs yoga style. The fire popped and crackled and a moth fluttered around the lamp.

Silence lingered between them. He didn't fail to see the sadness in her eyes. He felt the same. The agonizing memories that were dug up before were impossible to disregard. Neither of them needed reminding how they nearly wrecked the other one. Nine years was a long time, but apparently not long enough.

Her eyes didn't followed him as he brought his legs down and walked over to the windows ocean view.

Nathan's inner war was not in his face but his darkening eyes. Finally, he spoke, his voice gruff with the rawness of his emotions, "You're upset with me? Aren't you?"

Her head shook, but she didn't meet his gaze. "Would you like another glass of wine?"

"What I want is to know why you won't look at me? Was it the kisses?"

"That has nothing to do with it. You know that, Nathan." She huffed. "You refuse to talk to me about it. Honestly, I'm sick of pretending it didn't happen."

There was a drawn out pause. Nathan was the one to break the quiet. "All remembering will do is remind you of how self-centered and thoughtless I can be. I'm so ashamed. I don't want to think about it and certainly not speak of it." He admitted bitingly. "Can't we just talk about something else. ………… Did you know ecstasy was made during World War II and wasn't illegal until 1984-"

"No! We're not going to gloss over it this time! Not one single time in all these years have we talked about this. Why am I even wasting my breath!" With her head held low, she rubbed the space between her eye brows with her index and pointer finger, stabilizing herself. When she verbalized again, it was so light he could barely hear her, but understood every syllable. "Why won't you get how important this is to me? Nathan it hurts. It's gut-wrenching and it's killing me knowing you would rather go through life pretending we didn't create a child together."…….

Pamela


	8. Chapter 8

**The Risk**

_There is love of course. And then there's life, its enemy.Jean Anouilh_

Thanks for the constant feedback, it keeps me motivated. Hopefully this chapter will you some insight into their background.

Chapter 8

"I don't want to sound accusing, Nathan. I just want you to know what I felt. That baby was the most important thing in the world to me, while you choose not to acknowledge it was even born. ……. The moment I found out, I was elated, the constant bouts with nausea didn't faze me or the nutty cravings. I was happy carrying my child. …… The labor was tough, but the baby was so worth it, ten little finger and toes, a light feathering of your hair and my nose, so precious …… then holding that lifeless little body ….. It broke me, Nathan. …. The horror and emptiness …….. Its lighter and more manageable now, but I don't know how I-" Her eyes filled with tears.

Nathan's pain was just as real as Haley's. Yet they have never been able to share it with the other, console the other. The loss had been powerful then as it was now.

They stare across the room at each other, each scared to move or speak. The sound of a log splitting and falling to another area of the crackling embers startled them. They both jumped, then quickly turned away.

Eight years later, and the misery and grief continued to effectively keep them apart. Haley had held it inside too long, bottled up. She knew she needed to let out her feelings about it, especially with Nathan. She longed to share it with him. Then finally the pain would die down and they could get on with the rest of their lives.

"Nathan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blame you for what happen," She whispered, trying to clear her throat and calm her crying. "I never stopped regretting pushing you out of my life the way I did. I was just so hurt, out of my mind with despair. I was irrational and consumed with bereavement."

The man remembered it as if it were yesterday. It was two months after the birth that Nathan found out about the baby and it's death from Haley's father. He was halfway around the world, but vowed to be there in forty-eight hours. He made it forty-three.

_"Mr. Scott. It's nice to see you again." Agnes, the James housekeeper answered the door. "Unfortunately, Mr. and Mrs. James are gone for the evening. Would you like me to set you up in your usual room?" _

He shook his no head adamantly, looking up the winding staircase that lead to the upstairs wings and Haley's bedroom. "I came to see Haley."

The elder lady frowned with sadness, her hand lightly tapping his forearm. She had to respect her employees privacy. "I'm sorry, but Ms. Haley isn't taking any visitors." She liked the Scott boy and knew he adored Haley and that the young lady felt the same. On occasion, she even thought there may be more between them, maybe a marriage in the future, a family of their own.

"But, I have to see her. I" He paced the marble entry way in tattered jeans and hiking boots, his button down was wrinkled and his hair in disarray. "I just found out."

She could sense his worry and love. He was respectful of his elders, a good boy, but she was sure he would fight her on this in the end. She didn't want him to witness her in such a dramatic state. It would break anyone's heart. But on the other hand, if anyone could get the sweet girl out of her severe depression, it would be Nathan. Maybe his visit was a good thing.

"Don't tell Mr. and Mrs. James, I told you were she was. She's in Lucas's old room …… been there since she got out of the hospital ……. Hasn't spoken a word …… barely eats enough to survive ……. Spends all her time reading children's books and nursery rhymes ……. The psychiatrist comes three times a week, but she hasn't made a break through. That poor girl just didn't need this, it took close to Luc- It's just so unfair." Agnes fanned herself, gaining her composure. She noticed Nathan watching the stairs but yet to take a step toward them. He caught her stare and looked at her. His body was shaking and his face tight with fear.

"Maybe you should tell her I'm here first." She gave a matronly pat on the back. He was always so considerate.

"I'll be right back."

The housekeeper made her way to the upstairs right wing of the home. She doubted Haley would even acknowledge her presence. Shuffling through the short corridor, the Rubenesque woman finally reached Lucas's quarters. Opening the French door, she examined the clutter. Haley had books every where, all over the floor, every shelf, in the chair cushions, and every table was full of children's books, paperback, hard back, pop-up and slides. She could barely see the diminutive female perched in the center of the bed reading and nibbling on an apple. At least she was eating.

"Ms. Haley, you have a visitor." Agnes instructed. Haley completely ignored her, turning the page of the Anne of Green Gables. "Mr. Scott is here to see you." She gauged hopefully.

"Nathan!" Haley shouted and dropped the book. She then turned around to look at the kindly lady who was more like a grandmother than a servant. This had to be a good sign, she was talking, the old woman hoped. Before Agnes knew what was happening Haley had collected a stack of the book, almost as tall as she was and marched out the door, chanting Nathan's name all way. By the time she caught up, Haley had sat part of her library down by the banister and was eying the young man below. He looked up at her, shocked by her pale skin an unruly appearance, but just as smitten as usual.

"C'mere, Hales." He held out his arms for her only to have his body bombarded with books.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to show up here now, you bastard!" Haley's aim was perfect as she pelted him with the hardback books. "Get out!"

"I didn't know, Beautiful. I just found out from your father yesterday." He pleading, shielding his body as he tried to make his way up the staircase and over to Haley.

"I said get out. You're not welcome here!" She continued to ream him with literature, causing him to back down the steps as she stormed down them, her hands full of her weapon of choice.

"Hales, c'mon, let me help you now." He coaxed, tears already falling down his cheeks.

"You should have been there in the first place!" She screamed as the last book sailed into his forehead. "This is all your fault!" She accused, her eyes filled with rage and ire.

"I know, Beautiful." His body heaved from her words, their loss, his regret. "You were suppose to be there!" She pushed with enough force to shove him backwards. He tried to catch her, but she was quick. Grabbing his larger suitcase she swung it around, making him keep his distance. "Leave! Now!" She drug the luggage to the door, sending it flying and out into the driveway. When she turned for the smaller duffel, Nathan caught her.

"I'm so sorry. I never-" He begged as she struggled in his arms, kicking him in the groin and pushing him out the front door as he doubled over in pain. "You promised Luke you would be there for me! I thought you loved me."

"I did! I do!" He fought back, gathering his own strength. "This isn't all on me! Why didn't you tell me? I been stuck in Borneo for seven months! I would have been there!"

"By the time I found out I was pregnant you were hiding out deep in the jungle, you were a little hard to reach. Murderer!" She spit.

"Haley." He sought her out again, trying to hold her, comfort her and himself, but she refused.

"I loved and trusted you. You abandon me, abandoned our-" Kicking him in the shin and standing in the door way she pointed outside. "You're nothing but a murderer!" He obeyed her wishes with his head hung low. There was nothing left to say. The woman he treasured, the person he cared for most in the world despised him. "You should have died instead of Lucas, instead of our-" He was numb now, gather his things that littered the driveway. "I hate you! I hate, hate, hate you!" She added, shattering his heart and spirit completely. He hated himself too.

His voice was weighted with woe. "You should have blame me. You were still in school and I left you pregnant with no real way to contact me. We had that big argument after we slept together and I know you were thinking the night we were together didn't mean anything to me, but it did, Haley."

When at long last he summoned the courage to look at her, she curled up into a ball, sobbing breathlessly. " No, Beautiful. Please ….. Don't cry anymore." He felt the same bitter sorrow when he thought of what they had lost, the irreplaceable.

"I'm sorry," She choked out. "I wanted her so much."

Nathan's head shot up with astonishment. A girl …. A daughter ….. He had never known. The revelation making it that much more real, that much more excruciating.

"Haley…." His tone thick with feeling.

She didn't have to ask for what she needed from him, it was intuitive on his part. Gently, he lifted her from the chair, an arm under her legs and one around the waist before taking a seat and placing her down on his lap. She buried her head in his chest, close to his heart while his found the top of her head. He held her tight, carefully stroking her back for comfort. It was minutes before he was aware of the tears he was shedding, but Haley knew. Knowing he truly cared made all the difference in the world to her. Eventually she was able to re-collect herself, and smile at him.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Excuse me." She said. "I think I need a refill."

Although he didn't want to let her go, Nathan relented and dropped his arms. "I guess the wine will help us sleep."

He followed her into the keeping, scared to leave her alone right now. Leaning against the dishwasher, he silently washed her before finally asking what had been tearing at him for years. "Why did you never tell your parents I was the father? Why didn't you want them to know?"

"Oh, Nathan. They had lost one son, I couldn't take another from them. They adored you. I was already back in school when I found out I was pregnant, so it wasn't necessary to tell them. It was easy to make excuses why I was to busy to visit, and their minds were elsewhere on the grief at the loss of Lucas. They didn't even find out until after she was born and everything went terrible wrong fast."

"I screwed everything up so badly after we had sex, but I never thought it would turn out so horribly." His scratch voice laced with despair and tragedy.

_As usual, Nathan was on assignment on the other side of the earth and Haley resented him for not being there when she needed him the most. During the three visits Nathan got to developed cities in Borneo during his work to help bring attention to the robbing of the rain forest, Haley wouldn't take his calls. _

Nathan had freaked out after that faithful night where they had made loved for hours and much of the next morning. Haley put her cards on the table, telling him how in love she was with him and how she needed him. She implored that they be together and have a real relationship. He insisted that she wasn't thinking clearly, she was just distraught from trauma of loosing Lucas just like he was. Yes, he loved her, but it could never be. His work wouldn't allow it and he wouldn't betray his family more than he already had with that magical night.

Even though she didn't believe he wanted her or the baby, she did try to contact him three months after that night, the same day she found out she was pregnant. It was the right thing to do. However, he had already left on assignment. His opportunities to get to developed cities and use modern conveniences such as telephone stretched between months, but every chance he got, he called Haley. Unfortunately she refused his calls, stubborn and heartbroken because she had no way to contact him for months on end and he was missing out on something sacred and fascinating as a parent. It burdened and angered her. She felt abandoned by him and the change in hormones only elevated the alienation.

It wasn't until he had finally left the desolation of the jungles and got to the city of Sarawak that he prepared to leave the country. He missed home. He missed Haley. Tired of rejection and filled with a deep sense of dread, he called her father instead. They updated each other on their work. Lydia had invented a new anti-perspirant that women were going gaga for and Jimmy had played his best golf game, but they missed Lucas terribly and hoped their other son (Nathan) would come home soon. A long mourning silence fell between the two men for a few moments, before Nathan asked what he called about in the first place.

"So how's Haley?" He tried to be casual, but his mind was swirl and his heart was fiercely constricting in his chest.

"Haley hasn't been well, I'm afraid." Jimmy told his honorary son.

"I'm sure she'll be better soon. Is the flu going around? Is she graduating early?" He asked hopefully. Maybe they would have a chance to get away together and work on their issue. Haley had been right, they were in love and he wanted to be with her, make a go of it.

"Um … She took a leave of absence. I'm not sure when she'll be going back or getting better, if ever." Jimmy sniffed and Nathan couldn't stop shaking. What the hell was going on?

"What is it? Cancer?" He questioned with desperation.

"You're family, so I guess you have the right to know." Jimmy explained in a fatherly manner. "You see son, some jackass took advantage of Haley when she was most vulnerable, right after we lost Lucas. The bastard got her pregnant and left her to her own devices. She was so ashamed, she hid it from us. We didn't find out until the baby was born." Nathan felt faint and laid back on the hotel bed, letting the breeze from the ceiling fan coax his nerves. He had a child. "If I ever find out who the son-of-a-bitch is I'm going to hang him by his dick. You hear me!" Mr. James growled. Nathan couldn't recall Jimmy ever raising his voice or making violent threats. He wanted to speak up, tell him that he and Haley made the child out of love. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the older man.

"I'm sorry, Son. I got a little carried away." He apologized.

"It's alright, Sir ….. I mean Grandpa." Nathan teased hoping to lighten the mood.

"The baby died that same day, Nathan." He clarified, weeping openly.

"Wha? No! God, No! How?" Nathan choked back the bile rising in his throat trying to seek more of the answers he needed.

"The child was feed and drifted off to sleep in its mother's arms. When she was taken to the nursery, one of the nurses noticed she wasn't breathing. Apparently, there was a blood clot. There was no way to detect it. The clot burst in the leg artery. The angel never woke up. That's when we were called. Haley had a complete break down. She wouldn't even let us have a ceremony and bury the child , she gave her life to science, said she could bare seeing her put in the ground or turn to ash, that she was brought her for more than that. She's in crisis and I can see why, she only lost Luke a-"

"Tell Haley I love her and I'll be there in forty-eight hour. I'm on my way." Nathan hung up and rushed to the toilet where he vomited until he had the dry heaves.

_After Haley disowned him, whenever he visited, she was conveniently out of town, away at school or at one of her many charitable events. Her parents never knew the truth, but Agnes wouldn't even acknowledge him after that. He often asked himself why he couldn't confess to them. He always came back with the same answer: How could he hurt the people that had loved him more than his own mother and father ever did._

"I'll take that." Nathan directed toward one of the half full glasses of wine she was carrying.

Once they were seated at opposite ends of the sofa, Haley amazed him by saying, " I'm glad I never told them. It wouldn't have done any good. It took me three long years to forgive you and my parents death to bring us back together." She longed to be back in his arms, caress his bottom lip between he teeth. She ached for another taste of him. Yet she didn't move doubting he would welcome her kisses.

The grandfather clock chimed the hour from the corner of the room and the fire started to expire.

He looked at her intently, "When you turned to me when your parents died, I didn't second guess it. I was so grateful to be back in you good graces, your life. Not once have you indicated we needed to discuss our break up or the time that lead up to it. Why now? Why tonight?"

She swallowed a sip of her beverage and then said, "When mom and dad died and I needed you, you stepped right in. You stood by me. Hell, even held me up some of the time. You never wavered or questioned me. You dropped everything for as long as I needed. You made me top priority. Do you know what that meant to me? It gave us another chance. We've come full circle, Nathan." She smiled at him. "I got some help over the years and did some real growing up too. I can deal with the past, heartache and errors included. You weren't the only one who made mistakes, who was selfish at times. I could write a book …. And you could add the pictures." She joked, wiping the corners of her eyes. "Why tonight you ask?"

"Yeah?" He urged, sensing something serious.

She slid closer to him. He hid his amusement at her distance. Not being affectionate to each other was still uncomfortable for them. He could see she was nervous as she sat right beside him. He didn't know what she was worried about. He couldn't deny her anything.

On average, he was a laid back, but around Haley his emotions twirled like a roller coaster. For instance, the kisses outside, they were intensely physical, a man desiring a woman. He hadn't planned on kissing her. Nor had he expected to become angry and possessive at seeing her with another man. Nathan had no more claim to her than Marcus, especially with the sins of their past.

"I want something more, Nathan. Something I'm not sure you're willing to give." She squeezed his knee. "It's your call."

"Anything, Beautiful." He promised speedily, sensually brushing his mouth across her ear. Yes, he was different. Although the kisses tonight had unnerved him, he prided himself on his will power. In nine years, he had not once release the sheer passionate he had for only her that night. He studied at keeping it dead and buried. It was the reason, he had seen so little of her since their reconciliation. She needed to be at arms length. Controlling his raw desire was paramount in maintain their friendship, the most sacred relationship in his life. He would never willingly do anything to jeopardize it.

Haley giggled, a joyous and refreshing sound that seemed to seep into his very soul. Sweet Mother of Moses, how he loved this woman ….. How he had to have her in his life.

"A bit risky don't you think?" She flirted, despite the fear racing through her.

"I'm not exactly unbiased where you're concerned."

"I might want a yacht." She brought her finger playfully down his chest in a zigzag. His muscles were still thick and you could see the manly definition in his snug fitting tee. This only elevated her attraction to him.

If only she were free to run her hands over his bobbing Adam's Apple, over his broad shoulders, down his toned stomach and taunting him as the played at the tip-. She was really enjoying her imaginary touches of him until he ruined with talking.

"I may not be the heir to the James fortune, but I've got it covered." He went along with her, even though she had a far off expression in her big brown eyes. Was there a reason she had just put them through hell? He wanted to get to the bottom of it. "Stop drag assing. What do you want?"

"You, Sweetie." She eyed as a ton of emotion flashed across his beautifully carved male features. "I want to be lovers again. I want you, Nathan. I'm not twenty-one anymore. I'm a grown woman, with needs and you're the one that can fulfill them."

She wished for more of the fiery kisses he had given her outside. The night they made love, the kisses had been sweet, and meek in their drive. He had took her with painstakingly slow expertise considerate of her limited sexual experience and his need to always protect her.

What they shared tonight in the cool grass was rough, hot, and dominant with male lust. It was steamy and racy with adult longing. She feasted on the core and mastery of the man. His mouth had practically swallowed hers while he rubbed stretch of his shaft against her the bounty between her thighs. Tingles ran down her spine even now as she remembered the excitement of being caressed by him. She prized that more and more.

Nathan was blown away by her request. However, he was positive Haley had given it ample thought as he pushed himself away from her. His fleshed seem to sting from where she had touched it. He tried to ignore the way her breast swelled against her pajama top.

His hands crumpled, opening and closing at the thought of her softness cupped in his palms, his fingertips stroking her large nipples. The were plump and dark pink like ripe raspberries- he didn't need to close is eyes to conjure the images of how she felt in his mouth, under his tongue. He had sucked them and licked them until she lay trembling and pleading in arms. Nine long years and he hadn't forgotten what it felt like to be buried to the hilt inside her creamy , warm center. She had only been a girl then, she was all woman now.

He didn't need to glance at her to know the physical changes. His iron clad control prevented him from allowing himself to wonder about those differences, let alone discover these womanly needs she spoke of. He was already hot and hard enough to thoroughly enjoy the sizzling discovery. She felt right in his arms earlier, so good. She tasted more scrumptious than he had remembered. Her body was made for his. He was forced to remind himself to not give in, he was stronger than his own sexual needs.

"Don't say no until you've at least thought about it."

Lacing unsteady hands in her lap, Haley was the epitome of coolness, but her heart was pumping so loudly she could hear it in her ears like a bongo drum.

Nathan walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of cognac. He downed his libation in one swallow, enjoy the buzz in his head and the fire in his chest. It matched the fire in his loins. The sheer thought of having sex with Haley was enough to keep him firm.

"Nathan-"

"Ask Marcus, I'm sure he'd be thrilled to volunteer."

"You can't even handle him wanting to hold my hand. Besides, I've never planned on sleeping with him and that hasn't change. He's not the one I'm in love with."

Nathan chuckled, but didn't really find anything funny. " So you just want to have sex? No commitment? No ring?"

She blushed, looking down at her hand. Of course, she wanted all that, but a piece of Nathan was better than nothing as far as she was concerned. She couldn't go overboard.

"Haley, c'mon …. this isn't you. You're an old fashion girl. Why the need to change things? This could ruin our friendship. You know what my career is like, the risk I take. You can't handle that. You could get pregnant again and I can't leave you knowing that. There's a great chance I won't return one day."

She shuddered at the very idea, pictures of her brother flashed through her mind. An energetic talent, cut down in his youth. She hadn't forgotten how close Nathan had come to death this last time. She would never forget.

"I'll take you as you are. It's enough for me. I care about you. It's all that matters." She persisted.

"Not in this case."

"I've lived with the danger for the past five years. I can handle it."

"It won't be the same." He shook his head. "Friends is one thing, but it's a far cry from the emotions involved if we become lovers."

"Nathan-"

"No, Hales. I don't think you can grip the torment that goes along with the situation. Are you forgetting that I love you too? …. I won't put you through that kind of pain again, any kind of pain." He had seen how she suffered when Lucas was killed. How could he purposely subject her to that over and over? Each time he left on assignment she would be force to wonder if it would be his last. The more powerful the emotional bond, the stronger the fear.

"You said anything." She reminded him.

"I take it back. You were right before. I was being irresponsible." He paced in front of the fire, stopping only to add a few logs. He want to say yes, take her upstairs and make love to her over and over until he was worn out by her sweet nectar. He wanted to make her moist with an appetite for him. He wanted to take her in lingering solid deep-rooted strokes, put a serious loving on her until she melted in his hold, screaming his name in release.

Yet he knew he loved her to carelessly to sleep with her and then leave her alone to worry while he got lost in his work. He was stupid enough to have done that during her pregnancy. He wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. If he had to protect her against himself, so be it, no matter what the cost of his happiness.

"Nathan please sit down. Let's discuss this rationally."

He closed his eyes, trying to find serenity within his rocky pile of emotions. He was a practical man, many would say pragmatic. He wasn't prone to unguarded behavior or thoughtlessness. So why did the idea of fornicating with Haley leave him gutless with temptation?

"Please, Sweetie."

"Okay." He shifted back down, letting his neck rest on the back cushions. "I'm listening." His shoulders were knotted with tension while he was aroused at the point of distress. All she had to do was look down and know his cover up.

"The only way I can prove that I can handle your job is by you giving me a chance. I think I deserve that much."

"Haley! Be reasonable! Things have really fell into place for us. We see each other as often as we can. We're an important part of each other lives. Why mess that up? … If we started having sex there's always the possibility you could get pregnant again. No birth control is foolproof, I'm sure you know that."

"Thanks for the public service announcement, Nathan!" She shot back with a roll of the eyes.

He blocked her out having witnessed too many break ups and broken marriages amongst his colleagues. Men and women torn between the demands of the job and the needs of the family. Some cracked under the pressure, eventually they were forced to make a choice: their work or their family.

For years, he's protected Haley from the potential dangers and problems associated with his job. He felt it was a sense of duty. In the process he knew he was going to end up sacrificing his true love, family and real home.

His life was lonely, but it served a purpose. It was rewarding and important to him. After this book there was the possibility of a documentary and another book deal. His first book went right to the top of the best sellers list. The second and third were just as phenomenal. People have been moved by his photos, touched by his commentary. His publicist was already hinting on him exploring the environmental effects of searching for more oil in Alaska. It could mean months away from home, away from Haley.

Would it have been different if they hadn't lost their daughter? Or if Lucas hadn't returned in a vase? There were too many ifs. It was too late for him to change.

He stared into the fire, his chest bursting with regret. He loved Haley and because of that love he couldn't risk bringing her further into his world. They had to maintain a certain emotional distance.

"I'm trying to be honest and open with you. Beautiful, you know I want you. It would be downright cruel to lie about that. You felt how much you excite me earlier. The bottom line, you deserve more than I am able to give."

Haley wouldn't let herself cry as the water tried bubbled to the surface. Nathan was the man she loved and wanted. No one else made her feel the way he did. No one else made her whole.

"Are you interested in someone else?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want that kind of intimacy with another woman?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Don't be a hypocrite, Nathan. You were as polite with me when you asked about Marcus!"

Haley let the wind out of her lungs as she concentrated on regulating her breathing. She had wondered for so long if he was seeing someone. She just been to afraid of his answer to ask. Now was the time to lay everything out on the table. She needed a reply.

"You're a handsome, young and healthy male. It would be naïve of me to assume you weren't involved with a woman both sexually and emotionally."

"I'm not involved physically with anyone." He pledged.

He didn't need Haley to remind him of his virile libido. Sex was a physical necessarily. Normally, it occupied a small fraction of his thoughts. In the past, when the urge came, he hooked up with a woman, just as he got a room when he needed sleep. She didn't need to know he hadn't been with a woman in a very long time or that he had chosen to remain celibate. He was long past the sex for a fucks sake. It had lost it's appeal. Love was another issue. Love is what he felt for Haley, it encompassed his entire being.

"But you're turning me down. I guess I've misread the sign because I was sure this attraction, this fire, this chemistry between us was a two way street. You really don't want me."

Golden brown eyes locked with swirling blue ones. Nathan was the first to look away, unable to bear her disappointment.

"That's not true."

"You see our conjugation as nothing but a big mistake the first time. You had lost your best friend, I was just convenient. And when you kissed me earlier, what about tonight?"

Blood pounded through the veins of his shaft, making it heavy with anticipation. Why couldn't she stop reminding he how incredibly rewarding making love to her had been.

"You weren't easy, Beautiful. I wanted you. Always." Was all he could manage. His voice ruff with impatience. "Why are we still debating this? You know how I feel and why."

"Would it help for you to know that few other men I was with did nothing for me. They couldn't even get me off. I basically used them during our separation period, hoping they could take your place, erase you from my heart, my soul. They only made me want you more." Haley had no pride when it came to Nathan. She loved him too much.

"I wish you hadn't said that. Gawd, Haley!" His sound ragged with lust.

"Why? It's true."

He couldn't remain near her an iota longer without contradicting everything he believed. The man went over to the window, his back to her. Finally, he forced himself to say. "There's someone out there that can satisfy you. The right guy will come along and you'll be glad you waited. You can have it all, a marriage, family, home and career."

"You're the who needs to face facts Nathan. This wasn't a hasty decision on my part. I've thought about it a lot and for a very long time. Subsequently, it took me almost loosing you to prompt me to have this talk. I know you're going to leave again and I can live with that. I accept that. I have my work, too."

Nathan yearned to clutch her to his chest, kiss her all over and give her anything she wanted. She was breaking down his resistance. All he could think about was ravishing her until she came a few diverse ways. Nathan shook it off, not sure where he found the strength to fight her and himself. It was too damn much.

"No," he whispered, his voice gruff. He slammed the empty wine goblet down with such brut force, almost shattering it into pieces before turning and speaking with a voice tense with emotion. "I love you, I do, Beautiful. But I can't make love to you. ……. I promised myself when I came back into your life, I would never hurt you again." He marched out of the room without a backwards glance.

"Too late." Haley puffed loud enough for him to hear. Wails of failure and hopeless threatened to spill, but Haley held them off. They stayed deep inside her ….. Unheard and unshed as she sat noting the dying embers, her heart breaking……

Pamela


	9. Chapter 9

**The Risk**

Hey guys, thanks for your replies. They are greatly appreciated

_Love consists in this, that two solitudes protect and touch and greet each other. Rainer Maria Rilke_

Chapter 9

The enjoyable December weather left Nathan wearing only a fleece jacket and a Henley shirt as he made his way to the edge of the garden. His hands were full of bounty, four different types of squash including pumpkins. As the weeks melting into another, he spent less times indoor healing. He began the day with long run along the beach and through the forest, before calisthenics and weights in Haley's gym. He was determined to get one hundred percent of his strength back. His days were complete with time spent working on his book as well as doing odd jobs around the house and school.

Honestly, he needed a distraction after that late night talk with Haley. Physical labor was good for his body and mind, but it also exhausted him to allows him to sleep when the rising thirst for Haley would have otherwise kept him awake…engorged and aching for what he told himself didn't belong to him.

Maybe it was time he moved on- get out while he could- before either of them got hurt more than they already had. He had stay a little over a month. It was long enough to heal his wounds- time enough to complicate their relationship even more.

He looked across the lawn at Jersey McFadden and her little cousin Candace. Jersey was bagging her last pile of leaves after a couple hours of raking and some sabotage from Candi, who had scattered several of the piles of colorful leaves with a variety of big running leaps before her older relative got her under control.

"Hi, Mr. Scott." Jersey waved, her perky voice carrying over the open area. Her eight year old playmate following behind her as she dragged the tall bag to the curb.

"I know you want to make money, but you still have to go to school, Kid." Nathan teased, checking the time on his watch.

Jersey rolled her eyes. "We had half a day. I wanted to get my work done so I can watch the Degrassi marathon that starts at 4." She explained. "I had to bring Candi along because her parents are working." Nodding the girl's way without looking at her. "They're picking her up from my house."

Candace was now pirouetting around the five large lawn bags. Her long wavy hair swinging underneath her winter cap. She was slightly chubby, with rosy cheeks, beautiful blue eyes and the most angelic giggle he had ever heard, well, the second most.

Nathan's gorgeous face displayed a rare smile. If their little girl had made it, she would be Candi's age. The realization was painful. No matter how long ago it happened, he still yearned for might have been. There's no doubt, the threesome would have been a family. Nathan's soul ached with regret.

When the man withdrew from his daydream, he saw one of the bags lying on it's side, leaves spilling from it. Candi's round little body gliding on the bag.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jersey screamed and immediately dropped her rake to chase her little cousin as she hobbled through the evidence, laughing mischievously.

Nathan placed the vegetables in the wagon, cracking up as Candace ran toward him with her stubby legs. If Jersey hadn't tripped over the bag, she most certainly would have been caught. However, by the time she reached the giddy school girl, the third grader's face was hidden in the back of Nathan's jacket as she clung to him with her tiny arms around only a portion of his narrow waist.

"Nooooo! Don't let her get me, Mr. Scott! Don't let her get me!"

Nathan bobbed and weaved the fiery Jersey, who was ready to kill her cousin. "When we get to the house, I'm going to pull all the heads off your Bratz dolls and cut up their clothes." She warned, stamping her foot and turning back to repair her hard work.

"I'm sorry, Jers. Please don't hurt my dolls. Puhleeeze." Candace begged lagging behind. "I'll fix it." The older brunette's head swung and she threw her and icy glare.

"Why don't you stay and help me, Candi." Nathan suggested. "Let your cousin cool down."

"Yes, Sir." She joined him in the fenced in area without argument, knowing she had gone too far with someone who was usually so sweet and forgiving. They were close and she hated the idea that the cousin she idolized was upset with her, but Mr. Scott was nice.

They worked well together, Candi's little hands gathering beets and radishes, while he yielded the pumpkins and collard greens. Candace asked questions non-stop, but Nathan found it endearing. Soon, Jersey completed her task and joined them, her anger forgotten. She reminded him so much of Haley. Marvin McFadden was a lucky man. He had a funny and energetic wife that adore him and a bright and kind daughter that any man would be proud to call their own. What more could a man ask for?

"Candi, Mommy wants us to come in and have a snack.!" Jersey shouted from the entrance of the daycare. Candace dusted off her pink and grey sweats and raced for the door. They bounced up the steps arm in arm. "Bye, Mr. Scott." They rang in unison.

Despite the tenderness in his middle, Nathan went back to work. He was out of shape. He would be leaving soon, finishing his assignment in the Sudan. Surprisingly, he was dreading it because it meant leaving Haley. That was something he didn't want to do.

He treasured seeing her cheery smile and sunny disposition every morning at breakfast. She brought glory to his days. He loved talking to her, listen to her, even the comfortable silence that sometimes filled a room they shared. Nathan couldn't think of anything he wanted more than simply being with her, except making love to her.

Tim was outraged. He had trusted that bitch! He thought she was different. Idiot! She treated him like shit, just like the other beautiful tramp. He should have known, she even looked like her! They told him she had been in a plane crash, no survivors. Even he wasn't that stupid. There had been nothing on the news and he watched for days. She ran off with some asshole, claimed he was a movie producer and left him with Todd. He was going to fix her! He would get them both!

"Excuse me, Mr. Smith." Jersey said walking around the man in the driveway to get to the school's mailbox.

With his back still facing the girl, Tim took the satin purple handkerchief he had been twining in his hands and stuffed it in his pocket. Turning around, he greeted her.

"Hey, girl. No school today? You're early." Tim chuckled, his eyes slowly gliding over the child's maturing frame and lingering at her boot covered legs.

Jersey, thought nothing off it. Mr. Smith was a little weird, but funny. He was always nice to her. He brought her cool little bracelets and hair ribbons. She found it hilarious how shy and bashful he was around Ms. Haley or her mom. They were way to old to be crushed out on. "We didn't have school this afternoon." She sang, skipping to mailbox and returning with nothing. Candace joined them, but he paid her no mind.

"The bus is here!" Jersey shouting, watching the public transportation turn down the intersection at the far end of the street.

"I'm on my way in town. I could drop you home." Tim asked hopefully.

"Thanks, but Candace and I like riding the bus. It full of funny people." Grabbing the eight year olds hand, they took off for the sidewalk and the marked stop destination. "Bye, Mr. Smith." They rang in unison.

Tim watched the pair get on the bus and greet the driver, Felix. He was a dear friend of her parents and would make sure they were dropped off directly in front of Jersey's home. Tree Hill was a town where you could trust your child was safe on the city bus. No one could harm them.

Nathan worked until his biceps trembled with fatigue and his back ached from strain. Stopping to wipe the sweat from his brow, he looked towards the house. His thoughts were never from the woman that own the place.

He worked hard at pretending they hadn't discussed their past. They had purposely avoid the conversation for years. He hated exploring his feelings of disappointment and betrayal. The thoughts were best forgotten along with that of a future together.

It had been two weeks since that faithful night and he kept going over it again and again in his head. He always return to the blatant fact. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop himself from wanting Haley. A lifetime ago, he had accept his need for her in his life and he would do anything not to ruin that. Yet knowledge that she wanted him sexually was bitter sweet. Nathan's lips curled into a smirk, aware of the wild sense of masculine pride that lingered within because of her want for him.

What the f uck? He was only human. For years, the only roles he could play in her life was protector and close friend. He had accepted the limitations and made it through by not dwelling on his desire for her.

There was a short time after their reconciliation that he needed to be intimate with a woman periodically. Not any more. He had been out of commission for a stunning amount of time with no relapse in sight. He hated abstinence. His normal libido was too high for him to welcome being celibate. However, he preferred doing without than substituting for the woman he longed for. Haley had to only be in the same building as he, and he reacted like a horny thirteen year old. His cock would become rock hard, demanding a release.

Out of the blue, she had changed her mind. He could be with her, let his hands roam her body, squeeze her lush behind while he buried himself deep in her hot cavern. How could he turn that down? Where had his incredible will power come from when the compulsion for her was so natural and his shaft was rigidly hard?

He was going insane from craving her. He was sick of being partially aroused all damn day and fully arouse during his nights. The constant ache was breaking his resolve.

Did she truly think once they made love, the could go back to their old agreement? He was all man! Once he had her again, he was only going to want more. It was the nature of the beast. He was naturally possessive, aggressive, and savage. She would have to be with him, not in some small country town. Not being with her would only create a new kind of hell for him. Didn't she see that? It was better this way ….. For both of them. At least in Tree Hill she was safe.

Suddenly Nathan's face glowed with entertainment, his blue eyes sparkling. Haley was a stubborn and opinionated as he was. She had been too self-sufficient, too hell-bent on reaching her goals and making her own way in the world to need a man. Thus far, she had done a fine job. Apparently, she realized her error. She wanted something only a man could give. She had chosen him to provide that service.

"It's not that easy!" he bit, pulling the vegetables to the school, to take them to the kitchen, determine to fight his fantasies of how her lips felt on his chest, the way she sighed when …. He now dreaded bedtime as his night was filled with dreams of their lovemaking, praying not to remember, yet unable to stop himself.

What he felt for now was so much more passionate. He was ravenous for the seasoned woman she had flowered into. He pined to unlock her feminine secrets.

He was at the side entrance when he noticed a husky man crossing the street, his car door slamming loudly. Instead of going inside, Nathan left the wagon and made his way down the drive.

Cooper Lee hastened his paced, his keen eyes taking in the casual clad figure. He grinned. "Nathan Scott. How the hell are you? You look good, Dude!"

"Thanks, man. How's it going?"

"Great! You know you scared the hell out of us. I apologize for not visiting you in the hospital. I was stuck in El Paso."

They shared a manly hug. "I understand. Jules came and told me you were there in spirit. I appreciated it." Cooper and Jules Lee had often had Nathan over for dinner or a barbeque when he was home in Manhattan. The pair met years ago when working on a similar story in Thailand, working on different angles of the child sex slave industry and the involvement of American men.

"What are you doing in Tree Hill?"

"I'm visiting a family friend." Nathan scanned the other man's navy suit and shiny loafers. "I was wondering why you're here too, but it's obvious this isn't a social call, unless Jules is sick of Long Island and forced the family to a simple country life."

"That would be a no. It's serious business."

"The FBI is staking out daycares now?"

"I take it your friend works here? Who is it?"

"The owner, Haley James." Nathan quirked a brow. "What's up?"

Cooper scratched his head, he knew Nathan wasn't going to be thrilled. "The lady may have a situation on her hand." In detail, Cooper gave Nathan the low down on visit.

Nathan cussed like a sailor. Haley was going to flip! She didn't deserve this bullshit!

Mr. Lee was intrigued by his behavior, but didn't probe for the nature of their relationship. He knew Nathan well. He was a quiet and private man, but there was obviously a special woman in his life. She wasn't open for discussion. Was Haley James the one? Lee decided to let it go. "It's wonderful see you're better man. You were really lucky, Scott."

"I wasn't sure I'd make it for a minute."

"When are you headed back?" Both men knew it was only a matter of time until he returned, it required that kind of dedication.

"In a couple of weeks I should be solid and out of here. Come inside and I'll introduce you to Haley."

"This place is amazing." Cooper whistled as they came up the back hallway.

They poked their heads in several classes. The singing of kids songs filled the air along with giggling from a story being told in Ms. Marsh's room. The five year olds were finger paintings and the babies were happily napping in their cribs. " The only time it's quiet in here is when they're sleeping." Nathan joked. They were nearing the party room, when a toddler came dashing out, banging into his Mr. Scott's legs.

The little girl was shrieking at the top of her lungs. Her brown cheeks tinted red with anger as tears raced down them.

"Hey, where's the fire little one?" Nathan soothed when the round little girl refused to let go of his calves.

Bevin trailed the child. "Nathan," She breathe. "I don't know how in the world Brandy got out that door without me seeing her."

Nathan gaffed, bending down to pick up the crying sprout. He rested her against his shoulder. "Have you seen Haley?"

"She's actually in her office. Can you believe it?" Bevin said with amusement, sending a questioning glare to the other man.

"Bevin Freeman, an old buddy, Cooper Lee."

While the two said their Hellos, Nathan took a clean tissue from his jacket pocket and persuaded the tiny girl to let him clean her face. Although she had calmed slightly with her thumb rubbing her ear lobe, she refused to move from her station against Nathan's broad shoulder.

"Don't you want to back inside with Mrs. Freeman? Shaun wouldn't want you to miss her party?"

"Want my daddy." Brandy pouted and whined. "Wanna go home."

Cooper watched his single friend. Kids seem to flock to him, just like his two boys.

"Brandy's mad at me because I wouldn't let her help Shaun blow out the candles." Bevin clarified patiently.

Nathan nodded. "Brandy, if you go back inside, I'm sure Mrs. Freeman will let you pass out the milk. Wouldn't you like to be her big helper?"

Brandy's large dark brown eyes volleyed from the tall man to her teacher. Finally she shook her head, long black braids with butterfly snaps at the ends bobbed around her arms, ending at the elbows. Nathan hander her over.

"You're a lifesaver." Bevin and a tear free Brandy wave, returning to the classroom.

As the two men continued their walk, Cooper chuckled. "That was a cute kid."

"This place is swarming with them." Nathan said drolly.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of and why I'm here."……..

Pamela


	10. Chapter 10

**The Risk**

Thanks again for the feedback. You guys are lovely. I know the NH angst and repressed sexual tension is discouraging, but you will be rewarded sooner than you think. Btw, everything is not as it appears. I'm not sure how this chapter will go over, but I'll appreciate any criticism.

_If a boy gives a girl a rose a day for twelve days rather than a dozen roses all at once it would surely have a greater impact. _

_ Frances Hamerstrom_

Chapter 10

Haley stood at the window immersing herself in the beauty of the landscape. Chill bumps covered her arms. She wrapped her arms over her biceps and rubbed up and down her green cardigan. Her chill wasn't from the cold, but her the unpleasant meeting she had with Smith earlier that afternoon. Haley told herself that now Tim should be the least of her concern.

Nathan was the real issue. He was the one that hadn't moved from his refusal to bed her the night of the cocktail party. Haley would being to think he would never change his mind. Night after night she lie awake, waiting for him to come to her, but he never did. Nor had she visited his quarters.

It wasn't that she was afraid. She had no doubt she could easily seduce him, but that's now how she wanted him. It had to be his decision, without any coercion on her part.

She had to make him understand how much this truly meant to her. It wasn't a whim. Perhaps she hadn't explained it simply enough. Maybe she had become overly sensitive. Was that why he wasn't taking this seriously? At this point, it was no longer up for debate.

Time had become her arch nemesis. Every day Nathan grew stronger. Soon he would announce he was back to normal and ready to leave.

The knock on the door broke her from her reverie. She turn to the noise, her facing bright when she took in his extremely attractive masculine features. He was a throwback to the strong silent type. A man who could take care of himself and his woman. He smirked just as inviting.

"Got a sec, Hales?" His wide shoulders seem to cover the width of the door.

"For you, thousands." She flirted with a waggle of her brows. "Brooke had an emergency. Jersey turned her ankle getting off the bus. She took her to the doctor just to make sure nothing's broken. Oh, excuse me. I didn't know you were accompanied." Haley blushed embarrassed that hadn't noticed the other man, totally blinded by her love for Nathan, he had gotten her full attention.

"Haley James, Cooper Lee. Coop and I worked on the same case a few years back." He introduced.

Regaining her grace and politeness, Haley shook the good-looking man's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lee. I hope you'll join us for dinner. I know you and Nathan would love to catch up."

"Unfortunately, I'm not here to see Mr. Scott. This isn't a social call. I just happen to run into Nathan outside. …. May we talk in private?"

Haley wrinkled her brow in confusion before she agree. "Yes, of course. Would you please have a seat?" She pointed to the leather chairs in front of her desk as she took her own seat behind her desk. Nathan didn't take the empty chair, but perched himself to the left of her, on the corner of the desk. A knot of apprehension churned in her belly. "How may I help you, Mr. Lee?"

He admired her natural beauty. One look at her lovely face and big brown eyes and he knew why Nathan was hooked, such kindness and femininity. The combination was hard to resist for a man like Scott. He lived life on the edge, full of risk while she was comforting and grounded. She was the one, Lee noted, as he observed how Nathan hovered over her protectively like a husband, trusting her to handle things until they were to much to bare. His calm demeanor was deceptive.

Coop reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out his FBI badge, resting it on the desk, then coolly taking out a pad and pen. "You run a premier and profitable business here, Ms. James. How many people do you employ."

Haley answered quickly, yet included. " Mr. Lee, you have me at a lost here. What interest could you have in my small town child's learning center?" Haley sent a look in Nathan's direction. He hadn't budged. In fact, his behavior was just as odd as Mr. Lee's.

"We are investigating one of your employees. He may be the person we're trying to locate. We want to put an undercover agent inside your nursery school. Someone to keep tabs on his activities and we need your cooperation."

The men waited for her response, expecting her to become hysterical in a typical womanly fashion. Even though, she wanted to fulfill their expectation, the only reaction they got was raise in her trembling voice.

"To whom are you referring?"

Nathan's heart swell as he watch her maintain her cool demeanor. She have suffered more than her share of heartache for a lifetime, but she remained poised. This extra burden was the last thing she deserved.

"Timothy Smith. My information indicates that he's been working for you for several months as the school bus drive and custodian. Is that an accurate assessment?"

"Yes." Haley nodded stupefied. "What are you accusing him of?"

" Serial child kidnapping and murder."'

Haley gasped in horror.

Nathan was at her side, his large hands kneading her shoulder, hoping the closeness would comfort her. "Are you okay, Hales?"

"No." She whispered firmly. "But I'll get over it. Do you really think Smith is capable of that? He's a little odd, but Mur, mol, kid." She couldn't bring herself to say the words. She was shaking and bawled her fist in an effort to hide it. Closing her eyes she slightly prayed. i"Please God, let it be someone else. Make this some horrible dream that I'll wake up from any second now."/i

"We don't have any concrete proof."

"Then you could have the wrong person."

"That's a possibility. However, are you willing to take that chance with your students?"

"There could be hundreds of Tim Smiths in this country." She argued with panic and her chest heaved.

Cooper pulled out a black and white mug shot of Tim. He was much younger, but it was obviously him.

"He's barely thirty, but he's been in an out of mental institutions since he was fourteen. He killed his older brother Todd, but because he was a juvenile and considered insane, he served out his time in youth mental facility. When he turned eighteen the rest of his sentence was served in the adult asylum. He was released four years ago and has been a drifter ever since. He's managed to keep his nose clean. I know he's the perpetrator. I just have to prove it and get him off the street before he finds his next victim."

"This has to be a mistake!" Haley wanted to disprove the allegations, but how often was the FBI wrong? She was quaking so badly, she didn't even notice Nathan make her a cup of herbal tea at the wet bar.

"Sip it slowly" He ordered, bring her a cup. She followed orders, taking like sips. With a sideways glance he cautioned Cooper to give her a moment to regroup. "Had enough?"

"Yes, thank you." She said putting down the cup and chewing on her lip to hold back the tears threatening to rain from her sad brown eyes.

"You're welcome." Nathan's looked on with great concern.

She gave him a tight smile, gazing into his azul eyes. They told her that she could make it through this, they would make it through, together. She found solace from his nearness.

Her view slowly rotated to the other man. "I apologize, but this is very distressing."

"I've been working on a string of murders, all victims were kids he knew, same MO (Mode of operation) they were all on their way home, all were beaten before they died. The only thing linking Mr. Smith to the murders was the matter in which they were killed. The same way he admitting killing his brother, from asphyxiation to the throat with a silk scarf, then a blow to the back of the head with a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Why are you sitting here with me? You should be locking his crazy ass up!" Haley shuddered.

"Beautiful, that's the reason Cooper's here. He'll set a trap for him and end this madness. Smith can't know he's under surveillance or suspicion. It's also added insurance that he doesn't harm any of the children here."

Haley's eyes grew with fear. "You don't think he would hurt- they're just babies."

"From his pattern, they aren't old enough for his liking. He goes for females eleven to fourteen."

Nathan could feel her slump beneath the hand he held in the small of her back and release the breath she had been holding.

"Now, about setting up an agent in the daycare…"

"I'm afraid it's too late. I fired Smith earlier today."

"Thanks a lot, Bevin." Nathan yelled as Mrs.Freeman stepped off the bus and into her yard, hidden by the over-sized umbrella. The wipers were on the highest setting as the heavy downpour beat against the windshield. Nathan's mood was befitting the weather, cloudy and dark. "Damn, that twisted psycho! I hate f ucked up people!"

Nathan had to plead with Haley to go home and relax while he and Bevin took the children home. He could tell she was off balance and fragile. He didn't want her driving in such a state. Haley could deny it all she wanted but she was spastic after her meeting with Cooper Lee. The ride had been quiet and there had been no complications despite his prickly rage.

"Of all the worse case scenarios!" Nathan muttered to himself as he slowed for the upcoming sharp curve on the dangerous stretch of country road. Haley deserved peace of mind more than anybody. She had labored hard to make the school an ultimate success. He feared that the community would turn their back on her when this crisis was exposed.

His sheltering instincts had reached a new plateau. He didn't have to be told how little it took to destroy a good name and reputation. Her only mistake had been given Smith a chance. Anyone who knew her, had to know she had been deceived. Regardless, the sleeping town would soon be humming with rumors and false innuendos. Human nature such as it is, he wouldn't be shocked if Haley ended up carrying the majority of the blame for Smith having any associate with Tree Hill.

Nathan's knuckles whitened around the steering wheel as the bus arced the sharp curve. The left front tire suddenly blew with the back right rear following. The vehicle swerved on the slick asphalt, moving over the yellow center line. Nathan jerked the wheel hard to the right, barely missing a pickup truck in the oncoming lane causing it to hit ditch on the other side of the road and sending the bus into a skid. It fish tailed, finally sliding into the side railing that was a barrier between the road and the deep ravine thirty feet below.

Nathan's upper body was arched over the wheel as the auto sputtered and smoked before dying. He was too startled to move. By the time he accepted the strain to his neck and back was due to uneasiness instead of injury, a flashlight was being raised to the rider's exit.

"Do you need an ambulance?"

"No." Nathan yelled, tugging at the door opener. When it wouldn't budge, he groggily walked down the steps and manually pulled the door from the frame of the mangled bus.

"Maybe you should sit down." The middle age business man shone the light on Nathan.

"I'm fine. Are you okay, Mr. Muniz?" He was one of the parents at the school and the driver of the truck he had narrowly missed.

"Bien. I'm still as agile as my high school football days," He concluded with a lame running back pose. "What happened? You been tying one on down at the Rusty Bucket, a little early for Happy Hour?

"No, nothing like that. My tires blew." Nathan zipped his fleece jacket, shielding himself from the rain and chilly temperatures.

The front tires laid deep in the mud, but the left one didn't go unnoticed, it was split down the middle as if it were slash. He hastily ran to the back of the vehicle with the lantern Mr. Muniz had offered. Although it was hanging off the embankment, he could see the right tire was blown in the same fashion. The tire had been deliberately cut, just deep enough for it to eventually cause havoc once the bus was out on the road. The who and why was simple. From Haley's on admission, Smith was furious she had fired him. Nathan didn't doubt he was capable of such an unspeakable act ….. None whatsoever.

"Ms. James isn't going to like this," Mr. Muniz shook his head as he studied the dangling tail light and the large side dent.

"Tell me about it." Nathan agreed absently. His focus on the others times, which were in perfect working condition.

"Can I give you a ride to Ms. James place or back to the school? I figured that's where you're headed."

"I have to call the insurance company." Pulling out his cell phone. "Besides, I need to stay here until the police arrive and make a report."

"They'll probably send the new deputy. Gary Junior, He's sheriff' Wallace's son. Everybody knows he's sweet on Ms. James." He chuckled

Nathan wasn't listening. He was pissed. The quote, unquote accident wasn't meant for him. Smith had no idea that he would be replacing Haley on dropping the children off that evening. It was pure luck that she wasn't behind the wheel. The impact alone could have sent her tiny frame flying through the windshield. Nathan Scott was scared to the point of anger. He didn't take threats lightly, especially when the target the most important person in his life.

"The inconsiderate bitch!" Smith slurred repetitiously to himself as he paced the spotless floor.

He had been naïve to trust her ….. Believe she liked him. The first chance she got, she was quick to fire him. "You're too drunk to drive the bus, Mr. Smith!" He mocked in a high-pitched voice. He had a breathalyzer, he was under the legal limit. If she wanted to be an evil slut, so be it. She didn't know who she was messing with. No would ever take advantage of "The Tim" again. No one!

His fingers stroked the delicate material of the green and blue silk scarf he pulled from his suitcase. If she hadn't written him up or put so much pressure on him, he could have made it work this time. He had been a very good boy. He had done his job and remained out of trouble. But the nightmares started again and he didn't like taking the medication. It made him so nauseous and irritable. The alcohol let him sleep without dreams. If only she would have let him explain. But no, the heinous she-devil wanted him to face the black endless hours of the night with nothing to numb his fears and torment. They were just too obscene and perverse to face sober. Todd prowled the darkness, ready to abuse him over and over again.

"You're dead, you asshole! …… I already killed you, Todd! I already killed you!" The paranoid man screamed and shook the cloth at an imaginary figure. His foot caught the leg of the kitchen chair slamming him into the cushioned seat. He sat up and drank from the half full bottle of whiskey on the table.

Why didn't she give a chance to explain about the dreams? Those dreams frightened him. After years of being dormant, suddenly they were back, night after night filled with cries of his pain, misery, and mistreatment. He was just a boy, a good boy. Todd called him from the grave, but he was six feet under. Tim had made sure of that. So why wouldn't he just die already?

He would wake up in a cold sweat and reach for the booze, his comfort. He drank only enough to make him pass out. Liquor lessened the pain. Couldn't she comprehend that?

He detested her. She was pretty like that whore who had promised to take care of him. "The pretty ones always stabbed you in the back." He reminded himself. He hated women.

Todd Smith …. Todd Smith was no more. Tim was free. Or at least he was free until the rich bitch sent that private investigator after him. When he got back to the rooming house earlier, Mrs. Roe told him a stranger had been there asking about him. She didn't want any trouble. Now he had no job and no where to live all because of the Boss Lady.

It didn't matter, they wouldn't find him. He had been a good boy, he didn't mean to drink so much. He would stop as soon as the night scares died down. He wouldn't let them take him back to those hell holes, the were almost as bad as living with Todd, almost. He would never let them lock him away again! He was going to ditch this looser town. But before he left he- she was going to pay for hurting and betraying him.

A sinister grin swiftly lit his caramel eyes, flecks of dark green swirling in them. "Let them search." He mused. There's no way they could find him. He knew a few people that were locked up with him, he would go underground. But first, he liked the girl. He had wanted to be with her for months. She was nice and fun. There was no reason why he couldn't take her with him. Even if she would only be with him for a little while. Thanks to Haley James, he had nothing to loose now ……. Not a damn thing……….

Pamela


	11. Chapter 11

**The Risk**

_Piglet sidled up to Pooh from behind._

_"Pooh!" he whispered._

_"Yes, Piglet?"_

_"Nothing," said Piglet, taking Pooh's paw. "I just wanted to be sure of you." A.A. Milne_

Chapter 11

Haley worked her spray bottle over the kitchen counter before wiping off the anti-bacterial mist with a paper towel. Pots or pans filled all the burners on the stove.

Nathan had been dropped off by Deputy Gary Jr. after the report was filed and the bus towed. "Is the Army coming to dinner, Hales?" Nathan mused hiding his own anger and frustration. He was trying to hold off telling about the accident as long as possible.

"I can't believe the weather made you this late. I'll have to warm dinner up." Haley sent him a perfect smile, too perfect. She had been so wired that it was either cook and clean or go out of her mind with worry with the new revelations about Tim Smith. "How does smothered pork chops, corn-on-the-cob and new potatoes sound with pumpkin pie for dessert?"

"Delicious!" Nathan sounded, bouncing in his step. Food was definitely a way to his heart

It was too bad that it took that lowlifes action to set this meal into motion. Smith wouldn't be able to hurt another child once he got his hands on him.

"Need any help?"

"Yes, I would appreciate it if you washed the dishes later. The food will be ready in fifteen minutes, that gives you time to catch the end of the evening news while I mop this floor"

Nathan couldn't focus on the Middle East issues being explained by NBC's Brian Williams. He was having a secret conversation with Cooper Lee, notifying him of the bus's sabotage. Lee had some information of his own.

Haley rambled nonstop during supper about the possible school expansion and other nursery school business. However, not once did she mention Tim Smith or her discussion with Cooper Lee.

Nathan listened with a growing sense of despair. She was hurting and unsure, but refused to share her pain or anxiety, just like when her parents died.

She was serving the pie when he could no longer hide the truth from her. "After I dropped the kids and Bevin off earlier, I had a little car trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"A blowout …. Going around the curve at Cheery Tree Bend."

"OMG! The kids."

"Haley, I told you. I had already finished the route. They're fine."

"A blowout?"

"Actually two, front and rear."

"But I just put brand new tires on the bus two months ago."

He dreaded saying it as much as she would hearing it, but it was necessary. "It appears that the tires were slashed, Beautiful."

They silently stared at each other. Then her eyes broadened with terror as his words caught up with her thoughts.

"You mean- how could he do something so awful? The children could have been hurt, died even and Bevin!" She shuddered with horror. "What about you, Sweetheart. You aren't-?

Nathan gently stroked her face with the back of his hand. "I wasn't injured. The insurance company is going to send an agent out this week. They'll have a rental out in two days. The bus has been towed to the auto shop. It's banged up pretty badly, but it will be good as new in no time. We were very fortunate, Hales."

Haley couldn't stop the tears from falling. "How could he do such a despicable thing?"

Nathan wiped her face with his paper napkin. "He's a lunatic. I'm glad he's no longer a threat to this community. I talked to Cooper. Tim Smith is gone, on the run. Your association with him is over. I don't care if this sounds selfish, but I'm glad as hell. I don't want you anywhere near someone with his issues. It's over, Beautiful"

She inhaled sharply, trying to fight off the rising sense of panic that had been a major companion to her since Cooper Lee's visit. "If only it were that easy." She was antsy, rising, she started clearing the dishes.

"That's a fact." He persisted.

Haley didn't respond. Nathan took the dinnerware from her hands and set them on the table before clasping her by the waist from behind and nudging her out of the room. down the hallway, and into the sunroom.

"Sit." He pointed to the wicker chair beside the fish tank.

"But-"

"No buts. I have dish washing duty, remember? Just sit here and breathe easy." He urged, laying his hands on her stiff shoulders. "Watch the fish, that always relaxes you. Gawd, you're so wound up."

Haley was too upset to fight. She leaned back, giving into his magic fingers as he massaged the kinks out of the tense muscles in her neck and shoulders.

"Good?"

She nodded with a plastered smile not wanted to worry him further.

"You can talk to me, Beautiful. Tell me how you really feel about this Smith bullshit."

He wasn't positive why it was so important for her to open up with him. It just was. Yes, he may be a little hypocritical since he easily put up barriers himself. But she had to know he was there for her. All she had to do was call on him.

"Please." He was as surprised as she was to hear a rough plea in his deep voice.

She moved left, just out of his reach. Her body slumped tiredly. "It's not over, Nathan. I have to inform all the student's parents."

"Haley- you're not thinking clearly. That kind of notification will only alarm the town for no good reason!"

"Their children have been exposed to a vicious murderer, that's reason enough!"

"We have no evidence he's harmed anyone. What purpose would scaring the towns people serve? Haley, think about this. It could ruin the schools reputation and put you out of business."

"That's the last thing on my mind. The children come first and I have to know if he threatened any of them or God forbid touch any of them .Their parents can talk to them about what happen to Mr. Smith and hopefully they will admit to any wrong doing on his part to them. I also asked Skills, Bevin's husband to come in and counsel the children since he's a child psychologist. I need parental consent for that. Nothing is more important to me than those kids …. Nothing!" She narrowed her ignited eyes at her as if he were her foe. Suddenly aware of her actions, she said tenderly. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Her fears were getting the best of her, but she couldn't prevent it. First, she cooked enough food last a month. Then she had drank down two glasses of wine at dinner, but hadn't actually eaten anything on her plate, aimlessly shuffling around the foods so it looked like she was eating so Nathan wouldn't notice her lack of appetite. Meanwhile, she was shoveling food at him like he hadn't eaten in years. Now she was screaming at him when all the wanted to do is crawl up on his lap and let him hold her while she cried her eyes out. The chance of that sadistic predator touching or making plans to attack any of her sacred children made her want to vomit.

Nathan's feeling were soaring as high as Haley's, but his was rough and directed at a single man. The freak deserved to suffer for the anguish he had left behind. Haley was hurting. Nathan longed to ease her worries. But all he could do was offer support that she didn't seem to want.

"Haley, lets just follow the routine. The FBI and local police are aware of the situation. Cooper verified that and from what I have been told, Skills Freeman is one of the best in his field. Let him do his job. If Smith got to those children in any way, he'll get it out of them and help them through it."

The dark haired man leaned back in the garden tub, letting the hot swirling bubbles dance around his naked frame. He absently kneaded the tenderness in his midsection and arms.

"It's been a long day," were his unspoken words, eyes closed. Unfortunately, the stress and irritation that had plagued him all evening was as easily rid as the discomfort in his joints and muscles. His temper hadn't benefited from watching Haley's misery.

Yes, she had spoke some of her apprehension, but most of it was guarded right below the surface. She shut him out, claiming complete exhaustion and calling it an early night.

Only she could reach the soft-hearted emotions deep inside his soul that others claimed he didn't possess. Her smiles were as refreshing as a cold bottle of water after a cross country run. For more time than he cared to measure, he had gone about his career, comforted by the knowledge that she remained somewhere safe.

Now, a weirdo like Smith had wormed his way into her world and threatened her safety and happiness. What bothered him the most was that for the first time since their reconciliation, he wasn't about to reach her. He couldn't protect her.

He had done his best to comfort her with his words, over and over. Yet, she held on to her sadness like a buffer. He could feel it, see it in he cloudy brown eyes, but she kept him at arms length. He was never more frustrated!

As his thoughts returned to the bus's blowout, he gritted his teeth with rage. It wasn't odd for him to come face-to-face with death on a daily basis. But this vendetta was not against him. It was meant for Haley- his Haley. The thought left him trembling with fury. He had never hunted another human before with the sole purpose of ripping him apart with his bare hands- that was until tonight. Nathan knew if he had been able to find Smith, he would have been the one being arrested, after he killed that jackass.

What was wrong with him? He had slipped up. He should have had Smith checked out when he first arrived and Haley told him of her problems with the employee. It would have taken one lousy phone call and Tim Smith would have never gotten close to Haley. He swore madly.

Having rinsed the tub and discarded the cleaning items in the hall closet, he stopped in the midst of drying himself. Haley's muted weeps of despair could be heard from behind her chamber door.

He couldn't stand that sound. He knocked soundly. When she didn't respond, he made sure the towel hanging low on his middle was firmly in place and entered Haley's room. Light from a plug-in air freshener illuminated where she lay in a ball on the bed, her arms fastened to the pillow, her face pressed deep into it, her whole body shaking with grief.

Nathan's heart clenched with care as he crossed the room to the bed. She needed him and she was his sole priority as he dropped down beside her. "Beautiful …. Don't cry," he whispered in a gentle tone. He stroked her hair, trying to soothe or pacify her.

Unable to bridle the roaring intensity racking her small frame, Haley cried harder. It tore at Nathan. He picked her up, lifting her onto his lap until her moist cheek lay against his firm chest and her slim arms crossed his waist as she accepted the console of his powerful arms.

"Shhh … shhh, Beautiful. It's gonna be alright." he stroked, his lips right below her ear lobe. His hand tossing the damp, pillow-soft waves from her shaded face. "It not the end of the world. None of this is your fault."

When her sobs increased, Nathan slid back on the bed with one of the shams the only separation he had from the headboard and he carefully rocked her like a little child. Her hurt was his hurt, she was his life.

As her gut-wrenching tears eased somewhat, he murmured soothingly. "Hales, you're going to make yourself sick. Stop this. He isn't worth it." He wiped the tears that stained her cheeks with his large blunt fingertips.

"But I should have kno-own he was a bad guy. It is my fault." She breathed, burying her face against his collarbone.

"Beautiful- can't you"

"I should have kno-own."

"How could you have know?" Finding a box of tissue on the nightstand he cleaned her blotchy yet still pretty face.

The tears had calmed down, but not the agony, " It was my responsibility. Those beloved babies …. Their parent trusted their care to me …. To …. To keep them safe."

He cupped her chin in his wide palm. " Listen to me! You depended on a reliable agency with a stellar reputation and checked all of Smith's references. None of this is your doing. They didn't he had a criminal record either. He lied to them- he lied to you."

"But-"

"No. I won't let your blame yourself for that swine's behavior. The facts as we know them are: 1.He's never been alone with any of the kids 2.There's was always a teacher or aid around. Correct?"

"Yes."

"In the school the children are always well supervised."

"You don't think he hurt one of them, do you?"

"When would he have a chance? You and your staff take great care of the little sprouts. Beside, Cooper said the murderer had a preference for teenage girls. He was probably only in Tree Hill to lay low for a while, earn some cash before he moved on."

"God, I hope that's true," She said softly, wanting desperately to believe Nathan.

"Haley, face it. We may never get the whole story. Let's be thankful that as far as we know he hasn't done his worst."

She smiled through the waterworks. "I'm so glad you're here. I don't think I could handle this by myself."

Nathan tingled when her velvety lips brushed down the column of his neck and across his shoulder blade. Her sweetness was not lost on him. The thin material of the yellow chemise gown she slept in, was transparent. He was sure she would have change if she was any condition to notice that she didn't normally wear lingerie around him. It only enhanced her lovely features. It opened below the bodice, showing the smooth plain of her middle and the ruffle trimmed matching bikini panties as her round bottom fit snuggly against his sex.

He convinced himself she was only showing her thankfulness, nevertheless his tone was raspy when he said. "You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, Beautiful." He face was still pressed into his shoulder and her breathe warmed his skin. She smelled like cinnamon and nutmeg (like the pie she made for dinner).

"I still feel accountable."

"Well don't. If you're going to blame someone, it should be me. I should have had him checked out when you first raised doubts." His error have proven unlucky for her. The incident with the tires, attested to just how dangerous Smith was. If anything had happened to her …. Nathan instinctively brought her closer, sheltering her in his arms. He chose to ignore the undeniable proof of his arousal. His shaft was tenting the towel.

"Oh, Sweetheart. …..No." She looked into his eyes, caressing his ear with her tiny hand. "I was the one that refused your offer. You trusted my opinion."

All he knew was she had been hurt and he could have somehow prevented it. His anger was now directed inwardly. "I didn't protect you! None of this should have happened, Haley."

She felt his self-loathing and heard his defeat, " Nathan, be reasonable. You weren't here when I hired him. When you arrived you were in no condition to properly evaluate someone. You were recovering from gun shot wounds for goodness sakes!"

There was no excuse as far as Nathan was concerned. Her happiness and security was far too critical to him. His carelessness could have cost her life.

"I'm so glad you here with me and not halfway to China or in a little corner of the world. I need you with me right now …. so much, Sweetheart." She cuddled against him.

Nathan seriously doubted Haley realized how deeply her sincere and lowly spoken declaration had affected him.

"How about some hot chocolate? Might help you sleep." He fought but couldn't force his eyes from the soft curves beneath the silk fabric. The creamy peach skin of her chest rose, practically spilling from the skimpy garment, her narrow shoulders left bare with only a ruffled strap each and a darker yellow band of satin fell right below her breast. Her legs were curled across his thighs and her supple bottom rested snug against his lust for her.

"Please …… just hold me all night." She was pleading in her need for his support and warmth, his strength. If she grasped the daze her spicy scent had on him, she didn't give any sign. "Hold me closer, Sweetheart. Care for me."

"I don't think we should be doing this." He uttered a wisdom he couldn't deny.

"Why not?" She pulled back, surveying his eyes with confusion.

"I want you so damn bad, Beautiful. …… I can't stop myself. ….I don't want to anymore." He strummed passionately.

No matter how he tried, he couldn't pull his eyes form her splendid beauty. He didn't have to strain his imagination to recall the deep pink hue of her plump nipple straining seductively bumping the cloth. He knew the richness of her skin, he knew how full and ready her breast were, knew the exact circumference of her shapely waist. Moisture beaded his forehead, hunger twisted his stomach, while his manhood was painfully ready for Haley…..

Pamela


	12. Chapter 12

The Risk

_"There is once place you can touch a woman that will drive her crazy...her heart. Unknown_

Chapter 12

No matter how he tried, he couldn't pull his eyes form her splendid beauty. He didn't have to strain his imagination to recall the deep pink hue of her plump nipple straining and seductively bumping the cloth. He knew the richness of her skin, he knew how full and ready her breast were, knew the exact circumference of her shapely waist. Moisture beaded his forehead, hunger twisted his stomach, while his manhood was painfully ready for Haley.

When Nathan placed his hands beneath her silky thighs in order to raise her off his lap, Haley sighed at the delicacy of his touch. Her legs parted slightly, so instead of clasping both of them, his hand fell against her baby soft inner thigh. He licked his lips as his entire body shook in response to the mistaken touch.

Haley, drew in his freshly showered male scent, recognizing the thick timber in his voice, saw the crackling flames in his cobalt eyes, heart the shallowness of his breath and felt the hurried beat of his heart. But it was the feel of his rock hard cock that elicited the race of her own pulse. Good Lord, yes, he wanted her, yearned to be inside her, filling her up. She wanted him there just as much. She swayed her hips against his swollen cock, accidentally rubbing her thighs together and trapping his large hand.

"Shiiit!" he groaned huskily, battling the desire to stroke the range of his tool against her juicy ass.

Her breast felt puffy, weighted with want of his mouth, his tongue, his hands on them. Her golden brown eyes seared in answer to the lustful sparkle of his leer.

"Remember the first time you touched me, really touched me, Nathan? You squeezed my ass and fondled my breast. Oh, gawd! It felt so good, so right. I tried everything to forget, but I can't. How could I forget your nimble fingers or your hot mouth on my body?" She quaked in his arms, pressing her lips against his ultra sensitive pecks.

With startling insight, he understood why he had maintain his senses around Haley these last five years. It was very simple. She let him. She had never forced seduction. But right now she wanted him as much as he wanted her and she was demanding her share. He would give in to her heart and body's desire, unable to contain the power of his own ached for her.

He dropped his head until his lips covered hers, widening over hers and bringing with it all the pent-up sexual frustration that was tearing at his soul. His tongue plunged into the sweet depths of her mouth, skirting her teeth, sliding over the full meat of her lips, before exploring the luxurious roughness of her tongue careening with his, around it, over it, along it, drenching in her honey.

Nathan's mind seem to stop functioning. His emotions and body ruled his world as he lay back with her in arms. He was so turned on that as their bodies bumped and the bed squeaked beneath them it nearly drove him mad. Somehow the towel had come loose opening at his hip. He hadn't noticed. His focus was entirely on Haley.

It had been years …. So many years since he had the grand reward of permitted himself to express his feelings for her. Petting her and cuddling with her, was like a fairytale come true he concurred as he crushed her against him. His body quivered with the power of his craving.

He pulled her ruffle trimmed panties off and shoved them away before taking the yellow lingerie up and over her head, the barely-there satin fabric that cover causing her tits to plop from the fitted bodice with a bounce. Feverish to see her, he tossed the gown to the floor along with his towel.

"Hales," He moaned as his dark eyes ogled every nude inch of her. Her waist was narrower than he remembered. Her hips and thighs thicker, more shapely and womanly. Her breast fuller were fuller, a perfect handful. The blonde brown curls that covered her femininity were thicker, but still as neat. His blood ran wildly through his veins as he stared at her, eventually accepting what could not be altered. There was not turning back for either of them. She was his girl- had always been his, just as she had ownership of him.

"You're even more gorgeous than you were at twenty. Damn if you aren't one hell of a woman….my woman." He gazed into her eyes, watchful for a response, pining for her agreement.

Haley was past articulation, adrift inside a tornado of what he made her feel. She trembled, whispering his name. She tightened her arms around his neck, trying to bring her body flush with his, clinging to him.

His heart ticked with his joy, vibrating with the beat of a drum line.

Fighting the magnitude of his emotions, his shaking fingertip was gentle on her nose, he traced down to her strawberry like mouth, rubbing his thumb over the thickness. When he moved to rise, she grabbed on to him.

"Where are you going?"

"I won't have you with protection."

"Hold on." She caught his shoulder, stilling him. Accessing the drawer in the nightstand, She reached inside and handed him a couple of silver foil packets. At the disturbing puzzlement in his eyes, she blushed. "I meant what I said that night. I want you, Sweetheart. I bought them for you. I want everything to be perfect this time."

He kissed her harshly, almost explosive as he smash her mouth underneath his. He bit her lip, then sucked the small sting away. She gasped at the heavenly pleasure. When he slipped his tongue back in her mouth to stroke her tongue against his, he smoothed her name with white hot passion. Haley nearly screamed when he bent his head to nibble the perceptive area along her neck, pressing his plush manly mouth against her peachy skin a split second before he licked her.

She couldn't suppress the moan as she arched her body and raised the achy tips of her breast towards his mouth. Nathan panted in anticipation. He wanted……no needed to be inside of her. Haley evidently hungered for the ecstasy only he could provide her. She had waited long enough for this incomparable peace- they both had.

He started his task, fist suckling her breast, taking them into his warm mouth. Then he cupped her in each wide palm as he kneaded the wired flesh before he teased the sensitive tips until they darkened to a mauve color. Again he applied marvelous suction. Haley's cries of gratification only furthered his arousal. He wanted to fuck her right now.

She wasn't ready for him yet and he knew it. He was so painfully erect, a hair away from loosing his last bit of dominance. Nathan knew just how to get her to the level she needed to be at. He trailed fiery magnetic kisses down her slender frame, stopping occasionally to nibble at her tender flesh or tease her heated skin with his tongue, not halting when she exhaled as he reached the apex between her thighs. The was no hesitation or faltering on his part.

Nathan knew precisely what he wanted, knew how to give her what she needed from him. He parted her thighs to finger the slick folds of her vagina, before expanding her with the sizzling intrusion of his tongue. He thoroughly lapped and sucked her luscious honey pot, all the while and taunted the hypersensitive bead of her clit with the tip if his finger until she burst into a mind blowing climax, wheezing his name as she begged him to take her that instant.

Quickly, he prepared himself, thrilled by her thoughtfulness. His penetration was slow and strained- as ready as she was for him. He took care not to hurt her since she was too small to accommodate him easily. He felt the sheer pleasure of stroking her with the crown of his cock to the tips of his toes. He resisted his bodies urged for him to drive hard into her.

Haley whined in frustration, thrusting herself against him, soliciting more of him. She curved her body hoping to force him to sate her very core. "Nathan, please……I need you."

He growled his constraint, but held fast to his determination. "Shh….shhh. Be patient, Beautiful. I don't want to hurt you……you're so tight." He pacified her with kisses.

"Nathan…." She breathed, lifting her calves up and crossing her ankles behind his back. "Love me."

Her man surged ahead until he was surrounded by her wet, narrow sheath. He closed his eyes and licked his lips against the flood of swelling emotion. He had no choice but to confess his deep feeling for her. He was incontestably in love with Haley. Truthfully, he had never stopped loving her. The absolute satisfaction she gave him was incomparable. The magnitude of his emotions seemed to raised his wantonness, thus compelling him to give her all the love he had to give. He couldn't resist her as she instinctively tightened around him, causing Nathan chills from the erotic milking.

His resolve was deteriorating at break neck speed. His thrust were unrelenting as the bliss intensified. With each driving force he gave more and more of himself. "Hales," he sighed, his eyes along with the rest of him entirely focused on her. "Shit….damn that's good." He felt his climax approaching. He boxed against it, held himself still. It seemed like he had waited an eternity to have her like this, but his body was ravenous, for what it had long been denied and demanded satisfaction. Even though his senses warned to flare beyond his will, Nathan was built on self-control. He sucked in his breath, determined not to let his body overrule his head.

It was a futile effort, for Haley's sugar walls was his undoing. As she rubbed her hard nipples against his chest, wrapping herself closer around him, pumping his stiff length, Nathan seized from the impact of his orgasm.

Haley held him tight, ecstatic at his keen pleasure. It felt so natural….so right. They belonged together. Surely, he couldn't contest that now, after what they just shared. She feasted on that fact that she had given him total gratification.

Nathan held her while his heart rate lowered. He couldn't remember feeling so fantastic or so aggravated. He was a disappointment. He came, but Haley had not. It shamed him.

"Haley," he said kissing the damp hair that covered her temple.

"Hmm?"

"I'm so sorry, Beautiful. I…I couldn't control myself."

"Hey, don't be. It was amazing……. You were amazing!" She pressed her kiss-swollen lips to his.

Nathan's response was immediate despite his frustration with himself. She was trying to make him feel better, stroke his male ego. Nathan wouldn't stand for that. He lay with one arm flung behind his head, pensive.

His continue silence unnerved her. Haley craved his security and love. Did he regret making love? She eventually whispered. "Talk to me. Tell me what going on with you."

A heavy rush of wind left his lungs before he said, "I came in here to comfort you….be there for you. I ended up taking you to bed. That wasn't suppose to happen."

"No, Nathan. Don't say that."

"It's true."

"You gave me what I needed most tonight…..you. I see nothing wrong with wanting to have sex with you, share your love. Nothing happen that we didn't both want," She drew circles along his back. "Sweetheart, you were here for me. Let's just live in the moment and not worry about the past right now or even the future." She ran her hand along his earlobe. "We get to share this special time, right now….this second. Do we have to solve all our problems tonight? Can't we just enjoy this time being close?"

"Sooner or later, I'm going to have to go back on assignment, Haley. We both know that. Putting off the inevitable won't make it disappear or any easier."

She lay her fingertips against his lips. "Shhh…" She trailed the plains of his chiseled chest with her soft mouth, peppering kisses on his damp skin. "It felt incredible having you inside of me." She stopped to kiss his mouth. " Mmmm……was it good for you?"

"Definitely," He groaned hoarsely, his palms sweeping over her thighs and ass.

"Ohh." She sang into his ear. Her pampering tongue was so fiery on his chest, flicking his nipples and seducing his entire being. When she lifted her head, she looked directly at him and said softly. "I want us to be together…..whenever, wherever, however we can manage it."

She met his troubled gaze.

"What about a month after I'm gone or six months later? What then, Haley?"

"I'm not some preteen in puppy love. I'm a woman in need of what only you can give me. May I have it?"

"You know I'll give you anything you want. But are you prepared for what it means to be involve with a man like me? The success of journalist marriages aren't good."

"You were incredible, Nathan…… But I don't remember proposing."

"Stop joking. You know what I'm trying to say."

"I want to f uck you, not hide behind you." She rolled her eyes.

He shook his head. She could be so damn stubborn….but hott. "I just don't want to hurt you. I can't do that again, Beautiful."

"I know and you won't." she whispered as she kissed him soundly, her tender hands molesting his chest again before moving downward. When her finger swirled the crown of his penis, his breathe hastened excitedly. His shaft turned to rock in readiness.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm touching you….stroking you, silly." She giggled, only arousing him more.

"It's too soon for you. I don't want to make you sore."

"Let me play wi-…."

Nathan shook, too whipped to decline her request.

"Beautiful…"

"Yes, Sweetheart…" He couldn't recall anything he wanted more than her hands on his body.

Haley's own breathing hitched as she caressed him slowly, tingling at his deep animalistic groan when she blanketed him with her palm and pumped her hand over him from the wide tip of his maleness to the thick base. Covering her hand with his, he taught her how to drive him out of his mind.

Haley never felt so alive, wanted…..brave. Her creamy calf climbed over one of his muscular thighs. Her skin seem to scorch at the contact with his steamed flesh.

Unable to bear more of her sweet torture, Nathan moved her hands and place them on his chest. Since she was now facing him, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her up on his lap so he could take her breast in the warm recesses of his mouth without straining. He locked on the hard, ultra sensitive nipples sucking and teasing until she whimpered, trembling for head to toe- only then did his attention go to the other erect nub.

He rolled them over so his large frame cautiously covered hers. Her legs were gapped, but not nearly enough to welcome him.

"Spread for me, " he said, guiding one of her legs up until her knee rested on his shoulder. "You're so ripe …… sweet…..beautiful," He hummed gruffly, his mouth return over and over again to hers.

With hasty movements, he took a condom from one of the foil packets and coated himself. Their gaze was locked when he protectively infiltrated her wet center. She moaned, her voice raspy with sexual delirium as he took her with intentional, long thrusts. One thumb pursued her clit as he ground himself against her, sending her the rough friction she yenned for.

"It's all about you this time, Beautiful……for you." Nathan bribed between his clenched teeth.

Haley called out his name, shaking from his expertise. He was outstandingly male. "Nathan…..please." The pleasure was building at insurmountable proportions. She was so close to spiraling beyond euphoria. Haley clung to him. Nathan's breathes speed up- his hands, his lips, his pounding cock were all focused on one critical objective…..pleasing, Haley.

"That's it, Hales. Don't hold back, baby….let it go….let it go." He was panting as his lungs strived for more air. It took so little from her to excite him.

Her small hands spread across his back and lay over his tepid skin before it sloped into the defined lines of his shoulders. Nathan felt his whole body tense with mouthwatering anticipation as she met him drive for meticulous drive.

"Nathaaaan…" she chanted in desperation.

He kissed down the hollow of her throat and tongued where her artery pulsed, it matched the heavy beating in his heart. He moved to the notch between her breast, basking her skin with the rugged heat of his mouth. He was woozy from the romantic scent of their lovemaking. Her petite stature hummed as his large hands cupped her breast, tweaking them while loving their weight and suppleness. Lust shot fireworks through his complete system as he took his time licking the raspberry colored nipple hungrily before finally going on to the other. She could feel the bewitching sensation in her womb. She cried out, swimming in his strength.

When he gripped her firm ass, squeezing gently, her lids grew heavy over her lovesick eyes. They shared several hot kissing in a row.

"Beautiful…… my beautiful, Hales." He crooned in a harsh whisper.

Haley exchanged another kiss with him, their bodies colliding over and over again. She cursed his name for such endless pleasure. The was no start- no finish, just a stretch of smokin hot ecstasy as he took her with dense bottomless pounding. Her body wound around his and instant before she came apart in his arms, her soft frame convulsing uncontrollably. Moisture beaded her upper body as he rode out the crashing waves of joy that washed over her.

"Nathaaannn!" She screamed. Her earth-shattering orgasm wrecked him. He soon followed in her path, pouring fourth his spurting offering. The were slick with sweat and in need of oxygen as their bodies cooled.

She snuggled into him, thinking of how much she loved, needed and wanted him. Some things a girl never forgets. Nathan had been the first man to completely satisfy her. Being with him now was like pure bliss. Nine years was a long time to wait, but she finally had him where she wanted him most- back in her life and her bed. She told herself she could handle separation over long distances- she could manage not seeing him for months at a time. What she couldn't bear was things going back to the way they had been.

Slowly, he rolled onto his side, spooning her. His arm draped her waist, he didn't even consider letting her go. His nose nuzzled her long hair and soft cheek as he watched her sleep. Frowning, he wondered how in the world he would be able to leave her when the time came. It would come……it always did...

Pamela


	13. Chapter 13

**The Risk**

I would like to thank all the readers and give a special "Love ya like no other!" shoutout to all the repliers. Muahhhh!

_"We are the perfect couple, we're just not in the perfect situation."-Joey Rivett_

Chapter 13

"Good morning, Beautiful," Nathan melted, leaning over to place a kiss on Haley's nose as she stood cooking bacon on the stove's built-in griddle.

"Breakfast is ready," She said, offering him a bashful smile before lowering her head and taking pieces of bacon from the appliance. She placed a hearty plate in his hand. Nathan wrinkled his brow, unable to gauge her mood. "What's wrong?" he vexed, placing the plate on the counter so he could turn her around to face him. Her mocha eyes were clearly concerned. "Is this about Smith?…… Does this have something to do with us? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Haley's smile shined, and her gentle leer lingered on his full mouth. She had no second thoughts where he was concerned. She didn't want him to have any either. She raised up on her toes, her hands locking around his neck. Her lips were sweet and yielding under his. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hales, it's you I'm worried about. I expected to wake up with you in my arms…..you're sweet ass rubbing against me, my hand over your breast."

He held her against him, not wanting to let go. He was still astounded at just how much she pleased him. He couldn't not remember ever climaxing so intensely or feeling so whole afterward. He hadn't experienced that with any other woman. No, take that back. The first time they made love had been as equally gratifying. He had not made love as thoroughly as he liked and even though their interlude was over several hours period, they only had sex twice. He had been ashamed of his feelings and lust for a girl that was suppose to be like a sister, for someone he had sworn to protect.

Last night was different. He had taken her several times, even waking in the dead of night hard and ready, his body still very much a part of hers. The temptation was irresistible, and he made love to her again, and again. His passion almost as acute as it had been the first time.

She was no longer a girl. Haley was a woman that fit like a glove in his arms, and kept him begging for more in an out of bed. He needed her adoration, he concluded, as he quivered at the way her tongue flicked over his own.

However, a night of noteworthy loving had not changed his fears. He still doubted she would be able to cope emotionally with the high risk he took for his career. Shit! He didn't want her love for him to cause her pain. He knew exactly how she felt, the same way he did. She's was his everything. Would the time ever be right for them?

It was not until they were seated at the breakfast bar that he realized she never answered him. "Haley, you didn't tell me how you're feeling."

"I'm okay, just a little stirred. So much has happened since Cooper Lee showed up yesterday……… Eat your grits, Sweetheart, before they get cold." She said carrying hot-from-the-oven biscuits to the table.

She barely had time to set the platter down before he started. "Talk to me, Beautiful." placing his large hands at the sides of her waist and guiding her down on his lap. His mouth settled against her neck. "Any remorse?"

Haley got chills from the warmth of his mouth. His teeth nibbling playfully before his lips lodged over hers for an extended, thirsty kiss. " No regrets," she whispered breathlessly.

"Do you haaaave to go to work today?" He whined boyishly.

"Yes, but most of the pupils that ride the bus won't be there with such late notice about it being wrecked. I called all the parents bright and early this morning."

"You could take a sick day….spend it in bed "getting better."" He chuckled devilishly with air quotes.

"If only," She sighed dreamily.

The telephone sounded, disrupting the enthrallment each had for the others eyes.

"It's still early. I wonder if that's the insurance company telling us when the loaner bus will arrive?"

"I just hope it's not more bad news. I've had it up to here with surprises." She raised her hand over her head, rising to pick up the extension. "James, residence."

"Hello. Is Nathan there? Tell him it's Peyton." She said politely, but rather casually, like she was a wife or girlfriend.

Haley pressed the received into his naked chest without a word. When she tried to slip away, he pulled her back on his lap, holding her tighter than before.

"Scott." Nathan replied innocently.

"Nathan, babe. I've been trying to track you down everywhere. Your secretary was no help at all…..that bitch! I finally gave up and called your agent………Is it true you got your sweet ass shot? My poor, Baby."

"Stop worrying, woman. I'm fine now. Why are you calling, Peyton?"

"We have an issue with your show. I never got the emails or paperwork you sent from the Sudan. I need you to look through several of the photos and narrow the number down before we hang them. Your show is tomorrow night and want it to be perfect. I've got to treat you right, Stud." Peyton purred in a rich southern drawl.

"You really don't need me for that, call Bernard Ferguson."

"Fergie is your agent, not the photographer. I need you, Babe. You are planning on being here. I need you here, Nate."

Nathan could surmise from Haley's features that she could hear the conversation clearly.

"Babe, I know how important the bYoung Women Victimized No More/b showing is to you. Each selection has to be the journalist choice.

Nathan grimaced. "Alright. I'll see you this afternoon. Bye, Peyton." He said turning off the cordless device and putting it down on the table.

"You're leaving?" Haley's tone betrayed her. The hostility she kept hidden even time they were apart was brought to the surface.

"It's business. That was Peyton Sawyer, the owner of the Anne Sawyer Exhibition Hall in Greenwich Village. Apparently, they didn't get the information on the photos I pre-selected."

Haley hopped up, heading for the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get to work."

"Hales! What about breakfast?"

"I'm just not very hungry, Nathan…..alright."

"You can't leave like this."

"Like what?"

"You're mad."

She turned to look him in the eye. "I'm not angry…just a little irritated with the situation. I didn't expect you to be going away so soon. It' just took me by surprise." She had also expected him to have told her he was having a damn show. What the hell? They were suppose to be best friends, even more. Now she wasn't sure bwhat/b they were. Everything had changed. How f ucking ironic! She was the one that had insisted upon the change in their relationship, on the sex…..not Nathan.

"It's just overnight. I'll stay at my house in Manhattan. The picture display is Saturday night, but I'm not going." His sincere gaze never left her brooding features.

iNo, but you rush out of here for Peyton Sawyer!"/i Haley thought nastily. She had seen the hip and very beautiful gallery owner in the art section of the iTimes/i, and featured several times in iThe Working Artist Journal/i. She had even made the cover of iNewsweek/i. Her female intuition told her Ms. Sawyer was interest in more than his pictures when it came to Nathan.

"Haley. C'mon." He tried to reach out for her, but she backed up, grabbing her purse.

"There's a lot of things I need to cover today. Do you need a ride to the airport?"

"Nah, I'll just call a cab."

"Will you stop by my office before you leave?"

"Of course, you didn't have to ask." Nathan watched her hips sway seductively as she disappeared from sight. Peyton had the worst timing….Shiittt! He wasn't ready to be apart from Haley, even if it were only for one night.

Haley was deep in slumber Saturday morning when the doorbell woke her. The persistent playing of the perky tone forced her eyes open.

"I'm going to kill somebody!" She grumped. First a stupid prank call, now this.

iDing-ding, Da, Ding-dong/i

"Hold Your Halo! I'm coming!" She shouted, putting on her red velour robe and sticking her feet into her Tasha the hippo from the Backyardigans slippers. She fumbled with the lock as the bell continued it's piercing sound and hit herself in the knee as she finally opened the door. Ouch! She let the cold air rush in, forgetting Nathan's warning to verify who it is before letting anyone in.

"Hurry up. It's freezing out there."

"We didn't mean to wake you." Bevin said, trailing Brooke inside.

"I needed to get up anyway." She relocked the door before following them.

"We just wanted to see how you were." Bevin said as they hung their jackets on the coat rack.

"Well." Brooke said impatiently. " Are you okay?" hugging her dear friend.

"Thank you guys for caring. I'm a lot better than yesterday and the other night I totally broke down."

Bevin asked, looking around. "Is Nathan back?"

Haley couldn't hide the blush that painted her cheeks. "He should get in this afternoon." He had been gone less than twenty-four hours and she was already lost without him.

"Damn, no shirtless, Nathan." Brooke pouted teasingly.

"I was counting on him in his boxers." Bevin smirked

Haley swatted their arms playfully. " Shut up, bMrs./b Freeman and McFadden."

The threesome giggled as they strolled down the hall and into the sunny kitchen.

"I bet you didn't get much sleep last night?" Brooke deduced.

Haley nodded. "Would one of you guys pour us some juice while I finish getting dressed? I'll only be a sec. There's bagel and croissants in the fridge. Help yourself."

"Take your time. We'll find everything. We might even leave you some." Brooke joked.

When Haley came back some fifteen minutes later, having showered and wearing a hooded, light blue fleece running suit with a navy stripe down the arms and pants legs. Her friends were lounging around the dinning room table with cream cheese slathered bagels and French vanilla coffee, a glass of juice waiting for Haley.

"Good, you found everything. I didn't even know I had coffee." She mused. "Brooke, how's Jersey?"

"Driving my ass crazy! It was just a sprain, but boy did she play up the "Poor Little Princess" act, especially with Marvin. He's such an easy mark. That girl is going to be a star." She laughed proudly. "She wanted me to tell you she'll be all better by Monday and she'll rake up the back lawn."

"Tell her to take her time, make sure she all better. There's nothing more important than her health." Haley smiled. "Brooke, Jersey is a great kid, even if she does have a flair for the dramatics. Wonder where she got that from?"

"Mouth." Brooke said seriously. The other women howled with laughter. "What?" She sulked. "She did."

The humor died down as everyone dug into their breakfast.

"So how are you? Really, Hales?" Bevin interrogated, looking into Haley's eyes.

"We worry, Boss Lady." Brooke said sweetly.

"Stop it, guys. I'll get past this. I know I will.' She sighed wearily. "But I don't have to tell either one of you how upsetting Cooper Lee's visit was to me. I know you're feeling the same way. I'm still having trouble believing Smith is the same guy the FBI has been searching for all this time. It creeps me out just thinking about it."

"Me too." Brooke shivered.

"It's possible they could be wrong. But just the thought of a child murderer working with us on daily basis is scary." Bevin added, cringing. "He killed his brother too."

The doorbell rang again.

"If that's Jersey, tell her I'm not buying her that movie camera and to go home and keep that foot elevated." Brooke instructed parentally.

"Yes ma'am." Haley yelled over her shoulder as she hurried out of the room.

This time she remembered to check the peephole. It had an extra wide view of the front of her home. Her caller was easily identified. " Mr. Lee." She said, opening the door.

"Good Morning, Ms. James. May I have a few minutes of your time?"

"Sure. Please come in an join us for breakfast." Haley ushered him into the dinning room, making introductions.

"Could we speak in private?"

Haley unconsciously froze. "That's not necessary Bevin and Brooke are colleagues, as well as close friends. They know everything. Besides, they may be able to help."

"Very well." After taking a small notepad for the inside jacked pocket of his suit, he removed his jacket and joined them at the table.

"I'll get another cup." Brooke offered, bouncing nervously from the room.

"Don't tell me Nathan Scott is still in bed?" Lee entertained.

Haley couldn't prevent a shy flush of embarrassment, nor could she hide the flutter in her hand as she poured him a cup of coffee. Bevin answered, saving her from an explanation. It was just the way he said it, that flooded her with memories of the night they made love. So much was left unsaid between them, but there was plenty of time for that. This overnighter was just a small hindrance. He would be back before supper.

"I just have a few question. Has Smith contacted you since we last spoke in your office, Ms. James?"

"No."

"No request for his last paycheck?"

Haley shook her head. "Brooke gave him that before he left Thursday."

"Ladies, has he mentioned any family?"

They shook their heads negatively.

"Wa…..wait a minute." Bevin began, but Brooke jumped in. "He use to say Haley reminded him of his mother, looked a lot like her, same hair color and eyes I think he said." Bevin agreed and Brooke continued. "He use to have the biggest crush on her when he first came to the school. I'm positive he told us his mother was killed when he was just a boy. I didn't want to be nosey about something like that."

"If he isn't already behind bars, it sounds to me like you don't have enough evidence to arrest the man." Bevin stated bluntly.

"He disappeared. That's why I'm here. He knows we're looking for him."

"So why are you here badgering Haley. She's going through enough without your questions." Bevin sneered.

"If I knew where to look, Mrs. Freeman. We wouldn't be here. Don't worry, it's only a matter of time before he resurfaces and we'll nab him."

"I hope you're right. Whenever I think of the harm he could be doing , I see red." Brooke frowned. "Before yesterday, I never would have thought he could doing any of those hideous things you're accusing him of. You can't even trust people in Tree Hill."

Haley's eyes were full of sadness and confusion. "I kept thinking, this has to be a mistake….. But after Nathan told me about the blowouts the other night, I'm inclined to believe you. What monster would do such a thing? Bevin, the children, and or Nathan could have been injured."

"So you think Smith was responsible?"

"Who had reason to do a reprehensible act like that. I had just fired him. He left angry, saying I didn't want to see him succeed. He refused to accept responsibility for his drunken behavior." Her voice shook with emotion when she said. "If only, I hadn't of hired him in the first place."

"Stop blaming yourself, Haley. As far as we know, he hasn't harmed any of the children." Bevin reminded her.

"Thank you for your assistance, Ladies. If you can think of anything that might be useful- no matter how unimportant it seems-give me a call." He extracted a few business cards from his pocket and handed one to each of the trio.

He was pensive as Haley walked him out. He recognized in her what he had seen in Nathan's eyes. Nathan was in love with this woman. He would be the first to agree Scott deserved all the happiness in the world. He only hoped Haley could stem the hazards of journalist life.

His mouth turned down at the corners. His wife complained that he was never at home and the children didn't know their own father. She had threatened to leave. She felt like she was already alone with their constant separation and the dangerous nature of being an FBI agent. Yet, there love was strong and kept them together despite the odds. And that priceless ingredient is what Cooper hoped for Nathan had found in this lovely young woman-for without it, they didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell of making their relationship work.

Haley broke him from his thoughts. "I can't wait until this is all behind us."

"Is there anything you need before I leave." He offered the good woman.

"Please find Mr. Smith before he hurts someone else."……

Pamela


	14. Chapter 14

**The Risk**

Thanks again for all the feedback. I hope everyone will be happy about where this chapter is leading.

_"I gave you a piece of paper with 'n ss!w !' written on it. It didn't meant anything to you, until you turned it upside-down."-Unknown_

Chapter 14

Bevin and Brooke were clearing the table when Haley returned from seeing Cooper Lee to the door.

"Guys, I can do that."

"We've got it, Hales. "Brooke said. "This is really becoming a nightmare."

She could only nod in agreement.

"Winter break starts next Friday. Why don't you get away for while?……. The school will be closed for two weeks. How about a cruise or that spa in Arizona we saw on Oprah?" Bevin suggested once they were all lounging in the living room.

"Laying out on a tropical beach, shopping, and major food buffets sounds awesome, Hales! We could make it a girls getaway." Brooke squealed.

"No. I know either of you want to be away from your families at the holidays. Besides, I would be too worried about what's going on here. I couldn't enjoy myself ."

Brooke and Bevin eyed each other. Brooke said " For the last time, Haley James, this isn't your fault so get that through your thick skull! Stop blaming yourself!"

Haley gulped, trying to make herself believe her friends words. "I not, honestly! It's just-"

Bevin intervened. "Yes you are! Skills has talked with all the children. Smith doesn't seem to have had an adverse effect on any of them."

"See. There's nothing to worry about." Brooke insisted.

Haley's throats clumped with a knot. "You're right. The children are fine."

"The learning center is a big asset to this community, not to mention how you've enhanced our lives personally. We're a family. You guys are the sisters I never had. We're going to get through this together." Brooke ended with a dimpled smile.

Haley knew she had no logical reason to feel guilty. However, she wouldn't rest easy until Tim Smith was behind bars where he belonged.

"This may not be the right time, but I have an announcement………. It's good new, the best news ever!" Bevin spoke, clasping her hands together nervously but a bright smile evident on her pretty face.

"Are you kidding, this is exactly what we need." Haley urged, not wanting the sweet blonde to hold back because of her situation.

"Remember the five year old Skills and I tried to adopt two years ago, Trevor? Then his natural father found out about him and took him to live with him in Fayetteville. He was a cop?"

The girls nodded, recalling how heartbroken the Freeman's had been. Bevin didn't get out of bed for a week and Skills wasn't much better. It took them a long time to heal. They had spent a year getting to know the cute kid, with curly dreadlocks and his father's blue eyes. It had been so heart-breaking, they didn't consider another child.

"Mr. Grisham was killed in the line of duty a couple of weeks ago. Since he has no other family, he requested that Skills and I get custody of Trevor in his will. He'll be moving in this weekend…… I can't wait. I want his room to be perfect. We're going to be parents!" She said dreamily.

Brooke and Haley attacked her with a group hug. Everyone talked at the same time.

"That's wonderful!" Brooke giggled

Haley declared. "We're going to have a party to welcome him after he gets adjusted."

"I know it's going to be hard for him at first, he just lost his father. But we'll give him lots help and understanding." She choked emotionally. "We already love him so much."

They were engrossed in a discussion of Trevor when the telephone rang.

Excusing herself, Haley went over to the coffee table and picked up the receiver from it's mount. "Hello?"

"Tell me you were lying in bed naked and dreaming of me?"

"Nathan." The name came out slow and wispy, leaving her breathless with pleasure. "How are you, Sweetheart."

"Missing you, Beautiful…..and you?"

"Same here." She reported softly, oblivious to her audience.

"That's nice to hear." His voice was deep and intoxicating. "Hales, come be with me."

" Wwwhaaat…Bbbut-I…I…I," She stammered with confusion.

"I want you here in New York. I'll have an Continental Airlines e-ticket waiting for you at the airport for the noon flight……… Bring your sexiest gown, it's black-tie at Anne Sawyer Exhibit Hall. I think you know the photojournalist on display." He chuckled anxiously, fearful she might not take him up on his last minute offer.

"So you're going to the show now?" She muttered, wondering if the attractive gallery owner had anything to do with his change of heart? Luckily, she was smart enough not to ask.

"Will you come?" Nathan persisted, he was a man on a mission.

"Yes. Of course." She declared without hesitation, disregarding her hurt feelings. Did some other woman have so much power over him, he would alter his plans. Yes, he was personally inviting her. But what about Peyton Sawyer? Was she the reason he was still in New York in the first placed instead of on his way back to her in Tree Hill?

"I can't wait. I'll pick you up at baggage claim. Bye, Beautiful"

"Well…." Bevin prompted after Haley hung up the phone.

"That was Nathan."

"Noooo. I would never have guessed." Brooke teased playfully.

"You guys want me to start another pot of coffee?" Haley asked, trying to hide her confusion.

Why hadn't her asked to the show earlier, before he even had to go to New York at the last minute? A one-man show is a big deal. She should know about things like that in his life…….. Why had he changed his mind? Her thoughts kept racing back to his phone call yesterday with the gallery woman. The assertive way she requested Nathan showed Peyton Sawyer was use to having her way.

Brooke and Bevin elbowed each other. "Should I shake her or should you?"

"I always go first," Brooke volunteered confidently. "Haley James, you have ten, no five seconds to tell us what's up with you and Mr. Blue Eyes…..one….two……three…"

"Who says there's something to tell?" Haley stated simply but unconvincingly.

"Hales!" The friends shouted at once.

"You already know I've been madly in love with this man for years." Haley blushed in spite of herself. That night of passion had been mystical.

"Cut the bullshit! That phone call was super coupley because you were being so evasive. You didn't say anything we could misconstrue as flirting. It's a trick of the trade." Brooke insisted.

"First, Coupley is not a word." The little blonde smarted and her secretary gave her the finger.

"Alright!…..I've been dying to tell you anyway!……. Thursday night I was upset after finding out about the Smith fiasco. Then when Nathan told me about the bus accident, I broke down . He tried to make me feel better, but it was just so overwhelming…..Later, he heard me crying in my room and came inside to comfort me…… Long story short, we ended up sleeping together, in the biblical sense." She grinned at her admission. "I couldn't fight my feelings for him anymore and apparently his walls were down too. Plain and simple, we wanted each other. Now he's sending for me to come to New York in a couple of hours."

"Haley got her some!" Bevin high-fived Brooke as their faces lit up with excitement. Ms. James could only giggle.

"It's about time you jumped him, he's too damn hot to lying around here unused." Brooke added, "I told you that man was way into you!"

"Forget that, what it worth the wait?" Bevin asked recklessly.

"Absolutely!" Haley's sighed and licked her lips. Her answer elicited even more giggle from the threesome.

"And now he's flying you New York. That's hot, girl!"

"I don't know. Maybe she's taking things too fast. She doesn't want to look clingy or eager and scare him away." Bevin argued, chewing her top lip.

"Bevin, don't help…… That fine piece of man candy wants you in New York, Hales. You're going and you're going to look hot doing it!" Brooke demanded.

"I'm not talking about New York, but the future. Has he made his intentions known?" Bevin wanted to know.

"Do you mean, did he get down on bended knee or am I picking out china patterns….it's not in the card. We have very separate lives…… Nathan travels the world most of the year and my life is here, in North Carolina, at Mr. Waffle's Learning Tree with the children……. I just want to have him whenever I can." Did Peyton Sawyer fit into his life the same way? Was she also in love with him?

"What does Nathan think? I think he bwill/I mind all the time apart from you." Brooke speculated. "You can tell by the way he looks at you, talks to you and treats you like a princess. He wants more."

"Well, what we have is enough for me," Haley accepted not wanting to get her hopes up over Brooke's thoughts. "He wasn't the one that wanted to change the relationship we had for so long in the first place. He doesn't think I can handle the risk and time apart his job entails."

"Long distance relationships are hard. He could be right, Hales." Brooke said, watching her friend closely. "If you eventually gave up no one would blame you. How long would be long enough?"

Bevin chimed in, "She in love with the man, Brooke McFadden! Of course she wants to settle down one day, wear his ring and take his name."

Pensive, Haley walked over to the unlit fireplace and absently traced the veins of the mantle. "Someday maybe…." She finally stated with troubled eyes.

Brooke and Bevin gave each other looks of concern.

Trying to change the subject, Bevin threw out. " Does Marcus know?"

"Santos?" She grimaced. "About me and Nathan?"

Bevin nodded.

"Noooo and why would I tell him? We were never more than friends."

"That's what you said about Nathan and you two got freaky." Brooke played devils advocate. All three girls laughed.

"Come on." She headed for the stairs, her buddies in tow. "You can help me pick out a gown. Nathan's taking me to a showing at the Anne Sawyer Exhibition. I want to be the only thing he's eyeing."

"Omg, that's Peyton Sawyer's gallery. He work is amazing!…. You know I have one of her pieces hanging in my living room." Both Bevin and Haley looked impressed.

"Wow! That's a P. Sawyer? It's beautiful, Brooke." Haley admired.

Brooke beamed with pride. "I saw her picture in a magazine a couple of weeks ago. She's talented and gorgeous."

"And rich. Not as rich as Haley, but I wouldn't mind trading bank accounts with her" Bevin concluded.

"Hush up." Haley hated talking about her wealth. It made her uncomfortable.

She refused to give in to her worries. Their relationship had changed drastically. They were lovers now. There was no turning back. She was going to him because she needed to be with him just as much as he wanted her there. If Peyton Sawyer wanted him, she would have to get through Haley to get him.

"I can wear the dress you bought for that new hospital's charity ball in Charlotte with Marcus." Haley surmised, it was brand new.

"and Versace." Bevin praised in admiration.

"I can't believe he didn't tell you he planned to stay overnight or that he expected you to share a single room with him for the rest of the weekend until you stopped for gas halfway to the event. He planned all that romantic stuff." Bevin shook her head. "I don't think I've ever seen you that pissed.

"I don't blame you for asking me and Bevin to come pick you from that Exxon in Rockingham to take you back to Tree Hill. Asshole!" Brooke frowned as she marched to Haley's walk-in closet.

"Remember, Sheriff Gary stopped us for speeding through down town Tree Hill? He said he wouldn't give us a ticket if Haley went to the Policeman's Ball with Gary Jr. the next weekend." Brooke and Bevin were cracking up. Haley shivered. "He is so crushed out on you."

"Whatever. You still owe me." She snickered, pointing at Brooke. "It wasn't that bad. He was polite and he didn't say much. He's a good dancer. He walked me to my door. I shook his hand for being a gentleman. I thought he was going to piss his pants he was shaking so hard. He couldn't even get out a good-bye."

"With the selection around here. Thank god you have, Nathan."

Only after his hand began to cramp from being clutched around his Blackberry mobile, that Nathan finally put it down on the kitchen counter. He hadn't considered Haley's reaction to his invitation to the gallery showing. Nor had he let himself dwell on the fragileness of the bonds holding their new relationship together.

He was distressed. What he had not divulged to Haley was the news out of the Sudan was disastrous. He would be taking a plane back tomorrow. This would be their last night together for what looked to be a very long time.

The timing couldn't have been worst. Not for a moment did he delude himself into thinking the relationship wouldn't be effected by his abrupt departure. It could destroy it.

He had seen too many solid couples fall apart, he wasn't foolhardy enough to think they were the exception. There were no guarantees. Time and time he again he watched the decision be made; journalism or family. It wasn't only the ever present element of danger but the separation that made them casualties of the job. Some woman/men put up with the lifestyle for a while, stuck around as long as they could. Over the years, Nathan had found it safer just not to get involved with anyone. Yet, that all changed two nights ago when he an Haley became lovers. She alone could touch his soul, take him the highest peaks of eroticism, and fill his heart. Haley…..

"Son-Of-A-Bitch!" He snarled at the chirping bird peeking his head out of the German Cuckoo clock beside the memo board in his kitchen. He had no time…..they needed more, lots more…..to love each other….to understand each other…..to settle into a comfortable rhythm of acceptance. That couldn't happen overnight.

He slowly scanned the high tech room done in stainless steel and black, except for the only adage he had made to the room, that stupid German clock. In the study was an intricately woven Persian rug. The living room was full of handmade African artwork. The china cabinet in the dinning room had crystal from Russia and bone china from France. His bathrooms were a replicas of a Roman baths and his bedroom was Asian themed with lacquer and jade furnishings. All had been collected during his travels in a vain attempt to make a real home for himself, just as the sound investments he made over the years were an effort to prove he was worthy of a James.

Although Nathan was a wealthy man, the money no longer was of interest to him. He was the best in his field and paid handsomely for the risk he took. He had nothing to prove. Maybe that's why his thoughts were elsewhere and not on the journey ahead.

After nine grueling and lonely years, he allowed himself the privilege of making love to the only woman he has ever care for completely. Had come to terms with what all that required? Perhaps he had watched over her and been a friend for too many years. Suddenly, he was ravenous for so much more.

Haley assured him she was tough enough to deal with the long separations and the constant possibility that this was the time he wouldn't return. She would be given a chance to test her strength all too soon……

Pamela


	15. Chapter 15

**The Risk**

Rating: Mature

I know you've guys have missed Naley in the last couple of chapter. Well, wait no more and hopefully enjoy!

_"To want is to desire the taste of another's soul."Allison Peck _

Chapter 15

The LaGuardia baggage claim was brimming with people. Haley focus on finding one, tall, dark and handsome man after claiming her wheeled luggage. She jumped when she felt someone tickled her sides. She swiveled to face the intruder in a ready position. Her legs in almost a lunge and her fist held out, ready to jab as her long blond hair swung around and fell down her back. Nathan threw his head back with a hearty laugh…….tough and cute, that was sexy. "I'll give you a ride if you promise not to kick my ass, Ma'am." He joked.

Haley was red as a tomato. How embarrassing would it be to almost give your newly healed boyfriend a jab to the kidneys in one of the largest airports in the United States, especially when he was world famous photojournalist, Nathan Scott? She slapped his chest playful. "You startled me!" shaking her finger at him.

He just stared at her, completely mesmerized. She gazed back, he was here, in the flesh.

"Nathan." She breathed, her brown eyes twinkling with love.

"I thought you would never get here," He complained with a pout, brushing his lips over her temple before pulling out the handle of her luggage.

He was determined to ignore the excitement his body elicited from the mere sight of her. Nathan was strong-willed. He could restrain himself until he got her home and out of that bulky clothing. He licked his lips as her ass jiggled when she lifted her navy and white polka dot case up on her shoulder. She had something silk or satin underneath all that cold weather garb, he just knew it.

We were delayed in Maryland for an hour because of bad weather, then we had to circle the airport here and wait our turn to land. She wrapped her small hand around his wrist and let him guide her through the crowded terminal and out to the parking deck.

"Good flight?"

"I've had worst." She said casually, eying him curiously. "Have you been in any pain?"

"I'm good, Hales. Stop worrying……. How are you handling this Smith fiasco? I hope you're not still blaming yourself?"

She grimaced. "Well, I am the one that hired him. Thanks to Skills, at least we know he didn't harm or threaten any of the children. I'm not going to have a meltdown again like the other night. Your presence alone really helped, Thank you, Sweetheart."

His heart swelled, he loved when she called him that. "Your reaction was understandable and I've always got your back. But, Beautiful- you can't control the actions of others."

"True, but it's hard not to think about what could have happen when the tires blew or the car skidded off the road." She cringed.

"Everyone's safe."

"But-"

"They're safe, Hales……. So, any news today? Did you talk to Cooper?"

Haley gave him the low down on the FBI agents visit. He only nodded.

"You're not saying much." She said uneasily.

He gave her his customary smirk as he lead her to the Land Rover in space 134 in parking deck "C". After opening the door for the lady and letting her settle in, he loaded the baggage and took the driver's side position behind the steering wheel. Haley place her hand on top of the one he was about to turn the key in the ignition with. "Nathan, what's going on with you?"

He gave her a query look.

"Are you having second thoughts about inviting me to New York?" Haley asked, her arteries throbbing with fear. Peyton Sawyer's seductive southern voice rang through Haley's head. If she was half as good looking as she sounded, Haley decided she was screwed.

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Since I arrived, even when you looked at me, it was like you saw past me. You didn't hold my hand, and you certainly didn't kiss me. A peck on the forehead, doesn't count." She blushed shyly, suddenly finding a loose string on her powder blue coat very interesting. It made perfect sense to her, but when the words came out of her mouth, it ended up sounding silly and immature like a freshman begging for the attention of her popular senior boyfriend…..more to the point, his love.

For a moment, she left Nathan breathless. His voice was thick with longing when he asked, "How can a beautiful girl like you ever feel neglected?" He lulled the soft flesh of her chin with the pad of his thumb.

"I don't know. I just am." She confessed, her eyes still downcast. "I initiated things the other night. I seduced you. You probably wouldn't have made love to me, had I not fallen apart." She tried to turn away, but he wouldn't let her.

"Do you remember how badly I wanted you? That wasn't because you were crying or hurting. Trust me, it's always been there. I've been tired of fighting for a while now………. The only reason we made love is because **we** needed and wanted each other, especially on my part." When she couldn't make eye contact, his voice dropped an octave, even deeper, rugged with desire yet silky smooth. "Hales, I want to see those pretty brown eyes…….. God, I've missed you and I'm stoked you came to me. I would love to show you right now just how bad I want to taste you…..kiss the wind from you….. tease your ample breast with my tongue….mmmm… lick your sweet center until your dripping wet and stroke you until you see stars. I've been waiting to have you all day….. But airport baggage claim or the parking deck isn't close to private enough…... I'm going to take you home and treat very, very special, Ms. James." The ending was whispered lustfully in her ear, before he took a couple of nibbles on the lobe, taunting it with hot flicks of his tongue. It was good to have an ear fetish sometimes.

Haley thought she was going to have a spontaneous orgasm from his erotic efforts. Chills ran down her spine. "A pop on the lips," She urged, batting her lovely round eyes desperate to feel his mouth on hers. She wanted to swim in his scent, fill up on his manly fragrance. Her eyes flamed with feminine cravings for him she didn't attempt to cover. Her hand caressed his firm, clean-shaven cheek and his full red lips. "I miss you too….every second."

A nearby car trunk slammed. An old man with a thick New York brogue started to curse loudly when a car quickly swerved around the corner, barely missing him. Nathan drown out much of this, Haley was his polar, his woman. He had decided Thursday night when she wore his ass out, there was no other lady for him. Secretly, he was still thrilled and amazed she wanted him.

Nathan chuckled, his cheek slightly dimpling and his eyes narrowing with happiness. His senses were screaming. He was achingly aroused. If only he could persuade her to touch his hardness. That would definitely release some of his pent up frustrations or her magic fingers could make him only want more of her. "Hales…"

She leaned into him, brushing her nose over his. He wanted to squeeze and tweak the soft breast she hid under her coat. He almost reached underneath, but stopped himself in time. Instead, he pressed her palm to his mouth, kissing it sweetly. When she called his name and her strawberry lips scattered kisses down his neck and delayed at his clavicle, he groan hungrily.

He needed no further encouragement, he kissed her long and powerfully. His tongue dwelled in and out of her honeyed orifice. He snaked his fingers in her long brown blonde curls and twirled his tongue around hers. It was delicious, downright yummy. He felt her goose bumps, the way she pushed her chest against his, he knew her nipples were as hard as diamonds. Yet a few stolen kisses was only the tip of the iceberg when it came to the full-sized pang he had for her.

He was shaking from the depths of his emotions, when he told, "We've got to go. I'm so hot for you right now, I could recline one of these seats and give you the ride of you life, long and hard, Hales." He dared confidently. " But, I think both of us would prefer the accommodations of my house."

She hesitantly nodded, the first option sounded pretty damn good right about now! She wouldn't have said no, that's for sure! Her brain was on standby and he body had forced a coupe. For numerous years they had hidden there real feelings for each other. Now, with all the pretending over, Haley still found she needed to know he wanted her as much as he did that other night. She couldn't bear it turning out to be a mistake. It would devastate her, especially now that she had realized just how hopelessly in love she was with this man. Nathan Scott was the guy for her.

During the drive from Queens into Manhattan, Haley told him about Brooke and Bevin's early morning visit and the Freeman's adoption.

"I'm happy for them, Hales. You've made some really terrific friends in your new home. Tree Hill has been good for you."

She smiled. " I know. It's great to have Brooke and Bevin's support. It's been a stressful couple of days."

"I'm sure in time, you'll find the entire town will embrace you. This wasn't your doing."

"I hope your right. I need the communities support to keep the school open. But, it would be naïve not to think some people won't consider me blameless."

"Don't go back to that. I thought you were over the blame game the other night."

"Yes, but-"

"You can't take this too personally, Beautiful." He requested tensely. Her pain was his and he hated when she was struggling.

"The children are more than just business to me. Their entire well-being matters to me. I can't take their parents trust in me lightly. It is personal, damn it!" Haley said, close to waterworks.

They came to a stop in a private parking garage and Nathan got the luggage before taking her hand in his empty one and leading his personal elevator. The doors opened with his key card. They made out during the long ride up. His hands cupping her ass and his mouth kissing her lips and ripping at her coat and he gently pressed her back against the wall of the narrow unit. They were both panting when they finally heard a ding and collected themselves. The door open to the foyer of Nathan's luxury penthouse.

"Very classy, Sweetheart," Haley admired as the came to a stop in the vast living room. African artifacts accented the earth tones and mahogany wood of the room. He took her coat, tossing it on the maple leather loveseat.

"Finally," He griped, lifting her until her shapely arms were around his neck, her feet were several inches off the floor as he twirled her around, caught up in having the love of his life actually gracing his home with her beauty, their home.

Giggling, her fingers caressed the short hairs at the nape of his neck. He molested the sensitive spot right below her earlobe, his face buried in her kiwi scented hair. He guided her body down his, feeling her soft mound ever so briefly as she came into contact with the stiff ridge of his cock before her feet touched the ground.. Haley's eyes match the same fire as in his own gaze. She was right were she belonged, with him.

"Let me show you around." He gave her the grand tour of the downstairs, watching as she looked on with childlike fascination at the rare artifacts that made his home a showplace. But her presence in his home, that was priceless.

"Nathan, your place is lovely. You have impeccable taste."

"Thank you." He smiled bashfully, proud to please her.

By the time they returned to the living room, his thirst for had almost exceeded all his self-control. After one night in bed, he was hooked on her juicy lips, her hot body, her warm wet cunt.

"Did you miss me?" He viewed her closely, but didn't touch her.

"Yes, Baby." She melted.

Satisfied by her words, he stepped up and lowered his head to kiss her with a fire that could not be smoldered. Haley's breaths were short as her chest heaved from longing. Their tongues fought for dominance. His rippled forearms held her like a vise.

On all things holy, he didn't want to leave her! For the first time since he became a photojournalist, he was not enthused about the job or leaving on assignment. What he wanted more than in thing on this earth was right here in his embrace. Nathan owned her with his kisses as he came to terms with the fact his happiness was intertwine with being with her and loving her. He had a sharp craving to loose himself in her sugary juices.

She stood higher on her toes, running her digits through is short cropped hair. His eyes and kisses were full of a recklessness she didn't quite comprehend. "Sweetheart, is there something wrong?"

"I've got to have you right now." He said between hot mouth kisses. " I need to love you now, Beautiful.

"Yes. I want that too." She readily agreed, tightening her hold around his neck.

He lifted her his arms in one animalistic swoop and mounted the stairs to his bedroom loft, far away from the rest of the apartment. His still delicate middle hurt from his work, but it was a necessary pain he could endure to get his end result, Haley in his bed. What he couldn't survive, was being without her.

The Chinese canopy bed was sturdy and unmoved under their weight. With their limbs tangled, they shared kiss after sizzling kiss.

"Hurry," she whimpered as they both undressed each other with haste. He even ignore the alluring red teddy, preferring her buck naked.

Haley was a bundle of raw nerves as he licked the ripened tips of her breast, tonguing, circling each in turn, savoring the her taste before he took a nipple far into his mouth and sucked. She called out from the pleasure, sending shock waves throughout her system. Her pleasure only accelerated as he teased the damp curls between her thighs until she gaped them, her garden throbbing for more of his attention. He stroked his long fingers over her fleshy folds before slipping two inside her hot canal. Haley didn't think she could bear much more. Nathan pulled his fingers in and out of her to a steady beat, his thumb worrying her receptive nub as she gripped the sheets and arched her body in delight. He continued to guide his fingers along her walls and lavish each of her tits with white hot attention.

"Please….I need you….now."

Nathan had no plan to deny either of them. He retrieve a condom from the nightstand and wrapped himself before repositioning himself and slowly penetrating her heat, filling her to the brim. Haley threw her head back, biting her lip with ecstasy, unable to contain the joy of having his demanding strength tapping at her core. He loved her with each iron clad thrust of his body, palming her breast, tenderly swirling his tongue around her pebble hard peeks. Nathan speed up the pace as Haley clung to him, responding to his primal masculinity.

"Oh, Beautiful….you're sooo good…..soooo wet." he whispered lustfully, his eyes rolling back in his head with euphoria.

She made inarticulate gasping sounds low in her throat as he drew circles over her tiny feminine bulb. " Please….yes….Oh, God!…..Yes!…..More!" She pleaded.

The explosive friction each time their bodies crashed, washed away his control, causing an avalanche of passion to rain down. He established a rhythm that thrilled them both.. Haley's name rang through the silent room when she tightened around him. He didn't stop until her slender frame convulsed in pleasured, bring him spiraling along with her as they climaxed as one.

They were fastened to each other. Their heightened breathing gradually slowing, but his body was still very much a part of hers. His large hands trailed down her spine, staying at the top of her hips and soft bottom.

Forcing his own evacuation of her, he eased from her toasty insides. He sprawled on his back , splay her small stature across on side of his body.

"You were wonderful."

He smirked, sated from their lovemaking. "So were you…..but you always are."

Haley gave him a heart stopping smile and laced their fingers. She absently traced his nose and the perimeter of his mouth.

"I was too rough." He frown, guiltily avoiding her eyes. He had lost it towards the end and couldn't control his thrust.

Haley slapped his chest before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Who says I don't like it a little rough, Mr. Scott?"

He grinned that slow devastating smile that made her heart beat fast. If was no different now, even with her body still tingling for their sexcapade.

A late afternoon snowfall flaked past the window with the slightly ajar gold and garnet drapes. The Asian themed room was done in sage, gold, garnet and moss. It fit the man, Haley decided as they canoodled.

"I couldn't sleep last night because I wanted you so bad." Nathan blurted out.

"I'm sexy like that." Haley giggled and Nathan quirked his left brow playfully. "I missed you too, Nathan." She said through an uncovered yawn.

"Told ya I was gonna treat you right, Hales." He laughed

"Mmmm….. Maybe." She smiled, her eyes lids getting heavy.

"Let's take a nap, Beautiful" She didn't feel his baby soft caress on her forehead. She was already slumbering……….

Pamela


	16. Chapter 16

**The Risk**

_Love is such a simple emotion, so what's up with the complex meaning?- Mary Lane _

Chapter 16

Nathan's smirk was sensually male as his sea foam eyes followed her as she descended the stairs like a old Hollywood starlet.

"You like?" She flirted as she twirled to give him the full effect.

"Oh, yeah." His eyes beamed with adoration during his inspection.

The pale pink dress was a timeless classic with its shirred tub bodice and a slight drop-waist, the ankle length evening gown was the perfect choice for the formal affair. Beautiful soft silk enveloped her body as a train flowed out to the floor like a fan on the full length gown. Simple but classy drop diamond earring and a matching solitaire necklace completed the ensemble. Soft blonde/brown curls framed her face, either ending against her breast or down her back.

He crossed the room and took the ladies hands, still rendered speechless by her beauty. When he finally found the words, they came out raspy and passionate. "You are gorgeous." He kissed the top of her dainty hand and inhaled her honey scent as he pressed his lips against her lightly blushed cheek. His gaze lowered, to her shiny glossed lips. A mere hours before, he had her in the shower and he was already aroused again. If there weren't time constraints he would let his desire override any previous plans the couple had.

A few hours in bed and a shower tryst had did little to eliminate the hunger he had for her. It continued to expand into a deep rage that couldn't be easily suppressed or ignored. They had been apart for far too long. Despite the romantic plans for the gala evening ahead, all he could seem to focus on was how much he wanted her, alone…..naked.

The thought of leaving her cut through him like a razor blade. This would be the first test of their love. Could he handle the time apart? Everything had change, it was so different, more complex since they were now lovers. How could she cope with the distance and danger? Their emotional bonds were tighter than they had been any time in the last five years.

He still had to break the news to her that this would be their last night together for a while. He knew he was putting it off as long as possible, wanting to keep that illuminating smile on her face and light in her eyes. She made him breathless. How could one woman be so exact for him and yet be so tender and good?

"You don't look half bad yourself." She brushed her palms down the satin lapels of his black dinner jacket.

Nathan's strong features relaxed as he held her faux mink wrap. "Ready?" She turned away from him, letting him drape the soft material around her shoulders before Haley faced him again.

He was everything Haley deemed wonderfully male. He touched the most feminine part of her soul. It had nothing to do with the way his suit span the width of his shoulders perfectly or how his pants showed off his firm butt and long lean legs. The silver vest and bright white shirt added to his dark looks. With no tie and the top button undone, you can easily see this man was laidback, confident and down-to-earth. He was what a girl wants from his raven cropped mane to his shiny winged-tipped Italian loafers. No girl could resist Nathan Scott, Haley concluded. It had always been this way for her, and it always would be.

Their intimacy had only proven to her that being with him was more amazing and erotic than she had ever dreamed. He had taken his time, focused on her needs. Loving him was worth the difficulty it took to convince him to add lovers to their already friendship.

At last, they were together….in the most personal way….the way she had longed it to be. Everything else paled in comparison, including her frets over Smith and the daycare.

They drove through the crowded streets, but neither noticed the holiday shopper, tourist or holiday decking. The air was cold and crisp from the fresh fallen snow that blanketed the city. The night sky was light up with stars and a deep blue. No woman could possible feel as loved and desired as Haley did at that moment. He hadn't said those three little words, but she knew without a doubt it was there. She had talked herself into believe she could handle the risk he faced each time he went away. If the lovely girl wanted this relationship, she would have to do this to keep him. Unfortunately, she had her own doubts.

"Once you get to know Peyton, I think you're really going to like her." Nathan winked taking his eyes from the road for just a moment. "She's does an excellent job promoting my shows, even when I'm on the other side of the world. She's a great friend."

"Why have you never asked me to attend any of your shows?" She asked set on hiding her hurt feelings.

"I like to keep my personal life private. Your as personal as it gets when it comes to me, Hales. The exhibits have nothing to do with us. You're there where I really need you."

"But I would love to show my support. I'm your biggest cheerleader, Sweetheart." She wouldn't let the subject end, well aware that he didn't want her to see the dark side of his job and many of his photos would shed light on that. "I went to one once, when we were estranged." She confessed, twisting her hands in her lap.

He reached over and squeezed her knee and she looked up into a solemn sea of blue. "I know, Beautiful."

Haley remembered almost six years, right before her parents death. It was the one an only time she had gone to one of Nathan's showing:

The show was more so sponsored by Mr. Scott than actually his. It was a dedication. According to the newspaper article announcing: Lucas James, The Pictured Words Of A Fallen Icon, Her brother dabbled with a lens too.

As told to the report by Nathan Scott:

iLuke kept the same roll of film with him from the day he started journalism school until the morning of his death. Occasionally loading it in the hand-me-down camera his best friend had given him and snapping a few shots. Nathan swore the film was damaged because Lucas had it for so long and constantly exposed Kodak roll to the elements. The toe head man would only shake his head and toss the enclosed footage up and down in his palm. "Dude, this is my good luck charm. Everything I need with me, everything I love is on here." He would smile before stuffing it back into the front pockets of his jeans./i

The day after the explosion that killed the renowned writer, Nathan found it under the bed in Lucas's hotel room. He must of dropped by mistaking attempting to shove it in his jeans on his way out the door.

Lucas's editor selected quotes from Luke's journals to accompany all twenty-seven pictures Nathan developed from his deceased friends roll of film. They chose Washington D.C. as the perfect venue for the showing since it had a powerfully journalistic city.

At first read, Haley couldn't believe Nathan had the nerve to speak Lucas's name, let alone have a showing in his honor. She had warned him to have no association with her family when they had gotten in the fight over the baby almost three years prior and he still couldn't do one damn thing she asked! Thank goodness her parents were on a twelve day cruise in the middle of the Mediterranean. She made reservations, packed a bag and took the first flight to D.C.. She was still bitter, still lost...and hurt.

The young woman looked flawless as she entered the crowded Crosstown Arts gallery. She had to be stunning when she brought Nathan Scott down from his high horse in front of all his admirers. She was going to let them know how the bsaviour/b of the worlds children and mothers had left her alone and pregnant for months...how, as she was convinced, their baby died of a broken heart. She wished she had been so lucky, but watching him crash and burn would be it's own reward.

The petite revenge seeker, perused her way through the mob of guest snacking on cheese and crackers and drinking wine in the lobby. There was no Nathan . "Too good for the little people now, Mr. Hotshot reporter?" she accused angrily to herself. Climbing the stairs to the second level. A velvet rope blocked it off and a security was posted behind it. "The show doesn't start for another thirty minutes, Ma'am. Please join the others downstairs for refreshment." He said courteously.

"NO!" Haley argued, unfastening the rope from one of the metal post it was attached to and stepping inside.

The guard blocked the much tinier being. "I can't let you in yet, Ma'am. Please return to the lobby." His voice was more stern, but just as polite.

With a bob and weave move she had learned playing football on lazy Sunday afternoons with Lucas and Nathan, she maneuvered around the officer and dashed over to the first portrait. Immediately awestruck at what she saw.

The guard caught up with her, but before he could grab her arm to escort the agile woman out, she spoke. "He was my brother...you know……I loved him….God, I loved him." She choked. "He loved me too."

The middle aged man stepped beside the sad beauty and looked up at the footage. A door-sized portrait of a bikini clad Haley on Nathan's naked shoulders in the surf of the gulf of Mexico. He had this mischievous smile on his face and she was blowing kisses to an unseen Lucas as he tanned on Miami Beach. After dropping the camera into his backpack and blowing back kisses until he reached the pair, he helped his best friend tickle his sister until she begged for mercy. Below the caption, Lucas's quote read:

iTo the outside world, we all grow old. But not to brothers and sisters. We know each other as we always were. We know each other's hearts. We share private family jokes. We remember family feuds and secrets, family's grief and joys. We live outside the touch of time. (actually author Clara Ortega)/i

The watchman left her alone as she drifted from one portrait to another candid photos of some girl counting the money inside a coffee cup. Her jeans were tattered and she was wearing an old Army jacket. She must have been a vagrant. Lucas's first publish article had been about homelessness in America. Moving on, she found pictures, of her mother working at the lab, her father playing golf, goofy pictures of Nathan horsing around in his and Luke's door room or at the James home, sweet photos of their parents kissing under the mistletoe, or cuddled up on the comfy couch in the study, reading from the same book. Haley in her white high school graduation dress, laughing at some stupid joke Nathan had told. Haley throwing snowballs at her brother from behind a tree outside their winter cabin, her cheeks red and her cap was sliding down over her eyes.

Only two pictures included Lucas. The first was of the family, including Nathan. It was taken at the Fourth Of July barbecue by the maid, the summer before he died. They were all laughing and smiling, without a care in the world. The second include him, Nathan and Haley with the girl in the center of the boys. Lucas was making a silly face, Haley a sexy pose, and instead of Nathan's eyes being directed at the bystander who was nice enough to take it during their final getaway, he was staring happily at Haley. It unnerved her and she quickly moved along, only to be quite disturb by the time she came to the final selection.

At least half of the exhibit selections were tender moments between her and Nathan. It went from hugs, to forehead kisses, to hip checks or stolen glances. The portrait that had been chosen as the focal center, was something she never expected: Lucas had taking a walk with the girl he was dating at the time. When he returned he found Haley and Nathan had fallen asleep in the park during the spring outing., his body spooning hers as they lay peacefully, her head underneath his chin, his arm flat against her thigh. The picture was breathtaking, romantic and innocent. Then she read the quote underneath:

i"True love knows no boundaries. It is the people involved who create them."/i

She dropped to her knees and cried, the anger and hatred for Nathan that she had held on too for so long leaving her heart. How could she keep it when her even her brother knew it didn't belong there?

Gently, the guard helped her to her feet. No one needed to see her very personal pain. He walked her back to one of the private lounges. Just as he was going out the door to greet the waiting crowd, Haley wiped her tears and asked softly. "Is Mr. Scott here?"

He gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry ma'am. I was told he was called away to Venezuela a few minutes ago. He's already left."

Haley only nodded.

She was sorry she missed him. However, it gave her time to get her head together and her life back on track. She wanted Nathan back in her life. But would he be willing to forgive her for blaming him for their child's death, for wishing he died instead of Lucas? She never meant those things, she was just distraught and broken hearted. Well, whatever it took she was going to fight for him.

Unfortunately, it took the death of her parents two months later for her to finally get the courage to call Nathan. But, she was already forgiven and with a phone call he was by her side.

"But, how?" She longed to know.

"I was in the balcony when you can into the exhibit hall. It was impossible not to recognize you. I always know when you're close. My heart starts racing. You were so beautiful that night, I couldn't move, my legs were like jelly. At first I could see the anger and hostility, I knew coming down would be a bad idea, but I wanted to Haley. I was a coward, too afraid to face you." He keep his eyes on the road, his jaw set.

"Nathan-"

"Please, let me finish." He faced her with weary eyes.

She nodded a go ahead.

"Then I watched you literally fall apart with emotion as you took in each picture and it tore me apart. I figured all the photos that Lucas had taken of you and I did that. I was so embarrassed, that I had hurt you and betrayed Lucas……Gawd! Until this very moment did I realize, he was betting on us." He choked backed the sentiment he held for his best friend, profound brotherly love. "If CNN hadn't called me, I would have found some way to get out there. I couldn't see you like that and know I couldn't comfort you……..you detested me."

They sat in silence for a few blocks before Haley could hide it no longer.

"That was the day I realized that I still needed you…..wanted you in my life." She divulged. "If you loved Lucas enough to appreciate him in his own words, through his own eyes, you were still the man I knew, my best friend.

"Thank you, Beautiful."

The air was thick with emotion and the evening was still early. Haley decided to lighten the conversation.

"So what changed your mind about going to the showing after all?"

"Peyton insist my presence will help bring in more buyers. All the proceeds will go to help these Thailand girls with housing, education, food and clothing. They will no longer have to worry about being prostitutes. They need all the proceeds they can get."

Haley ignored the pang of jealousy floating through her stomach whenever he mention Peyton Sawyer. She was being absurd, considering she had never met the woman. She normally wasn't judgmental and like to take a person at face value. The gallery owner just seem a little too taken with Nathan. Did she want to be the woman in his life?

"I hate these gatherings." He groused.

"I know you're not really the party type, but this is for a really good cause." She encouraged.

"Yeah, that's true."

"Have you ever stayed for one of your showings?"

"No. It's full of phony people. Most of them don't give a damn about the cause. They just want to see themselves on the news, or the society page the next day. My sole purpose of being here, to help every girl in Thailand that's been forced into prostitution. It's important that they aren't exploited but their lives made better." He frowned in concentration. "Someone needs to give the downtrodden and war torn people of the world a voice. I don't mind being that person."

"You make me proud," Haley boasted in a whisper, stroking his hand where it rested on her thigh.

Nathan chuckled, nodding his head. He was deeply touched by the sincerity in her kind voice.

"Do you think there will be reporters?"

"This is New York, Hales. That's like asking if their are supermodels at a Hollywood salad bar. I just hope they keep their distance tonight and stay on subject. Our relationship is personal, I would like to keep it that way. If it were up to me, we would have never left the bed. I don't like sharing you."

Her whole aura glowed as she said, "Nothing can ruin what we have. I feel like I'm in a dream, you and I finally together. Oh, Nathan, I can't wait to share the next few weeks with you."

He didn't reply, taking his hand off her thigh, he gripped the gear shift so tightly, it made a stripping sound as he down shifted. They only had tonight. Sudan would occupy his time tomorrow.

"New York at Christmas is the most beautiful city in the world. It's gorgeous!" She gushed, then turned to him with a giggle. "Remember when you and Lucas camped out in a tent in the garden because you two idiots actually thought it was going to snow in Florida, in September no less……… You guys came home early for a four day weekend during your 2nd year at Stanford and swiped a forty year old bottle of wine mom had been saving for a special occasion and got completely wasted……You guys were so loud, chasing each other around and sword fighting with the hedge clippers you took from the tool shed." She cracked up.

"I'll never forget that. I thought your mom was going to kill us. She was soo pissed. So were we, it turned out to be about eighty-five degrees that night…….. She kept telling us to put on some clothes because we were in our boxers and tee shirts swinging from the front gate and screaming "Free Jiang Lijun!…….. Apparently, your mom didn't think 3 am was the time for political activism." She had your dad pull us down and dragging us inside……. You were suppose to be asleep, you had school the next day, young lady."

"It was the Friday, before Labor Day weekend, school had barely started and I was a big bad senior. I didn't need rest." She smirked. "I swear I thought she was going to have you two arrested for a while. If you didn't have to go back to school in a couple of days, you so would have been in the county jail."

Nathan always looked upon that night with appreciation and acceptance. He was treated just as harshly as Lucas, both getting a severe tongue lashing about how disappointed she was in their behavior and expected more out of them. His own parents never seemed to care as much. Lydia James had loved him like her own and never wavered through the years.

"Dad and I were forced to listen to her gripe about your behavior for a solid week….Is this the place?" She looked out the side window, admiring the red brick faced single standing building coming up.

Nathan stopped at least two blocks away from the entrance to the impressive three-story. The clean sidewalks donned with festive holiday garland and bows. Peyton Sawyer was famous for her lavish parties, and popular showings. Both sides of the streets were already lined with cars.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to see your work!" Haley clapped her hands gleefully. "I'm glad the world knows just how talented you are, Sweetheart."

Nathan's stomach filled with butterflies. Her undying faith and love for him kept him going. It fueled his body. He grinned, brushing his mouth against her naked shoulder. His lustful eyes watching her lightly tinted lips. His voice heavy with emotion when he said. "Thank you."

"Lucas would have been so proud of you," She said frankly, refusing to let the pain of loose inhibit her honesty. Nathan loved Lucas just as much as she did.

Nathan's swallowed a hard lump in his throat. Just the suggestion of how Lucas felt about him meant the world. Nothing she said could have pleased him more.

He marveled at his blessing. He was so lucky to have this fetching woman in his life. He had lost her once. Never again would he take that chance where she was concerned. Haley owned his soul. He waged against his need to sample her sweet kisses and get lost in her lips. Her taste still lingered in his mind, causing an uprising in his groin. He blushed with embarrassment. One tiny kiss from her scrumptious mouth and he would really give New York gossip columnist something to triple readership.

"Nathan?" Haley questioned when he still had made no move to get out of the car.

He sighed, comforting himself with the fact that they wouldn't be there long, then he would have her to himself for the rest of the night, a late dinner and each other for dessert.

Nathan's picture hung in the two poster frames on either side of the electronic gallery doors, opening as soon as they were within a few yards. An attendant took their coats. The place was filled with exquisite antiques and elegant furnishings. It was cramped with a mass of people.

Obviously the entire main hall and the second level were exclusively devoted to the man's work. Haley bit her lip, studying the picture of an eight year old dressed in a bikini top and hot pants, wearing tons of make up and platform sandal. She was striking a seductive pose as an adult Thai man looked toward the camera and apparently the unseen perverted John trying purchase sex from the child. Her eyes filled with tears at the hopelessness and lost of innocence etched on the girls face. There was a rawness, and forthrightness to this piece that was very much part of his personality.

"Nathan!" Peyton Sawyer sauntered over as fast and as poised as her skinny frame would carry her. She practically threw herself against him, puffing out her limit chest as she brushed it against him and kissed him soundly on the mouth in greeting. "It's about time you got your sexy ass here. As you can see we've got pandemonium tonight. Everyone who's anyone in New York is in this place." She stopped long enough to ask a waiter to bring them some wine.

Nathan moved Haley in front of him, possessively wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her snug against him. Her head fell comfortable back against his chest and he kissed the top of her head. "Peyton Sawyer, Haley James."

"Good evening." Haley held out her hand to greet the woman, smiling to hide her surging feeling of annoyance. She reminded herself that the slim, hazel eyed artist wasn't a threat. Her curly hair was pinned up neatly in the back with a classy swooping bang over her forehead. Her dress was leaf green silk and clearly, haute-couture. She barely acknowledge Haley, let alone looked at her, dismissing her as unimportant. Haley bravely told herself that Peyton's kiss was nothing more than a friendly gesture.

Peyton merely lifted her hand up in a partial wave then smiled at Nathan, pulling his arm as she lured him away from Haley rather rudely. His angry glare did not going unnoticed by Ms. Sawyer, but his date had been blinded to it. Peyton pretended not to see his mad expression. "Babe, the Solomons have been dying to meet you. I think they have an eye on iStolen Childhood/i. Come help me convince them that it would look fabulous in their study. Please excuse us Ha-….Ms. James." Peyton didn't give her a second glance, trying to lead the strong man away.

He was hesitant, his eyes on his lover. "Haley?"

"It's fine…..Go ahead. I really want to look around." She graciously surrendered.

"If you're sure?" Nathan requested almost pleadingly.

She smiled tightly with a little wave of her own as Nathan disappeared up the stairs with Peyton still clinging to his arm.

Chewing her bottom lip, she painstakingly examined each photograph, trying to assess his mood at the time he took each picture and dead set on not feeling intimidated because Nathan had left with a bewitching beauty. She spoke to herself that she had no reason to be bothered, just because Peyton Sawyer hung on Nathan like he was the last straight man in America. No! It wasn't even like that. Nathan was here to support a great cause. The girls of Thailand needed all the help he could provide. But they never discussed being in a monogamous relationship now that they were sleeping together.

Their lovemaking started on a whim, a momentary weakness on his part. If he hadn't heard her weeping, he would never have come in her room that night, nor would he have had reason to console her. She wasn't blind to that fact- no matter how much she wished it different. His love for her was without doubt- but there was an unanswered question that stayed in her head: was he "in" love with her? Haley concluded with woe that she had no more right to him than Peyton Sawyer.

Forcing her thoughts away from her troubles, she discovered that his photos were mesmerizing yet painful to see. She felt driven to contribute. Haley purchased the photograph of a frightened looking eight year old girl peeking from behind a tree while her not much older sisters paid for a bowl of noodles and a spring roll at a roadside vendor. They had recently escaped one of the brothels outside of Nakhon Ratchashima. Her eyes watched their surroundings, fearing someone would come for them.

She was making arrangement for the shipping of the piece to North Carolina with one of Peyton's assistants when Nathan neared her from the left side. His wide palm immediately went to the small of her back and he carefully brushed a few large curls over her back, dawdling at the silky skin of her shoulder.

"Let's go, Beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him in surprise, "It's still early, Nathan. So many of these people came just to meet you." She spoke in awe.

He rolled his eyes. "This is the "It" party of the New York holiday season. They're here to greet each other…..to let everyone know how elite they are by being invited to this shindig"

He took her hand and guided her down a private hallway that ended at a door. It lead to an alleyway beside the exhibit hall.

"Nathan…." She ran into the street with him and down the block like two teens in love skipping school to make out at the beach. She was panting by the time they reached the car.

He didn't speak again until they were pulling off. "I'd much rather be alone with you. Is that a problem?" He smirked, giving her a nod.

Haley laughed, raising her chin to greet his far too short smack on the lips.

They both sat in comfortable silence for a while as he drove through the city. Until Nathan asked. "So?"

"Huh?"

"What did you think of my work?"

"Oh!" She sighed, " It's brilliant. The photos have such intensity, perceptive, and overpowering emotionally." She mused. "You're so gifted. I had to buy one."

"Really," he said, his voice gruff with feeling. He always knew she would understand why he chose this line of work. He didn't realize until then how important her acceptance of his career was to him. "Which one?"

'Big Sister's Strength, Little Sister's Caution', it's so compelling. I had to have it."

Nathan's grin ran all over his face. When they stopped at the red light, he wasted no time bringing his mouth over hers, but the honeyed cavern was addictive and it took three beeps of a horn behind them to break the seal on their mouth and make him return to his driving.

Haley made herself say, "Peyton has a lovely gallery. I'm very impressed."

"Yeah." He remarked absently. Ms. Sawyer was the last person he wanted to think about right now.

Haley longed to ask him questions of the other woman: How long they've known each other and if they had ever been lover, but she did not. She had no right to invade his privacy and she didn't want to come off like a jealous fool the way he did with Marcus after Brooke's party. She had no claim official claim to this man. No rights whatsoever.

Nathan planned to treat Haley like the refined socialite she was. After all, she deserved the very best and he was going to see that she received it. He would give her no cause to regret the magnificent change in their relationship.

How much longer could he put off telling her? It would have to be soon even though his gut was telling him too early to throw it out there. They needed more time. Unfortunately, it was the one thing they didn't have…….

Pamela

P.S. You may be surprised by the true nature of Nathan and Peyton's friendship, but I'm sure some of you have already guessed it.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Risk**

Rating: M

_Love doesn't make the world go 'round.  
Love is what makes the ride worthwhile.  
Franklin P. Jones _

Chapter 17

"You look stunning tonight, Hales," He winked softly. They shared an intimate booth in the corner of an upscale New York eatery.

"Thank you." Thoughts of the exhibit owner were pushed to the back of Haley's mind. If Nathan wanted Peyton, he wouldn't have asked her to come be with him in NY. He would be with the other woman right now.

Over the past five years, they had been through a lot together. His career had become his serenity. He was by far the best in his field, a recognizable name. While his work had been applauded, his personal life suffered dearly. Monetary compensation didn't cover the distance from the girl of his dreams. During their estrangement, he had used other women to ease his sexual desires. However, they only left him unsatisfied, wanting what only Haley provided. He didn't like to think about that emotionally crippling time when she had shut him out of her life. Now they were together again, lovers as well as friends.

"I can't believe I spent all that time sleeping in your guest room. "Nathan chuckled. "We…I wasted so much time. Isn't that right, Beautiful?"

"It's water under the bridge. We're going to make up for it during the next couple of weeks. We going to be attached at the hip." She giggled after taking a sip of her water. "Did I thank you for inviting me visit you here? That means a lot to me, Sweetheart." She was so close her breast brushed his sleeve.

"Yes, but I love you being indebted to me." Nathan smirked. "How's your appetizer?"

"Mmm, delicious." She moaned throwing her head back and licking her lips after sampling the spinach dip again. Nathan close his eyes, completely turned on by her innocent admiration for the food. "The hors d'oeuvres at the showing weren't half as good, but I'm sure Peyton had other things on her mind." Haley said absently, noticing Nathan frown.

"I apologize for the way she treated you, Hales. It was inappropriate and rude……. I called her on it while she was traipsing me off to meet every Tom, Dick and Harry."

"It's not big deal. You're good friends. I'm sure she just missed you….wanted a little of your attention. What woman wouldn't want that?" Haley said casually. Hoping to appear unaffected by Ms. Sawyer's previous antics, she sipped her wine. Suddenly, she felt the weight of Nathan's stare.

"You want to know if I dated Peyton, don't you? If we had sex?" He dared. Haley couldn't tell if he was amused or irritated by the wrinkle in his brow.

"It's really none of my business. She's a very beautiful woman. Besides, I don't have any claims on you, Nathan." She smiled tightly, noticing his face was now downcast. Was he disappointed that she wasn't putting any restraints on their new love affair?

"I hope you don't really believe that? Because even as childish and bitchy as Peyton is, she knows you're….we're more than that. I was hoping you two would become friends, but she just refuses to stop hating you…. and I for one am sick of it!." Nathan broke a bread stick in half, holding it so tightly it crumbled into pieces.

" She hates me?" Haley asked confused. "I don't even know her."

"It's a long story." Nathan sighed and Haley just sat there looking puzzled. "I thought she would end telling you all this, becoming your friend. If not tonight in the near future."

He had hoped to discuss this back at home on a lazy evening or relaxing Saturday afternoon, but that wasn't going to happen. "I met Peyton during junior year of college when I had to take this stupid art appreciation class. We were partnered for a whole semester project. Often we had to work at Luke and my apartment."

"Nathan, you don't have to tell me-" She was starting to feel uncomfortable, nibbling at a breadstick. "So that's how you became great friends? That's great, Nate." She finished trying end the conversation.

"Friends my ass! I pretty much hated her…… She didn't consider photography "real" art. She was moody and brash."

"Please don't tell me this is one of those opposites attract stories?" Sipping her water as the entrées were served.

"Actually it is." He admitted and Haley choked on her water. Patting heron the back, he realized the implication. "Oh, no! That's how she met Lucas, since she was at our place a lot. They fell in love."

Haley was speechless. Her brother had found love before his early departure. How could that not be a good things. "Why didn't I ever meet her?" A wave of hurt and regret showering the blonde.

"Remember how I came to your house for Thanksgiving that junior year, but Luke supposedly went to a journalism convention. He was actually in Seattle with Peyton…... The photo of the girl passing out flyers on Lucas's roll of film? That was during his visit……She wasn't homeless, Haley. It was just Peyton during her starving artist stage. They became a couple and dated until we graduated."

"But she never met the family and he didn't talk about her….. Why not, Nathan?" Haley said almost angry.

"The truth. Her jealousy and selfishness destroyed them……..Peyton's an only child who's father was away working on an oil rig most of time. Her wealthy mother spoiled her rotten to make up for his absences. She hated that it only took a phone call from you for Lucas to be on the next plane to wherever you needed or wanted him……… She would ditch us when you came to visit. She refused to tag along on our vacations or trips to the James home, intimidated by your sibling bond. When Lucas wasn't talking about you or calling you or making school break and holiday plans with you, I was. Since I was his best friend and liked you a hell of a lot more than her, she knew he would eventually join in our upcoming events…….. He constantly asked her to participate, but she would make up excuses on why she couldn't come or say he didn't love her because he would rather be with you. She had no idea how much she was missing out on, not meeting you…… Lucas or I never felt we have to explain our love or connection to you, so we let her believe what she wanted."

"Were they still together when he…" She still had a tough time saying it.

Nathan clutched her hand. "She was living in Paris. They hooked up every couple of months after college ended………… His last Christmas, Lucas insisted she come home with him to at least meet your folks….. We lied that you were going on a ski trip with me. He was going to propose. ………..Peyton agreed to go to Florida with him, until she heard a message you left on our answering machine insisting we be there by December 20th because you didn't want us buying you any crappy last minute gifts…… She said Lucas betrayed her and she demand he spend a whole year including holidays and time off with her instead of you, no exception. Luke refused her ultimatum and broke up with her. But he didn't date any one else after that, he loved that girl."

Haley didn't like this story. She couldn't believe she had been intimidated by this woman. "So now she's treating you like she Lucas?" Haley snapped.

"No! Hell no!" Nathan whispered loudly, " Luke and I made a vow to each other long before he died that if either of us was killed that the other would take care of his loved ones. So when I saw Peyton on a connecting flight a few days after his memorial service, I offered to get some of my fellow photographers and artist to show in the new gallery she was building and she offered to show my work exclusively. Honestly, she's great at her job. Professionally, I love her…… However, throughout the years, I tried to set up an opportunity for you two to meet, but our schedules always seemed to conflict. But now I think that was done on purpose….. Peyton learned nothing from Lucas death. Our friendship is based on our prior relationships with your brother. It will never go beyond that and if she soon doesn't realize how important you are to me, I may not be able to keep my promise to Lucas."

Haley reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "You always keep your promises…..Peyton and I don't have to become friends or anything. It's just really great to know that Lucas was in love with something besides his career. He deserved that." She said softly.

That's when Haley realized she should be far more jealous of Nathan's job than Ms. Sawyer. It would eventually take him away from her. He would become immerse in it soon, so that soon after she would only be a passing thought. Time wasn't on her side. How long did they have left two weeks… a month? She wondered if his mention of marriage during their fight about them becoming intimate was a serious notions on his part. She was going ask him about it, when the waiter interrupted with the dessert menu.

Nathan asked. "Haley."

"I'm stuffed. No thanks." She didn't even open the menu, returning it to the waiter.

Nathan order an after dinner cocktail for each of them. They drank the libations, taking in the South American ambience.

"That music is beautiful." Haley exclaimed, closing her eyes and swaying to the Latin beat.

"It doesn't have a thing on you, Hales." Lifting their still held hands, Nathan kissed her palm. "Did I satisfy you this afternoon?" He seduced.

"Nathan!" She whispered sheepishly.

He chuckled. "Did I , Beautiful?"

"Yes…" She hissed shyly.

"You're glowing. I hope I'm the reason for that."

"Only you, My Love."

Nathan grinned broadly, examining her pretty mouth, her eyes, her hair. " I bet you were the prettiest senior at Harvard. "There were so many times I was tempted to fly up there, if I only got to see you for a day, a few hours…and then."

Eyes wide with surprise and regret. "You were working overseas. There was nothing you could do about it, Sweetheart….and then I…..It's okay, we're here now." She perked and he agreed with a big smile.

"Nathan Scott, you should smile more often. It's hot."

"I plan on doing a lot more of it. How about we hit the night club next door and really get a feel for this music. I've been wanting to hold you all night." The timber in his voice was think and blatantly sexual.

The light in his eyes as he stood and held out his hand for her would have melted any hesitation she had away. Being held by him was something she definitely cherished. She rose and Nathan led her through the other room, where candle lit tables encircled a huge dance floor and stage with a live band.

Finally, Nathan had the pleasure of wrapping her in his arms. He could feel her pressed against his entire length. With her head pressed against his collarbone, Haley relaxed, her curves melting into the lean lines of his body. She heard him sigh softly as her breast pushed further into his chest. His temperature rose at the thought of her, above him and below him as she had been…. in his bed earlier that day.

"I love being in your arms like this." She whispered, her palm tracing circles along his vest.

He tightened his embrace as their hips and feet moved to the sultry beat. The sound was exciting, stimulating, and erotically sexually….. strictly Latin. However, not as heated as the fire coursing through his veins, Nathan decided. His special parts throbbed for hers. Yes, he had always had a strong libido, but not to this magnitude. His appetite for Haley was insatiable. No matter how many times they made love, he hungered for more and more. He had been without a woman for a long time, manly because he couldn't have the one he wanted. He'd left her sore from his unstoppable need the first night, and tonight would be the same. If he didn't share in her honey soon, he feared he would break into a hundred greedy slices. Wining and dining was great, but he needed her. His control was fading.

He wavered even further as she moved between his legs, letting one hand continuously brush along his firm hip. She sang his name, caught up in her serenity. They had been intimate only a few hours prior, but her breast seem to heave with longing, begging for his attention. Her secret garden pulsing to be filled by Nathan.

"What was I thinking." He groaned roughly in her ear. Unable to stop himself he kissed her right below the earlobe, sucking lightly. One hand lay against the small of her back and the other at the curve between her full bottom and her smooth thigh. "This is crazy. We're in a room full of people and I'm acting as if we're in the privacy of my penthouse. I would take you right now, Beautiful. I want to make love to you soooo bad….. With my lips…..with my tongue…..with my cock. I want to slide this lovely dress off you and see what sexiness you have underneath. Let's go home, Hales…..now."

Haley's entire body was a shaking mass of electricity, but before she could answer him he moaned. "Tell me you'll let me have my way with you. I want hear how deep inside your sweetness you want me, stroking you….loving you as desperately as I want and need to be there." He fought the urged to sway his erection across her heavenly heat.

"Nathan…" was all she could breathe, it turned out to be a heady note filled with lust.

He stepped back, cupping her elbow as the crowded parted as they left the floor. He urged her ahead of him so he could admire her graceful movements and glorious backside. They stopped only long enough for him to shove several large bills in the very appreciative waiter's hand and to grab her wrap from the cloak room.

"Your answer was yes….you are going my faithful mistress tonight?" Nathan tempted while waiting for the valet to bring the car around, his big arms shielding her diminutive frame from the cold night. Even the frigid weather couldn't bring down his arousal. He had been wired like a powder keg since the dance floor, ready to blow if he hadn't have gotten them out of there.

"Gosh, I thought you would never ask," Haley giggled, her laughter like silver bells on the decorated streets.

"Comfortable" Nathan whispered in Haley's ear as the danced to the romantic words of Ray Charles's version of "You Are So Beautiful" as it filled the room with it's bewitching power.

A soft light from a single lamp was the only means of illumination in the room. Haley's heels sat close to the door. Nathan's jacket and vest were placed neatly on the armchair in the corner. Underneath, his slippers had been placed.

"Very." She planted butterfly kisses along the column of his throat, pleased as his body tingled to her smooth caress. Their delicious body heat hardened the tips of her aching breast as she sweep them over his wide chest. Her tiny hands slid over his shoulders and she locked her fingers behind his neck. She arched her back and allowed her body to sway with his, shifting one leg to another, her sex nestle against the firmness of his thigh.

The fire blazed in the gave the room a crisp warmness that couldn't compare to the one flaming inside of Haley. She wanted to do him right now. What was he waiting for? At the restaurant, he had practically stripped her and made love to her on the dance floor. Now, he calm demeanor had returned. Ugh, he was so frustrating some times!

His art showing and the delicious and romantic meal had been a treat, but she didn't need those things. Nathan was what she desired. "The evening you planned was perfect, Sweetheart. Thank you……. But I'm so glad were home, alone." She pressed herself closer to him.

Nathan licked his lips, loving the feel of her body. It was easy to sense she wanted him. Yet he hesitated….hoping she would take the lead for a little while and show him just how much she wanted him. His male pride willing it so. He was thirsty for her, but it would have to wait to be quenched. He had been the initiator of their lovemaking the first night and that afternoon. Now it was time for her to step up and show her longing for him was just as intense. The problem, he wasn't sure how long he could wait. He was so hard and ready it was downright painful.

She traced his jaw line and then his full lips, first with her tongue and then with tender kisses. Nathan shivered, lowering his head so she could get better access to his mouth. With parted lips, Haley kissed his mouth. Her tongue performing soft and silky strokes that titillate and taunt.

The gruff groan emitted deep from his throat sent her heart soaring. She sucked his bottom lip, knowing it made his heart beat like a jack hammer. By the time she tugged his shirt out of his pants and quickly worked the buttons to open it, he was a quivering mass. His hands were barely useful as his found the hidden zipper at the back of her dress and released it, letting the expensive material pool at her feet.

"Beautiful." was his rough and sexy cry as he lifted her off the ground as she eagerly wrapped her shapely legs around his middle, digging her hips into his ridged arousal. Vaguely he wondered if he could literally exploded from being too damn hard. "Eight years, I was without you this way. How the hell did I survive?" His bewilderment was clearly evident as was his raw masculine strength. He was the epitome of a real man….a good man…..her man.

He hadn't felt so alive in years …..a necessary part of her life. Even years of separation had not allowed him to forget how magnificent it felt to be inside her, filling up her soul, swimming in her hot, wet silkiness. He had tried to do without her- tried fiercely. But he wasn't capable of not wanting her or loving her.

"Oh, God!….."

"Hales…" Just the sound of his woman's name sent echoes of pleasure resounding inside his mind.

"You know what I want, Nathan." She panted, her breast almost spilling from the low cut black lace she was left wearing.

She was so tasty and ripe. Effortlessly, she made him forget all his worries. An accidental swipe of her hand over his exposed skin and a glowing grin that was second nature to her, could start a fire in him nearly impossible to extinguish.

"Tell me, Beautiful…..tell me what you need." He growled past the lump in his esophagus.

"You need to be inside of me, Sweetheart…….so deep I can feel you in my throat…stroking me….. loving me." This was no time for misunderstandings.

Nathan held her as their lips shared in another kiss while she worked on the snap of his trousers, soon releasing them so they could join her gown on the living room floor.

"How do you want me to satisfy you?" He eagerly moaned against her long hair, as he press his lips there and then at her temple, something Haley found extremely erotic when Nathan did it.

"Feel me…. I want you hands all over me, you mouth kissing me every where." She whined barely able to construct the words, let alone think coherently. Why was he teasing her this way? He knew exactly how to please her. He had proven that this afternoon, giving her several mind blowing climaxes.

"Shit, Hales," He ogled her in the skimpy teddy that fit her body like a glove. "You are so fine…so hott." His plump lips kissed down her neck and across the top of her heaving cleavage. "Such creamy skin… like satin." He bathed her skin with his tongue.

"Gah….you're too sexy." She gasped, unable to catch her breath.

"So damn beautiful," he coaxed, streaming his hand down the lacy material. He let his thumb trace the valley between her breast before going back up her chest and bring down the straps of the lingerie. His busy hands waiting impatiently to cup and knead her softness. His mouth was hot and heavy on hers, his tongue forceful, demanding she fully surrender. He worried the pebble like peaks, using his finger tips to roll and squeezed her nipples as her breath quickened.

Haley's hand wandered his nude chiseled chest, feeling the fine planes and rippling muscles of warm flesh. Her hands went to his trim waist while Nathan smoothed over her concave stomach, pushing the undergarment even more away from her petit figure. He didn't consider stopping as he reached her womanly hips and releasing the cloth from her body. He cupped the tenderness and lifted her against the hard evidence of his passion. His fingers trailed along the honey folds at the center of her thighs, playing there briefly.

"Oh." She panted

Haley tingled in every spot he touched, no matter how short his motions were. Her eyes were closed as she felt the warmth of his palm and his hungry mouth on her breast. He followed the perimeter, cradling the fullness of her perfect tits in his hands.

"I've wanted you this way all evening." Opening his mouth to fill it again with a rose colored nipple, circling it with his hot tongue and scraping his teeth against it before sucking it again. He was persistent when it came to pleasing her, knowing she truly wanted him just as much. Whimpers escaped her throat and she was crippled with desire. He was both the source of her pleasure and torment and it was driving her insane with unfulfilled yearnings.

He continued his assault and she wasn't sure of anything but her overwhelming love for him. It reached from the ends of her hair to the tips of her toes and encompassed her entire being, settling between her thighs. She held her legs together hoping to alleviate some of the ache raging inside of her.

They continued to kiss, he relished her sweetness. With all that is holy, how could he leave this wonderful woman behind? How could he make it without her? She was his spirit….his solace.

"Please, My Love…" She pleaded, when he freed his lips to work his way down her luscious skin.

She pushed at his boxer briefs. Why was he still dressed? She needed to touch him… caress his ever growing length. However, he took his time loving her stomach and her hip bone and the sensitive area around her navel. She was ready to scream. Haley had never felt so alert, beautiful or desired.

Her fingers dug into his back as his legs started to give and he lowered her to the plush African Tribal rug that covered the floor. She watch as he ripped the underwear from his body. His eyes admiring her loveliness as he peeled off his socks.

She was in awe of the primal brawn in his long tan frame. Would she ever get use to him being so handsome? It didn't seem possible for Haley was just as needy for him as he was for her. She had to touch him, hold him, satisfy him. On her knees, she ran her hands up his defined thighs and tight ass.

"You're amazing!" She admitted. He was tall, dark and buff, like a Greek god or an Aztec warrior. She lovingly kissed the bullet wounds against the rock hard flesh of his stomach. Her lips were like a magical homeopathic remedy to the delicate skin.

He hadn't had time to prepare for the way she ran her velvety tongue down his body. Even if he had been, he doubted he would have been prepared for the waves of pleasure that washed over him with hurricane force, as she slowly caresses his heavy male sex from the crown to the base.

He growled out her name, unable to hold back the ecstasy she gave him as his pulse raced with uncontrollable excitement. He was only a couple of strokes from completion when he carefully pushed her back and started kissing her mouth. "Do you know what you've done to me?"

She shook her head from left to right, her eyes large with uncertainty. "You didn't like it?"

Realizing his mistake, he lifted her chin making eye contact with his girl, "Of course I did, Beautiful… don't think differently…...If I liked it any more, I would have exploded."

All the adoration he had difficulty wording he put into kisses, one steamy lip lock after the other. Love that lay dormant inside him for years was bubbling to the surface, spewing forth…..all for Haley. Finally he was able to show her exactly how he felt.

His fingers moved slowly through the dark gold curls that covered her mound, enjoying the lushness. Eventually, his fingers found her middle, pumping and teasing the moist heat he waiting there for him. Her moans of enjoyment and want seem to raise his own arousal. He loved everything about her from how she had an yummy aroma that was distinctly Haley to her damp heat as his fingers probed her womanly center. She clung to him, her eyes in the back of her head as she spiraled in to euphoria from his deep strokes until she couldn't take anymore of his sweet torment.

"No more, Nathan…..no more."

"Yes, Beautiful….lots more." His tongue replacing his digits. He thoroughly enjoyed her honey.

"Nathan!" She called out but he refused to be rushed. He focused only on giving her the utmost blissfulness. She was falling and Nathan held her steady, lavishing her with silver tongue and full mouth until she reached a heart-stopping climax.

Haley had barely gained her composure when he only took time to cover himself with a condom, then repositioning himself behind her as he plunged deep inside her, filling her to the brim with masculine strength. It was a long time coming, but finally they were one. They claimed each other with long hard strokes. He brought her body back against his chest. One hand fondling her breast and the other molesting her clit as they creating a perfect friction. No man could love or need her more than he did. No woman could love him so accurately. She leaned her head back giving him access to a lustful kiss as he continued to ride her hard.

They both cried out when he slowly withdrew all the way before thrusting back into her again and again. His mouth moved to her ear and he told her just how bad he wanted her……..how she turned him on….how thrilling it was to be inside of her, taking her. He voice thick and scratchy with desire.

They were two spirits, two souls sharing a very special love. While Nathan claim he as his own, Haley was almost in tears as she climaxed once again. She felt as if she was going to burst into a million colored crystals and scatter like a broken prism as her body convulsed in his arms. His hands moved down to her hips, rocking them as his thrust continued. Suddenly, he lost it and crumbled, tipping over the edge of paradise as he came in steady spurts- his guttural shout the only sound in the room as kept their bodies locked…….

Pamela


	18. Chapter 18

**The Risk**

**Thanks for reading and the wonderful feedback**

_If you think missing me is hard, you should try missing you.- uknown_

Chapter 18

Barely covered by a sheet, Haley was cold. She scooted over, trying to find warmth in Nathan's body, but she found his side of the bed bare. Raising up, she saw him standing in the window, looking out into the beautiful New York skyline.

Her voice was groggy with sleep when she asked. "Sweetheart, why are you awake? Is your wound bothering you?"

"It's all better, Haley." He patted the previously injured part of his stomach for further proof. "Get some rest, Beautiful. It's late."

With his palms against the glass, he studied the late night traffic on the street below and light snowfall pouring from the sky.

She couldn't shake the bad feeling that had overcome her. "Do you regret it?" She asked in a tiny tone, teeming with fear.

"That we're lovers?" He gathered from her nervous expression and lip biting.

"Yes," She said, holding her breath as she waited impatiently for his reply.

Having heard, rather felt her approach, he didn't face her. "What would give you that idea?"

"Well something is weighing on your mind and keeping you awake…..I don't know what else to think."

He gazed down at her over his right shoulder. Inhaling softly, he muttered, "Beautiful, so you're a psychic now?" He drew her closer, placing a kiss on the top of her pretty head as he placed his arms around her waist.

"No or I'd see just how hot you're going to still be at fifty." she whispered, pressing her naked breast against him.

"God, I love you." He chuckled.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, Hales….. Don't act so surprise. You've know I've loved you for years, been in love with you way before our first time." His voice laced with emotion. He stared down at her dainty feminine features. "Ass backwards in love with you."

Climbing up on her tiptoes, she captured his bottom lip between hers, sucking playfully until his mouth open an a intense tongue thrusting kiss commenced.

There's no way he could resisted her. He responded with all the yearning that he had bottle up inside him during those barren years where both of them pretended they didn't give a damn about the other. Time ill spent. Finally he accept the truth. Haley was essential to his survival. He didn't truly exist without her.

The elephant in the room was, he had to leave again. It was going to break her heart and that's the last thing he wanted. That's why he had put off telling her. Their time together was coming to a close in a few short hours.

"Sweetheart,……," She watched him with twinkling eyes. " Tell me again….say the words."

"Psshhh, chill out woman! Once is enough. I don't want you thinking you've got me whipped or something."

For the first time her giggles did not provide him solace.

"I want you to swear that no matter where I am- you let me know what's going on with you. I want to know everything….no secrets. Promise me, Haley."

"Why are you say this? You act as if we're not going back to North Carolina together. I'm sure the gallery showing was a success. Isn't your work done?"

Nathan sighed, closing his eyes. When he opened them, a bewildered Haley was staring at him. " No, Beautiful. What's left of tonight is all we have. I have to return to the Sudan tomorrow afternoon."

Their bodies clung so tightly together it was impossible for him not to hear the catch in her throat or feel her stiffen. His hands gently stroked her back.

Haley dropped her head against his strong chest, but she couldn't hide the way her body shivered.

"I thought we'd have more time." She did her best to keep her tone steady, hoping not to uncover the deep anguish she was feeling.

No! She didn't want him to go. She didn't want to imagine the serious danger he might be facing on a day-to-day basis. He was just getting well. It was to soon. "Does this have to do with millions still displaced in Dafur and the explosion of another mission?"

"If someone doesn't help stop the genocide soon, it's going to be worst than Rwanda, Hales. They need exposure. They need help."

She wanted to scream, iWhat about me? What is this doing to our little family? What about our love/i. But she bit her tongue, preventing her from letting go of her bitterness, frustration, acute unhappiness, and the fear that had just infiltrated her world. She felt all these things, but angry disappointment outweigh all others at the moment. It tore at her stability.

They had gone over this time and time again. She knew what was expected of her. If he thought his leaving was too devastating for her or she too weak to handle the dangers he faced, he would leave in order to protect her from himself. She wanted no part of that. She couldn't stand him putting up walls again, when they had finally broke them down and found each other. They needed time to develop their new relationship… see where it was taking them ….. Time to just be in love with each other.

But Haley knew she didn't have much of a choice. She had to say the words, even if they stung like a knife in her throat. She knew he was examining her carefully, with eyes that saw too much. He was gauging her reaction. Was this a test? Was he trying to see how strong she was, how resilient she could be with the pressure of his job imposing on them? Please, let her pass.

Her intuition told her if she showed the slightest bit of hesitation, they would have no romantic future. Nathan wouldn't hurt her over and over again. He cared too much. Before she thought the admission of his being in love with her had been the best thing in the world. Now, not so much.

If she showed her hand now, when he returned, it would only be as a best friend. It would be as if the last few nights had never occurred. She couldn't tolerate that. It would be the same as loosing him.

"Hales, I need to know if you're going to be alright with this. I won't hurt you. No matter how much both of us want our relationship to change. Do you get my meaning?"

She knew exactly what she must do, but she chose an evading tactic, thus giving herself time to gather her inner strength. "You knew before you asked me to come to New York, didn't you?"

"I wanted to tell you earlier, but I couldn't. It would have spoiled our night and I wasn't about to do that to you….to us. Tonight was spectacular…. Wasn't it, Beautiful?"

"Pure magic." She whispered.

The time had come for her to prove herself to him…..that she was strong enough to face loosing him without tears or without disapproval. She placed her cheek against his warm skin, fighting back tears. She knew she had no other choice if she wanted him. She would make herself say what he wanted to hear.

"You got a clean bill of health from your doctor? Are you strong enough to return to work?" She forced herself to ask calmly.

"Yes. Besides, I can't sit around here any longer. I have a job to do." He said bluntly.

He was leaving her tomorrow. Leaving her to face the Tim Smith situation all on her own.

"Haley?"

She pecked the sensitive skin of his collarbone, hoping to not only distract him but herself as well. "You taste so good." Her crafty fingers caressed down his body, nestling in the dark curls below his waist.

"Not now…" He moan, try to focus on the issue at had. Yet his body betrayed him, hardening and quivering in response to her nimble digits as she stroked his long shaft.

"Yes now…"

He halted her assault, holding her hand. " I need your input on this."

"Don't worry, Nathan. I'll be fine." She said, pressing wet kisses to his neck and jaw. She stepped back, tugging him. "Let's go back to bed. I want to cuddle."

Nathan was bothered by the torment inside of him. He dreaded the thought of being apart from Haley. For the first time in his career, he wasn't excited about the challenges that lie ahead. He didn't want to leave.

Being apart was common in their relationship. In fact, they had been separated more than had been together. The absolute worst was during their estrangement. Not since their reunion and decision to be friends had his heart been so heavy and his spirit so low. Naturally, there would be some sadness when they parted. He expected that- prelude to the loneliness that would fill his nights and cloud his days until he returned to her. With their lovemaking came feelings more dramatic than ever before. He knew he wouldn't breathe easy until he could see her again, make love to her once more….just be in her presence.

As they stood hand-in-hand in the long check-in lines to the airport terminals, he had no alternative but to except his animosity. He was dreading the solitary lifestyle, which was odd, he had lived that way most of his life. Everything was different now. He had never felt like this before and he didn't quite know how to take it.

His vicious hunger had started even before fully woke that morning. It started when he felt her soft butt along the top of his thighs. They had slept late, but nevertheless, he had reached for her with a unforeseen desperation. He had made love to her slow and passionately, as if were the final time.

He made her surrender completely to him and took pleasure from the way she called out his name time and time again in an world-ending climax, only then had his body given it's own release. He couldn't remember ever being so hard or having such a fiercely sweet climax.

They bathed and dressed together, not wanting to be apart for even minutes. The turmoil inside him raged as their departure time grew near.

"You sure you have your ticket?" he asked.

"Yes, Sweetheart." Her mocha eyes and lovely features were radiant with joy, her smile glowing and loving.

She had been like that all morning he thought gloomily. She didn't seem the least bit upset about. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn she was anxious to get back to North Carolina, Marcus Santos territory. Hell, her perkiness was starting to irritate him. Not that he wanted her upset or miserable, but a few good-bye tears or maybe a sniffle wouldn't hurt Nathan decided moodily.

"You'll contact Cooper Lee if something out of the ordinary happens, right? This won't be over until Smith is in jail."

"If you're trying to freak me out, you're doing one hell of a job," Haley frowned at him with wide eyed concern.

"No, Baby. I just want to make sure you're safe. It wouldn't be such a bad idea if you go the locks changed and the security code. If I didn't have to leave, I would do it myself…… You do understand why I have to go? Don't you?"

"Of course, I do. Nate, I don't expect you to give up your career for me. I would never ask that of you. Nor would you of me." The idea was absurd. He was a world renowned photojournalist, for heaven's sake. She wasn't crazy.

After passing the check point, the both stopped at the top of the escalators. "This is as far as they'll let me go." His plane was leaving from a concourse in the opposite direction.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah." He said gruffly, putting down their bags and holding on too her with all his might. "Show me."

Forgetting the heavy foot traffic flowing around them, she latched her mouth to his. Her lips were soft and moist, so inviting. She ran her tongue over his and across the edge of his teeth. His chest pounded his response as his breath quickened. He shielded his senses by carefully slipping away from the kiss. His hands still held her hips, tenderly he stroked her hip bone.

"I love you, Hales." His admitted proudly with conviction. His mouth at her temple. "Never forget."

She faced him, wanting to see his gorgeous baby blues that made her weak all over. "I couldn't if I tried. Please be safe, My Love. I want you back in one piece."

"Same here." He said before peppering he lips with a few quick pecks. "Promise you'll call Coop if there's any problem?" When she didn't reply fast enough, Nathan said tightly. "Get a locksmith out there first thing in the morning, Hales. I don't want you taking any unnecessary risk. Promise me, Beautiful."

"I promise," She vowed, afraid he might catch her trembling. Their relationship hung on her ability to keep her true feeling in check.

"You'll call Coop?"

"Yes, Nathan. Don't worry about me."

"It's all going to work itself out, Baby. You'll see…. Now get going before I change my mind and lock you away in my penthouse." A ridiculous notion since his own plane was leaving soon and he still had to make the long trek to the international gate. It didn't matter. He had to make sure Haley would be protected first.

"I dare you." She flirted, giving him another hug. "I love you so much," She told before stepping away and blowing him a farewell kiss.

She continue on to the Continental Airlines hub alone. She didn't look back to where she knew he stood watching. If she had, she would have ran back and completely broke down in his arms. So she didn't see the confused frown marking his dark features, nor did she see the pain in his brooding stare as he followed her until she disappeared from his sight, his fist tight at his sides, his knuckles white with tension.

Nathan never saw the slow trickle of tears running down her cheeks, tears she had held on to since first learning he was leaving. She knew she should be proud of her performance. Her acting abilities had been stellar, but she didn't have the energy to care. It had been taken by her acute sense of loss. It wasn't until she was buckled into her window seat on the plane, that the frazzled thread holding her self-control together unraveled. The agony beating down on her heart spilled out as she heaved and sniffled loudly along with her crying.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" The stewardess asked as she checked to see that everyone was sitting upright before takeoff.

Haley shooed the woman away, averting her sad face. With the seatbelt sign on, she couldn't even seek refuge in the bathroom. She couldn't control her tears. Hell no, she wasn't alright and she wouldn't be until Nathan was back….safe and secure! Her ache wasn't new, she experienced it every other time he had left on assignment. But somehow, this was different. It was pure and devastating. It was because their relationship had changed, her love for him had deepened even more.

She gained a little solace in the fact that she hid her real feeling from him. He had enough to deal with without her adding to his stress. She prayed silently for his safety.

The flight wasn't over fast enough for Haley. She was glad she had driven herself to the airport rather than asking Brooke or Bevin for a ride. She wasn't up for any kind of interrogation, even if it was full of love and care. All she wanted to do was curl up in a tight ball under the covers of her bed and basked in her misery.

The extended drive from Wilmington to her home in Tree Hill did have one advantage. It tired her out and hopefully she would get some much need sleep. She was spent when she finally turned into her garage and parked.

"Home sweet home." Haley mumbled inwardly as she slouched over the steering wheel, resting her head on the cool leather. She physically ached now. Now she understood what bone tired meant.

She was by herself yet again. Would he return this time? His last brush with death had been frightfully close. He could have easily been killed. Did he see that? Didn't his life matter to him? Why was his job always his first priority? She shook it off. There was nothing she could do to block the terror welding up inside her and scratching at her nerves.

"Enough!" she told herself. She was better off concentrated on the good things they shared, the passion and love.

Sitting out here pouting wasn't going to accomplish anything, she thought sleepily. He would be okay. Soon, he would be back and they would be together. Right now, he had a job to do and so did she. With her purse on her arm, she grabbed her cosmetic case and luggage from the trunk.

The first thing tomorrow, she needed to looking into hiring some more qualified employees at the daycare. Haley also needed to find out if their had been any changes to the Smith case since while she was away.

Could Cooper Lee be wrong about Tim Smith? …. Maybe he was a victim of unfortunate events? What if he hadn't hurt anyone? What then? She really wanted to see the good in this man. He certainly wouldn't be the first person unjustly accused. ……Nah. Coop was a professional. He knew a criminal when he saw one.

What about the bus? Despite what the FBI said, things like that weren't suppose to happen in a quiet little southern town like Tree Hill. Haley mused at her crazy notions as she let herself in the side door.

She was going to take everything one step at a time. That's all she could do. She coaxed herself.

Turning the knob and opening the door, she headed for the alarm keypad in the living room. Weird, it hadn't sounded. Suddenly, her bags all dropped with a thud and she let out a shrill cry.

** You're mine now, Bitch!** was spray painted all over her walls in bright red paint…..

Pamela


	19. Chapter 19

**The Risk**

_Fear grows in darkness; if you think there's a bogeyman around, turn on the light._

_Dorothy Thompson_

Thanks so much for the continued feedback. I apologize for the wait. I've been really busy lately.

This chapter is a filler, but think you might find some of it very interesting…..

Chapter 19

"Brooke, I really don't know what I would do without you." Haley took an emotional sigh where she was shift furniture back into earlier painted living room.

"We're friends, Hales. It's a given that I would have your back. No thanks required." Brooke planted some beautifully smelling scented candles on the coffee that went great with the new color scheme.

"I feel like I've taken over your life with all my drama. It's six o'clock. This is normally your family time …..and Mouth's twin sisters, Meredith and Maxine are visiting from their boarding school in the mountains. You loved them like to death."

"Oh, please. This has turned into a paint party. Everyone's having a ball. If Marvin didn't have an emergency reconstructive surgery he would be here too, so stop it."

"Excuse me for being grateful!" Haley stuck out her tongue playfully.

"You can't help it if your stuck with me, Boss Lady." Brooke winked. "You believed in me when I had no work experience and help me gain my own identity."

"You were perfect for the job. I know a great thing when I see it. I saw the way you managed your household. I had to have you. So will you please shut up and let me gush some more about you."

"I'm just really glad you had faith in me at the time, because I didn't." Brooke said softly, surprising her friend who always considered her to be extremely confident.

The blonde hugged her friend. "You just needed a push, that's all." She smiled pulling back from her.

Looking around the room, she was impressed by their work. " If it wasn't for you and the girls it would have taken me a month to repaint all the walls in this house."

Haley had been terrified that Smith had been in her home, let alone the spraying her walls and splattering her floors and some furnishings that had to be replaced as well with bright red paint. The thought of hiring strangers to assist her in the clean up didn't sit well with her under the current circumstances. Her home was sacred and the work needed to be done with caring hands.

"I just hope Mere didn't paint the guest rooms walls black She's all emo for some reason lately… and Maxie knows when enough purple is enough…… and don't get me started on Jersey!" Brooke shook her head as the loud hip hop music bellowed from the upstairs. Next it would be alternative, then back to pop or punk. They listened to anything. "They taught my baby some new dance moves last night,…….. Lord, have mercy on my soul!"

Haley laughed.

"They swear she gets on their nerves, but they drag her every where they go during their visits….teenagers!" But she smiled despite herself. "Actually, I love all the constant ringing of the phone, the girly drama and teen soaps I get to watch without shame when we have all three girls."

"A house full of kids." Brooke's friend sighed dreamily.. "It doesn't get any better."

Brooke eyed Haley as she perched herself on the arm of the sofa. She was so short her legs were dangling. "This thing with Smith has us all frazzled." She cringed, thinking of the ramifications if Haley hadn't been in New York when Tim paid her a visit. The situation could have been deadly.

"Shh!" Haley interrupted. "I don't want to hear that name. He's has caused me nothing but trouble. I don't know why I gave him a chance in the first place….what I saw in that jerk! I'm usually a better judge of character."

"You checked all his reference. He came highly recommended by the temporary agency and his background check was clean because his records were sealed since he was a minor when he killed his brother and was placed in that mental facility. What more could we have done?"

"Me. Not "we", Brooke. I should have done more." Haley frowned, lowering her chin to her chest. "I hired him. I'm responsible for this disaster."

Brooke chose to ignore her friends self-pity. Eventually, she would realize this was beyond her control.

Setting Haley's family photos back on the tables and mantle after giving them a good wiping with a damp cloth, she praised her work. "Luckily, these pictures were all under glass, so they didn't get splashed or sprayed." She knew how Haley treasured her rare family mementos.

Haley scowled, thinking back to Sunday and Smith's heartless act. She still didn't' know how the hell he got in her house. There was no evidence of foul play. The only other person that had a key to her home was Brooke, which was left at the McFadden's in case of emergency. Heck, she had just gotten her own set back Saturday morning. Wallace Jr. was following up on the bus accident and was kind enough to bring them from the auto body shop where he and Nathan had taken the crashed school bus the night before. He had even offered to change the locks for the pretty woman, but she had declined, pressed for time. She was anxious to get New York and Nathan. So when he made the offer again when she reported the vandalism, she quickly agreed and he changed them the same day.

"Are you sure you're ready to stay here? You can have the guest room at my house for as long as you need it." Brooke urged.

"Thanks, but I need to get my life back in order. I can't keep living in fear. I wouldn't have stayed last night, it you weren't so damn bossy." Haley teased. "I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight, Missy!"

"But"

"I've intruded on you and Marvin for too long. Beside, we both supervised Wallace Jr. changing all the locks. I even had my security system code changed at his assistance. This place is as safe as a bank vault."

"It's just that….I love you, Haley James." Brooke said with worried watery eyes causing a similar reaction in her girlfriend's.

"Same here, Brooke."

The two woman smiled fondly at each other.

"I wonder if Bevin and Skills are on their way home from court for the adoption? Surely, everything will go without a hitch. I wished they would call already."

"Me too. They have been waiting so long to have that little boy and working so hard to make sure everything is ideal." Haley said. "and she still took time out of hectic schedule to drive the new bus until we get a permanent driver and to check up on me every day. It's been a madhouse at the school. I don't think the phone has stopped ringing for more than five minutes at a times this whole week."

"Who are you telling….I'm the secretary!" Brooke exclaimed. "Since all the parents have been notified about Smith and his story is now public knowledge the worst should be over."

"You think so? …… I wish I could be so positive." Haley sighed wearily. "Some of the parents are in an uproar. If it spreads we're going to be out of business."

"Helloooo, Susan Sourpuss. Stop being so negative….. Our parents know we've done everything in our power to keep their children safe. Wait and see, Hales. This is a strong tight-knit community. Everything will be fine after tomorrow nights town hall meeting."

Haley nodded pensively before she turned her attention on the new curtains she was about to iron.

"Can you believe Chris Keller broke the story? I didn't think he knew his elbow from his as-"

"Brooke!"

Her dimpled cheeks smirked. "Honey, please. That's the best article he's written in the three years. I've seen better articles in the junior high school newspaper. That man can't couldn't make Melrose Place sound interesting."

Haley giggled, "He's certainly no Anderson Cooper. I'm seriously starting to regret reporting the break-in to the sheriff."

"Yeah, like you had a choice? At least his facts were right this time. I didn't know Keller could spell Mr. Waffles! He even got a quote from the FBI agent……. Impressed am I." She mimicked a Yoda voice for the last part.

The both rolled with laughter like two school girls. When they eventually settled, Haley's eyes flashed fear. "Smith hates me.'

"Screw him! Let's talk about something else."

"I can't forget. Cooper Lee didn't have anything new on the search when I talked to him today. I just want this over with and our children safe. I want to go back to my quiet little happy life. Then all I have to worry about the stomach virus spreading through the school every six months and four year olds falling in love at breakfast and breaking up by recess."

"It will pass soon enough. This is the most excitement this town has had since the mayor's wife left him for a woman…..an ugly woman at that!" Brooke frown at the image in her head. "Only three parents have taken their kids out in the last two days."

"Two left on Monday." A disappointed Haley pouted. "At this rate, there will no kids to return to after winter break."

"They'll be back….. I know for a fact Ms. Douglas can't handle Shane, Dwayne, and Rane for more than a week at home. She'll probably pay us to take them off her hands." Brooke laughed.

"The Douglas Demons…. I mean triplets. They are very….umm….active. Think she'll last until after the New year?" Haley wondered.

"Hales!"

"Okay. Bad, Haley….. I know………. I just wished it hadn't come to this. But I'm not going to let a psycho like Smith destroy what we've worked so hard to create. Hell, no!" She had made it through the lost her loving parents and her beloved brother. This too shall pass…somehow."

"Good to hear!" Brooke approved.

Haley smiled, getting off the step ladder and examining the freshly hung curtains, gleaming with pride. The renovation had actually become a refreshing change. "How about a drink? eggnog? Juice? Cider?"

"Definitely eggnog." Brooke cheered.

"Coming right up."

Haley convinced herself that she was going to feel safe in her home tonight as she gathered the drinks and some homemade gingerbread. She loved this place and she wouldn't let anyone take that from her.

Brooke joined her at the breakfast nook and they feasted on the goodies while they relaxed for a spell. "It sucks that Nathan had to be out of the country on business. Smith wouldn't have tried this bullshit with him around. Even an idiot can see Nathan protects his own."

She couldn't hate the separation half as much as Haley. Although, the problems with Smith currently superseded her personal life and thoughts, Nathan was in her heart. No matter how hard she tried not to dwell on it, she worried for the danger he may be in more so than her own. It often kept her awake at night.

It was the not knowing anything about his conditions that weighed on her the most. It should be second nature after so many years as his best friend. She told herself not to worry that they spoke only a handful of times. Each conversation only brought her loneliness. She wanted him back. She wanted him safe. She didn't get to talk to him enough to keep her confident of his security. He was so busy and focused on his agenda. Surprisingly, her issues with the school helped sway her thoughts from him.

"So when are you going to tell me how freaky you got in New York? How dare you hold out on me, Haley James! What's the big secret….. Oh my God! Did you guys elope?" Brooke squealed, crossing her fingers.

"No!" Haley mused and her friends unhappiness with her last sentence. "It told you about Nathan's penthouse, the showing and how Peyton was drooling all over him like a damn hyena just to spite me, although she was the love of Lucas's life, and the romantic dinner and dancing. That sums it up."

"You didn't tell me how you really feel about him having to leave so abruptly. I know your scared something could happen to him, Haley." Brooke had seen the fear in her big brown eyes. "If you don't want to talk about, I'll shut up…. I swear." Brooke raised her hand in oath.

"It's just hard to discuss. I'm ashamed….. I let him think his leaving didn't hurt me," Haley whispered. "He would blow a gasket if he knew the truth, but he would also want to go back to being friends….if that. Brooke, I couldn't doing it. I love him so much…too much." Haley swiped a free falling tear.

Brooke already knew how her friend felt, but she was glad she was finally letting it out.

"I just knew I was going to break when we were saying goodbye at the airport." Haley rested her head on her friends shoulder as she continued. "When we started sleeping together, I told him I could handle the danger and separation his job entails. It was a big lie! It took all my willpower not to show my misery. I did such a good performance, he probably thought I was glad to see him go."

The brunette gave her a little snuggle. "That I doubt."

"I should have gotten an Oscar. I was good."

"Maybe so, but how long can you hide the truth? What about the next time he calls…… or the time after that?"

"Either I'll do my best acting or burst into tears and beg him to come home." She thought of the shivers she got upon hearing his voice on the phone. It was a good thing his calls was during the day while she was behind her desk where she had to keep her composure.

She didn't have the heart to tell him what Smith had done to her house. Why upset him? There was nothing he could do from so far away. He would worry and she didn't want that. She wanted him aware and alert so he could concentrate on his assignment. His life depended on it.

"Don't you think he has a right to know your true feelings?"

"Yes." Haley hung her head. "But right now, I couldn't handle his rejection. I'll have to wait until he returns…. I'm not strong enough."

"You're tougher than you think."

"Not when it comes to Nathan. When we finally confessed our feelings for each other it was so incredible. I won't risk loosing him….I won't."

Brooke nodded her understanding, giving Haley a hug. "It's going to be fine."

"He's so protective of me. He would end it if he even suspected the truth."

"Nathan's feeling are just as intense as yours. Even if knew it was the right thing to do, he couldn't turn away from your love affair. He wants it as much as you."

Haley chewed on her lip in concentration. She was too afraid to even wish for that.

"All done upstairs!" Jersey skipped into the room, grabbing a square of gingerbread and stuffing it in her mouth. Summer Sky blue speckled her light brown hair, nose, clothing and her old K Swiss. Mere joined her to the left and Maxie to the right, her very lanky and beautiful aunts covered in nearly the same amount of paint. Haley and Brooke cracked up.

Haley saw her guest out with a happy sigh after Bevin finally called with the good news. They had a son. It was the best thing to happen to Haley all day.

Her day had started off badly. She overslept, then she had to handle endless phone calls from worried parents. She and Brooke took turns reassuring the parents of their child's safety at the school. Fear and frustration was running rampant after Sunday's newspaper article about Tim Smith.

The town hall meeting had gone well considering the circumstances. There had been a lengthy Question and Answer session. Several times through the heated discussion, Haley wished she could just disappear. But she kept her head and remained cool and concise, replying to all questions as factually as possible. She was grateful to be assisted at the podium by Cooper Lee and his FBI edge as well as Skills Freeman's child psychology expertise.

After the meeting, she join Lee, the Mr. and Mrs. McFadden, Sheriff Wallace and Jr., along with Mr. and Mrs. Freeman for dinner at a local steakhouse. No one talked of Smith or the vandalism. Instead, they all celebrated the Freeman's new addition. Later, with tired feet, she held her shoes in her hand as she padded across the kitchen floor to grab a cup of white tea. Her head was pounding and her body was ridged with tension. She couldn't keep her mind off the angry townspeople. What she would do to have Nathan's hands relaxing her right now. Ummm! Ibuprofen and a hot bubble bath were on the agenda as she entered her bedroom.

Setting the tea and the pills on the dresser, she slowly shed her clothing as the garden tub filled up. She lay back in the bath, letting the bath salts and scented soaps wash away her stress.

She felt much better as she emerged from the clean bathroom and decided against taking the pain relief medication. The tea would be enough to give her a good nights sleep. Slipping off her warm robe, Haley stood in a delicate pink slip when the phone rang. The caller id read b"unknown name and number"/b Her eyes lit up, it had to be Nathan. No one else would be calling at such an odd hour. She quickly dropped back on the bed and picked up the receiver. "Hi." She said in her most sultry voice.

"Why did you betray me?" Came a muffled male whine. "I treated you good."

"Smith?"

"You didn't give me a chance…..didn't try to get to know me. You turned out to be just like the others." He slurred as Haley listened. She couldn't move but she was terrified he was close. Could he be in her house? Across the driveway at the school? Looking in her windows as she lay there half naked?

"Nobody there to protect you now, is it?….Where's that boyfriend of yours? Mr. Perfect?…. Super Nathan to the rescuuuuuueeee!" His drunken speech and muffled receiver made it even harder to decipher, but it shook her from her reverie.

"If you just give yourself up, you'll get the help you need. A lot of people want to help you." She trembled as she urged. "Just tell me where you are so I can send someone to come get you. I want to help."

He ignored her suggestions like she hadn't spoken. "For the first time, I hoped to settle down. I was coming out of my shell. People liked me….me!"

"Smith, please hear me."

"No. You listen up, bitch! I didn't do anything to you. Do you think I'm stupid?…. Well, I ain't! I needed the drinks…. The stopped the pain. …I don't hear-…..Mrs. Roe was good to me! You lied about me and now no one wants anything to do with me! If only you would have trusted me, been patient like you are with the children…. I would have a place to stay! I'm a good boy!…….. I didn't hurt anybody. I didn't hurt…" He suddenly went mute.

"Hurt who, Tim? Who didn't you hurt?"

"Shut up! Stop trying to mix me up-screw with my head!" He slurred.

"I just want to help you. You have people that care. Just tell me where-"

"You just want them to find me so they can lock me up again. Never! Keep away from me or you'll regret it!"

The line went dead, but Haley didn't move. She sat there staring at it, not believing the words that had come from the receiver. Slowly, she placed it on the mount, the device rattling from her shaking hand before she finally let go.

Haley was convinced Tim Smith was a very sick man….insane even. But she was still having trouble believing him capable of the heinous acts Cooper Lee had accused him of. She could tell he wasn't lying when he said he hadn't touch the children…… Although, he had almost confess something to her…..she was sure almost certain. It was obvious he truly hated her and blamed her for his demise. However, he never admitted destroying her property or painting her home. He wasn't as dumb as he let on. Why incriminate himself even more?

As fear and panic swelled inside her, Haley couldn't recall if she locked the side door after running in to turn off the alarm when she came from dinner. Of course she had-right? For the life of her, Haley couldn't remember…..

Pamela


	20. Chapter 20

**The Risk **

This is the last filler chapter. Sorry, guys…

_Fear makes the wolf bigger than he is_. German Proverb

**Chapter 20  
**

"Relax…..just relax," she sang aloud. She was letting her imagination take over her logic. She told herself repeatedly that she had locked the door.

She wasn't going to be intimated or frightened. She wouldn't let Smith win. He didn't have a key…….the security system was on. Why hadn't she gone home with Brooke? Too late now!

Despite her claim that she had locked the door, Haley made her way through the house, turning on every light switch and lamp along the way. She paused in the utility area between the kitchen and side door. Her heart was pounding furiously against her chest, as she listened. Slowly she unlocked and relocked the deadbolt before feeling the door knob and finding it secure as well. Her hands were shaking so badly it took her four times to complete the process.

"Get a grip, Hales!" She scolded herself. "You knew it was locked."

She flicked on the porch light, peering out the door side windows. The drive way was empty and the back yard as far as her eyes could see. She cut the light and walked and back down the well lit winding back staircase. Nothing!

"Scaredy Cat," She mumbled aloud but was unable to stop trembling as she made her way around the home, checking all the outdoor perimeter. There was nothing strange and no one out there. Finally, she returned to the sanctity of her bedroom. 

If Tim wanted to get back at her for dismissing him. He had done an excellent job! He had her shivering with fear. How could she let him get to her so easily? The man was a lunatic.

She supposed the slashed tires and spray painting profanity was his way of dealing with the situation. He had never taken responsibility for the things that got him fired. He was drinking on the job and being unreliable. That's what caused his demise. She didn't even know about the murders and molestations then. She sighed deeply, how could you make sense of the insane?

If only she could stop trembling. She was tired of being brave. She had to make two calls, Brooke McFadden and Cooper Lee.

Hanging up the phone after some soothing words from her dear friend and her insistence Haley call Lee. He would be there soon.

While waiting for Marvin to escort her best friend over, Haley surmised that she was angry at Nathan. He should be here with her, damn it! But he was in Africa. Shit! How could they ever build a future if it was going to be like this? He wasn't around when she needed him. He wasn't here now!… Her eyes began to mist as she sat on her bed, her chin resting on her bent knees.

"Ms. James, I need to know what he said, verbatim." Cooper Lee asked one more time.

"I'm sleepy, Coop. It's 3 am. Can we do this in the morning?" they had been at it for hours and Haley's was at her wits end.

"You can do it, Boss," Brooke urged, holding Haley's hands, Marvin squeezed the other as they listened to Cooper as he sat across from them in the living room. "Just let the nice FBI man take your statement once more time and we'll all get out of your hair and go home." 

"Last call, I promise." He vowed, hiding a smile.

Haley sat up, wiping the moisture from her eyes. "I had just gotten back from dinner-?"

"What time was that?"

"Ten twenty, twenty-five….how is that important? Besides, I've told you this about a million times. I'm starting to feel like I'm being interrogated, Cooper." Haley rose from the chair and marched over to the roaring fire Marvin had made in her fireplace, fingering the crystal egg on the mantle Nathan had sent her while he was working in Paris. The crackling of the wood was the only sound in the room.

"I think, I'll make some coffee." Brooke offered to no one in particular.

"You don't have to do that, Brooke….I'll get-" Brooke proceeded without a second thought. "If I don't, I might be hurt the nice officer man because he won't stop badgering you." She gave Mr. Lee a menacing look before heading for the kitchen.. He turned to her husband for help, but he was all smiles.

"I know this is monotonous, but it's important. I have to make sure we don't miss any clues, even if it's the simplest thing."

Haley frowned, but continued. "I had just come from my bath. I was taking off my robe off and getting in bed. The phone rang and I checked the caller id……. The number wasn't familiar, so I assumed it was Nathan. Whenever there's a phone available he usually take advantage of it to call me, no matter the time…….I said "Hi.", but Tim didn't identify himself. It didn't even sound like him. The sound was distorted. I guess he was trying to cover his tracks…..He started to tell me how he finally had his life on track when he was working at the school- accused me of turning the police on to him……He said he was good to me and I betrayed him…..He said he didn't hurt or touch anyone…. He called **me** a bitch and warned **me** to stay away from **him**." She remembered the last part with absurdity.

"Did it sound long-distance? Or like he was at a bus station?….. Or in a car? Could you hear anyone else talking…. A door open?……It's important, Haley. He may still be in the area."

"I don't know. I don't watch CSI or Law and Order!……… I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. I told you the call was muffled, like there was a handkerchief over the receiver or something."

"Are you positive?"

"Just like the other five billion times you asked!" She raised her voice before bringing the tone down a notch. "Mr. Lee, I know you're just doing your job……But you're working my nerves and I'm very close to killing you at the moment….. Oh my god! I can't believe I said that!" She gasped, covering her hand with her mouth, more disappointed in herself than the agent. He was only trying to help her.

"I can take it like a man, Haley. You don't have to spare my feelings…… But there could be something you overlooked, it may seem trivial, but it could lead us to Smith. He's reckless. We've got to get him before he harms another child…. Just hang in there, we're almost finished."

"It's about damn time!" Brooke squawked, returning from the kitchen with a tray of coffee, cider and gingerbread for the foursome.

"How did his call make you feel, Haley? Were you scared of his threats?" 

"Hell yeah! Why else would I have called you?"

"He told you exactly what he would do to you?"

"No. It's not what he said, but how he said it. He was so angry and cold. I was so freaked out by his tone, I thought I may have left the side door unlocked. So I ran downstairs and checked it along with every other window and door in this place. I didn't calm down until Brooke and Marvin got here."

Lee wrote a few lines on his notepad. 

"Oh….he mentioned how Ms. Roe had liked him. I guess he lost his room at her boarding house because of the investigation and he blames me. I think he was very content there. It would make sense. Karen Roe is one of the sweetest people you could ever meet and one of the best cooks. She always has a house full of people. She owns the diner on 5th Street." Haley interjected and Brooke surprisingly added.

"I've known her since I was five. I lover her to death…….She gripes when tourism season is over and every room isn't filled in her home and the diner isn't crammed with customers….. Mr. White, the high school janitor and Mary Jones have lived there for years…and she moved Jaime French in when his mother died last year. She's wonderful with special needs tenants." Brooke speculated. "Maybe it's the first real place Tim had to call home."

"Hmm…. Maybe you're on to something. Thanks, Ladies. Mrs. McFadden will you be staying the remainder of the night here?"

Brooke eyed her worried husband cautiously. "Yes. I'll worry too much at home. Mouth's going back home with the girls."

"The locks have been changed and the alarm is working. I'll be fine. You don't have to stay. I'm safe." Haley insisted.

"Well, then I will be too." 

Marvin opened his mouth to protest, but what was the use? His wife was very good at getting what she wanted.

"I'll leave a man outside just incase, although Smith may be out of town by now." He answered.

"I don't want someone shadowing me. It's only going to creep me out more." Haley declined the offer. 

"He's here for your protection. I really don't want Nathan kicking my ass when he comes back because something happened to you." Lee's joke only received a harsh glare.

"Haley, c'mon. It's kinda hott. Like The Bodyguard." Brooke smirked, trying to calm her friend to no avail.

"I won't live like a prisoner in my own home." Chills ran down Haley's spine, not the good ones.

"He's stay out of your way. You won't even know he's here unless he's truly needed. He'll be stationed outside the house, across the street. He'll make periodic checks of the entire outdoor premises, including the beach and wooded area in the evening hours. If you have a problem all you have to do is press this hand held alarm." He handed her the small black object with a red button, that looked very much like a car key chain that automatically locks the doors and trunk.

"If the town finds out I have someone tailing me, I'll loose all my students." 

"Haley!"

"Brooke, I'm serious. This is too much."

Cooper rested his large hand on her shoulder. "You win. No guard. Well, do it your way."

Haley smiled in triumph.

"I'll just keep an unmarked car, down the street."

"Okay."

"If you remember anything, call me. It doesn't matter what time it is. I would like to put a surveillance device on the telephones here and in the nursery. That way if he calls again, we can get a trace on it. Okay?"

"Tomorrow afternoon?"

Cooper agreed.

"Thanks for coming." 

"It's my job." Why did this have to happen to this sweet lady now, with Nathan in the Sudan…..Cooper Lee vexed. Smith's victims were all teenagers, not beautiful women. But the phone call really worried him, something was different this time. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'll see you two out, " Brooke volunteered before Haley could.

Marvin got up, kissed Haley on the cheek and his wife soundly on the mouth. After a few I-love-you, I-love-you-toos, he was ready to go.

"Good night." Haley tried to sound optimistic but failed miserably. 

Once she was out of hearing range, Brooke questioned. "Are you sure she's safe? If necessary, I'll make her take her ass to my house to stay until Smith is caught."

Marvin spoke up."She's probably the only person in Tree Hill as stubborn if not more than you. She doesn't want to leave her house, Dimples. Can you blame her?"

"Well, at least she had good friends like you and the Freeman's." Lee added, feeling awkward standing between the couple. He unlocked the door and opened it wide.

"What if he calls back?"

"I hope so…..right now, that's our only way of tracking him. Stop stressing. We're not about to give up. I'm going to get this guy." He patted her shoulder. "Relax, help is right out the front window, whether Haley wants it or not." He winked and Marvin let out the breath he was holding, kissing his wife on the temple one last time.

"Lock the door behind us….and don't forget…..I love you, Dimples." Mouth said to the practically shutting door.

"Kiss the girls and Jersey for me. I love you too." Brooke knew if he stayed any longer, either he would never leave or she would be on her way home. 

"Remind Haley to call me if she remembers anything at all!" Lee shouted through the crack.

Haley was curled up in an arm chair when Brooke returned to the living room. She was staring at the photograph she had bought at the Sawyer Exhibit Hall. It graced the wall at the far end of the room. Her thoughts obviously weren't pleasant from her downcast face.

"We're locked down tight, like those sexy guys on Prison Break."

"They escaped, Brooke." Haley mumbled.

"Oh….I knew that." Brooke laughed at herself. "More cider?"

"You've done too much already, Brooke."

"Eh, it might help us sleep." 

"I wasn't talking about the cider. I mean how you've been here for me, letting me stay at your home. Coming over when I need you. I don't want to interrupt your life this way. I'm taking you from you family. I know Marvin didn't want to leave you here with me tonight."

"Marvin gets me….. That's why I'm married to him. D'uh!……that and the fact that he is a god in bed…good gracious, Mmm!" Much to her relief, Haley giggled. 

"You're incredible." the blonde hugged her tightly. 

"And don't you ever forget it." She smiled before backing away and jumping up and down. "We can have a slumber party! I'll get the sleeping bags from hall closet and you put on a movie………nothing animated, Haley!" She ordered before skipping out of the room.

Haley moved the coffee table out the way and popped in _Ever After_ before finding a cozy spot on the sofa until Brooke returned. She had changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt before Cooper or the McFadden's had arrived earlier that night. That had been hours ago….where had the time went? She pinched her nostrils with her fingers, her head was pounding. 

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked as she spread out two sleeping bags and matching pillows in front of the projection television and put down the tray with two cups of warm cider on the table.

"It's just a headache?"

"Ibuprofen still in the kitchen cabinet?" Brooke asked, handing Haley a cup of the spicy liquid.

"Uh huh…" She said drowsily as she carefully got down and rested on one of the fleece bags.

"You were tough tonight. Now try and get some sleep. I want to grab a shower."

"Remember where everything is?"

"I've got it, Hales. Just pause that for me. I love this movie." 

"You'll holler if you can't find something?" 

"No….night, night?" She crossed to the door.

"Night." Haley echoed.

She dreamed, she lay in Nathan's strong arms. His mouth was gently pressed against her and his large hands made circles over her naked back. He groaned hungrily was their tongues dueled. The ecstasy- oh the sweet glory.

"Nathan." She whispered his name longingly, wrapping her arms around the fluffy pillow. She sighed again as his warm mouth ran along the column of her throat before his tender hands took their place. The lovingly encircled her throat, his thumbs meeting the hollow and gently caressing the soap scented place. Suddenly, his powerful fingers tightened, strapping around her windpipe with serious force. She tried to scream, but no sound emerged.

Haley's eyes flew open and she sat up, gasping for air. Her body grew rigid, the fingers around her neck weren't much larger than hers and the palms bigger, but not like her man's, but nonetheless strong. Nathan's handsome face had turned into Tim's. Her whole body shook.

"A nightmare," she soothed herself, blinking rapidly, making herself concentrate on calming her breathing, hoping it would return to normal. Her eyes moved around the room, stopping on familiar furnishings in her living room.

"Only a dream," She told herself softly, hugging the pillow before lying back. "Nathan….Gawd, I need you." Tears stung her eyes, but didn't fall no matter how she longed for a good cry. She had drifted back to sleep before Brooke returned from her shower…..

Pamela


	21. Chapter 21

**The Risk **

Sorry for any poor use of any languages I've use, including English. Lol. 

Well, here goes…..

_  
Distance is just a test to see how far love can travel.-_Unknown- 

**  
Chapter 21 **

Smoke and dirt clouded the midday sky. A thunderous boom shook the crowded outdoor food market in the southern Sudan. You could hear the cries of woman and children as they ran through the streets, only to be shot down in a hale of bullets or physically attacked by groups of rebels. Snap! Snap! Click! a photo of a dead mother with yams in one hand and her deceased child lying across her. Snap! Snap! Click the moment a brave father carried his school-aged daughter on his back and a sack of rice in his arms as he raced down an alley way, looking directly at the photographer, fear in his eyes before he scurried into the minimal visibility of the war zone. Turning to focus in on a merchant trying to salvage his peanuts when **Kaboom!, **a blow so earth shattering it knocked Nathan back several feet. For a moment he lost his faculties, sitting up in a daze, seeing only torture and mortality of the innocent all around him.

His heart raced as he jumped to his feet, making sure his equipment was still strapped around his neck. He had hoped to get off a few more rolls, but he knew they were coming, the bad guys.

The blood curdling screams of Dinka and the Nuer that were being abducted filled the skies, many would be slaves by morning.. The sound of jeeps and horses grew louder as he snapped photo after horrific photo. Survivors started to scatter and Nathan fled with the others, his long legs bringing him past many of the others as he searched for the journalist van hidden down a side road about a half of a mile away.

"C'mon..c'mon…c'mon." Johnny from MSNBC strummed his fingers along the steering wheel and prayed the darkness would keep them safe in the old Jeep Safari. 

"They'll be here man….calm down." Nandi from the BBC was panted beside him, his arm tied off with a makeshift bandage from his button down shirt to cover the area where his arm was grazed by a bullet.

"I vish they vud hurry!" Janne kept her long golden locks pinned up under a hajib and her womanly frame in the floor board of the Jeep's back seat. Some of these evil bastards would love to abduct and have their way with the lovely Swiss investigator here secretly to study the Christian factor in this crazy war.

**Bam! **Nathan's large frame pounced in the backseat, his camera bag falling atop Janne as he turned back, looking down the dark street he searched out his friend and fellow journalist.

"Nyathera! Nyaaatheeeraa!" He whispered loudly and the sound of feet hitting the dirt road became clearer.

"Futuka! Futaka!" She shouted _"go_" in her native Swahili as her bag flew through the air and landed in the empty part of the backseat. She leapt across the ditch and Nathan caught the skinny Kenyan journalist. They were on the road before she could get comfortable, headed to a safe house in Juba.

"You never made it back before me, Scott…..Your little vacation has done you some good." The beautiful chocolate woman laughed, straightening her head scarf as she pulled Janne from her hiding place and moved close to Nathan to make room for the much taller female.

"I would like to go back without the bullet accessories this time, thank you very much." Nathan scoffed, before his mouth set tight and his mind went to her, the woman he loved. He had to limit his risk and hurry up and finish his job here. Damn, he missed Haley……

When they finally reached the safe house of a secluded wealthy Mahogany farmer, it was very late in the evening. Everyone rushed to get clean up and grabbed a bite to eat of the Italian food the home owner had gotten from a restaurant for them. They sat in silence munching on until the group caught Nathan with that goofy look on his face he seem to wear a lot lately.

Janne nudge him and Nyathera at the same time. "So, who is she?"

"She who?" Nathan said casually, noticing Johnny eyeing him through the rearview mirror when they stopped temporarily at a check point.

"De woman you fell in love with while you were home." Nyathera added with a smile, Janne nodding agreement.

Finally, they had a chance to goad Scott. Although they had pretty much worked together for the last two years, he was a loner and rarely shared any details of his personal life with them, but he had been different since he returned. He was sarcastic and funny. He was constantly smiling and running to find a phone or instant messaging on his hand held unit. as soon as they were on safe grounds. He would come back from his talks, humming or with a glint in eye.

He spent hours at night organizing his portfolio so that he wouldn't have to do it when his job was complete. He often told Nyathera how sweet and silly she was and Janne how beautiful her blonde hair was, touching it lightly with a sigh. That's when everyone knew he had found someone.

As handsome and charismatic as Nathan was, he rarely showed interest in woman. Nandi and Janne had slept around the world over, but in the years they have known Scott, the closest thing he had to a relationship, were occasional phone calls and letters from his best friend in the US. Everyone had the friend was male and Nathan gay, crushed out on his straight buddy until he let it slip she was a girl during dinner the second night he was back.

"I don't know what your talking about." The tall dark and handsome man smirked in the darkness.

"I beg to differ, cowboy." Johnny added with a southern twang and held up his palm pilot, waving it around for everyone to see.

It took Nathan to focus in on the video footage, but once he did he snatched the electronic device from the driver. "Son-of-a-bitch! Is it too much to ask for some damn privacy?"

Nyathera tugged her lover's device from Nathan and leaned over to Janne so they could absorb the information like to celebrity struck teenagers.

"Shouldn't do private things in public places." Janne added, Nandi, Johnny and Nyathera laughed.

"How did they even get that?" He dumbly question intimate photos of Nathan Haley during the showing and the restaurant afterwards.

"Yeh 're kidding!….. Every bloody Yankee journalist that was free was at y'r damn showing yeh talented prick!"

"They held off from making them public, but I know people in high places." Johnny bragged. "So that's your best friend?"…………………

"You know it's for you," Haley eyed the little girl rolling her eyes across the room. "Where's you're cell anyway?"

"It wasn't charged, so I left it at home."

She and Jersey were in the Imagination Station as it were called, wiping down the new pirate ship, adding dress-up clothes to the Lady and Knight Parlor, constructing a new public service area where the children could pretend to be fire fighters, police officers, EMTs, 911 operators, and filling the drawing lab with crayons, colored pencils and finger paints and other creative items.

They had just returned from a quick lunch at Subway.

"I don't want to talk to her." Jersey said adamantly, just as stubborn as her mother. "How could she hold me back like this? She knows I want to be an actress."

"Your mom is just concerned. You're still a kid and she wants you to enjoy that. I know being offered a Nickelodeon sit-com is exciting, but when you auditioned last summer, you mom didn't even know about it…………… You conned your dad, telling him you wanted to go to museum in Charlotte. Deception always catches up with you in the end."

"Whatever." Jersey muttered, opening another packet of construction paper and placing it in the art lab color coordinated cubicles while Haley went to get the phone from Brooke's secretarial desk.

"Jersey!" Haley called down the hall.

"Yes, Ma'am." She moaned politely.

"Your mom wants to know if you want lasagna for dinner? I know it's your favorite."

Haley covered the receiver with her hand when the girl only shrugged, leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded. "She's trying, Jersey."

The girl blinked at her a couples of times, before dropping her hands. "Alright." She huffed, "But I still want my own show." She whined dramatically and went back inside of the room.

Haley laughed to herself. Before returning to the call. She could definitely see how the little beauty had won a staring role.

"She said yes, Brooke." and smiled when her friend let out the breath she was holding.

"I hate when she's upset with me, Haley. But I have to be a good mommy first." She said sweetly.

"You are Brooke. She'll be over it by the end of the week and harassing you about something else." Haley reassured. "Besides, you're suppose to be on vacation, Miss!…..The school is only closed for two weeks. Enjoy it." She ended the call before she could protest. 

Back in the Imagination Station, Jersey had been very busy, leaving Haley with little left to do.

"You don't have to waste your whole winter break hanging out with me. Wouldn't you rather be with your friends or your cousin?"

"Nah. I might as well make some extra money."

Haley smiled proudly, Jersey was such a hard working and good kid. Marvin and Brooke had done a very good job.

"Do you miss your aunts?"

"Yea, sorta. I get to feel like a teenager when they're around….. and they polish my nails and do my hair really pretty. But they hate football and make me watch some lame teen show with them. The guys aren't even cute, but they go bonkers over them! Weird! I never got to use the phone because Maxi was on the home phone and Mere totally took my cell!"

Haley giggled, " In another couple of years you're going to be the same way. But right now, I really admire your work ethic. You really learn to appreciate things more when you work for them yourself."

"Thank you, Ms. Haley." She blushed, looking down at her cute boots. "If it weren't for Mr. Scott. I would have given up on wanting to buy a movie camera and becoming a film maker."

"Is that so?" Haley said, intrigued. "How did he help?"

"He showed me how easy it was to use a camera and told me how you could make a story out of almost anything. You don't have to have a lot of money, experience or good actors. A kid like me can do it." She smiled brightly. "He's really nice, Ms. Haley. He didn't act like my dream wasn't important because I'm in middle school……oh, and he's pretty hot too." She giggled.

"He is, huh?" Haley bit her lip, hiding her smile and Jersey shook her head up and down adamantly.

"Anyway. I should have enough to buy my camera after Christmas. I'll guess I'll spend all my time making a movie, since I can't be a star." She pouted. "Good idea, huh?"

"Very." Haley felt her heart swell. No one had to remind her Nathan was a wonderful man, but it was good to hear others dwell on his finer points. Generally, he was a very private man, most people thought him to be cold. But with Jersey and her friends in North Carolina, he had opened up and let them in.

Be right back. I need a screw driver." Jersey skipped out the room, her feet making tapping sounds as she bound down the hall full of energy.

Haley was pensive as she filled a storage bin with brightly colored shoe strings. She knew it was too soon to wonder about her future with Nathan. She also knew she wanted forever with him, in a loving committed relationship.

She found herself daydreaming of what it would be like to live together all the time….to wake up together every morning. However, the situation wasn't black and white. They spent more time apart than together. 

"You're suppose to be working, Hales." She told herself aloud.

Thoughts of Nathan only made her fret for his safety. Honestly, her worries never really died. How much longer could she pretend she was okay with the danger he was in? She knew he was working, but as day passed without a word from him.

"Ms. Haley?" 

Haley plastered on a grin. "Yes, Sweetie."

"I put the padlock back on the shed door after I got lawn bags Saturday. The door is wide open now. Where you out there earlier?"

"No. I wasn't." Haley's eyes widened, her mind going to Smith. "Was anything out of place?

"Like what?" 

"Any tools missing? Or yard equipment?"

"No, Ma'am…..Why do you think there's a thief around here?" She said with childlike excitement.

"Oh, no. Just asking." Haley said calmly, trying to appear nonchalant. "I wanted to know if any wild animals could get in there, like raccoons or squirrels."

"You think Mr. Smith broke in there?" Jersey said bluntly.

"Why would you bring him up?" Haley worked to remain casual.

"Gawd, would everyone quit treating my like a baby. I'm almost thirteen! ….Every time they talk about him on the news, mom and dad make me leave the room, which is a total waste of time since everybody at school knows about Mr. Smith. They say he's some kind of sick pervert that likes to hurt kids."

"I apologize, Jersey. I didn't mean to talk down to you. I had to fire Mr. Smith. That made him very angry. He was the one that damaged my house." She tried not to cringe. "I'm not sure if the other things he's wanted for are true. I hope he didn't do any of those terrible things and he's a long way from Tree Hill by now."

"I bet you he won't bother you again. He was probably just mad." She said pensively before re-tightening the screws on a Lil Tykes castle to make sure they were sound. "Mr. Smith wouldn't hurt kids, Ms. Haley……he's still one himself."

Haley gave her an odd look. The young were always so optimistic. But, Haley had learned that people often let you down.

"Telephone." They both groaned together, knowing exactly who it was.

"I'll talk to her this time," Jersey volunteered, marching out of the room.

Haley grinned when she came back singing. "So you get to the television show?" 

"No….but mommy and daddy are going to help me write a movie script over the break!" She said giddily before reaching for her jacket and gloves. "I'm going to catch the bus home now. Maybe mommy can give me some ideas before dinner……I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Haley." 

"Want a ride?" 

"No, thank you. Mr. Felix drops me off at my house. Besides, I have to give him his Christmas present since I probably won't be riding again until after the holiday." She pulled a gift wrapped paper from her backpack. "It's a joke book. Mommy and daddy said he did a lot of pranks and kidding around when they were in high school."

"I'm sure, Mr. Felix will love it." Haley kissed the child's forehead and handed her several crisped bills from her pocket.

"Thanks, Ms. Haley!" Quite pleased with her salary, Jersey opened the front zipper of her bag and placed the neatly folded bills inside, closing it securely.

"You're very welcome. Bye."

"Bye bye." clutching the pack to one shoulder, she was gone……..

"Her name is Haley." Nathan smiled despite his need to appear cool and aloof.

"She's a pretty little bird and by the way yer looking at and touching her on this footage, she's a hell of a lot more than yer bessy china plate."

"I've been in love with her forever, alright! We admitted our feeling to each other while I was staying at her home during my recovery. She's my girlfriend now." He nibbled at his salad trying to hide his smirk.

"She's beautiful, smart, and the gentlest soul I know….. Now will you let it go?" He muttered. Actually, he could talk about Haley all day long, but they didn't need to know that. Besides, it only made him long for her more.

"Are you going to ask her to marry you? She looks like the settling down type." Johnny queried.

"When you and Nyathera finally jump the broom." He dared, trying to deflect the conversation from such a serious question about his own personal life. Sure, he thought about marry her and having a mess of kids….thought about it a lot. But with his job would that ever be fair to Haley? to their children?

Johnny leaned over and kissed his Kenyan love on the lips, knowing she was awaiting his answer. "As soon as she stops being ashamed of me and introduces my country ass to her folks."

"Johnny, they won't understand." She explained watching the disappointment in her fiancés face. "You're an American."

"Among other things…..That's what I thought you'd say." The sexy southerner with the movie star looks walked off, heading back to the sleeping quarters with his girl on his heels.

Nathan hadn't meant to create such a rift, but this was a constant argument among the pair. He wished Haley's parents were around to see how their relationship had blossomed. Actually, he knew they would've been happy for them.

"They still haven't found that jackass." Nandi shook his head, watching a news report on his notebook computer with Janne.

"Do you think he really killed those kids?" The brown eyed investigator asked her friend.

Nathan moved around the table, suddenly interested in their discussion.

"The bloody FBI don't know their asses from their elbows!" The Brit scoffed.

_Former mental patient Tim Smith, who murdered his own brother and caretaker, Todd Smith when he was fourteen is still at large and the prime suspect in several brutal child murders over the last two years. He recently, broke in and defaced the property of the daycare owner's home where he last worked and made threatening phone calls to the same prior employer, but hasn't been seen by anyone in weeks. He is considered armed and dangerous. If you have any information on this suspect, please contact-…. _

"Please, God!" Nathan prayed loudly, surprising his comrades as he to the phone in the foyer and started punching in the twenty some odd number it was going to take to make his international call…….

"Hello, Brooke?"

"I'm Bevin, the one with brown hair is Brooke." She explained as if Haley were three years old. "You do have more than one friend. I know I've been busy lately, you don't have to rub it in."

"Shut up." Haley played. "Brooke's been calling all day because Jersey was here helping me and they had a fight."

"Okay, you're forgiven…..Hey, girlie. What's up?" Bevin spoke.

"Tired, but in a good way. I got the Imagination Station done! The room looks amazing! I want to get all the new things in before school starts back."

"Working during your vacation. Booooo! Come hang out with me and Trevor, were going to make sugar cookies."

Haley laughed. "I swear, I should weigh five hundred pounds the way you and Brooke are always trying to feed me."

"I bet Nathan likes that little bit of meat on your bones." Bevin teased.

If she could see Haley blush, her mind instantly going to the ways his hands roamed her shapely form, the way he complimented her on her curves and full breast and bottom. How much longer until he was back to appreciate them properly?

"Thanks for the invite, but I have too much to do here. I'm working on the nursery next. I have four new cribs to set up."

"So tell me what we're doing for the New Year's party? What do I need to bring?"

"Since I'm having it, all you have to do is sit back and relax. Enjoy getting to know your new son. That's help enough."

"Damn, you're adorable." Bevin gushed. "Alrighty then, Trevor and I are going to start baking. Don't work too hard. I'll see you Christmas day."

Hours later, Haley was just hanging up from ordering some food trays for her New Year's party, when she heard knocking on the front door of the daycare. She paused for a second, panicking, then told herself she didn't have to afraid. She didn't put the phone down correctly, hurrying to the front, only to see Brooke banging on the glass.

"I told you to stay home." Haley fussed as the door swung open and Brooke rushed in out of the cold. "What happened your "Me and Marvin" time…… wear him out already?"

The blonde's friend swatted her on the arm. "I can't believe you said something like that, Haley James!…….We should've gotten you a Nathan a long time ago."

The ladies laughed as Brooke started making her way down the hall. "Is Jersey in the back? I figured she was still mad when she didn't get home at three. She thinks she's going to hang around here all day so we don't have to talk. Well, surprise surprise!"

"She's not back there." Haley said softly, nearing her friend.

"Where is she? In the shed?"

"Brooke, she left almost three hours ago. She was upset anymore…..She wanted to start working on her screenplay before you started dinner.

Each woman eyed the other, reading the same intense apprehensions.

"He wouldn't-"Brooke started.

"No, of course not. I'm sure he's long gone……

Nathan slammed down the phone. He kept getting a busy signal. She was working at the daycare today. He was certain she wrote that in her email. He even reviewed it while he was called the daycare again and again.

"Fuck!" He didn't see his fellow journalist watch him as he threw the telephone off it's table in the farmer's guest home.

"I've got to be on the next plane to the United States." He insisted, headed for his sleeping quarters so he could pack.

"But you haven't finishing vor job." Janne said as she and Nandi followed him.

He starting shoving clothing and toiletries in his sea bag and shaving kit.

"What's the rush?" Nandi questioned bewildered by the normally rational man's anxious behavior.

"Haley needs me and I won't let her down…..not ever again…..

Pamela


	22. Chapter 22

The Risk

I know it's been a while since I updated, but I've been blocking or unhappy with what I wrote. I hope you continue to enjoy this fiction. I'll do my best to update more frequently.

_I'll always be beside you until the very end, wiping all your tears away, being your best friend. I'll smile when you smile and feel all the pain you do, and if you cry a single tear, I promise I'll cry too_.-unknown-

**  
Chapter 22**

"Where is she?" Brooke whispered.

"Let's sit." Haley took her friend by the hand and walked over to the secretarial pool, seating Brooke and then herself.

"We're going to put our heads together and figure out where she can be calmly and rationally. Do you know where she keeps her cellular phone? She told me it was left on the charger today."

"It's on the desk in her room."

"Okay, we're going to go get it. On the way, we'll drive by the park and the library. Maybe she just took a detour. You know how kids that age get distracted and loose sense of time."

Brooke nodded, rising to follow Haley out after she gathered her purse and keys. Her dark eyes filled with water. "My little girl…" She plopped down in the passenger seat and Haley took her keys. "I've got to call Marvin," She said passionately, desperate for his reassurance and love right now.

Haley held her hand, communicating a sense of dread and waiting patiently as Brooke searched her bag for her mobile phone to call her husband. Haley started the car and headed for the McFadden's home.

"As far as we know Jersey is fine. She's just late. It's not the first time, she didn't come straight home. She's dependable, but she's still a kid. We won't let our imaginations get the best of us….we won't." She gave Haley a short embrace, tears rising in her own throat. "Maybe she's with her daddy. You know how she loves hanging out at the hospital."

"Anyone seen her?" Haley asked twenty minutes later, Brooke bound down the stairs with Jersey cell and the girls personal phone book in hand.

"No, none of her friends have heard from her. Marvin hasn't talked to her since breakfast. I even called Bevin, nothing. They're both on their way. Oh, Haley." She said clasping her hands together. The blonde held her hands, boosting the pretty mother's confidence. " I know there has to be a simple explanation for her absence. When I find that little girl-" Brooke made a valiant effort to joke.

"That's my girl? Is there anything going on over at the recreation center? What about the middle school? Maybe she's at the arcade at the docks. She loves that place."

"She wouldn't go to any of those places without at least calling? She's knows I worry. Jersey knew I was expecting her home for dinner over an hour ago." Brooke pointed to the full meal covering the range top and part of the counter. "Where could she be, damn it?"

"Sometimes children just don't think and do foolish things. You know that." Haley coaxed, chewing her lip in hopeless anxiety. She had to stay cool for Brooke's sake. It wouldn't serve much good if they both broke into hysterics.

"Thanks for being here, Hales. I'm just having a paranoid mommy moment. Let's call her best friend Greg back. I'm sure he can point us in the right direction on where to find her. If that boy's lying for her, he'll never make it through puberty."

Nathan quickly, but carefully packed his camera equipment as Johnny and Nyathera joined Janne and Nandi at the door of his room.

"Who put a bee in his bonnet?…… If you've got a hot story, share the love, man." Johnny drawled scratching his sexy stubble.

"It has something to do with his bird. He tried giving her a ring and she didn't pick up. Now, he's going bonkers." Nandi tattled.

"I thought it had something to do with that footage we were reading about the child killer, Tim Smith." Janne argued with her friend who looked perplexed.

"I'm in the room!" Nathan snapped. He piled his luggage neatly and pulled his wireless computer from its bag, opening it to search for the next flight to the America. "You're both right."

Now the foursome was really confused. They joined him on the rickety full-sized cot, waiting patiently for him to continue. Seeing that they weren't going away without some real answers, Newspeople were so damn nosey! he gave in. "Haley, my best friend and the woman I love is the daycare owner from Tree Hill, North Carolina whose home that fucking maniac Smith vandalized and he made threatening phone calls to. When I talked to her, I could hear it in her voice, something was wrong. But, I brushed it off to me missing her so damn much. Haley's been strong and alone for far to long. I'm going to protect her this time. I'm going to be there."

They all stared silently at him for a minute. The women wondered exactly what he meant by "this time". The men were waiting for the prank to end, he had to be joshing them, but Scott wasn't one for gags. He was more of a straight-man.

Nathan furiously searched all neighboring airports for the next flight to anywhere in the United States. His eyes never left the screen. That's when they knew he was serious and the situation was urgent.

"She didn't tell you about the break-in or threats, did she?" Janne asked.

Nathan cut his eyes their way, continuing to his search. " She wanted me to finish my job. She's always so supportive. She thinks she's a burden sometimes, but she never is to me. I love her, I've always loved her……..I have had this terrible sense of dread for days. Now I know it's Haley I need to worry about and care for. If that bastard lays one finger on her, I'm going to make him swallow a live mine!"

Scott couldn't find any mode of transportation leaving for the United States for at least three days. It would be after be after America celebrates its Christmas holiday.

"Fuck!" He slammed the computer closed in frustration. How the hell was he going to get out of this god forsaken place?" He paced, ringing his fingers through his hair as he rambled to himself. "I won't let her down again. I can't. I'll be there soon, Haley……I swear." He told himself as the others huddled together in a conference, working diligently on palm pilots, satellite phones and notebook computers. Hours had passed by the time the foursome looked up from their impromptu meeting.

Nathan had left the room and was back in the foyer talking to his secretary on the house phone. He still couldn't get an answer at the daycare, Haley's home or Cooper Lee. Why hadn't he written down Bevin or Brooke's number? Maybe she was at their homes. But he couldn't risk waiting around to find out.

"I can get you on a Red Cross doctor's plane to Geneva tomorrow afternoon. Then you can catch a flight into Atlanta the next day. It's the closest international hub to North Carolina, ja? Then there's a connector to Vilmington. You'll be Tree Hill by Christmas night." Janne stopped, watching Nathan blink hard, the telephone now on the table instead of against his ear. His secretary screaming his name.

The beautiful blond and lovely caramel skinned woman nervously held hands, the men still in Nathan's bedroom working on minor details. They loved and respected Nathan Scott as a fellow journalist and a very dear friend. He had been there to help them out of more than their fair share of sticky situations. Now, when they finally had a chance to return the favor, they hoped they weren't letting him down.

"It's the best we could come up with and if anything changes and we can get you out of here faster, we will. We promise." Nyathera vowed and Janne nodded in agreement.

Slowly, Nathan stalked over to the pair, his steps certain, his lips pursed, his fist clutched and his body rigid. However, once he got close, they could see the tears forming in his eyes as he held out his arms to them, embracing both ladies at the same time.

"Thank you."

The food lay could in the kitchen. No one seemed to have an appetite.

Cooper Lee had come and gone, questioning each of the two woman, Haley more intensely than Brooke. He had even gotten the bus driver to come by for questioning after his route ending by request of sheriff Wallace. The kindly middle aged man was quick to help. They couldn't open a full fledge missing persons or call an Amber alert for the missing child for at least twenty-four hours because there was no proof of foul play.

Felix Taggaro's information only confused and frightened Jersey's loved ones even more. He insisted that she had gotten on the bus less than ten minutes from the time she left Haley at the daycare. He even showed everyone the gift the sweet girl had given him for Christmas, still in it's wrapping. He dropped her off directly in front of her residence. Hattie Johnson and Bubba Mason were two of the five bus rider's that collaborated his story minutes later.

The hours seem to drag on. When the phone did ring, it was one of the many family friends looking for some good news.

Although no one said it aloud, the feared Smith has some connection to Jersey's disappearance. There was no demand for ransom or any clues to the girls whereabouts or reason for his disappearance other than the most dreaded one of all- that Smith kidnapped her.

Marvin paced the den while Bevin and Haley did what they could to reassure Brooke. Skills manned the phone, screening the calls. It was a long, long night.

Haley fought with her own sense of responsibility and regret. She couldn't help but to think it all could have been prevented. If she would have insisted on taking Jersey home herself instead of asking the child if she wanted a ride. She probably would be in the game room right now, playing Madden with her father. Smith wouldn't have gotten to her.

Skills and Bevin took one of the upstairs guest rooms with their son Trevor joining them. This was a time where you just wanted your child near.

Haley stayed overnight too, she wanted to be there in case her close friend needed anything or there was any word or the dear girl. Brook had been there for her during the hard times, when she was establishing the nursery school and since Tim Smith had started tormenting her life. She had never lost faith in Haley or blamed her for hiring the man in the first place.

Ms. James wondered if she might be so kind if the circumstances were reversed. A crisis like this just showed her how much the McFadden's and the Freeman's truly mean to her. They were good people and Marvin and Brooke certainly didn't deserve this kind of heartbreak.

Haley wok warily mid morning. She hoped the others had managed to get some rest. None of them had gone to bed until well after 5am. She tossed the flowered comforter back and padded to the adjoining bathroom. She showered, but was forced to wear her clothes from the previous day.

"It sure smells good in here." Haley sniffed as she stepped into the kitchen where Bevin was cooking and Brooke sat on one of the stools along the island with a plastered smile on her face. "Mornin, Ladies."

"Looks, like the coffee is ready. I'll get you two a cup."

"Haley, I you don't have to.." Brooke stood, but Haley gently pushed her back down by the shoulder as she passed her to reach the full pot of hot steamy liquid.

"I want to. I didn't get to cook." Haley smiled sweetly, pouring two cups of coffee into ceramic mugs.

"Did you get any sleep?" Bevin asked.

"A little." Haley and Brooke replied.

"An Marvin?"

"Not a wink. He's taking this harder than I am. She's our little girl. He adores her. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw her, lost, hungry and scared." Brooke burst into tears. "Sorry." She reached in the pocket of her robe for some tissue.

Haley and Bevin fought their own tears. They had to remain strong for Brooke's sake.

Suddenly, Haley and Bevin had sandwiched their best friend holding her tightly. "She'll be fine. She has to be." Haley urged, sniffing.

"I keep telling myself that, but all this waiting is driving me nuts. We called Mouth's sisters this morning. It was so hard telling them, but we couldn't keep this from them."

Now they were all crying. They ran out of tissue before tears. They laughed when a paper towel scratched Bevin's nose.

The threesome sat down to eat, each barely picking at the breakfast on their plates when Brooke started. "Haley, I don't want you to blame yourself for this. It's nothing you could've done."

"How did you know?"

"How?"

"Do you have special powers or something now?"

"I just know how you think, Hales……You're not responsible. That wretched pervert is the only one to blame for this. I bet he took my girl. This town use to be so safe and peaceful until Tim Smith brought us all these problems…..She's so young, too young to really understand any of this. Hell, I still can't grasp why someone would harm a child."

"Oh, Brooke, don't. Don't torture yourself . We're still not sure Smith has her."

"Morning, all." Marvin mumbled, reaching for a coffee cup with one hand and the coffee with the other."

Bevin or Haley didn't need to ask how he was holding up. His blue eyes were red rim along with his nose. His usually neat attire was wrinkled and tussled, even his hair was unruly.

"Take a seat by your wife. I'll get your breakfast." Bevin insisted. "It will give me something to do."

Everyone had barely gotten dressed when the doorbell and the phone began to ring. It was the start of another long day. Time passed at a snails pace and there were no news on the disappearance of Jersey McFadden. Cooper Lee sent a couple of agents over to question everyone again, with he interview a couple more of the bus riders that were on Felix Taggaro's route with Jersey the previous afternoon. The local police put out a national Amber alert, explaining the missing girl could have been abducted by the infamous Tim Smith and he should be considered armed and dangerous.

Skills and Bevin left her home mid afternoon with plans to return in a few hours with the evening meal. Exhausted and disheartened Haley left for home with the vow she would be back in the morning.

It was six o'clock when she parked in her own drive way, waving at the guard parked across the street. Getting out of her car, she took the familiar path to the side door and let herself into the dark house. The wind off the ocean rattled the windows and the partly cloudy sky only added to the dismal situation. It had to be downright terrifying to a young girl out there somewhere. Haley cringed with increasing dread.

"Please God, let her be okay, safe, and unharmed," She prayed softly, shutting off the alarm system in the foyer, she stepped on something, nearly slipping. After getting her bearings, she flipped on the light and bent down to pick up the envelope. It was bright red. Apparently, a holiday card.

She hung up her heavy coat in the hall closet before picking up the greeting card. But inside there was only a single sheet of paper.

_Ms. James,_

_She's safe now, but boy is she beautiful.  
I would really like to get to know her a lot better, if you know what I mean.  
Wait for my call at the red phone booth in the Days Inn on Main Street. If you ever want to see the girl alive again, no police or FBI! Ten thirty tonight!_

After reading it, she let the white stationary fall to the floor. She was shook so bad she had to lean against the door for support. If only Nathan could be here with here.

The worried man quickly took one of the empty seats on the back of the plane after politely thanking the Swiss doctors for the free ride. The drive to Khartoum had been long and bumpy and Nathan wasn't looking forward to the nine hour flight to Geneva. But to get halfway to Haley, he would easily make the sacrifice.

"Just keep her safe for a few more days, God…… Please." Nathan prayed silently as the plane taxied down the runway….

Pamela


	23. Chapter 23

The Risk

**The Risk**

Thanks for all the wonderful replies. I'm very grateful. I'm not sure how you're going to take this chapter, but trust me.

_Don't blindly go on believing,  
something you know nothing about._. -Unknown-

Don't blindly go on assuming,  
when you have a doubt

Chapter 23

The note wasn't signed, but it was obvious, Haley was sure it was from Tim Smith. When he worked for her, he would never call her by her first name like most of the others in the relaxed environment. He always addressed her as Ms. James. Impetuously, she stuffed the letter and envelope in her purse.

The only thing on her mind was Jersey and her safety. She scrambled her brain for an excuse to go to the Days Inn without the lookout across the street getting suspicious or calling Cooper Lee. He said no cops. The girls life could depend upon her keeping her word.

Suddenly, she got a revelation and rushed to the kitchen table. She searched out one of the newspapers from earlier in the week and started skimming the entertainment section, the movie times to be specific. The theatre was less than a block away from Cineplex. She chose the only movie that let out after 10:30 pm. That way she had time to sneak out the back exit, go to the hotel to answer Smith's call and return( if she put a little duct tape on the door beforehand to prevent the door from locking.) to the show before it let out and no one would be any wiser.

She busied herself feeding the fish and washing a couple of loads of clothing. Later, she grabbed a snack and checked her messages. Nathan had left a few, but the connections were so poor, Haley couldn't decipher much of what she was saying. She only recognized "I love you" and "be safe, Beautiful." Her heart ached for him, but right now she had more important things to do than dwell on her long distance relationship.

After changing and combing her long hair, Haley put on her heavy wool coat, gloves and beanie. The night air was downright freezing.

Backing out of the driveway, she hope the FBI agent was more worried about watching her home than her actual person. Hopefully, he assumed she was going back to the McFadden's.

She was grateful the movie was somewhat interesting, Chad Michael Murray reminded her of her brother and his female lead was actually an over twenty-one for a change.

The little blonde was out of breath by the time she slipped out the back exit and ran down the alley that lead to Main Street and the Days Inn only minutes away. She pulled the hood of her coat over her head and strolled in the automatic doors of the hotel, wasting not time to get to the luckily empty red pay phone booth situated in the lobby. The front desk clerk glance her way for a moment, before back to a television hung above his work station and laughed at some skit Carlos Mencia was doing on his show.

Haley had just entered the booth when the phone started to ring. She didn't let it sound a second time before she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Well, well, Ms. James. I thought your little boyfriend went away on a trip. Where have you been spending your nights lately? You got somebody else to keep you warm at night?"

"How's Jersey? Did you feed her?" She yelled out, her pulse racing with fear.

"Shut up! I'm doing the talking for a change!"

"Is Jersey there? Is she safe?"

"Damn! I've got the kid, okay."

"Please, may I talk to her."

"Aren't we Miss Manners?" The muffled voice snarled. "No. You don't get to talk to her. I'm making the rules this time. Understand?"

"Yes." She said softly, taking in soothing breaths in an effort to relax herself. He had to remember every detail. She had to focus. Jersey's life might depend on it. It was difficult understand Smith. She swore he put a handkerchief over the receiver again in an effort to disguise his voice, not to mention the constant slurring of his words as if he were drunk.

"I know your home and cell are tapped. I saw the agent outside your house. But I still got to you, didn't I?" He chuckled.

"Please let me speak to Jersey."

"Mmmm, I love it when you beg Ms. James." He teased.

Haley swallowed the lump in her throat. " I just want to hear her voice. Please."

"I need some cash….big money and you're going to get it for me."

Haley didn't respond, holding her breath waiting for him to continue, her mind reeling.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes. What are you proposing exactly?"

"You're the reason Jersey's with me in the first place. You're the one I hate. If you want her returned to her family, you better do what I say."

Haley understood his reasoning. She was the one that fired him. He was trying to get back at her the best way he knew how, by taking away someone she loved.

"I want five hundred thousand dollars in cash by tomorrow morning."

Haley didn't lie and say she didn't have that type of money. Everyone in town knew she was the heir to the Jimmy James estate and worth billions. The delicate hold on her emotions broke and she spit angrily, "I won't give you anything if you hurt Jersey! Not a dime!"

"Shut the hell up! I'm running things. I don't have to follow your lead this time! Hear this-…."He paused. "I've got to have that money. You have exactly twelve hours to get it and bring it back to this phone with you. That's when I'll tell you where to bring the money."

"Now, it's your turn to listen. I'm not doing it……... If you don't let me talk to Jersey, I won't give you a nickel……. I'll just hang up and call the police. We've been chatting long enough for them to trace this call." Haley dared, praying he would take the bait.

"You don't get to threaten me! Have you forgotten, you're the reason we're in this situation? Have you?"

"Then let me talk to Jersey so we can fix this. If you've even looked at her wrong, hurt her in any way, you won't see any of my money!"

Haley wouldn't back down to this crazed psycho although she was terrified. She ignored how her hands shook. Jersey was her prime factor. She loved the sweet child, and she knew her parents were counting on her to keep her safe.

"Alright! Hold on, damn!" There was silence and then whispering when Jersey's scared voice came over the line.

"Mommy?"

"Jersey! It's Ms. Haley, Sweetheart. Are you alright? Has he hurt you?

"Ms. Haley, I'm so scared. Do what he says…..please." She stared to weep, at least Haley thought that's what she was doing.

"Jersey are you hurt? Don't cry, Honey. Can you tell me-" Haley noticed her voice sounded scratching and high.

"Enough! You got your little chit-chat!" Smith said, taking over the conversation. " I want my money."

"I promise you. If you touch one hair on her head, you'll get nothing!" Haley warned.

"Ten thirty in the morning…. Be here with the cash!"

"The bank doesn't open until nine thirty!"

"Then you better set your clock and get your ass there when the doors open. Get the money. Then wait for my call. I'll tell you what to do next. And don't go running home and spilling any of this to the FBI or the police. I'll know! Understand?"

"Yes."

The dial tone let her know he had hung up. She stayed there, transfixed for a some time, she was to distraught to move. Actually, she didn't stop shaking until she was inside her home….the security alarm on, all the doors and window locked and the sight of her guard across the street.

She lay in bed hours later, vowing to do whatever it took in order to ensure Jersey's safety. She owed it to Brooke and Mouth. She owed it to herself, and she owed it to the missing girl. Haley would follow Smith's instruction minus one small detail. She wouldn't hand over the money until she had Jersey back. With any luck and a lot of praying, Jersey would be snuggled into her parents loving arms by lunchtime tomorrow where she belonged.

"Oh, Nathan." She sighed aloud. If only he would call her now. If only he were here instead of a million miles away with no chance of returning anytime soon. He would know what to do to get Jersey back. He would fix everything.

Was she wrong in not notifying Sheriff Wallace or the FBI? If she botched things, this could be a huge mistake? No- this was the best way to handle things with Smith. She was sure of it.

Tears of stress and loneliness wet her pillow. Was it always going to be like this? Her man an ocean away when she need him the most. Would she ever have his total physical support on anything? Finally, exhaustion claimed her, and Haley fell into a deep sleep.

Jet lagged and hungry, Nathan Scott retrieve his luggage from the private aircraft at the Geneva airport and headed for the international terminal. His fears about Haley's safety were growing at an alarming pace. He had no time to spare.

Luckily, he would be boarding a 6am flight to Atlanta and he would be there by 2 o'clock the next day (Christmas Eve) with the time differential. The adjoining flight to Wilmington would only take an hour and a half. He would be home with the woman he loved. This time he wasn't leaving until he knew Haley was in no danger and Smith was behind bars or dead. Maybe he wouldn't even leave then.

Happy Holiday, Ms. James. You're get an early start. Trying to beat all the last minutes shoppers to the mall today?" The flirty young security guard winked, having unlocked the doors to the bank to let its first customers of the day inside. Who knew it would be twelve people in front of Haley?

"Morning, Mr. Bradshaw. Did you finally get that cute girlfriend of yours a ring for Christmas?" Haley smiled, trying to pretend her stomach wasn't twisting in knots.

"No ma'am. Cheryl won't marry me until I get a safer job. But, if you want to get rid of that pretty boy photographer, I might let her go." He eyed her appreciatively and Haley blushed in spite of herself.

"Sorry, Jerry. I kinda love the "Pretty Boy". She giggled.

Although impatient to get her transaction done and out the door, Haley wanted to appear relaxed and unhurried. She couldn't risk drawing attention to herself.

She strolled across the lobby with the occasional head nodded or hello to fellow townspeople. The warmth and hospitality is what drew her to this small town in the first place. Unfortunately, it's charm was getting in the way. She had been stopped three times with inquiries about Jersey. The town was all abuzz about the child's disappearance.

"Good Morning, Haley." Christine Parker, the bank manager greeted with a smile. "My, you're here with the roosters this morning. If I were on vacation, I would get out of my nice warm bed until noon. Even better, I would be somewhere hot and tropical, like Tahiti." She said in a daze. "How are Brooke and Marvin holding up?"

"I talked with them before I left home. They're holding up as well as expected under the circumstances."

"Let them know they're in my prayers." She said sincerely, before taking the seat behind her desk. "Now what can I do for you today?"

Haley features betrayed her as she remembered some local gossip. Christine was dating Danny Jordan, one of Tree Hills five sheriff deputies after having a torrid affair with him while she was married to some trucker from Hickory. All Haley needed was for the lovesick divorcee to casually mention over lunch to her boyfriend that Ms. James had taken out such a large amount of cash from her safety deposit box. It wouldn't be long until the police figured out what she needed it for. Money to free Jersey.

Surely, there were laws about confidentiality in the banking system? In Tree Hill? Haley would have laughed out loud if she were so busy keeping her hands in her coat pockets as they made their way through the maze of boxes that lead to hers.

After watching Haley open her box and pull it from its place, Christine hesitated. "I hope you're not planning on moving and closing the school? A lot of the working moms and dads here need your facility desperately. I know some folks have been running their mouth about Smith working so close to our kids at one time. But some things are beyond our control and not one child has said he harmed them."

"Thanks, Christine. That means a lot to me."

"So are you closing the school?"

"Oh, no….nothing like that. I just have some insurance papers and some bonds that have matured that I need to get to my financial adviser soon. This morning is the first opportunity I've had to come to the bank in weeks."

"I'm glad you're here to stay, Haley." The woman nodded happily and finally excused herself. Haley pressed her head against the cool lockers in relief. She was glad she kept  
a large amount cash in her safety deposit box in case of emergencies. Some time it took days to liquidate assets like the ones much of Haley's money was invested in.

She hurriedly placed the money in the navy messenger bag she had brought strictly for that purpose. A number of times this morning she had reached for the phone only to take her hand back at the last second. She had gone as far as dialing most of Cooper Lee's phone number four times before she placed the receiver back on the mount. Her line was being traced.

There was no need to be stupid. Smith had made it very clear….no police. How could she tell Brooke what she was up to without involving them? But she deserved to know her daughter was safe for now.

Smith had her between a rock and a hard place. All morning, she had been debating on whether she was doing the right thing, while at the same time believing there wasn't another alternative. No matter how many times she reaffirmed the wisdom of her actions, she couldn't stop fretting. If she could just talk to Brooke. But what purpose would that serve, other than to frighten her friend even more.

Fear was Haley's primary agenda- fear for Jersey's safety. She didn't doubt that Smith would go through with his threats. He was a loose canon. He couldn't be trusted. Haley was going to do everything in her power to prevent him from harming the girl. Somehow she would save Jersey from that awful man, even if she had to risk her own neck.

I won't let him hurt her," was her mantra as she rushed out of the bank.

Haley was a bundle of nervous as she cranked up her car and headed for the Days Inn. "Get it together, Hales before you do something crazy." She muttered to herself. She had to stay level headed. She carefully drove the three block to the hotel and parked. Strapping the bag across her chest, she headed inside to the designated phone booth.

She heard the phone ringing before she reached it. She rushed to the booth and retrieved the call. She said, "Hello?"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"At the bank, where else?"

"You're in no position to be a smart ass if I were you, Ms. James. I'm calling the shots. Did you get it?"

"How's Jersey? Did she have breakfast?"

"The kids fine? Did you get the money?"

"Yes."

"Great. Now listen carefully. I want you to take a little road trip. It's a beautiful day for a drive, don't you think?" He laughed as if they were buddies. Apparently, he didn't expect a reply and didn't get one. Haley was trying to remember every detail of his muffled directions. "Take state road seventy-eight to Mills Cabin road. Bear off the dirt road three miles down.. There's a closed summer camp there, Camp Croatan…….Go through the main entrance and drive all the way until it dead ends. Leave the money at the giant pine in yellow garbage bag.

"Yellow? Where the hell am I suppose to get a yellow garbage bag?"

"That's your problem! Just make sure every cent is inside. Leave it, then drive back to town. If you want the kid unharmed, you won't contact the authorities. Understand?"

"Wait, what about Jersey?"

"What about her?"

"Where will she be? You're going to trade off, right?"

"I never said that! I said I wouldn't hurt her. That's the only deal I made."

"You really are insane!" She screeched into the phone, loose her temper.

"Don't ever call me that, bitch! You just get the money here by twelve and not a minute later, Ms. James!"

"Forget it! The deals off! I'm not giving a fucking penny, if you don't let that child go free. Do you hear me?"

"Remember, I'm running this show, not you."

"Cool. I'll just hang up and call the FBI. They know exactly what to do with a lunatic like you." Haley's knees were shaking and her body was quaking so badly she had to lean against one of the walls of the booth.

"Go ahead, but the kids dead!"

When this was followed up by a long silence, tears poured from Haley's eyes, but she didn't make a sound. She bit her lip to hold back her cries and despair.

"You don't have much time. Get moving."

"You have to promise me you won't touch her or harm her in any way." She had to be strong. It wasn't the time to show any weakness. "I won't play games with that child's life."

"The kids fine…..for now." The telephone when dead in her ear.

Haley did something she knew she shouldn't do, but she couldn't stop herself. She place two quarters in the pay phone slot and dialed Brooke's cell number.

"Hello?" Brooke answered quickly.

"You wouldn't happen to have any yellow garbage bags would you?"

"Yes, I use them for one of the guest bathrooms. Why?"

"I'll be over in five minutes. Meet me out front." Haley hoped Brooke wouldn't draw attention from the officers swarming the inside of her house.

When she drove up, Brooke stepped outside. Haley met her half-way around the drive.

She gave her friend a loving hug while whispering in her ear. "Please don't ask any questions. You have to swear not to tell anyone, not even Marvin. Swear?"

"What's this about?

"Swear, Brooke!"

"Okay."

Haley pulled away and quickly told her what went down with her and Smith after receiving his note, and what she was about to do, leaving out the drop-off point. She finished with, "This is not negotiable. If you haven't heard from me by sunset, tell Marvin and Cooper Lee."

"Haley, please don't do this." Brooke squeezed her hand, giving her the garbage bag.

The devoted friend squeezed back taking the yellow plastic. "I have to. This is my mess to clean up. Just remember, I love you, all of you."

She headed back to her car.

Brooke eyes were misty as she waved, "Thank you, Hales. Please be careful."

Haley didn't have to worry about what explanation Brooke would give about their little impromptu meeting, nor did she wonder if she was doing the right thing. She had only said she wouldn't tell the authorities, Smith hadn't said anything about Brooke. She knew her best friend would keep her word, her daughter was involved. By nightfall, if Smith hadn't released the girl, the FBI would be on his ass.

Once she made it to the up-to-date summer camp for children, She pulled to the side of the road and retrieve a hand gun from the glove compartment along with her cell phone. Pocketing both in her wind breaker on the balmy day. Unfortunately and unaware, she had left the mobile phone in the car over the last couple of days and forgot to charge it. She set her hands back at two and ten on the steering wheel and headed for the entrance. Thanks to Nathan, not only did she own a fire arm, but she knew how to use it.

There was nothing to fear, she told herself as she grew closer to her destination. The money had never been important and the amount Smith was asking for was mere a drop in the bucket of the settlement her parents left her after they died. Haley's heart broke just thinking about them. Money would never make up for the loss of her family. Mom, Dad and Lucas were all gone. But she knew she was fortunate. She had Nathan and good friend like Brooke and Bevin.

"I'll get her back for you, Brooke…..I promise."

Nathan checked his watch, it was noon. Where the hell was she? He nervously paced in the waiting area of gate 187 to Wilmington, NC, his ear stuck to his Blackberry that was finally working since he had reached the states. His plane wasn't leaving for two hours and he still couldn't reach anybody in Tree Hill.

"Cooper Lee."

"Thank, God! Tell me I can't reach Haley because you have he hold up in some safe house until you catch that creep bastard, Smith?" Nathan said in one breath.

"Scott?" Cooper queried.

"Yes. I just found out about Smith vandalizing Haley's house and harassing her a few days ago. I haven't been able to reach her since."

"I told her to tell you when those things happened."

"Well, she didn't." Nathan frosted.

" Well, don't worry. As far as I know, Haley's went to do some last minute outlet shopping today for Brooke McFadden. You heard about Jersey missing since Tuesday?"

"No. So that's where Haley was, at Brookes…… I'm on my way to Tree Hill now." He let out a sigh of relief. " At least she's, okay. But, I feel so bad for Brooke and Mouth. Do they think Smith has something to do with this?"

"Until fifteen minutes ago."

"What do you mean?"

" Keep this classified?"

"Of course."

"They found the girl getting off a Greyhound bus in Los Angeles an hour ago. She ran away….wanted to prove to her parents that cold do sitcom she had been offered by Nickelodeon. Her parents are being informed as we speak…… An get this, Tim Smith was arrested thirty minutes ago. He had been working as a clown for The big Apple Circus. He had been performing with them for weeks in Milwaukee. He didn't have anything to do with the child's disappearance and he couldn't have been the one that painted Haley's house…..hold on, I'm getting another call."

Nathan's fears only capitalized, his head was spinning. If only he could to Haley, hold her in his arms. He would never let her out of his sight until they caught the maniac that was doing this.

He heard the phone line click and Cooper Lee returned to the call. "Nathan, something has happened with Haley. I don't want to explain it over the phone. I'm just getting the details myself. Get here as soon as you can…sooner" The line shut off and Nathan plopped down in one of the chairs, no longer able to trust his own legs. His large palms covered his face and he did the only think he could think of at the time. Nathan Scott cried……

**  
Pamela**


	24. Chapter 24

_The only courage that matters is the kind that gets you from one moment to the next._  
-Mignon Mclaughlin-

Chapter 24

Haley hadn't bitten her fingernails in fourteen years. However, she had chewed off at least three nails in the few minutes. It was either that or screaming at the top of her lungs in the quiet of the wilderness. Right now, that didn't seem like a bad idea. At least she could get out of this stuff car and possibly see a lot better with the binoculars she had handy. Searching the pocket of her sweat jacket, Haley found the beautiful blue hair ribbon Nathan had brought her during one of his trips to Okinawa. She tied her hair into a ponytail so the wind would quit wiping it around her face.

She had dropped the money at the assigned destination twenty minutes ago, then walked back to her car and drove away. Haley parked just around the corner in a private driveway covered in heavy brush. Nothing moved around her but the sound of the wind and the rustling of the leaves as she decided to get a closer look, running across the ditch that lead to the back street of the camp and hiding behind a dense bush. _Where was Smith?  
_  
She was practically chewing the skin off her bottom lip when she heard the snap of some branches and the crunch of fallen leaves. She sat stiff, holding her breath.

A man in a long, brown and hooded bomber jacket walked with in inches of her hiding place. He moved carefully, scouting the area before finally the bright yellow bag perched against the giant pine tree at the edge of the dead-end road. He circled the tree a couple of times, before grabbing the loot, but the oversized hood left his face hidden, Stuffing it inside the large coat his was wearing, he started to job down one of the tree lined trails of the campground, passing several unused cabins.

Haley was glad she was avid runner. Although she distanced herself from Smith, his pace was fast and she almost struggled to keep him in sight. The fact that it had rained the night before didn't help matters. The ground was muddy and slick, making it difficult, especially around the lake. The soggy ground there covered her running shoes and made even walking a struggle.

Haley was forced to duck behind a tree when he stopped to tie his shoes. She didn't even blink until he stood back up and took off into the distance at a brisk pace.

Suddenly, the terrain changed. They were running through what was left of some farmers cornfield. Haley knew not to move out into the open. He could be checking his way there and she would be spotted. She would let him get out of view, then catch up by listening to the sound of his heavy boots on the noisy ground.

Upon reaching the edge of the field, she saw him heading for the gate of the fence that bordered the farm land. There was no way she could jump the tall wooden planks and they were too far apart to climb up. She was too short for that. As soon as he let himself out the open gate to right of the field. She scampered across the lawn and under the lowest wooden section of the fenced in area closest to her. Her clothing was caked with mud and her fingers cold and dirty from the dam soil. But she was proud of herself when she the object of her curiosity came into view again. She could hold her own physically. She had learned that as just a teen, trying to keep pace with Lucas and Nathan or get left in the dust.

From a nearby weeping willow tree, she watched Smith slow down. _Why did he seem taller? More muscular? _She wondered to herself. But quickly wrote it off to his heavy outerwear causing the change in his body type.

Again, he scanned his surrounding a couple of times, his motions very precise before going out of her sight and around to the front of a large secluded mountain home.

Haley snuck around the back, hoping to find entry, so she could reach Jersey before Smith noticed she was there. Then she would hold him at gunpoint long enough for her and the child to escape. Unfortunately, the back door was locked and the three back windows were so high, Haley couldn't reach them.

Giving him several minutes to settle in the home, Haley lay against the backside of the cabin thinking of an alternate plan. Her right hand felt for the pistol in her pocket. Damn! it was gone. She must have dropped it going under that fence or when she was racing to catch up with Smith in the cornfield.

Luckily, her cell phone was still present. Flipping it open, it started beeping before she could press three digits of the Brooke's phone number. "LOW BATTERY" it read, and "NO SIGNAL". _Shit! Fucking Cingular! _She continued to press button with no success as she rounded the corner of the house, hoping to gain access to one of the lower side windows. But she hadn't re-checked for clearance before making her move and she was so wrapped up in her phone crisis, that as she threw the unusable device to the ground her body crashed into another, knocking her flat on her ass.

Looking up to a familiar face, she let out a sigh of relief! "Thank God!" She exclaimed as the man helped her to her feet. "I guess you guys trailed me? Is Jersey okay? Have you arrested Smith yet?"

"I'm sure the kids fine and you don't have to worry about Smith." He smiled, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his dark slacks. "You're a busy little thing. I figured you show up."

Haley followed him towards the front of the cabin. "I know I shouldn't try and take matters in my own hands, but I just felt so guilty. It's my fault he took her in the first place." She explain as he made his way a few steps in front of her. Haley noticed that their was only one vehicle present when his words finally registered in her ears. As he made his way up the first step, that's when she saw it, the coat, hanging across the passenger seat of his car. Haley turned to gawk at her friend with fear.

"It is your fault, and now you're going to pay….not only with your money, Ms. James." He spoke in a high pitched girls voice, Jersey's voice.

"Oh my God! It was you!" Haley screamed recognizing her real stalker before he started laughing devilishly and reaching for his victim.

Haley was faster than him and took off running, heading for her automobile less than a mile away. Her mind was muddled with thoughts. _If he was only pretended to be the girl, then where was Jersey? Why was Gary Wallace Jr. pretended to be Tim Smith?  
_  
Those were her last thoughts before Gary caught up to the shorter legged woman. The blow from the butt of the sheriff deputy's gun sent her spiraling into blackness…

The McFadden's were counting down the minutes until they could leave for the airport to retrieve their wayward but perfectly fine daughter. The could strangler her for running off, but they were also glad she hadn't been harmed. They were anxious to hold her and shower her with kisses. Well, before grounding her until she graduates high school that is. They are also worried sick about Haley James since they have clue who has been or why someone that wasn't Tim Smith has been harassing Ms. James and had lured her to that secluded campground under false pretenses…..and why did they need so much money?

Cooper Lee couldn't believe there was still no word from the agents he sent out to Camp Croatan. He knew he should have gone himself, but the whole town was in an uproar. It was a lengthy drive and the dense forestry made it impossible to go by helicopter. He knew every second counted. He had to at least figure out who the perpetrator was so that if they were no longer there, they could put a search out. Nathan Scott would hang him by his thumbs if Haley ended up hurt or worse. Besides, he liked the spunky little woman. She didn't deserve any of this and it was time he finally brought it to an end.

He sat by the speaker phone with the FBI agent that was interviewing Tim Smith in Milwaukee. He was hoping Smith could lead him to Haley's real stalker. Apparently, he knew a great deal about accused child murder, more than public knowledge. Lee wanted to know how and whom.

"Want to wait on your lawyer?"

"I don't need a lawyer. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay, Smith. I'm going to ask you one more time. Who did you get to stalk Haley James?"

"Nobody! I swear…….Yes, I was mad when she fired me. I thought it was her fault my life was going back to hell, but I was a drunk that couldn't get more than two hours sleep a night at that time. I wasn't thinking clearly……… In Milwaukee, I got new meds that don't make me sick at this free clinic. I've been taking them since the day I got there and there's no more sleepless nights and nightmares. I was afraid I was going to get caught if I didn't straighten up……I didn't hurt Ms. James or anyone else…..I swear."

"It's that why you slashed the tires on the daycare bus the day she let you go?"

"I didn't do that? I saw it on the news at the Greyhound bus station in Charleston. You can check. I don't know why some asshole would want to pretend to be me, even I'm not that crazy."

"Did you have any friends in Tree Hill, Tim?"

The man was silent for a moment, still dressed in a clown costume, (his real hair had been dyed a shocking red and cut low before he left town. A fake id proving that lay on the table.) his face makeup was long washed away. "Umm, Jersey was nice to me… Ms. McFadden's daughter."

"Yeah. We know how you love little girls." The agent urged.

Tim jumped to his feet, hitting his fist on the table. "Not like that…never like that. I know how that feels…..I know." His voice drowning out as his returned to his seat and put his head down.

"I bet you weren't saying that when you were kidnapping those girls, tying pretty ribbons around their necks to choke them with."

Tim shook his head frantically. "No. Ribbons are for your hair or a belt. …..Just like…. Just like…" He was sobbing now and holding his hands over his ears.

The agent walked around to the young man, bent down and pulled his hands from his ears before taunting, "You didn't put a ribbon in Todd's hair. You strangled him with it."

Smith pushed him off before cowering in a corner, trying to get the awful flashbacks out his head. "Day after day I asked begged him stop, but he wouldn't. Big brothers aren't suppose to make you do things like that….ever." He cringed, covering his ears and rocking himself. "They're not."

"Oh, please! You killed him in cold blood, Smith and they locked you up for it. As soon as I can prove it, we'll have you behind bars for doing the same thing to those kids!"

"I wouldn't molest or attack them the way he beat up and raped me! I wouldn't!" Tim screamed, his eyes clouded over like he was far away. " I strangled him with the ribbon because he made me wear them, made me keep my hair long and put it in ponytails or French braids, always with a ribbon. He dressed me up like a girl, in dresses, mini skirts and low cut tops, made me wear a bra and make up. He called me his bitch….made me do things to him before he did bad, bad, grown-up things to me! That's why I always have a ribbon with me now, to remind me to never treat anyone like he treated me", pulling a shiny silver ribbon from his clown shoe. He threw his head back against the corner and didn't speak another word. After all these years, police investigators, long term incarceration, dozens of psychiatrist, and several different types of medication, Tim Smith finally told someone why he killed his brother.

Cooper hung up the phone and threw his notebook across the table. The DNA results weren't back on Smith, but he had a feeling this guy was telling the truth. He hadn't murdered those girls and the lunatic that was after Haley James was the real killer. He could feel it. Unfortunately, Agent Morgan had completely freaked Tim out and he had become unresponsive. He was never going to find out if Smith knows who could possibly be copycatting the way he killed his brother. It was more than likely someone that had been institutionalized with Smith. Apparently, a small town like Tree Hill wasn't void of its own skeleton.

Haley woke to a pounding headache. She tried holding her head as she took in her surroundings. That's when she felt the cold steel of the handcuffs on her wrist slap against her face and dropped her arms back into her lap. She was buckled into the passenger seat of Gary Wallace's unmarked patrol car. The bag of cash in the floorboard and two suitcases was in the back seat behind the driver. She recognized one of them as her own. She didn't even realized it had been missing.

"Why are you doing this? Just let me go. You've got the money." Haley insisted to her kidnapper feeling dizzy.

The sweet faced young man winked at her. "The money's for us, Baby. We're going to use it to start our new life in a place they'll never to think to look for us, Ecuador. I'm going to make you my wife, Haley. We're going to be so happy."

"I'm not marrying you. We? There is no us!" Haley said indignantly, causing Gary to clench the wheel tighter and press further on the gas.

"Well, there would have been if that pretty boy journalist hadn't shown up. I was going to ask you out again, make you fall in love with me. But he stole that from me! I'm just taking back what was mine in the first place!" He said ever so sweetly, " I love you, Haley."

"I love Nathan. How do you think I could ever love someone who would do this to me?" Haley could see he was about to explode and decided a new approach. Her tone softened. "You're a really nice guy, handsome and funny. I'm sure there a wonderful woman out there for you. How about we just turn around and go back home, forget this all happen?…..I won't tell a soul. I promise." Haley pleaded with her lashes fluttering and her big brown eyes drooping.

Gary smiled at her as they waited at a traffic light on the rural highway. "Where we're going, there will be no one to tell." He mimic Tim's voice this time, followed by an evil laugh.

Flight 278 to Wilmington had just boarded. Nervously, a young man tapped his foot as he waited for the seat belt sign to come on so this bird would finally get off the ground and get him to North Carolina. He had spent the last couple of hours watching his fellow journalist describing his worst nightmares. Haley was missing and assumed abducted along with five hundred thousand dollars in cash and no one knew who the fuck had her!

All Nathan Scott knew was if his woman wasn't back by the time her got to Tree Hill in the car Cooper Lee was sending for him, there was going to be serious hell to pay!…..

Pamela


	25. Chapter 25

**The Risk**

_Sometimes God doesn't tell us His plan because we wouldn't believe it anyway. -- Carlton Pearson_

**_Chapter 25_**

A bump in the road caused Haley's drowsy eyelids to open and look hazily out the passenger side window of Gary's patrol car. She placed her hand over her arm where her kidnapper had stuck a hypodermic needle in it earlier in their trip. Since ,then she felt groggy and light headed. She was having trouble focusing for long enough periods, so she could plot her escape.

Soon, they pulled into a parking of a small building. Haley could hear airplanes overhead and shielded her head with her arms when she looked up to seem the hovering low in the sky, the impact giving the car a shiver. She giggled at her over reaction , they must be at the airport, silly. Shaking her head, she tried to focus on her whereabouts when the car door open and she was handcuffed to Gary and was practically dragged from the vehicle.

They paused at the glass doors of the building they were trying to enter while Gary retrieved the key for the numerous ones on his chain. Haley squinted, focusing on the words across the door **&#PL (#)( iuy9 # &+":#/**.  
Whaaaaa?…Huh?…. Okay, Haley, try again and really concentrate this time! **Wil-ming-ton In-teeeeeer-na-tion-aaaaaal Airport Poooo-liiiiice De-paaaart-ment Laannnnddd-ing Preeeee-cinct 2.** The Police? Why would they be going there? Gary just kidnapped me!, she wondered.

Suddenly , the door opened and she turned to see Gary taking the key out the lock before he forcefully guided her in the now lit building. She swayed in front of him almost falling a few times as they continued through the empty and dimly lit building, passing a counter, a desk and two offices, all empty.

Finally, they stopped in front of another door and Haley took a breath. Her head was pounding and she was so dizzy that she begged Gary to just take off the cuffs so she could rest.

Ignoring her cries, he pushed on the portal and lead her inside a locker room, before locking it behind them. He sat her down on one of the five long benches and removed the handcuff from her wrist. Immediately she began to stroke the bruised skin as her assailant busied himself with one of the many lockers. He returned to her, tossing several items at her before checking his watch.

"Hurry up and put this on. We don't have much time, Baby." He carefully brushed his fingers across a few golden locks of her hair.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever touch!" She slurred, pulling away so fast that she staggered and only stabilizing herself by straddling the wooden seat.

This time, Gary ripped her from the bench and held his large palms against the sides of her face and looking into her blurry brown eyes as she smiles. She was loopy from the drug again, just the way he needed her to be until he could get them the hell out of there.

"You learn to love me once we get to Ecuador and you'll be mine and only mine forever."

Pushing her down on the concrete floor he stood over her. "Now get dressed!"

Wilmington International Airport……

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. McFadden, but Jersey's flight has been delayed due to a storm in Tennessee." The North Carolina FBI informed the couple as they waited n a secluded area away from the several news and television reporters for the safe return of their runaway daughter.

"How long is that going to take?" an impatient Brooke snapped. Her nerves were on end. She wanted her child in her arms. It was bad enough her best friend was missing and there appeared to be no leads.

Her husband drew her in his arms, kissing her temple and rubbing her back reassuringly.

"We know she's safe, Baby. She'll be here soon. She's fine." He consoled in a whisper. "They both are."

She clung to her husband, gaining strength in his faith and love. Besides, she would have her meltdown later, when the press weren't hiding everywhere and Jersey and Haley were back in her sight and in her grasp.

_Flight 278 from LaGuardia to Wilmington International….._

The middle aged lady with the big butt had moved a few isle down fifteen minutes into the flight. Nathan's incessant squirming and tapping of his foot was driving her insane. Not to mention how he was drumming away at his laptop. He started writing something that had him completely enthralled and mumbled loudly to himself. That had been the last straw.

Completing his task , Nathan scanned it several times and edited a couple of grammatical errors before looking at his watch for the first time since he started this distraction. Damn, there was still half an twenty minutes until they reached North Carolina! What else could he do to distract himself? He couldn't look at the CNN channel on the plane or check out the MSN homepage on laptop because if he heard anything that wasn't positive about Haley's disappearance, he was going to completely blow a gasket, start raising hell an end up arrested. Hell, that might get him with some cops that could get his girl back in his arms, unlike his fucking friend Cooper!

He took a deep breath and shut his computer, leaning back in the seated. He needed to calm down. Closing his eyes, a smirk donned his face as he remembered a fun time with Haley:

By the time our second movie was over, the paper in my hand was shaking. They didn't know I overheard, but Brooke had convinced her that a romantic night might would be perfect for us before I had to return to Dafur.

So my creative little woman came home that Friday night with a copy of Romeo and Juliet and Roxanne, a bottle of wine and Italian for two. An hour later, a candle lit dinner was on the table and we discussed some on the top three most romantic movies ever.

We both agreed on An Affair To Remember, but Haley quickly vetoed my choice of Pretty Woman with a look that said it was hardly up for discussion. I thought Titantic was a bad selection on her part. To me, both Jack and Rose were hustlers and he would never have made enough money to keep her happy if they had survived. Haley mumbled a "whatever" while we cleaned up the kitchen. So, When Harry Met Sally became our second choice. That's one of the best chick flicks, no I won't even call it that. One of the best movies I've ever seen. But City of Angels is pretty cool too.

I mention this to Haley after we return from our rooms clad in our pajamas. She grabbed the chilled bottle of wine from the fridge, two notepads and pencils and headed for the living room. I poured the microwave popcorn in a bowl before following into step.

"Seth became mortal to be with Maggie. That's some deep ass-backwards head-over-heels love. That some intense shit, Hales." I sounded off.

She filled each wine glasses with her back turned to me and sat them back on the table before silently and grabbed the first dvd, Romeo and Juliet (with Dicaprio and Danes). It's one of Haley's favorite movies before heading to player. Sensing her change in mood, I stepped in front on her on her return to the couch.

"What did I do? Say?" I queried as I see her watery eyes.

She shook her head, lowering it so I couldn't see those beautiful brown peepers. "But they only had one day together, Nathan. It was all in vain. He finally got to be with Maggie and in hours, she was gone…. just like that." She said softly, a tear streaking down her face.

I pulled her close, crossing my arms around her waist as I took in her heavenly scent and was completely turned on by her sensitivity. "Quality over quantity, Haley. They had one hell of a day." I whispered back.

Haley was cuddled up beside me as a fleece throw covered our lower bodies and the room was kept warm and inviting by the lit fireplace. Slowly, she raise up from me with a yawn, our lips were fused together yet again and my hand gently stroked her breast through her cotton camisole when Roxanne finally ended. One of her hands slipped from my ass, the other my cheek and we both sighed. The simplicity of making out was something I will always enjoy doing with this woman.

She tried to straighten her tussled hair as she reached for her pad on the coffee table questioning me. "Do you want to go first or shall I?"

She was referring to reading the romantic poems we were each suppose to write during the evening. She was staring at me with those big brown eyes and chewing on her bottom lip and I knew she's apprehensive. I feel her pain.

"I'll go first." I wink cockily, but inside I was shaking like a leaf. I'm a man of few words, especially when it comes to Haley. It's just so hard to articulate the magnitude of what I feel for her. The words I have written are very basic, but I mean every syllable and I will for an eternity. Exhaling, I unfold the crumpled paper that sits beside my wine glass.

She takes a sip of the red liquid in her own globe before returning the glass to it's previous place and facing me. Her legs are now folded yoga style in front of her on the sofa and I have shifted my frame so my long legs are on either side of her.

_ALL I HAVE TO GIVE_

_You're the first thing I think of  
Each morning when I rise.  
You're the last thing I think of  
Each night when I close my eyes._

_You're in each thought I have  
And every breath I take.  
My feelings are growing stronger  
With every move I make._

_I want to prove I love you  
But that's the hardest part.  
So, I'm giving all I have to give  
To you.……….. I give my heart._

Looking back at her, I see her beautiful smile and glassy mocha eyes. Before I could ask what she thought, her lips landed on mine with a hearty smack. Releasing me, she moved back only slightly and our eyes communicated as she choked out. "I loved it and I love you. Thank you, Nathan."

It's amazing how the easiest thing coming from her makes me hard as a rock and hungering for something only she can provide. I was ready to pounce, but she leaned away from me, reaching for her own work, worrying her lip between her teeth as she shyly held the pad, twisting to give me a peek at the words she had put down.

"My turn." She said uneasily. I bent over and place a kiss on her forehead, another at her temple and then a lingering one on her honey sweet lips before I felt her let some of the tension she was holding go.

"I'm going to love anything coming from you." I confessed and she finally looked down at her paper. It's called Simply Perfect" She blushed, gazing up at me with those perfect brown saucers of hers before she read something I will carry with me and treasure the rest of my days.

_Beautiful…..  
This essence is,  
Genuinely perceived.  
It is in your smile, eyes and soul._

_Natural…..  
How we feel,  
When we are together.  
Something is missing when we are not._

_Believe…..  
We will always be,  
Intimate and unbounded.  
Our love will prevail and grow._

_Trust…..  
Never questioned as,  
We are absolutely connected.  
Ours hearts are forever shared._

_Incredible…..  
Our touch brings,  
Passionate sensations.  
Our energy is combined as one._

_Love…..  
That is us,  
Our greatest strength.  
Our eternal destiny together._

Before she could finish, I was bringing her down upon me and into a long, long kiss which lead to a little more "romantic" fun Remind me to thank Brooke before we gathered or drowsy selves and head off to bed, together and……..

Awoken from his daydream by the sounds around him, Nathan listened to the announcement he and the other passengers were receiving:

_"Please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare to land at Wilmington…"_

Haley stared at herself in the mirror, her image slightly distorted the blue contacts she had trouble getting over her pretty brown eyes and by a narcotic in her system and . Luckily, it was starting to wear off. She frowned at the frumpy green New Hanover County Jail jumpsuit she was wearing. Apparently, Gary had stolen it from one of his co-worker that worked part-time as an airport Marshall like he did. She was wearing a long black wig with bangs that looked horrible on her and a pair of tennis shoes. Taking the wig off she threw it at Gary.

"I'm not wearing that! Don't you have one in blonde or auburn?" She huffed before drawing the connection that she wasn't there on her own free will and quickly placing on her head as he raised his hand to her. Her mind was becoming lucid again.

With her obedience he withdrew his arm and to a spot beside her in view of the mirror. Checking his new uniform and making sure his caps brim was low on his face, he took out a pair of ankle cuff and latched them to each of Haley's ankles and a set handcuffs and locked himself to her for the second time.

Everything had been put away and the place was as neat as when they arrived as rechecked the items in the front of his small roller bag. Was that an identification card with her picture on it?He grabbed Haley by the front of her uniform, making sure he grazed her breast and grabbed her so tightly her feet left the ground.

"Not one single word out of you when we get inside the airport and on the plane or I'll go on a shooting rampage. I have a gun in each holster (displaying the holders on each side of his waist belt) and another strapped to my shin. I won't spare child either. I promise you!" He threatened so terrifyingly she because lucid enough to nodded an okay and to remember not to react to anyone around them.

Coming through a private corridor and several employee only passageways, they reached the epicenter of the airport, ticketing.

Gary suddenly stopped when he noticed that the press was still loitering throughout the waiting area and decided another route might be better. He couldn't tell who Haley was by her altered appearance, but he just couldn't risk it. They were so close to being together forever.

Heading down the corridor with an overhead sign that read: Exit, Baggage Claim, Parking……

In the private waiting room outside Gate 27, Mouth and Brooke rose at the news their daughter was in the airport and would soon be reunited with them. The both stood at the entry way, literally bouncing with anticipation.

Nathan practically ran through the airport after conferring with FBI agent Lee and learning Haley was still missing with little or no leads. He headed for the exit on his way to the car Cooper had waiting for him. Time was of the utmost and he needed to get to Haley's home so he could figure out just who abducted her. It was time stop letting boys do a man's job.

"Nathan, thank God you're back!" Brooke screamed at the man zipping by them and in the direction of the parking deck of the small airport.

He stopped, turning to see his girlfriends best friend and her husband. Gawd, it felt good to see them. He rushed to meet them halfway down the hall. Brooke hugged him tightly and Mouth shook his hand. Seeing the hope in his eyes as they pulled away, Marvin explained.

"Jersey's plane is late, an agent is accompanying her from Los Angeles. She should be here soon."

Disappointment was etched in his handsome features as Brooke patted his arm. "They're going to find her Nathan. We all have to believe it." She nodded to her husband. He immediately agreed.

"They have to, she put herself in harms way to try and get our daughter back. We will always be indebted to her for that." Marvin said proudly.

"I won't forgive myself if something happened, especially with Jersey being fine in the first place." Brooke almost brought herself to tears, but sucked it up and held tightly to her husbands hand.

Nathan squeezed her other palm, gaining her attention. "She'll be glad that Jersey's safe and she can just relax once I find her. It won't be long, Brooke. It can't be…." He drifted off for a moment before getting his bearings again. "I promise."

Letting go, he waved as he started walking backwards shouting. "Kiss Jersey for us, and then ground her ass for life." He chuckled along with the McFadden's and disappeared into the crowd heading for the passenger loading area outside a nearby exit. The automatic doors popped open as he made the transfer from the ticketing area to baggage claim.

At first, he barely noticed other airport guest eyeing a police officer guiding a young woman in shackles and handcuffs raven haired young woman out of the entry way, just as he stepped inside. He looked at her from top to bottom, but her head was down as she shuffle her feet quickly as the cop guided her through the doorway, she was very petite and didn't look like she would be able to hurt a fly, but with the cuffs, she must be very dangerous.

The officer nodded a friendly excuse me from under the hat that sat low on his head and he noticed the patch was for the Brunswick County Police Department. He wondered what the hell she could have done, but he hoped she was going to pay. He was sick of crazy idiots and criminals getting off just to do the same crime and continue to hurt and terrorize everyone else. After strolling down another corridor, he finally reached the exit and stopped outside the doors into the chilly air.

Turning to his left, Nathan saw a black Cadillac with a driver standing by the front passenger side wheel holding up a sign that read "Scott".

"I'm Scott." He greeted, flashing the large man his press pass and getting into the back before he could open his door. The driver ran around the other side and got into the vehicle as they headed for Tree Hill and hopefully news of Haley's impending return from Cooper Lee………

Gary and Haley slipped down a private hall restricted to airport employees and followed eventually stopping at one of the interrogation rooms used by FBI and TSA agents along with other law enforcement agencies. Going through the roller bag, he closed the compartment filled with stacks of hundred dollar bills and opened another filled with the items needed for the next leg of his plan. He didn't see the clarity in Haley's lowered eyes or he would have know she was no longer a victim of his drug induced altered state, but continued to play along. Instead he kissed the top of her head. By this time tomorrow she would be his and they would have a new life together that no one could interfere with , including that son-of-a-bitch, Nathan Scott. Pulling out the pieces he needed and got to work…..

Nathan couldn't seem to get that woman prisoner off his mind ten minutes into his ride.  
She was Haley's size and he could swear her hips swayed the same way as his love's did. He couldn't see her face, but her raven locks looked fake to him, like those extension everyone was wearing, or so he had been told by Jersey when the cheerleaders appeared on the screen during a game they were checking out. But that wasn't what was bugging him, it was her shoes. She wore a pair of Nikes running shoes. Hmmmm….. He scramble his mind for why they stood out.

Pressing palms to each side of his head he started shouting. "Turn back! Turn back, now! Hurry! God, Hurry!" He took out his cellular device and called Cooper. Those were Haley's shoes! What the fuck was going on?….

Now in a shoulder length auburn wig and an orange Federal Inmate jumpsuit, Haley was guided through the rest of the private corridor and to the bustling terminal filled with several gates where passengers were waiting for their planes , boarding their planes or arriving. Finally, they stopped at the far end of the concourse. Gate 37 was where they would eventually catch a deportation plane for illegal South American citizens that do something criminal in the southeastern United States. It was destined to Miami, Florida where they would be transferred to another flight that would take them directly to Ecuador. Gary took the paperwork from the pocket of his now US Marshal uniform and handed it to the gate agent while a nearby female officer frisked Haley.

After checking in, Haley was handcuffed to some hard plastic chairs. She wished their were some other inmates, maybe she could get a message to one of them and their enforcement officer in Portuguese because she knew Gary spoke fluent Spanish like she did. But luck wasn't on her side and she sat their alone, completely terrified and loosing hope as her kidnapper held his had against the gun in his right holster as he paced in front of her. That's when she noticed Gary was starting to unravel. Apparently, the plane was suppose to be waiting for them after leaving Charlotte but it had been delayed. Transportation Security Administration guards and Marshals were all over the place. It appeared that they were searching for someone. His scanner He couldn't be spotted, not when they were so close. He took a seat beside his captive, trying to play it cool….

Meanwhile…..

Cooper, his team and a Tree Hill area officer met Nathan at the airport in break speed time. The agent was trying to get in touch with the Officer In Charge at Brunswick County's P.D since the Sheriff was out assisting the search group looking for Haley. He needed to find out if they were extraditing an inmate today.

As they entered the terminal to all the gates, Nathan stalking ahead in search of the girl he had seen before. Spotting the pair he had seen earlier, Mr. Scott pointed to them . " Over there! Over there!" He dashed down the aisle to the isolated gate with the others in toe. Nearing the woman he called. "Haley!"

The deputy took a few steps from her and pull out weapon, pointing it at the young man.

"Put your hands up and back away from the convict, Mr. Scott. Tell me the hell is going on here, Coop?" The frightened deputy, finding himself on the end of the FBI's 9mmm handguns.

Their actions alarmed the female so she turned and faced Nathan. His head fell to his chest and he raised his hands over his head. The officers all put back there weapons. It wasn't Haley, they just happen to have the same kind of shoes. However, Deputy Brush was familiar. His kids went to Haley's daycare.

The police sergeant called only seconds later to confirm Mr. Brush and Inmate Iris Stetson were to be on a plane to Chicago where she was being extradited to for an armed robbery. The group was at a lost and decided they need to take a few minutes to get their heads together.

Deputy Brushed offered to see if his co-worker, Gary Wallace Jr. was working his second job in the airport precinct like he normally did the same day every week.

The press had finally given the McFadden's a little privacy after their reunion with their only child. Bevin and Skills had joined the pursuit for Haley along with many other Tree Hill residents by this time, but they just wanted to get the girl home. Their ordeal had been exhausting and it was far from over with Haley still unaccounted for.

With the cameras, questions and reporters gone, Jersey became distant. She gazed down the corridor sullenly and soon tears came to her eyes. Her mother and father caressed her in a joint hug, swearing they still loved her regardless of whether she would be punished.

Dramatically, she shook her head, pushing out of their loving arms. "But it's my fault they have Ms. Haley…. If I hadn't run away, they wouldn't be taking her away." She stressed as a broken Nathan and Cooper Lee joined the family.

"Jersey, you made a mistake. But it's not your fault Ms. Haley is missing." She soothed, playing with a few strands of her daughters hair until the girl stepped back once again, looking confused.

"Mom, don't lie to me. I'm old enough to handle this. I just saw her when we were coming from the plane." She argued.

"That's impossible. You're mind is just playing tricks on you because you're so worry about her." Her father trying to convince her.

"Where did you see her, Jersey?" Nathan interrupted, she had too much conviction in her voice to wrong about what she saw. She knew what she saw and so did he.

"In the terminal. She was in an orange jumpsuit with her hands and feet chain…..and she was wearing a wig." She detailed.

"Honey, why would…" Brooke quizzed on to be cut off by Cooper this time.

"Let her finish." He commanded, listening intensely.

"Oh and she was wearing her running shoes, you know the hot pink Nike's? She gave me a smile when I past her but you could tell she was unhappy. I wanted to hug her but my escort kept dragging me to mom and dad and said I mustn't say anything to any prisoners because it could be dangerous. I didn't want Ms. Haley to get in even more trouble because of me." She thought out load as Cooper and Nathan eyed each other and Jersey continued to weep. "It wasn't her fault I left. Please get Gary Jr. to bring her back." The young lady plead with the FBI agent.

"What does Gary Jr. have to do with this?" Haley's boyfriend and the agent asked simultaneously.

The girl blew out a breathe through her tears like they were the dumbest two people on the planet. "He was handcuffed to her and he was wearing a different uniform. It was dark blue. They went down to the gate at the very end of the concourse." She explained.

Everyone sprung into action.

Cooper and his men raced rallied for a plan as the rushed to the terminal and a second time through concourse security as he called ahead on his open radio channel, hoping to reach any law enforcement officer already in the vicinity.

Marvin and Brooke took a seat with their distressed daughter, trying to comfort her and decipher what she had seen.

Nathan didn't have any of that, letting the TSA agent scan his press pass and sprinted through the terminals concourse, not stopping until he reached the last gate. Panting, he skidded to a stop, staring at the short redhead in a dreadful uniform and he peace officer at her side.

A flight attendant closed the boarding door and dragged her roller bag behind her, heading down the concourse.

Veering to his left, Nathan looked out the floor-to-ceiling windows only to witness the plane taking flight. Ignoring the auburn haired ticket agent and her flirtatious airport cop companion, he sank down in one of the hard chairs, his body quivering with anger and fear. He had to keep it together, although he was starting to feel hopeless.

Two of the FBI agents questioned the three possible witnesses. Cooper paused while screaming orders into his phone to say…..

"Are you coming with me to Miami or not, Scott?"

Pamela

Nathan's poem-Author: Cara G. Stanfield


	26. Chapter 26

**The Risk**

_Show me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy._ F. Scott Fitzgerald

**Chapter 26**

Nathan's knee rattled and he continued to run his large fingers through his hair as he sat across from Cooper on the private plane the FBI as using to follow Haley and her capture to Miami. He watched his friend end a phone call with a look of frustration. In fear of what his response would be, he declined the notion to question the federal officer. Instead, he pulled out his Blackberry and began playing Spider Solitaire to keep his overactive imagination occupied.

The passengers quickly exited the plane when it landed in Florida. They all headed to the final checkpoint before customs. Once they got through there, Haley knew there would be no hope that she would be rescued. She walked at a snails pace, practically dragging her feet. Soon they weren't even in sight of the rest of the group.

"Fight it all you want, Honey. You'll still be my wife by this time tomorrow. You're going to love Ecuador and me." Gary mused forcefully grabbing her by the arm and started moving her forward at a much faster pace.

Haley knew she needed help, but making a scene wasn't the best idea when she could feel his 9MM Glock sticking purposely rammed into her side in it's holster. She co-operated as he stopped to show the TSA agent his credentials and place his bag through the scanner. Swiftly, she was lead through metal detector and away from the crowds of the checkpoint to a private hall that lead to the US Customs terminal. This was it. She was stuck with Gary. Her life was going to be a living hell.

Her mind immediately went to her beautiful Nathan. Never again will she get to see his handsome face, touch his strong body, or kiss his luscious lips. She wouldn't get to see his sexy smile or listen to his gravely groans as they made love well into the night. They were finally on the right path in their relationship only to have some jackass snatched there life impending life together from underneath them! No, it wasn't fair.

Suddenly angry, Haley didn't know where her courage came from, but she elbowed, Gary in the ribs and when he doubled over and his cap fell off, she gave him a hard chop to the back of the head with the heavy stainless steel handcuffs attached to both her wrist. The blunt hit left him on the ground and temporarily dazed. While he tried to get his bearings, she rose high on her toes, slipping out of her running shoes and the metal bracelets encasing her ankles. Dreaded lessons of Tae Kwan Do and ballet for years as a child were finally paying off as she took off toward the terminal. Her wig had fallen halfway off her head and she frantically worked at shaking it the rest of the way loose while shouting.

"Help me! Help me! I've been kidnapped! Help me!"

Only to be stunned to find that when she got to the open area of the terminal, it was filled with armed government agents, aiming directly at her. Before another word could escape her lips. One of the officers accosted and restrained the feisty woman as Gary rounded the corner with his pistol held out in pursuit of his victim. Seeing the other officers, he let out a sigh and returned his service weapon back to it's holster.

"Thanks, guys. She's a loose canon. I don't know how the hell she got out of those leg restraints! No wonder they're shipping her back to her home country. She's insane." He said smoothly, eyeing Haley with an evil sneer. "I'll take over from here."

The customs agent let go of Haley, but the others still held their weapons at the ready position, directly at him as a female officer headed for his prey.

"I'm sorry Officer Wallace, but we can't let you do that." The agent demanded.

As soon as Nathan overhead Cooper Lee confirm that the plane taking Gary and Haley out of the country had been detained permanently and they were headed for customs where agents were prepared for a standoff, he took off running in that direction.

"Scott! Scott! Wait for us!" He close friend pleaded. "Don't do anything stupid!" He shoved a few of his men in pursuit of Nathan and tossed back a few antacids from the roll of Tums in his pocket…..today sucked. Answering his cell for the millionth time that day, he suddenly slammed it shut. "Shit! We've got trouble ladies and gentlemen!" He barked and raced through the concourse with his crew at his side, all hands ready to retrieve their service revolves at a seconds notice.

They were only a few feet away from Nathan in the corridor that lead to their destination when they heard the a gun shot, then the gut wrenching screams of a woman. Another shot lead to more blood curdling screams that raised the hair on the back of their necks. This couldn't be good.

The tall dark reporter in front of them stopped, his heart pounding in his chest so hard, he thought it might pop. He was brimming with so much fear, he legs felt cemented to the floor. He knew that sound, the most devastating noise he had ever become familiar with….a sound that had once sent him running away from it's owner in a much darker time in their past. They were punished with another high pitched squeal so frightening that the eight federal agents behind him looked wary about moving forward. But Nathan snapped out of his reverie. The woman he loved was in dire straights and he be damned if he ever left her down again.

Making their way into the terminal, the groups apprehension eased at what to be a typical crime scene. There were a couple of officers gathering evidence while a large group were gathered together near the customs private gate mostly used for the transference of criminals either in or out of the country.

Nathan even relaxed for moment, assuming Haley was just upset over having been abducted and watching the police persons take down Gary. She was a sensitive woman and had every right to be upset, but it was all over now. Bawling his fist at his side, he was glad the Miami division of the FBI or the US Customs Agents had gotten him first and started to imagine just how he would have taken the crazy deputy down when he became aware that Haley was still screaming and now he could even hear her small sweet voice, although he couldn't make out the words. Pushing his way through the clan of officials only to find not only an unexpected situation, but an extremely devastatingly one too.

"Where are the fucking keys. I know this asshole has them on him somewhere! These things are custom made…..damn!" Agents shouted to each other as the searched Gary's dead pockets, wallet and person for the handcuff key needed to remove the wrist shackles from Haley. Another tried to slip her tiny hands through the encasements with no success. They only rubbed her already chaffed and tender joints raw.

"Get him off of me! Get him off! Please get him off!" She shrilled passionately, her voice slowly dissipating from where she lay. Her small frame half covered by a dead man.

Gary had been shot twice in the back of the head. From the looks of things, he had become desperate and slipped his head between Haley's cuffed arms so they were trapped together once her arms went below his large head. He must have attempted to use her as a hostage an accomplice. It was clear he had made a run for customs gate, not expecting a sharp shooting agent to take him down without harming Haley…..well, physically anyway.  
Her abductor's grey matter, blood, hair and skin splatter all over Haley's small frame as she struggled to get free and cried hysterically.

"Get him off! Get him off! Please, please, please get him off!"

Mr. Scott couldn't just stand there and watch his woman suffer. He started thinking like a reporter. Where would he hide a key if he wanted to make sure someone else couldn't get their hands on it, even while he slept? Hmm.. Touching the chain that lay against his own skin, he knew the answer.

"Look around his neck!" He commanded and Cooper immediately bent down and pulled down the bloody collar of Gary's uniform to reveal a sterling silver chain. Unmercifully, he tugged it off the perpetrator causing a dog tag and a tiny gold key to fall on the dead man's back.

"I got it." Nathan picked up the mechanism between two fingers, hearing Haley's continued mantra become more and more desperate. "Back off, so I can get her out of this." He barked.

"You heard the man." Cooper insisting, order the rest of the agents away from Haley's trapped figure.

"Get him off! Get him!" She kept up, sounding more and more fragile. Her voice was strained as she attempted to wiggle and squirm her way to freedom, but unfortunately she was only bringing Gary's body tighter against hers.

She was so lost in her real life nightmare that she didn't even see Nathan. Refusing to breakdown at the sight of her in such a grave state, he took a deep breathe and focused on getting her out of this horrible status the fastest way possible.

On her exposed right side, he gently brushed his large digits along the material of the prisoners jumpsuit she was wearing. "Shh, Beautiful. Just relax." He soothed in a sultry voice running his hand down her splattered cheek and tense neck and shoulders. "I need you to be still so I can get this ass… I mean…...get you out of here and take you with me." He explained, not wanting his words to make things worse. He finally got a reaction from her. Her big watery brown eyes now targeting pools of blue. " Don't you want to go with me, Haley?" He rationed and she nodded eagerly causing Gary's left arm to spread across her body. The little woman let out another horror movie worthy scream and her body started to thrash and kick.

"Get him off! Get him off!" Her song was revisited. Nathan shoved the arm aside and replaced it with his palm coaxing her weeping face as he tried to hold her steady. "Hey, hey, he can't hurt you anymore. I promise, Haley…….. but you've got to stay still." The utter sadness in her eyes told him he had gotten through to her as she agree in a whisper. "Hurry, Nathan. I can't…I…." She did her best to restrain her shivering form.

With her calmer state, he aimed his own shaking hands at the locks that trapped her bleeding wrist right below Gary's half missing head. The key unlatched the shackles of her terror in seconds and he wasted no time heaving Gary's cadaver aside to reach down and lift his girl into his arms, one under her legs the other caressing her lower back.

"You're safe now, Beautiful. You're always safe with me." He hoped to reassure to her as she clung to him, her slender arms wrapping around his neck as she nuzzled her face into his chest and cried her heart out.

This noted reporter, who had seen the worst the world had to offer in many of his trials and assignments found this to be the hardest times he ever had putting up a brave front. Nathan made eye contact with Cooper, who lead them away from the traumatic scene that would haunt them all in some way for the rest of their lives….some more than others.

Pamela


	27. Chapter 27

**The Risk**

**Rating: 2-3 language and sexual suggestions**

I apologize for the long wait for an updated to this fiction. The last season of OTH left me little motivation when it came to NH. Thanks to **Kelly** for putting me on the right path letting me vent and procrastinate for a little while before she got my butt in gear. I appreciate all the readers and I want to give an extra thanks for all the feedback. I had trouble conveying the emotion I wanted you guys to feel in this chapter, but I hope it gives you a basic feel of what the characters are going through.

**Chapter 27**

The bright lights heavily populating the dark sky still amazed most people. From his view, the man should have been in awe at the sight, but his mind was elsewhere.

Down on earth, the noises of city nightlife were magnified ten folds in a metropolis such as New York. Tourist and hometown residents filled the streets with such diversity you would think it were built in the epicenter of the UN. It was just and everyday occurrence in a sprawling oasis. But to the inhabitants this was nothing extraordinary, they were living life, or planning for the future, or having spontaneous moments…always something to strive for, hope.

Looking away from the picturesque view from his bedroom window and across the dimly lit loft. The man's cobalt eyes darkened with sadness. Sometimes life was void of hope. It was just existence.

A month and a half ago, the person that had been his reason for survival for most of his adult life, lost her own zest for it.

Moving closer, he noticed that the female beauty he shared a bed with had kicked off cappuccino colored duvet since the room had warmed from the fire he had made an hour ago. The caramel sheets were left dangling from her ankles, bunched up and gathered halfway down the bed. Her diminutive frame was spread eagle. Although she was in the center of the mattress, her small figure took up little space. Her long tresses lay haphazardly around her cherub face and her strawberry baby doll night gown was hiked up so that you could see the matching bikini underwear peaking out. He sighed at the sight of her stunning beauty, his body hardening instantly. He longed to make love with her, hell making out with her could tide him over for a few more days, maybe weeks. But he knew that was asking too much of her right now.

Slipping further to the one he adored, he recognized the markings that permanently marred her dainty left wrist where handcuffs had rubbed her delicate skin raw during her kidnapping. It broke him to see just as it did her. Taking into view, her pretty face, he noticed the dark circles coloring the skin beneath her eyes and how her long lashes lay closed tightly over her eyes, no REM to be had because Haley refused to dream ever again.

He had seen a lot in his young life as a reporty, abuse, death, torture, poverty, hunger and genocide at levels that would astound the cruelest of human beings. Yet, watching what had been stolen from his beautiful woman, in the form of Gary Wallace was excruciating. Although he wasn't there to share it with her, he knew it wasn't the same devastation as the lost of Luke all those years ago, or her parents in that unnecessary accident or the magnitude of losing their child so many years ago, but in other ways it was more gut wrenching. Focusing on the heaving of her chest as it rose in fell in a heavy rhythm up and down, he was reminded of how strenuous the ordeal continued to be on this gentle pixie.

_She had stayed in the hospital for a week after the abduction. Her injuries were minor but her mental state was certainly in question. She had been hysterical for the first three days, only allowing a couple of doctors and nurses that were personal friends of Agent Lee to attend to her. She was jumpy, paranoid, and even uncharacteristically unaffectionate with Nathan, but that wasn't uncommon to post traumatic patients. Eventually, she was given the okay to leave. That didn't mean she was better._

_During her hospital stay she was becoming more an more introverted. Nathan couldn't wait to take her home, willing and ready to care with her along with the McFadden's, Taylor's, and much of Tree Hill. However, Haley refused to set foot in North Carolina, let alone Tree Hill or her old home. It only took the teary eye belle to say "I can't be there." for Nathan to call Haley's friends and thank them for their offer, but decline their help. He advised them she would be in his home in New York until further notice. That's were she had been for the last six week…. Well, in body_.

The expensive mattress didn't even dip underneath the weight of the tall male as he lay beside her. His long structure faced her as he reached out to take a few strands of her silky hair and rubbed it between his fingers before bringing it to his nose to inhale the citrus scent before returning to the twirling around his large digits. He never got a chance to do this anymore while she was awake. She was too busy for that. She spent every waking moment filled to the point of mental and physical exhausted by the time she entered the bedroom every night.

_She spent her morning in his gym with a self defense expert, kick boxing coach, and a personal trainer. By the time he rolled out of bed at noon each day, Haley was conferencing with an insider from her families corporation. She was trying to absorb the ins and outs of the company from the bottom to the top before announcing she would no longer be a silent partner. She planned to become the CEO in the very near future. Nathan was stunned by this revelation. In the past, Haley never liked office politics or wanted to be a major player in the corporate world, often stating how working with children was so much more rewarding. When he asked her why she would want to stop working with kids because he knew she loved it and that's where her heart was, she spoke softly and gave him a short reply that was all too common for her now. " I'm not what they need anymore."_

_He wanted to debate with her, emphasizing her amazing strengths when it came to helping others rear their boys and girls, but something told him it wasn't the right time. His praise and confidence in her would only be words to her right now….no meaning. _

_After conferencing ended at a typical 5 pm. Like clockwork, Haley would head directly to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Under normal circumstances, Nathan would love to come home to that everyday. He could sit at the island and discuss their days, but that wasn't the life he and Haley had right now. There was no flirting over a glass of wine or kissing in the pantry. He felt lucky on the days he got to stand beside her and chop vegetables at the counter or that electric spark that shot through him when any part of their bodies brushed in passing while he getting the things he needed to set the table or crossing paths while taking vegetables from the crisper in the refrigerator. _

Her firm body flipped to it's side, curling into a partial fetal position. Nathan swallowed as her ample breast became partially exposed in the low cut lingerie. It was unintentionally cruel of her to wear such tantalizing things to bed when he was barely allowed to do more than kiss her on the cheek or hold her when thoughts of Gary Wallace lay fresh on her mind and silently tears filled her eyes. He never held her long enough to let the his comforting of her transition to anything more. She didn't give him a chance, quick to compose herself.

_Usually her evenings were spent reading books of someone becoming empowered or watching a History Channel biographies. There were no more romantic movies slipped into the DVD player or sitcom comedies laughed at as they longed on the sofa. It was like living with a stranger, but worst because he knew her inside and our and he wanted nothing more than to give her the love to heal her wounds like she had done for him not so long ago._

Looking at the opening that exposed her defined stomach, Nathan felt the undying hunger he had for her grow stronger than during all those years they were estranged or platonic friends. Thinking of her distancing herself further and further from him and them on a daily basis, he wondered if her abduction was going to give her reason not to be intimate with a man for years to come, because he didn't know if he were that strong willed when it came to Haley James anymore.

It had become his new job to watch over her during her sleep, which usually began around midnight. Secretly, he guarded the lovely piece of sweetness he loved to the depths of his soul not only from the world outside, but the inner demons that are haunting her. At this point, it was the only support she was willing to take from him. She was asleep and finally at peace. Taking in the other side of the bed, he took in the clock on the nightstand, 6:15 AM. He yawned quietly. He got tired around this time every night. He pulled up the sheets, covering them both. Planting a kiss at the crown of her head, he whispered "I love you." before settling down near the break of dawn. His shift was finally over.

Nathan bent his head and cut off the light off to his dark room with one hand, the other holding his cell phone against his ear as the very handsome man truly smiled for the first time in weeks.

"So she's finally making an honest man out of your sorry ass!" asked his buddy upon hearing the news of his upcoming nuptials to his longtime girlfriend.

When all journalist an relief workers were ordered out of the Sudan a few weeks, prior. Johnny seized the opportunity to finally go meet his girlfriends family in hope of being accepted and asking for her hand in marriage. Unfortunately, he got neither and that devastated Nyathera.

Surprisingly, their prejudice and little value for her choices had made her follow her heart. She chose Johnny.

His family fell for her in an instant. Days later he was on his knees on the San Antonio River Walk asking her to be his wife. Nothing could make Nathan happier than the news of his close colleagues nuptials except for his own biggest dream to come true.

Strutting into the kitchen, Nathan inhaled the delicious smell shrimp being marinated by the lady of the house.

"Guess what, Beautiful!" he declared as he made his way to the sink to wash his hands before chopping up the vegetables waiting for him on the counter.

"I knew those pictures from Darfur would be amazing. I'll check them out later." For a moment, she absorbed his excitement, turning to him with interest.

"Thanks but that not the good news.." He said bashfully as he grabbed a knife and started task. " IJohnny and Nythera are finally getting married!"

Haley gave him a small not an even shorter smile. "That's nice, Nathan." she admitted before taking a piece of the squash he was cutting up on a skewer before adding a large shrimp before retrieving a slice of red pepper to complete the sequence.

Her lack of enthusiasm saddened him but he let it go. They were having a real conversation and hopefully the rest of his new would really get her out of her funk.

"Yeah. It is." he agreed. "What's even better is that it's going to be during a private four day cruise around the Mediterranean. It's going to be an incredible getaway for us, Haley." he burst looking her right in the eyes.

"What! Wh…wh…wh..when is it?" she stuttered. Her whiskey colored windows immediately widened with fear and she stopped what she was doing, dropping the kabob to a plate.

"Sometime next year, but they're having an engagement party in two weeks." he stated moving closer to her, reaching to stroke her hair. "I know you've been struggling since the incident, but we haven't been anywhere in ages. This is really important to me, Haley. I'll get to show you off to all my friends and we'll get to do some fun things together like we use to. I know you've been through an ordeal, but I miss you, Baby….so much."

She took a step back from his tender touch, shaking her head adamantly. "I'm sorry Nathan. I wish your friends well, but I..I….I can't go. We'll be stuck out in the middle of the ocean." she ramble. "Wh….wh…what if something happens. On Dateline, I saw something about someone falling overboard and the body was never recovered and on CNN they were talking about women getting attack by crew members. I…I ….can't go." She insisted, completely frantic.

Nathan boxed her in with his larger frame, gently rubbing at her waist with his comforting hands. "Hey, there's going to be plenty of security with such a high profile couple. Plus, I'll be with you. I won't let anything happen to you, Haley. I'll always protect you." He soothed only to be pushed back with such force his back hit the cold steel of the refrigerator several feet away.

"**You made that promise when I was being stalked and where were you when Gary tricked me, Nathan? When he touching me or taunting me?" **She dared. "**Just like always, you weren't around! I have not reason to think differently in this case. I was just fooling myself thinking I would be your top priority eventually because in my heart, I know you'll always let me down!"**

The brunt of her words almost dropped the man to his knees. He had to grip the handle of the nearby appliance to steady himself. Her chest was still puffing and tears clouded her eyes. But as hurt as he was by her comments, he knew it pained her even more to confess her feeling to him.

When his own emotions overtook him and water streamed down his face, he watched bitter woman before him still show her true self by her words.

"I didn't mean to explode like that, Nathan. You didn't deserve that. I just think maybe you're were right before." She swallowed thickly, bowing her head and playing with her fingers.

Nathan didn't reply, but their staring contest continued.

Slightly stunned, he pivoted his head in confusion at his now angered sweetheart. The last time she was this upset, they didn't speak for years. He would be damn if this turned into that!

"We should have stayed best friends. I…I…I know I was the one begging for more and now I'm paying the price for that. But if we let go now maybe we could eventually have some resemblance of a friendship. You're still family to me, Sweetheart."

"**No. That's not what I want!" **Nathan refused. "Yes, I let you down and I apologize a thousand times, Baby. But, we're in a relationship. You're not the only one that gets a say in our future!"

Her lip trembled and she nodded solemnly. "Fine. You're right. It would be too hard. We'll make a clean break. I'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Damn it, Haley! You're not going anywhere and we sure as hell aren't breaking up!" he implored with deep conviction, determined to leave no room for argument. "Don't you get it, Beautiful? I'm not just some guy you're dating! I'm you're man…always will be!" His fist hit the French doors of the refrigerator. "You think I don't know I let you down again? 'Cause I do and it's my biggest regret. If I could take back the nightmare you went through, I would."

"Too late, It still happened." Haley muttered defensively. Her arms crossed in front of her now.

"Well, if I'm such a screw up. Why are you here?" he snapped, his heart now on his sleeve. He need to relax and not alienate her even more because if it happened this time, he feared he would never get her back.

She nervously shrugged under his continued observation. The walls seemed to be closing in after moments of silence lingered between the pair.

"Beautiful, I know I'm going to have to prove to you, that you are my everything. Nothing…. I mean nothing means more to me than you, Haley." Nathan deduced in a sincere loving tone. "But there's only one way I'm going to regain your trust and not loose you to your fears in the process."

He sighed deeply, clapping his hands together. Before reaching into a cabin to his right and a storage bowl and cover. He headed for the items they were preparing and Haley's ear as she stood facing away from the food..

"Forget cooking. Go pack an overnight bag, Sweetheart." he nudged assuredly and was impressed when Haley actually took a few steps towards the door.

"Nathan! I just told you, I didn't want to go anywhere with you." the agitated miss clarified.

"Fine, we'll have to do it here." He calmly let out a frustrated breathe at the stubborn little goddess he was determined to get back on the right path with as his head and hands came from placing the shrimp kabobs in the inside of the refrigerator. "But I remember once you telling me you always wanted to get married in Venice."

Pamela


End file.
